Naxah the Fifteenth Member
by Nstorm
Summary: Naxah is the Fifteenth member of the orginazation, and most likely the crazest one yet. Which means disaster for the rest of the organization. Assuming they don't crash and burn. Follow the hijinks of a fourteen year old girl with crazy thoughts and objectives in mind. Contains strong content not suitable for all. Sometimes.
1. Chapter 1 New Nobody

**It has come to my attention that I'm starting to almost reach the 10,000 view point in my _first _Fanfiction since _actually _writing stories for you all here. In response I must say, I'm surprised. I know this was one of my many stories that have been inspired off of something, but I never expected to have, let alone achieve, the number of views it has received. Because of this, I'm finally getting around to editing this story. By edit, I mean snap, crackle, pop, ad delete some chapters or situations as well as make this as T friendly as possible. Not if any of this is new to teens nowadays, since children are watching stuff like _Family Guy _and _Robot Chicken _when they're like eight. Anyway, the point is I'm both glad and surprised this story has managed to get this far, and hopefully I can get it past the goal I'm trying to achieve for any fanfiction work I do, which is breaking past the 100th chapter. So, as we get nearer to that, I must say thank you for giving this novice writer a chance on this site, and please continue reading. **

**So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

At The World That Never Has lied a castle filled with Nobodies all focused on achieving one goal and one goal only: To get hearts of their own. Of course, this would be no easy task as heroes would stand in their way. Today, was an exception as there were no worlds to go to, all of the hearts have been collected, there were no heroes ready to fight them at a moment's notice and to top it all off there was no games to play. So everybody went about their normal routines. Xemnas was thinking about the future of the organization while eating a taco, popping his head in whatever room he passed to make sure his members weren't gone. Saix, having finished his magazine entitled: Menstrual_ Cycles Monthly_, decided to read another book which was called: _How To Love Your Moon Intently_, bringing a new fetish into the list. Xigbar, having mastered the ability to transverse time and space, began opening portals all around the castle; scarring anybody that dared to walk past him. Xaldin was busy mediating, ignoring Demyx who tried his best to disrupt his focus by singing horribly and playing random notes on his sitar. Zexion was busy ready a book while Vexen and Leaxeus were busy talking about a new potion he had recently created. Axel and Luxord were engaged in an intense card game of which Luxord was actually losing. Larxene was busy talking to Marluxia about hair and beauty, ignoring the loud noise created by Demyx and his singing. Finally, Xion and Roxas were on top of the clock tower enjoying their sea salt ice cream and the setting sun.

"And so, with my newest creation, your stamina will increase tenfold-enough to wipe out half an army before they could even lay a finger on you!" exclaimed Vexen with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

"But where is this so called potion you have just created, Vexen?" quizzed Zexion snarkly, focused on his reading sitting next to Lexaeus.

"In my lab as we speak!" countered Vexen proudly, chuckling evilly." Do you think my genius mind would be stupid enough to _not _gloat about my newest creation without creating it first!?"

"Well, you do that with every _other _creation your so called _genius _mind creates," called Axel over his shoulder, smiling sharply as the whole room started to chuckle.

On his normal, routinely route around the castle, Xemnas stumbled into the newest addition to the group, who was supposed to be in her room. Of course, the girl had a natural curiosity as she was a week "born" as a Nobody, and they had no recollection of their previous lives before the organization. Well, fragments and pieces that didn't quite fit together. In her case, she had no recollection of her past as a somebody whatsoever and in some situations her mind was that of a toddler. Lucky for them, Xemnas, they didn't really need to teach her how to perform simple, everyday tasks such as eating and sleeping as her body somehow remembers how to do that. As for anything else, they were screwed.

The young female Nobody had long brown hair that looked like brown sugar, tan skin the color of coco, and neon green eyes similar to that of a cat. The coat that she wore was smaller than Larxene's yet bigger than Xion's due to the fact that most of their coats were made for the men, since they never did expect to have more than two females. Yet the only difference was that the coat she wore was white instead of black, which made Xemnas wonder why they wore mainly black coats in the first place.

"XV why aren't you in your room like I ordered you to!?" shouted Xemnas, pointing at The Nobody, who merely shrugged in response.

"I was bored," replied The Nobody, causally playing with an object of some sorts." There wasn't anything fun to do in there, so I decided to walk around."

"That goes against my orders as per the rules that you chose to abide by when you committed yourself to join," countered Xemnas narrowing his eyes at the mysterious object in her hands."And is that…..is that one of Larxene's knifes!?"

"Why yes, it is," replied The Nobody, smiling at Xemnas her eyes filled with delight." I went into her room and got it."

"You went in there and-" began Xemnas, amazed at The Girl's bravery.

"It was very easy, since all I had to do was turn the doorknob slowly." She then titled her head, an idea crossing her mind."Why does Larxene have a bunch of knives in her room, and a lot of strange items that almost hurt me?"

"That is not something you need to know at this moment in time, but you do need to know that it is wrong to steal things that don't belong to you. It causes people to become angry with-"

"But Xemnas, isn't that what you do all the time?"

It was true. The Superior himself had confiscated more items than he should have done, and it all began with Xion's favorite doll made entirely out of hay, Popsicle sticks, and toothpicks. Little old Betsy Valentine hasn't seen the light of day since along with her fellow confiscated items. In a way, she was right but there was no way he was going to admit to it.

"Where have you gotten such false accusations, XV? Even you should know I'm a kind and just leader who treats his members with unyielding, never ending-"

"Then why am I still waiting in my room for further orders?"

He felt his face break out with sweat which caused his eyes to dart to the left slowly. The speech he had performed multiple times until he was able to get it just right-the hand movements more than the speech itself-was reduced to nothing by a girl with the mind of a toddler. Though he wasn't _sure _how she saw through it as he never showed her the speech until now, but then again, she disobeyed orders like they were just an illusion so she must have been eavesdropping on him without his knowledge. She was a sneaky little girl, but she had something he had that she didn't. Intelligent.

"Do I need to remind you of our goal, Xv, or have you forgotten what it is already?"

The girl shook her head, a look of pure confusion on he face which caused an air of confidence to surround the Superior.

"Then a little refresher is in order. Our goal is to collect hearts from beings known as Heartless, who do not have hearts and have stolen others hearts to gain them. We collect these hearts to form an entity known as Kingdom Hearts and once this is complete then we can truly, finally exist in-"

"Wouldn't that make us Heartless?"

His dramatic arm flourish was interrupted by a question that caused him to freeze on the spot, his mind scrambled by the pure randomness of that question. Finally, after a minute of pure silence he straightened his posture, coughing loudly then narrowing his eyes at The Nobody.

"Why are you walking around in the first place, XV instead of following orders and waiting until I request your assistance?"

"I was curious as to what the castle looked like, so I decided to see for myself what it looked like, and I was hoping that I could meet the other members, since we've never met before."

"And how is this relevant to our goal?"

She blinked twice, her eyes drifting toward a fixated point in the corridor." It allows us to form a bond with each other that will allow us to collect hearts to form Kingdom Hearts, so that we can truly, finally exist?"

Xemnas sighed loudly, placing a hand on his forehead while shaking it in disapproval of the girl's choice of words. She did know how to attempt to make something sound like it was relevant to their goal that he would give to her.

"No, that is not relevant to our goal, XV, and your foolish actions may have caused you to-"

It wasn't until the sound of a door closing somewhere in the castle that he realized she managed to somehow slip away from him. He groaned loudly, shaking his head in annoyance as he continued his normal route through the castle.

* * *

"Come on, Roxas, I thought you were smarter than that!" exclaimed Axel, walking through the castle with Roxas and an angry Xion.

"Shut up, Axel, how was I supposed to know that dropping-" began Roxas, stopping when Xemnas stood in front of them, drenched in sweat.

"Hey, Superior, how're you doing today!?" exclaimed Axel, happily waving at him in an attempt at being friendly." Fine day to be covered from head to toe in sweat, isn't it!?"

"Where…...where?" heaved Xemnas, pointing at Xion who stared at Roxas.

"Where what?" asked Roxas, raising an eyebrow at the Superior's odd behavior.

"Where….where is she!?" heaved Xemnas, stomping toward Roxas, clutching his shoulders in his medium sized hands." Where is that little she-devil!?"

"Whoa, there crazy guy, just calm down!" exclaimed Axel, trying to pry Roxas of Xemnas' grip as he begun to shake the Blonder Keyblade wielder.

After a few minutes, Axel managed to free Roxas of the Superior's grip, and calm down the Superior himself.

"Where is she, Ginger, Raven-Haired Girl, and Blondie?" asked Xemnas, his eyes drifting from Axel all the to Roxas and back." I know you know where she is since she has probably recruited you on her side."

"What're you talking about, Xemnas?" asked Roxas, pressing his eyebrows together." What girl?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Blondie!"

By now, Xemnas was pointing his finger in Roxas' face, his face turning a shade of crimson.

"I know what you did last summer, and let me tell you, it would make Xion die from embarrassment young man!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down everybody! I'm pretty sure we can settle this without killing each other!"

The two Nobodies growled in annoyance before Xemnas quickly shifted his weight to his right, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over the chest.

"Now, Xemnas, what did Larxene did to you this time?"

"For your information, _Axel_, it wasn't Larxene this time, nor was it Xion for that matter. The girl knows when she has overstepped her boundaries, correct?"

Xion stuck her tongue out at Xemnas, who raised an eyebrow at her as if taunting her to talk back.

"Rather, it was another girl-one that I should have chained to my bedpost a long time ago. Anyway, if you see a girl wearing a white coat with brown hair going by the name of Naxah, please notify me immediately since I have a couple of problems to work out with her."

"The girl wearing a white coat or the reason why you were acting so crazy in the first place?" asked Roxas as The Superior began to walk away.

"Both," muttered Xemnas, rolling his eyes, vanishing into the darkness of the hallway.

Axel scratched his head gingerly before shaking it in confusion.

"Jeez, what's his problem anyway?" asked Axel, shrugging waiting for the two to answer.

The three stood in silence with Roxas looking at Xion then Axel, Xion looking at Roxas then Axel, and Axel looking at Roxas then Xion. The Ginger sighed loudly, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You two aren't going to answer me, are you?" quizzed Axel, his entire body slumping down.

"Wait, you actually wanted an answer?" asked The Two Nobodies, looking at Axel in shock.

"Do you think Larxene will be angry with me if I returned one of her knives that I stole?"


	2. Chapter 2 Milker Man and and Kelper

"What?" asked Axel, staring at The Girl that stood in front of him, wearing a white coat playing with one of Larxene's many knives.

"Do you think that Larxene, will be mad, at me if I were to return, one of her knives that I stole from her?" repeated The Girl, slowly staring at Axel with anticipation in her eyes.

"No, I heard what you said, but what do you mean by that?" asked Axel, slapping his forehead his body slouching even lower.

"There isn't a riddle within her words, Axel, what she's saying is what the sentence means," replied Roxas, smiling sharply at Axel." And I thought you were smarter than that!"

Axel merely pushed the smiling boy into Xion, who barely managed to avoid falling down once catching him.

"Yeah, I think she'd be mad at you if you were to do that since she really loves her knives more than she loves hurting people," replied Axel, causally shrugging with a blank expression on his face." More Xigbar and everybody else than me."

"Do you think that she'll be mad if _you _gave it to her?" asked The Girl, smiling at Axel who blinked twice in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you think that she'll be-"

"I heard what you said, I was just confused by what you were-"

Something clicked in Axel's mind as he finally realized that the girl he was talking to was the girl that Xemnas was looking for himself. And he called Roxas the dumb one.

"Say, are you by any chance the same girl that Xemnas is looking for?"

She blinked twice, confused by what he meant, and why he sounded so strange when he said that.

"Yeah, she'll be mad if any of us return her belongings, since Larxene doesn't like it when people touch her stuff," replied Roxas, quickly pushing Axel to the side." Say, you look a lot like this Naxah girl that the superior's been throwing a fit over. Are you two twins?"

"No, at least I don't think there are two of us," replied The Girl, shrugging." And if there were I believe she would be the evil twin instead of me."

The Redhead rolled his eyes, sighing loudly as Roxas once again managed to get the point that Axel was trying to get to in one shot. Who would blame him since he did sound very dull when he said it.

"Oh, where are my manners!" The Girl took a curtsey, nearly falling over her left foot before getting even halfway through it." My name is Naxah, and I'm a new member."

"Nice to meet you, Naxah, my name's Roxas and the ginger over there is Axel!" chimed Roxas, smiling sharply, pointing a thumb toward Axel who rolled his eyes at how friendly Roxas could be." And the girl behind me is named Xion!"

"It's nice to meet you, Naxah!" chimed Xion, waving at Naxah.

And so started the beginning of a new friendship that would last a lifetime….

* * *

Naxah went around to meet many of the members she would be working with from Xigbar, who was regarded as a One-Eyed pervert, to Axel who actually made a bet with Luxord that Xemnas watches porn of some sorts, and to Xion who treated her as a rival of some sorts. Mainly due to the fact that she was the second youngest next to Roxas. Then she went to her room, where Xemnas finally managed to find after gathering information from the members moments ago. Instead of knocking, Xemnas barged right in since he believed that since he was the superior he had the right to do whatever he wanted, including Breaking and Entering into any of the rooms in the castle.

"Number XV, what you have done moments ago-" began Xemnas, halfway through the doorway.

When he looked up, he closed his mouth quickly in an attempt to muffle the scream of pure horror at what he saw.

"XV would you please cover yourself up?" asked Xemnas, staring at his feet as the girl turned to face him.

At least it wasn't Marluxia, otherwise he would have stabbed his eyes out with his fingers.

"Oh, what brings you here, Master?" asked Naxah, tilting her head to the side.

"I was going to talk to you about something, but I'm afraid there is something that is preventing me from doing that," replied Xemnas, a sweat drop rolling down his face.

"What would that something be?" asked Naxah.

He knew she wasn't that clueless, then again she never really understood why it was important to know how to speak in a professional manner sometimes.

"Erm, that something would be the fact that you are half naked."

He gulped loudly, finally realizing that he still hadn't closed the door, but he did not want to risk the chance of being caught alone with her. The way rumors and situations were traded and interpretated within the organization he would be lucky if Larxene didn't use his privates for hot dogs or something demented.

"Half naked? I'm only undressing, which is something everyone does."

She was missing his point completely.

"Yes, I know the act of taking one's clothes off is undressing, but you are a female."

"I still don't know what you're trying to say about my attire. It's okay for you to take your shirt off, so why can't I?"

Xemnas wasn't sure how to respond to this without going into a very awkward discussion about the body of a female, and he wasn't sure how to do this without trying to say that she ugly, so his mind created the first thing that came to his mind.

"Because the Milker Man and his partners will try to get you if you do, but then there's the Kelpers."

"Oh, what are these beings and what do they do to people like me?"

In his head, he was mentally slapping himself for thinking and actually speaking such an absurd thing that otherwise did not exist, but the egeared attentive look from the young Nobody was enough to get him through this in a calm manner. At least he though it was.

"Well, young Naxah, the Milker Man is a man that….that is a legend spoken to young females around your age. In fact, Xion knows more about this than I do, so it would be best to have her explain it to you."

"Well, why can't you explain it to me since you seem to know a little about this legend?"

He bit his bottom lip as his entire face contorted in deep thought before he quickly gathered up the last of his courage, and quickly ran out of the room, down the hall, to Xion's room in record time; barging through the door like a crazed father who has realized a boy was trying to make his little girl a woman. Xion jumped off of the couch in the middle of her room, knocking over her tall glass of orange juice resting on the table in front of it with her left foot, the contents spilling on her coat and face.

"FOURTEEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR!?" shouted Xemnas, noticing that the young Nobody was lying on the floor on the left side of the couch.

"Trying to keep myself from being scarred by a giant, seven foot tall, silver haired man who just broke into my room like a robber," growled Xion, slowly getting off of the floor.

"Don't talk about such absurd things, Little Girl, when there are more important matters that I need you to take care of," replied Xemnas, crossing his arms over his chest, standing proudly.

"And why do _you _need me to handle these problems?" asked Xion, scooping up her empty glass and placing it on the table.

"Because these problems involve a certain Nobody, who you have just met a day ago, and me solving this problem would be like trying to move a boulder from the middle of the room," retorted Xemnas, snorting loudly.

"Why can't Larxene do it? She's smarter than me," returned Xion.

"You are the youngest female member we have, and for an older woman to explain it would be like a toddler teaching Algebra to teenagers. Having a member closer to the age of the other member will cause the other member to look up to the other member, thus increasing the bond between them. Surely, you would want to do this, no?"

Xion thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why nor if you'll leave me alone for a while."

Xemnas quickly grabbed Xion's hand, ran back down the hall to Naxah's room in record time, causing the younger member to blink twice before he exited the room calmly, slowly closing the door leaving the to alone. Naxah smiled weakly at Xion.

"Xion, Xemnas was telling me that it isn't okay for me to be shirtless yet he can walk around shirtless without a problem, then was telling me about the Milker Man and the Kelper," translated Naxah, causing Xion to raise an eyebrow at her." Then he ran out once explaining that you would be able to explain it to me with greater detail than he himself could give."

Xion sighed loudly, amazed at how well Xemnas could make something ridiculous as that up on the fly, and manage to convince somebody that it was actually true. She didn't get why she would be able to explain it better than him, but decided that since she was a female she could properly explain the body of one correctly. Since he did make up what Naxah told her, however, this was going to be a hard task to accomplish.

"Well, Naxah, the Milker Man is a man that kidnaps young teens that walk around topless and punishes them by hooking them up to a special machine. This special machine. is capable of ripping off the little nips in the middle of your breasts via electrical torture. While the Kelpers are more devious and dangerous as they are insects that latch onto your chest and slowly devour the skin on them, before releasing a green liquid that will absorb the blood that comes out. When that happens, you shall turn into a giant, fleshy, rubbery piece of meat that will be devoured by the Milker Man so that he can have something to eat," translated Xion, thinking out her words piece by piece." That's why, it's important to keep yourself covered in public otherwise you will die. Do you understand?"

Naxah nodded slowly, shivering in fear as she covered her chest with her arms. The Female Nobody stared at her for a brief moment before slowly walking out of the room, shaking her head in disbelief at what she had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Drunks and something about a puppy**

**Everything was normal in the castle. Except for the fact of Xigbar being drunk in the Grey Area, due to one of Luxord's games, which involved taking shots. Somehow, Luxord didn't get drunk like Xigbar, who thinks that he's Xemnas and is bossing around an invisible Larxene. **

**"Suck my toes cause I am the master!" Xigbar shouts thrusting his toes into the sofa," and don't complain(slur) Larxeney!"**

**"Maybe we should have played strip poker," Luxord mutters scratching his head.**

**Demyx, who is still blinded due to Marluxia, laughs while playing a hunk of meat.**

**"Whoa, never expected Xigbar to have the hots for Larxene!" Demyx exclaims grinning." Weird my sitar isn't making any noise. Curse you Marluxia!"**

**"Give it to me baby!" Xigbar shouts slapping what appears to be an invisible ass.**

**Axel and Roxas, shortly followed by Xion and Naxah, walk in and become confused at the scene that is unfolding.**

**"What the hell happened?" Axel asks.**

**"And why is Xigbar slapping the air?" Roxas asks raising an eyebrow.**

**"We played a game, that may or may not have involved drinking, and here he is," Luxord replies shrugging.**

**"How much beer did you drink, man!?" Roxas exclaims.**

**"I HAD FIFTY TOW BEYONCE!" Xigbar shouts taking over his cloak and throwing it at Xion," YOU LIKE THAT, BABY GIRL!?"**

**Xion deftly moves to the side, avoiding the coat.**

**"I think he had one too many," Axel guesses chuckling.**

**Immediately, Naxah turns to him with a hidden curiosity in her eyes.**

**"What does that mean?" Naxah asks.**

**The four, excluding the blind Demyx, look at her, awaiting an answer.**

**"Well, it's when you've had too many beers, or alcohol," Axel replies rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Then what's beer?" Naxah asks.**

**"Oh, sweety cutie cream pie on your face!" Xigbar shouts stopping his bizarre behavior, and walking over to the cooler beside Luxord. He grabs a Bud Light out of it, then turns around and points at it." This is beer. Catch!"**

**"WHA!?" Everyone, excluding Naxah, shout as he throws the can at her.**

**Naxah catches it, and looks at the can closely, turning it around many times. Xigbar chuckles and walks over to her.**

**"You open it like this," Xigbar giggles taking the can and opening it. He shoves it in her face" And this is what it smells like."**

**Naxah inhales deeply as the smell of rotten fish fills her nose. **

**"And I'll let you taste it!" Xigbar exclaims as Naxah quickly grabs the can.**

**"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" Demyx shouts throwing his meat at the can, knocking it at of her hand. How he managed to do that, is something that even an experienced detective couldn't find out.**

**"Aw!" Naxah whines as the beer falls on the ground, spilling on the floor.**

**"Don't worry, I'll getcha another sausage!" Xigbar shouts going to get another one.**

**Imediately, Axel tackles him to the ground.**

**"NO!" Axel shouts hitting Xigbar with a paddle he summoned." BAD XIGBAR!"**

**"I'm sorry mama!" Xigbar cries as Axel mercilessly beats him.**

**"Geez Axel," Roxas chuckles," you don't have to be _that_ aggressive."**

* * *

**"XV!" Xemnas shouts after everyone has gone on their missions.**

**"Yes!?" Naxah shouts quickly getting off the couch.**

**"Why are you still here in the Grey Area!?" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Well, I always come here when everyone is away," Naxah replies**

**"FOOLISH GIRL!" Xemnas shouts making Naxah cringe," I mean, foolish XV! You are officially a member of the organization, which means you are to partake in the missions given! No exceptions!"**

**"Technically, I can still be here," Naxah replies." Nothing in the rules says otherwise."**

**Xemnas takes a mental note to write a rulebook, after being outsmarted by a girl in a five-year old's body.**

**"Well I say that no member can be still here!" Xemnas shouts.**

**Marluxia walks in, deciding that he'd take a vacation. The two watch him sit down, on the couch, across from Naxah. After a minute of staring, Marluxia notices, and looks at them. **

**"What?" Marluxia asks.**

**"Just get out XV, and learn about the worlds," Xemnas sighs.**

**Naxah opens a corridor of darkness, and walks through, leaving the two alone. Xemnas tries not to look at Marluxia, who is staring at him hungrily.**

**"So Xemnas?" Marluxia asks throwing his hair back." I heard you watch porn."**

** Xemnas took a mental note not to watch porn around Naxah. Or anything that is secretive.**

* * *

**Naxah went to every possible world there was, and still, she felt bored. She wondered why she couldn't stay at the castle, spying on Xemnas, who watches men and women wrestle. So she decided to walk through Twilight Town, which was empty. Naxah sighs kicking a stone. Then she sees it. Possibly the cutest thing she's ever seen. What was it?**

**A little golden brown puppy, that is walking by itself also. The puppy spots her, and stops making Naxah stop also. Minutes pass before the puppy walks up to her, sitting on her heels. **

**"Aw!" Naxah exclaims picking the puppy up, and cuddling with it." You're so cute!"**

**The cuddling goes on for an hour, which draws the curiosity of Axel and Roxas, who are walking by. **

**"Say Axel?" Roxas asks as they stop and watch," isn't that-"**

**"Yep," Axel replies," you got her memorized."**

**Naxah stops then looks into the little puppy's eyes. For some reason she seems drawn to it, making her think of herself. Which makes no sense whatsoever, and she's probably just imaging things, due to her being sent out here alone. Maybe it does, but now, she's crazy.**

**"Aw, you don't have anywhere else to go, huh little guy?" Naxah asks as the puppy whimpers in response." I guess I'll just have to take you with me! Oh, I wonder if Xemnas would mind?" **

**Naxah opens a corridor, and walks in, puppy in tow.**

* * *

**Xemnas was furious to the point where he made a bitch out of Xion. Literally, a bitch that is tied to his chair. Nobody dared spoke even Roxas who summoned his keyblades. They were all waiting for Naxah to come back, so they could eat. Except Demyx who found his beer soaked meat, and is eating happily. **

**"When're we gonna eat!?" Larxene shouts breaking the silence." I'm starving and that moron is eating without us!"**

**"Well sor-ry !" Demyx shouts," I can't help that I need to LIVE!"**

**"Well, I expected Lexaeus to do this, maybe even Xaldin," Axel says.**

**"I am trained to go long hours without food!" Xaldin growls.**

**"And that's why you haven't gotten any," Xigbar whsipers to Luxord who laughs.**

**"Could you release Xion now?" Roxas asks his keyblades ready.**

**"Not until-" Xemnas begins.**

**A corridor of darkness appears behind Roxas, and out comes a distraught Naxah, with the puppy in her arms.**

**"Sorry I'm late!" Naxah exclaims rushing to her seat beside Xion, who quickly is released from Xemnas' side.**

**"XV why do you have that-that abomination with you!?" Xemnas shouts pointing at the puppy as if it's a baby demon.**

**"Abomination?" Zexion asks raising an eyebrow," that little thing?"**

**"Yes!" Xemnas shouts looking at Xion, who dives under the table." That thing does not belong in the organization!"**

**"The rules say that-" Roxas begins.**

**"FREAK THE RULES!" Xemnas shouts," WHAT I SAY GOES AND THAT THING WILL NOT BE HERE!"**

**"Oh come Xemmy!" Marluxia shouts in a feminem voice," why do you have to be so heartless?"**

**"Because-" Xemnas begins.**

**"Don't give us that 'until we achieve or goal' shit!" Larxene shouts," can we just let the kid keep the damn thing, and call it a day!?"**

**"I agree with Xemnas," Saix replies," after all, this is not a very lively atmosphere."**

**"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" Demyx shouts.**

**"Except him," Saix quickly adds.**

**"Master, why would you shun a being of pure cuteness like this one?" Naxah shouts holding the puppy told him.**

**"Because it's a piece of-" Xemnas begins.**

**"Don't try to hurt her feelings, cause we aren't going to deal with your problems," Axel replies," you got what you told us memorized?"**

**Xemnas makes a mental note to change the rules.**

**"That thing will eat _our_ food, shit on _our _floor, and rape _our _women!"**

**Everyone stares at Xemnas like "Wtf is he saying?" expect Naxah, who tilts her head to the side.**

**"What's rape?" Naxah asks.**

**"One problem at a time, little XV," Lexaeus replies shocking everyone.**

**"Okay then," Vexen says," if that thing cannot be here might I suggest moving it to my lab? I will conduct harmful experiments to see if its worthy to join our organization!"**

**Everyone stares at him making him cough loudly.**

**"I mean take good care of it as if its my son," Vexen corrects," not do any harm to him at all. Yep no harm at all."**

**"I doubt that you'd do that," Axel says.**

**"TAKE THAT THING OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Xemnas shouts getting up.**

**"I WON'T LET YOU HURT TEDDY!" Naxah shouts.**

**"TEDDY!?" Everyone shouts.**

**Xaldin gets up, and walks out, deciding that its time to leave.**

**"Teddy?" Lexaeus asks," I suggest Richard."**

**"Why not Brown Sugar?" Larxene suggests.**

**"OH LET'S BE FRIENDS!" Demyx shouts.**

**"She's already named it and everything," Xion mutters holding on to Axel's leg.**

**"Oh come on Xemnas!" Xigbar shouts," show a little compassion!"**

**"Compassion!? That thing will kill us all! Along that little crazy bitch we call Naxah, who is too stupid to screw in a lightbulb!"**

**Naxah begins to sniffle, tears forming in her eyes. **

**"Why-why-why do you say those heartless things Master!" Naxah sniffles," I know I am incomplete but-but-but-"**

**Xemnas sighs loudly realizing what he'd done. If the puppy made her happy, and kept them on their goal-**

**"Fine, do what you wish with the puppy! But be warned that-"**

**Naxah starts to jump up and down in glee, putting the puppy down, and hugging each member. She kisses Demyx which cures his blindness. Xemnas faints on the spot.**

* * *

**And you should never break a young girl's heart, even if she brings in a stray puppy against your rules. And don't be crazy like Xemnas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, cause I know I did. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Something about Marluxia's behavior and the great burrito case**

**It was a normal day in the castle as the members ate breakfast. As usual, Marluxia was trying to get Xemnas' approval on having a movie night, but failing miserable. Xion and Roxas were busy telling each other about the dream that they had. Axel was trying to break out of Larxene's hold, but struggling futility. Xigbar, Luxord, and Zexion were playing cards. Vexen was busy telling Lexaeus about the robot girlfriend he made for him. Demyx was on his sitar, finally being able to see, while Xaldin tried his best to ignore it. Finally, Saix was thinking about trying to propose to the moon. Naxah was busy feeding the puppy sausage links, which it happily ate. **

**"XV for the last time!" Xemnas shouts for the tenth time today," stop feeding that thing human food!"**

**"Well it's your fault for not getting dog food!" Larxene shouts still holding on to Axel," what idiot doesn't get food for a puppy, the next day of getting it!?"**

**"Xemnas," Xigbar coughs," with his gay friend Marluxia."**

**Everyone starts to laugh, except Naxah who wonders what is going on.**

**"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouts as the laughter quickly stops.**

**"CAUSE YOU'RE SO SWEET AND SHE'S LIKE WALKING OVER LANDMINES!" Demyx shouts pointing at them," WHY CAN IT NOT BE YOU!?"**

**"Nice one!" Xigbar exclaims.**

**"I SAID SILENCE!" Xemnas quickly shouts.**

**"Master, what does gay mean?" Naxah asks.**

**"AND YOU ALMOST CAN'T AVOID THIS!" Demyx sings.**

**"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouts then turns to Naxah," why do you need to know that word for?"**

**"What's wrong?" Axel asks," can't tell a girl what gay means!?"**

**"SILENCE ONCE MORE!" Xemnas shouts," if you must know gay means you are-"**

**"HAPPY!" Demyx interrupts.**

**"Yes, but today it means that you are attracted to guys, or the opposite sex."**

**"Like Marluxia!" Xigbar shouts as the room becomes engulfed in laughter.**

**"SILENCE!" Marluxia shouts in a male voice.**

**Everyone looks at him as he clears his throat.**

**"There is nothing wrong with being gay," Marluxia says in a female voice.**

**"Unless you're Marluxia!" Roxas shouts as the laughter ensures again.**

**"SILENCE!" Marluxia shouts," I may be gay, but in truth I am-"**

**"Why do you look like a woman then?" Naxah asks.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE STUPID BITCH!" Marluxia shouts as Xemnas holds him back." I AM AS MALE AS THEY COME! YOU ARE A MAN YOU TWO FACED WHORE! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS AND HEART THEN RAPE YOUR LIFELESS BODY! AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MY UNDERWORLD BITCH!"**

**Xion quickly dives under the table as Marluxia breaks free his scythe in hand. Every male jumps up and tries to hold him back.**

**"COME ON BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL MAN IS! I'LL MAKE YOU A REAL WOMAN BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU AND THAT PUPPY OF YOURS WILL BE CALLING ME ALMIGHTY MASTER MARLUXIA FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! I'LL RAPE BOTH OF YOU! ALL OF YOU HOLDING ME BACK! I'LL DO THE STARS THE MOON THE UNIVERSE! NAMINE WILL BECOME MY BITCH ALONG WITH XION!"**

**"SAMURAI'S!" Roxas shouts as the nobodies come.**

**"ASSASSINS!" Axel shouts.**

**"SAGE'S!" Xemnas shouts,**

**"DANCE, WATER DANCE!" Demyx shouts.**

**"EVERY NOBODY AT OUR DISPOSAL!" Saix shouts.**

**"LET ME AT HER! LET ME RAPE THE STUPID BITCH ONCE! I'LL GIVE IT BACK WITH HER DEATH! I'LL TURN HER TO ROSES! BEAUTIFUL ROSES THAT I WILL GIVE TO XEMNAS! BEAUTIFUL! I AM A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! I AM MARLUXIA THE ALMIGHTY MASTER OF THE BITCHES! LET ME AT HER!"**

**Even with the dog pile of people on Marluxia, he still has a blood lust.**

**"RUN XV!" Everyone shouts.**

**Naxah quickly grabs the puppy as a corridor opens behind her. As she falls through it, Marluxia breaks free, and jumps at the portal. But it quickly closes as he lands on his hands.**

**"WHERE'S XION!? I NEED HER!"**

**Xion quickly runs over to the guys, who are ready for a brawl.**

**"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

**Hell hath no fury than a Marluxia scorned.**

* * *

**After the events of the morning have passed, Naxah decides to try something she has always wanted to do. But Larxene refuses to let her do it.**

**"No Naxah, it's too dangerous," Larxene says grabbing the roller from her.**

**"Oh come on!" Naxah exclaims," cooking never killed anyone!"**

**"Yes, but this is your first time and-" Larxene begins.**

**"Please?" Naxah asks with her giant puppy dog eyes.**

**Larxene can resist this.**

**"No," Larxene grins while walking away.**

**Moments later Axel comes in, and wonders why she is sad.**

**"What's wrong kitten?" Axel asks.**

**Somewhere in the castle Xigbar sneezes.**

**"Larxene said I couldn't cook because its my first time," Naxah mutters.**

**"Oh, you don't have to do anything fancy," Axel says rubbing her head," try something simple-like a burrito or something. Cheer up kiddo! It's gonna be fine!"**

**Xigbar looks around trying to figure out who is stealing his one liners. Axel walks out of the kitchen as Naxah finds the cookbook and prepares the recipe.**

**And what could possibly go wrong with something so simple?**

* * *

**A scream is heard throughout the castle as everyone runs to the source, weapons ready. They stand outside the kitchen, where smoke is coming out of the closed-door. **

**"What sort of horrors could be awaiting us this time?" Xemnas sighs then looks at Axel.**

**Axel walks up to the door, and kicks it down revealing Demyx trying to put out an oven fire.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Demyx shouts playing his sitar frantically, which has water coming out from it." DIE, FLAME, DIE!"**

**Axel uses his power over fire to stop the fire, making Demyx faint on the spot. Xemnas walks to the oven and inspects it.**

**"Who made fifteen burritos, and decided to leave it unattended?" Xemnas asks as everyone looks away." ANSWER!"**

**"NONE OF US DID YA MORON!" Xion shouts as Xemnas growls at her.**

**Xion hides behind Roxas.**

**"Then who did XIV? Who could it possibly have been!?" Xemnas barks.**

**Naxah walks in from the other entrance as everyone looks at her.**

**"Naxah?" Saix asks," did you make something?"**

**"Oh yes! I just came to check on it!" Naxah exclaims smiling.**

**"And what temperature did you leave it on?" Vexen asks.**

**"The maximum! Die Axel!" Naxah chimes.**

**Everyone looks at Larxene who shrugs.**

**"And when were you supposed to check on it?" Axel asks kicking Demyx who wakes up.**

**"About four hours ago!" Naxah shouts jumping up and down in glee." What have I won!?"**

**"What've you won!?" Demyx shouts quickly getting up and walking over to her." I'll tell ya what you won!" Demyx then hugs her."My respect! That was irresponsible like me! Oh, how I think that we should be friends!"**

**"Yet she almost killed you, moron," Saix mutters.**

**The rest take the burritos out of the oven, and place it on the table. Besides being burnt, the burritos look like something out of the dumpster. They are as pink as Marluxia's hair.**

**"What are these?" Roxas asks confused.**

**"Oh they're the burritos I made!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Naxah?" Xigbar asks looking at her," what did you...put in them?"**

**"Let's see I put in: chocolate, pickles, beef, fish, the green meat in the fridge, eggs, bacon, peas, olive oil, soy sauce, butter, whatever what was in that white container, flour, cream, salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, whatever what that pink thing was, and lastly Vexen's secret formula," Naxah replies then giggles."Oh and love!"**

**"Who forgot to throw out the ham?" Axel asks.**

**"Who had that weird stuff in the container?" Roxas asks.**

**"And why did I leave my special lotion in the fridge?" Marluxia asks.**

**"And how did you get that!?" Vexen exclaims.**

**"XV you're not-" Xemnas begins then realizes.**

**"I made enough for all of us to enjoy!" Naxah exclaims jumping up and down.**

**The other members look at each other, waiting to see who was going first.**

**"Oh, how bad can they be?" Demyx asks grabbing one and taking a bite.**

**Suddenly, Demyx turns pink as he faints on the spot. Everyone watches in horror at the fate that became of him.**

**"It was so good that Demyx fainted from excitement!" Naxah exclaims still jumping up and down.**

**Knowing that it's already been decided, Luxord goes next.**

**"If it's a game, then I will not lose!" Luxord shouts bravely doing the same.**

**He falls to the floor, turning as black as night.**

**"Tell my books I'll miss them!" Zexion shouts.**

**This time he turns into a woman, then disappears.**

**"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone else shouts in pure shock.**

**"If that means he could be a woman, then I will follow behind him!" Marluxia shouts.**

**Marluxia turns into a pile of roses.**

**"I swear this is outrageous!" Xaldin shouts.**

**Immediately, he starts humping the air vanishing like the wind.**

**"If I make it, I hope to be one with my moon!" Saix shouts.**

**Saix turns to stone then is shattered.**

**"Please don't be anything weird!" Axel shouts.**

**He just bursts into flames. He'll be fine.**

**"Don't leave me here!" Larxene shouts.**

**Larxene is inflated like a balloon, rising up to the ceiling, and then exploding. There is no trace of her.**

**"Well I should be glad I got to saw some boobs, and stuff!" Xigbar shouts.**

**Xigbar turns into sand and is blown away.**

**Lexeaus takes a bit, and it seems as though nothing happened to him.**

**"Wait-" Lexeaus begins as he turns into a puddle.**

**"I HATE YOU XEMNAS!" Xion shouts taking a bite," AND I WILL RAPE YOU IN HELL!"**

**Xion turns to crystal and vanishes.**

**"Naxah ,I hope that you will always remember me!" Roxas shouts.**

**Roxas is teleported into the _Dora the Explorer_ world.**

**"Well those fools are idiots!" Xemnas shouts trying to keep up his pride. "You said the same thing twice master," Naxah says.**

**"Shut up XV!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Master aren't you going to eat?" Naxah asks with her puppy dog eyes," or am I really that bad at cooking?"**

**Knowing that he can't win, Xemnas faces his fate.**

**"YES!" Xemnas shouts slowing fading away," I HAVE ACHIEVED MY GOAL! SO I WILL BE WITH A HEART, AND TRULY, FINALLY EXIST!"**

**Xemnas fades into nothingness leaving Naxah alone. Naxah takes a bite out of her burrito, nothing happening to her.**

* * *

**And so Naxah killed off the entire oragnzation with her bad cooking skill. Meanwhile Roxas became a part of the Dora the Explorer world, being forced to talk in Spanish. **

**The end.**

**Do you really think this is the end? I mean it makes no sense. Anyway, please tell me you can cook better than her? Before all your friends disappear. Anyway, if you're wondering how I can come up with these ideas, I have a vivid imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 Crumping, what's a lesbian, and why Xemnas loves porn

Another abnormal, normal day at the castle. Naxah was sitting on the couch, listening to Roxas and Xion talk about their bizzare dreams that they had. Meanwhile Demyx was on the other couch, playing his sitar. Then comes the heartless Xemnas, who looks at Demyx.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Xemnas asks.

Immediately, Demyx jumps off the couch, into the air, and when he touches the ground pushes his lips together. Then he starts to shake it like a salt shaker.

"Well, shouldn't YOU be more kind!?" Demyx shouts hopping over to Xemnas.

"Get out my face," Xemnas scoffs as Demyx gets in his face.

"You can't move like me!"Demyx shouts moonwalking with style." I'M TOO HOT FOR YA!"

Luxord comes rushing in with a video camera in his hand, as Demyx begins to have a seizure on the floor.

"Come on!" Luxord barks," I wanna see you sweat!"

"I'M DOING THIS!" Demyx shouts shooting up and moving his pelvic around.

Suddenly, Zexion comes in a pimp outfit.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" Zexion shouts his Lexion in one hand, the cane in his other.

"HAVING A BLAST!" Demyx shouts hopping around like a bunny while playing a guitar.

Xaldin walks in, then turns around rolling his eyes.

"What is going on?" Naxah ask Roxas and Xion.

"Well, I believe it's the infamous crumping day," Roxas says," which is looking angry, while doing your own style."

"And if your style is anything like theirs," Xion mutters.

"It looks fun," Naxah replies joining them.

"YEAH NAXAH!" Demyx shouts as he starts to milk the cow," DO THE SPRINKLER!"

The two point then turn their midsections back and forth, like a sprinkler. Lexaeus walks in and then coughs. Everybody stops.

"DAMN!" Lexaeus shouts.

Everyone starts up again as poor Xemnas bangs his head against the wall.

* * *

Naxah decided to make lunch for the organization again. Sadly, Xigbar came and ruined her plans. So she decided to take a walk, where she learned a new word, but did not know its meaning. And at the meeting...

"What have you to report XV?" Xemnas asks as Naxah stares off into space." XV!"

"Yes!?" Naxah shouts.

"What is wrong this time?" Xemnas sighs.

"Well, I heard a new word today," Naxah replies.

"That you don't know the definition of," Xemnas sighs.

"Yes, I was wondering what a lesbian was," Naxah replies.

Axel nearly falls off his chair, while Demyx bursts out laughing. Zexion hits himself with his book, Lexaeus spills his apple juice, Xigbar falls over his chair, Luxord looks at his cards, peeking from them occasionally, and Saix rolls his eyes. Marluxia smiles brightly while looking at Naxah, Xaldin closes his eyes, Larxene looks at Xion, who blushes like Axel's hair, who looks at Roxas who is asleep. Xemnas has his mouth open as everyone looks at him. He quickly regains his composure.

"Well it's, well it's a, um, it's," Xemnas begins.

"What's wrong!?" Xigbar shouts getting up," don't know what it means!?"

Everyone bursts out laughing except for Xemnas, and Naxah. Xemnas is blushing deeply, and is slowly becoming angry.

"With all that porn you watch, I'd be surprised if you didn't!" Axel laughs.

"Maybe he watches gay porn!" Luxord bellows.

"Or maybe he watches strip teases!" Larxene shouts.

"Maybe he watches kid porn, where they just talk!" Roxas shouts.

Nobody laughs at this except Xion, who doesn't understand.

"SILENCE!"Xemnas shouts causing Xion to stop." WHY MUST YOU ASK SO MANY SIMPLE MINDED QUESTIONS! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT SEX IS!? HUH!?"

"Yes," Naxah meekly whispers.

"WELL TOO BAD! THIS IS A MEETING NOT A SEX EDUCATION CLASS! AND THIS CERTAINLY AIN'T A DAYCARE FOR THAT VERMIN IN YOUR CLEAVAGE!"

The puppy whimpers in response as Naxah holds her chest.

"STOP WHIMPERING YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Xion flinches as Roxas summons his keyblades.

"AND IF YOU DON'T STOP FLINCHING EVERY TIME I SAY THE B WORD, YOU'RE GONNA BECOME ONE AGAIN! AND XIII STOP PROTECTING HER STUPIDITY!"

"Xemnas just answer the girl's question damnit!" Larxene snaps.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SADISTIC WHORE! WHAT!? CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF AXEL'S ONE-INCH!?"

"Hey!" Axel shouts." its seven inches! Got it freaking memorized!?"

"SHUT UP O GREAT AND STRONG ASSASSIN! ALL YOU EVER DO IS SAY THAT LINE! IT GETS OLD! AND YOU LUXORD!"

Luxord peeks behind his cards, slightly trembling.

"STOP PEEKING THROUGH THOSE GODDAMN CARDS BEFORE I SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GAMBLING, YET YOU CAN'T EVEN USE IT TO GET US SOME MONEY!"

"Oh," Marluxia purrs," kinky."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone snaps at him as he slumps in his seat.

"AND YOU ZEXION! STOP HITTING YOURSELF WITH YOUR BOOK AND TRY AND GET SOME YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK! LEXAEUS WHAT ARE YOU FIVE YEARS OLD! STOP DRINKING APPLE JUICE!"

"For your information, I drink this so that I can get my daily vitiams," Lexaeus counters proudly drinking his juice.

"AND YOU!" Xemnas points at the table," STOP BEING SO QUIET!"

"Yep, he officially has snapped," Luxord whispers to Xigbar.

"I HEARD THAT YOU WHITE SANTA CLAUS!"

"Why do you have to be so cold Xemnas?" Xigbar asks.

"Yeah why do you have to be so, why must you be so cruel, Xemnas, why must you be so cold!" Demyx sings playing his sitar," why must you be so you! Why must you be so-" Demyx quickly stops as Xemnas looks at him.

"WHY MUST I BE SO COLD IS BECAUSE PEOPLE ASK ME STUPID ASS QUESTIONS! LIKE THAT LITTLE CRAZY BITCH THAT SHOULD BE MADE A SEX SLAVE!"

By now Naxah is crying.

"OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BABY! DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP TO TEACH YOU HOW TO BEHAVE!? DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU MY PERSONAL SLAVE!? HUH!? ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! STOP WHIMPERING LIKE THE PATHETIC BITCH YOU ARE!"

"XEMNAS!" Everyone shouts snapping him out of it.

Naxah is crying like a baby, while cuddling with the puppy, sucking her thumb, and rocking back and forth.

"Great, now look at what your miserable mind did!" Larxene shouts going to comfort Naxah.

But as she tries to hug her, Naxah starts to fail.

"Great!" Xigbar shouts," the beauty is in her Limit Break!"

"What the hell do we do!?" Saix shouts.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME ITS YOUR PROBLEM!" Xemnas shouts.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS!" Everyone shouts.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Xemnas shouts pointing next to him." STEVE DID IT!"

"BULLSHITS!" Everyone shouts as Demyx plays a cord on his sitar." YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD A FIT OVER HER QUESTION!"

"I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR!" Demyx shouts.

"OKAY I WILL ANSWER HER QUESTION!" Xemnas shouts," A LESBIAN IS A GIRL THAT IS ATTRACTED TO OTHER GIRLS! THERE YA HAPPY!?"

"Wait why do you like porn?" Xigbar asks raising an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE I'M A MALE!"

"DON'T BLAME GENDER ON THIS!" Every male shouts.

Poor Naxah just rocks back and forth in the conflicts that are taking place.

* * *

**Anybody feel sad for her? Anybody hate Xemnas? Anybody love Demyx or whoever? Just leave a review, and tell me whatcha think! Also I know the puppy hasn't been named properly, yet that is. And please don't tell me that some members need more lines...**


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy and there may be a mention of Ress...whoever the hell that is

* * *

Chapter 6 Naming sex and something about Ress

"What should we name him?" Roxas asks as the entire organization gathers for a special meeting.

Naming the goddamn puppy.

"I suggest Bones," Xemnas suggests

"No, he's loveable!" Naxah exclaims petting the puppy that is sleeping in his bed.

"Male or female first?" Larxene asks.

Demyx quickly checks then clears his throat.

"Doggy ain't a female!" Demyx shouts.

"Okay now that that's settled, I suggest Flamer," Axel says.

"But he ain't a hell-hound of the underworld," Xigbar says.

In the Underworld the hound sneezes.

"How about Lightning?" Larxene asks.

"This isn't Final Fantasy," Luxord debates.

"TEDDY!" Naxah exclaims.

"Well he does look like a teddy bear," Zexion says.

"Yes, but it sounds less intimidating," Vexen replies," what we need is a name so ferrous, so much of a threat, that our opponents will surrender themselves to us over the monstrosity of the puppy! Then we conduct harmful and inhuman experiments on them!"

Everyone looks at him as he coughs.

"Well, it should be something cute!" Xion chimes.

"How about Spike? Or maybe Richard?"Roxas asks.

"TEDDY!" Naxah exclaims jumping up and down.

"On second thought, maybe we should stick with Teddy," Xemnas sighs as Naxah jumps up and down.

* * *

Naxah was thirsty so she, and Teddy, went to go get some water. As she was walking she heard moaning coming from Roxas' room. When she peered through the small crack, she saw him humping a doll. In response she takes her phone out and videotapes it.

"XION!" Roxas' shouts as he releases a strange, white liquid from the strange organ between his legs.

As he turns on his back, she sees the strange seven-inch organ in between his legs. She stops finally as he falls on his back, and falls to sleep. Satisfied, she continue's on her journey to get some water.

Oh, this can't be good...

* * *

Everyone, except Roxas and Xion, where in the Grey Area up to their usual antics. Xemnas was reading a book, when a girl with a puppy in between her breasts, pops up in front of him her phone in hand.

"Go ask Axel," Xemnas growls as Axel looks up.

"Hey!" Axel shouts," don't make her come over here!"

But it's already too late as she walks over to him. Axel sighs.

"Don't ask me about that slut Ress," Axel growls.

"Who's Ress?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.

"Never mind, what do you want Brother Axel to tell you?" Axel replies.

Naxah shows him the video, and when he sees it he becomes as pale as a ghost.

"Axel what was everything in the video?" Naxah asks

"CODE ORANGE!" Axel shouts as everyone rushes over to him.

Axel shows them the video once more. Marluxia licks his lips as the rest become white as Axel.

"Dear lord," Zexion says fainting on the spot.

"I never knew kiddo was like that," Xigbar chuckles.

"What the flying monkey?" Demyx asks.

"Somebody wants to do it with somebody," Larxene says.

They all gasp at the Xion part, and the reveal part.

"He's bigger than Demyx's two-inch!" Marluxia shouts.

Demyx bashes him on the head with his sitar.

"IT'S EIGHT TO YOU MARLUXIA!" Demyx shouts.

"What was that, Master?" Naxah asks looking at Xemnas.

Xemnas has his mouth wide open, and Luxord closes it for him.

"Something that we should have never seen," Xemnas says.

"What're we going to do with Poppet and Kiddo?" Xigbar asks.

"What about us?" Roxas asks walking up to them with Xion at his side.

Everybody, except Naxah, looks at them and become so pale that we're pretty sure they're a piece of paper. Naxah however spills the beans.

"About how you were doing strange things while saying Xion's name," Naxah replies.

"WHAT!?" The two shout shocked.

"Yes, I got it all on videotape!" Naxah exclaims jumping up and down.

Knowing that there's nothing they can do at this point, Axel hands Roxas the phone as he plays the video. The two watch what Roxas is doing. At the Xion part, Xion blushes deeply. Then her face turns as white as Axel's. She imagines Roxas on top of her, doing the things that were in the video to her,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Xion screams running off.

"XION!" Roxas shouts running after her," I CAN EXPLAIN! I REALLY CAN!"

Naxah tilts her head to the side as the remaining members faint.

* * *

Xemnas heard the yelling going on between the two, and then the deadly battle cry. His face turns white when Roxas screams until his scream becomes nothing.

"XV!" Xemnas shouts," CURSE YOU AND YOUR WAYS!"

* * *

**Don't ask about the Roxas-Xion thing. And who's Ress?**


	7. Chapter 7

No comment

* * *

Chapter 7 A helpless Storm

Naxah was in love with a member of a band named Electrical Blast. Ever since she heard on of their songs on the radio, she has always fantasized about meeting him. He was known mostly for his changing comedy, and pure impulsiveness. Not to mention the way he is always moving on to the next destination. He is also able to control lightning, his body becoming engulfing in the plasma, which turns the stage into a light show. Hence the name Electrical Blast. When she heard that the band was going to play, she rounded up, and forced, the entire organization to wait in line with her. Well sort of all.

"XION!" Roxas shouts running after Xion who screamed in horror," I CAN STILL EXPLAIN!"

"Ah, young love," Xigbar sighs.

"XV why bother us with something so stupid and time-consuming?" Xemnas asks as they move up a place.

"It's not useless!" Naxah debates frowning," I want to see my favorite band perform."

"Since when are they your favorite?" Xemnas asks.

"Since two days after I was born," Naxah replies.

They move up one more place before everyone, but Demyx gets out of line and walks away. After about two hours( half the people have been in line for a week) they finally get to the front. Terra sighs and puts up the infamous sold out sign. Naxah sighs in disappointment as Xemnas chuckles.

"See, that was a waste of time," Xemnas replies.

* * *

Three idiots did the unthinkable. They kidnapped the lead singer, guitarist and the soul of the band. A boy has short, black hair, brown eyes and brown skin. He is has a stocky built with the height of a basketball player. He is wearing a black shirt, shorts with two zippers on the front of each lower part, two chains that hook from the belt to the end of the zippers, and black running shoes. He is slung over Lexaeus right shoulder, in what appears to be chains. He is moving around, trying to break free.

"What the hell!?" The boy shouts," how da hell is this possible!? How did you kidnap me!? I'm a thunder-god!"

"Easy we read _How to kidnap a Thunder_ God," Zexion replies pinching the bridge between his nose." Now shut up!"

"How about you shut up you four eyed freak!" The boy shouts," what in hell's fallen angel do you want with me anyway!?"

"Does he have on off switch?" Xigbar asks.

"LET ME GO!" The boys shouts as electricity flies off him, but it quickly dies out." You idiots are smart enough to make electrical resistant chains. Well WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME!?"

Elsewhere, Naxah is listening to her band's music. with her brown headphones on while Axel and Roxas watch her.

"She's been like that for two hours," Roxas replies.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's lost her excitement," Axel agrees." who'd blame her. She just found out that life is in fact not fair."

Suddenly, the trio comes in and throws the boy on the couch where Roxas and Axel are.

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas asks.

"That's something I'm not sure myself," The boy replies looking around." Ah crap not another Kingdom Hearts fanfic! It's already bad that I'm in two other stories, but this is just plain bullshit! Why am I the only OC to be placed in three different stories!? But that's not the point." He turns to three who are standing behind him." What's important is why da hell am I here!?"

After realizing that the lead singer, guitarist, and soul of her bed is here, she immediately jumps off the couch and jumps up and down.

"Storm, you have one complicated life," The boy Storm sighs." Ya know, you could have just told me it was a girl thing. I mean I understand it, but not what you did to me."

"We wanted to take _all _the necessary precautions to make sure kitten her got something out of the stunt she pulled," Xigbar replies.

"You have a point scars," Storm replies," so where am I?"

"You're at organization XII's headquarters," Roxas replies," where there is always something new going on!"

Xion walks in and then quickly walks out as Roxas gets up, and runs after her.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Roxas shouts.

"Da fruck?" Storm asks looking at Axel who rubs the back of his head.

"It's a long story," Axel replies.

* * *

_"_And this is Teddy," Naxah says showing Storm her puppy.

"Yeah I would enjoy this, but there are three guys standing by the door!" Storm shouts pointing at the three by the door." I WON'T RUN OFF!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say cupcake," Xigbar replies.

"WHAT YOU SAY SCARS!" Storm shouts walking over to Xigbar but Lexaeus holds him back." WHAT WAS THAT!? WHY DON'T-"

Xigbar hits Storm in the face causing him to fall back. In response Storm surges, electricity erupting from him which knocks the three back.

"DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Storm yells.

Naxah jumps up and down making Storm look at her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You just went Thunder God on them!" Naxah shouts while running to hug Storm.

"Well, it's nice to have fans," Storm sighs unsure what to say.

* * *

"Um is this safe to eat?" Storm asks pointing at the food in front of them." It looks like some sort of hamburger."

"It's my special fish, ham, turkey, and beef burger!" Naxah shouts jumping up and down.

Storm tries his best not to throw up. And he thought one of his friends were bad cooks.

"Um Naxah?" Storm asks as she stops," I have-"

"You aren't going to eat it?" Naxah asks tears forming in her eyes," I know I'm a bad cook, and you probably won't eat it. I just wanted to impress my crush."

Storm knows that if he doesn't eat it, it could break this crazy, but cute and sweet, girl's heart. And he couldn't live with that. So he ate it. All of it.

"Huh," Storm says sitting back in his chair," that wasn't-"

Suddenly, he feels his stomach being ripped apart by something.

"Naxah?" Storm asks," what else did you put in it?"

"Well we had fifty boxes of laxative, so I put all of them in it," Naxah replies thinking,"maybe I should have used pancake mix."

Storm quickly gets up, and runs at his max speed, causing a wind to blow through the castle. He manages to find a bathroom,and quickly goes in.

"AH!" Xion shouts with a newspaper in hand.

"Sorry sister!" Storm shouts throwing her out, and closing the door.

Xion, still having her pants down, cries. Lucky for her, only her butt is visible. Xigbar comes out through a portal, on the ceiling, and takes a picture of her. Xion cries even more as Roxas walks by.

'Xion!" Roxas shouts quickly looking away," I'm so sorry!"

Xion quickly pulls her pants up, and runs away Roxas giving chase.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Roxas shouts.

Then an explosion goes off in the bathroom Storm is in causing the whole castle to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Xemnas shouts running out of his room with as many porn tapes he can carry.

Marluxia runs out his room with a picture of Xemnas, Zexion runs out his room with his book, Lexeaus runs out the kitchen with a huge jug of apple juice, and Axel runs out with nothing, but his memory. Larxene runs out with a pillow, Luxord his cards, Xigbar with all of his pictures, Vexen just runs into his anti-earthquake shelter, Demyx runs out with his sitar, and Saix runs out with a picture of the moon. The two keyblade wielders just run out, Roxas still chasing Xion. And Naxah with Teddy in between her breasts. They all stand outside the castle which is still shaking.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Xemnas shouts looking at the members who move to the side.

Only Naxah doesn't move, and Xemnas slaps his forehead.

"It wasn't my fault," Naxah replies," Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Zexion kidnaped the soul of Electrical Burst. I just fed him one of my dishes."

Xemnas looks at the three, who are slowly walking away.

"YOU IMBECILES!" Xemnas shouts as they stop.

"IMBECILIN!" Demyx shouts.

"At least we didn't kidnap that slut Ress!" The three shout.

"WHO THE MARLUXIA IS RESS!?" Xemnas shouts.

"I don't like the fact that you used my name for cursing," Marluxia says.

"NOBODY CARES!" They all shout.

The castle stops rumbling as Storm walks out.

"Yeah don't go in there," Storm replies.

Xemnas' left eye twitches as everyone slowly backs away from him. Except Naxah who looks at him.

"Master?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" Xemnas shouts summoning his blades," DIE!"

As Xemnas lunges at her, Storm holds his hand out as lightning flies off it, and hit Xemnas. Xemnas flies back as he is knocked out of everything, but his underwear. Everyone looks at Storm, mouths wide open, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well, he was about to kill Naxah, and we wouldn't have a story if that happened," Storm replies chuckling.

"TRUE!" Demyx shouts.

"XION!" Roxas shouts still chasing after Xion.

"NO!" Xion shouts as she jumps onto a building.

"Oh, young love," Xigbar sighs as everyone looks at him.

"You're getting old, man," Axel sighs.

* * *

"Okay, so now can I go?" Storm asks while Naxah has her arms wrapped around him," I seriously have to go and perform. And end this chapter before we go over the usual word count."

"Unless kitten here let's go of you," Xigbar replies chuckling," and it appears to be void."

"Great," Storm sighs," Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus walks behind him, grabs Naxah by her hips, and pulls her. Sadly, she doesn't budge.

"Yeah, you're on your own," Lexaeus says walking away.

"Naxah?" Storm asks

"NO!" Naxah whines as everyone says aw.

"They grow up so fast!" Xigbar shouts videocamera in hand, while tears form in his eyes." I'm not gonna cry. I promised myself I wouldn't do this! Xigbar don't you cry now!"

"That's it man," Demyx whispers putting his arm around him," let it out."

Xigbar begins to weep on Demyx's shoulder as Storm looks at them.

"Is this normal here?" Storm asks.

"Yeah," Axel replies.

"Naxah you're gonna have to let him go," Larxene says as Naxah shakes her head.

"No!" Naxah shouts.

"Okay, then I suppose you won't get to see me perform," Storm sighs.

* * *

"That was quick," Axel says looking around as the entire organization is backstage.

"Whaddya mean they canceled!?" Storm shouts at one of the crew members who shields himself with his clipboard." Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

"HOW DO YOU DO!?" Handy Manny shouts walking in.

Storm blasts him with lightning and walks over the others.

"Okay, does anybody know who to play drums?" Storm asks as Lexaeus steps forward.

"What!?" Everyone shouts as he shrugs.

"I was once a part of a band," Lexaeus replies.

"And does anybody know how to play a guitar?" Storm asks as Demyx jumps forward

"TAKE A CHANCE, SLIP ON BY, I HEAD STRAIGHT, I HEAD STRAIGHT!" Demyx shouts.

"That leaves me with one more," Storm says walking on stage.

Immediately, everybody screams as Storm walks out and waves. He grabs the mic and calls for silence.

"How-" Storm begins when the roar starts up again.

"I LOVE YOU STORM!" Somebody shouts ripping open their shirt, that has another shirt saying I heart Storm.

"Settle down!" Storm barks as it stops." Anyway, how are you all doing!?"

The roar starts up again.

"Anyway, I have a slight problem. Well not slight cause this always happens when I'm late, and the band members are being idiots. Anyway, does anybody know how to play guitar?"

Everyone raises their hands.

"Good."

Only about five percent put their hands down.

"Like extremely good."

Ten percent.

"Like so good that a scale can't even comprend it."

Twenty percent.

"Like Thunder God good."

Sixty percent.

"Like Electrical Burst good!"

Seventy.

"Like when I surge on stage good."

Everyone else puts their hands down as Naxah walks on stage.

"I can do it," Naxah replies as everyone looks at her," I know how to play every single song of yours."

They walk off as the crowd begins to chant.

"Great, I only have seven minutes and counting to think of a new song," Storm mutters then turns to the three." Well let's break a leg!"

Naxah grabs her leg and begins to twist it.

"It means good luck," Storm translates.

"Oh," Naxah says letting go of her leg.

* * *

The members are on stage as the crowd goes wild. Storm is grinning like a madman while walking back and forth, in an organization coat.

"What's up Twilight Town!?" Storm shouts putting his hand up as more screaming is heard." Sold out as usual. I mean what's the deal? I thought you all would be tired of me by now? I mean I get tired of myself sometimes, but I still put up with me. Anyway, I have been through a lot. Kidnapping, having the insides knocked out of me, and witnessing something stupid. But what's more is that there is, apparently, this organization made up of thirteen members. Which is F-A-L-S-E FALSE! There are fifteen members! Which is why we're wearing this black coats, and look like a grim reaper, but cooler. And this is what is all is about, the organization, which is crazy as hell." He goes to the mic stand and puts the mic in the stand as he grabs his guitar." Anyway, Lexaeus give us a beat."

Lexaeus drums a serious beat.

"No, no, no!" Storm shouts turning around and looking at him," we need something more...lively. Something upbeat. Now try again."

Lexaeus plays a beat as Storm shakes his head again.

"NO! Something lively! Like da-da-dadadada-da or da-da-er-da-da-er or maybe ven da-dada-da-da-dada-da-ada-dadada! Now try again!"

Lexaeus plays a beat that is steady and slow.

"Alright let's go!" Storm shouts as Demyx begins.

* * *

**Okay that's it because I kinda ran out of juice. It doesn't help remembering something that happened last night. Anyway, that's all folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 She's now part of the Stalker legion**

**Storm had a stalker like that slut Ress, who is still a mystery. The hardcorest of the hardcore stalkers, and he made up that word, to show how hardcore she was. In the shower, bathroom, even while he was taking out the trash. It all started with Xemnas saying.**

**"You are to stay with us to answer any questions, and hijinks, XV may have."**

**Which Storm replied with a," You're too lazy, and most likely tired, to do this".**

**And that brings us to this, the part of the day where Storm, with Axel, talk on one of the couches in the Grey Area.**

**"She wants me," Storm says to Axel who looks at him with a confused look,**

**"Xion?" Axel asks as the duo run by again.**

**"What-no! Naxah! XV! That girl with the puppy between her big knockers! How do those things not sag! I mean it looks like they're being holded up!" Storm shouts.**

**"You're crazy to think that, Storm, and you know it!" Axel debates.**

**"Crazy!? Today she was-" Storm replies going into a flashback to this morning.**

* * *

_**This morning...**_

**Storm was sleeping, dreaming about a giant meatball sub, that he was trying to eat, when he heard his door open. He quickly gets up, looks at the door, and finds it closed.**

_**I'm going crazy, **_**Storm thinks rolling over on his right side,**

**When he turns, he is face to face with Naxah, who is sleeping on the other side of the bed, a smile on her face. Teddy is sleeping in between her breasts.**

_**And now I'm going to scream,**_** Storm thinks.**

**Storm screams as everybody wakes up, including Naxah, who rubs her eyes.**

**"Good Morning, Storm," Naxah yawns stretching.**

**"What're you doing here!?" Storm exclaims as Naxah smiles sweetly.**

**"I had a nightmare, so I decided to sleep with you, as they say nightmares go away when you sleep with somebody," Naxah replies.**

**Storm sighs as he gets out of bed, and goes to the bathroom. Then he turns around, sensing that somebody is following him, and sure enough, Naxah is behind him. He takes a step forward, and looks back, seeing that Naxah is a foot away. **

**"Naxah?" Storm asks putting his hands on his hips," what're you doing?"**

**"Going to take a shower!" Naxah chimes.**

**"With me?' Storm asks as Naxah copies him.**

**"Yes, with you!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Naxah, you can't do that because I am a male and you are a teenage girl," Storm says.**

**"But I wanna!" Naxah pouts.**

**"No Naxah!"**

**Naxah screams as Xemnas growls loudly, his door swinging open somewhere in the castle**

**"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Xemnas shouts slamming the door.**

**Naxah looks at Storm with pleading, puppy dog eyes, that can pierce anyone's soul. Storm rolls his eyes at the ceiling, trying not to look at her. Sadly, she wins as he sighs.**

**"Fine, just don't touch me," Storm replies going to the bathroom with a happy Naxah.**

_**Wait what did I just agree to!?**_

**Storm quickly closes the door on her, as she whines loudly. He locks the door, and starts the shower up. Then, as he takes off all of his clothes, the door opens with a stumbling Naxah falling in. She has a screwdriver in her hand. Storm quickly grabs a towel, and wraps it around his lower section.**

**"Naxah!?" Storm shouts at her as she gets up.**

**"I wanted to be with you, Master," Naxah says innocently as Storm gasps.**

**Suddenly, the area in between his legs becomes stiff, as he stands still like a statue. Naxah tilts her head to the side, while walking up to Storm, and looking at the bulge in his towel.**

**"Storm?" Naxah asks while walking up to him. She then kneels down, when she is a good distance from him, and leans forward so her head is mere inches from his bulge." What is this?"**

**Storm, feeling his blood circulating again, shoves Naxah to the side, and runs out the room, leaving her confused.**

**"Master?' Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.**

* * *

_**Now...**_

**"What!?" Axel shouts confused**

**"Yes, I just told you, you stupid redhead!" Storm shouts," besides, this isn't the first time."**

**"Now she's following you now?" Axel asks.**

**"Oh, it's been going on for who knows how long," Storm replies," I knew it was her stalking me, when I was on tour, when I saw her. It never got this crazy. Now, I'm like Xion and Roxas, except without the sex."**

**"XION!' Roxas shouts somewhere in the castle.**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Xion shouts back.**

**Then, an explosion that briefly shakes the castle, is heard. Storm sighs as Naxah walks in. The two stare at each other before Storm, wanting to make a quick escape, jumps out the glass window. **

**"Wait!" Naxah shouts running to the window and stopping.**

**When she looks down, she sees a motionless Storm, on one of the platforms. Storm quickly gets up, and runs away.**

**"Shit's getting crazy by the minute," Axel sighs scratching his head, and leaving.**

* * *

**Okay that chapter was a little shorter than the ones I usuaslly do, but who cares! What you want more? You got it! Next chapter! Don't forget to review and if you want, follow! Oh, and please don't stalk me. Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Condoms, TV shows, and more chaos**

**"Naxah would you STOP FOLLOWING ME!?" Storm shouts turning around to Naxah, who is still following him.**

**"Master, Xemnas told me that it would be okay to follow you," Naxah replies," besides, I have a question for you."**

**"Wait, he gave you permission to stalk me!?" Storm shouts in denial of Xemnas' behavior." What the flying-"**

**"Master?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side," are you going to answer my question?"**

**"Just call me Storm," Storm sighs scratching his head," Master sounds too formal, and a little weird."**

**"Okay then Master Storm!" Naxah chimes as Storm looks at the ground.**

**"What's your question?" Storm asks as Naxah takes out something.**

**When he looks up, he staggers backwards quickly. In her hands is something that no girl, actually any girl, should be holding, let alone carry! That was the guy's job! And she wouldn't be able to comprehend it if he didn't-**

**"Master?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side and looking at him with her innocent eyes." What is wrong?"**

**"W-w-wrong!? W-w-why do y-y-you have that!?" Storm shouts pointing at the clear, outstretched plastic thing.**

**"Well I found this while using the bathroom, so I decided to clean it and ask you about it. It looks like a balloon, but I'm not quite sure."**

**Storm snatches it out of her hands, and quickly runs away, leaving Naxah confused.**

* * *

**"XEMNAS!" Storm shouts running through the castle looking for Xemnas.**

**"What!?" Xemnas shouts walking out of the room as Storm runs by him.**

**Storm moonwalks back to him, and shoves the item in his face.**

**"Two words-Naxah asked," Storm translates.**

**"Why did she-" Xemnas asks.**

**"SHE'S FREAKING NAXAH YOU IDIOT!" Storm shouts," SHE IS CURIOUS TO THE HELL BONE AND BACK! That and kinda crazy BUT STILL!"**

**"What's the big deal?"Xemnas asks as Storm opens his mouth many times, but no sound comes out.**

**"T-t-t-the big deal!?" Storm shouts then looks at the ceiling," he says what's the big deal!" Storm looks at Xemnas." SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND WITH HER IQ LEVEL! AND I AM NOT HAVING A TALK ABOUT THE AXEL AND LARXENE'S WHO DID IT IN THE BATHROOM! TELL THEM TO DO IT IN THEIR OWN FREAKING ROOMS AND SAVE US THE HORROR OF THEIR HORRORS!"**

**"Stop talking about me!" Larxene shouts down the hall.**

**"SHUT UP YOU DYKE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BLOND DOESN'T MEAN YOUR SPECIAL!"**

**"SHUT IT KID BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Larxene shouts back.**

**"THAT A THREAT BITCHY!? HUH!? I'LL SHOVE YOUR USED CONDOM DOWN YOUR THROAT LIKE YOU DID AXEL'S ONE INCH!"**

**"SEVEN!" Axel corrects somewhere in the castle.**

**"BRING IT BLACKEY!" Larxene taunts," YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME! I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL WOMAN!"**

**"WHAT YOU'RE GONNA CUT OFF MY TESTICLES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT DIRTY B!? COME ON THEN I'LL BLOW YOU INTO THE SKY LIKE THAT SLUT RESS!"**

**Storm walks down the hall as Xemnas sighs. **

**"Why must-" Xemnas begins.**

_**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

**"YOU LIKED THAT YOU DIRTY WHORE!?" Storm shouts shaking Larxene in a huge crater.**

**Xemnas bangs his head on his door.**

* * *

** At night-time, in the Grey Area that has no lights on, Roxas, Xion, and Naxah were watching Demyx's kid show he came up with, which is called _Learning How To Learn_. Well Naxah anyway because there are still unresolved issues between the two, who are sitting on the couch together.**

**"Xion, I told you I was sorry!" Roxas breathes at Xion as they don't want to bother Naxah.**

**"Roxas that scared me!" Xion whispers," those things you were doing to that doll-"**

**"It ain't my fault!" Roxas shouts.**

**"Sshh!" Naxah shouts turning around and looking at them, then returning to the TV.**

**"It wasn't my fault that Naxah happened to stumble upon it!" Roxas whispers.**

**"Roxas were you going to-"Xion begins.**

**"No! I could never hurt you, Xion, you're my best friend!" Roxas whispers.**

**"Really?" Xion asks blushing.**

**"Hell yeah!" Roxas shouts.**

**"Hush!" Naxah shouts turning around and looking at them with tears in their eyes," I'm learning how to make my bed!"**

**"We don't give two-" Roxas begins.**

**Suddenly, with a paddle in his hand, Axel rushes in, jumps on top of Roxas and hits him with it numerous times. Then he quickly leaves before Roxas can respond.**

**"Say isn't _Behemoth the Big Purple Heartless _supposed to come on in now?" Xion asks as the current show finishes up.**

**"Oh yeah, that's my show!" Demyx shouts flopping between the two nobodies with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.**

**He grabs the remote, and changes it to the channel, as he and Naxah cheer in delight.**

**"I swear he has the mind of a toddler sometimes," Xion sighs.**

**The song _Sometimes_ by _Bowling For Soup_ plays.**

* * *

**Storm managed to find some peace as he walked into his bathroom. When he pulls back the shower curtain, he sees Naxah with her phone pointed at him, most likely filming.**

**"NAXAH!?" Storm shouts walking back," WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"**

**"I was going to video tape you in the shower," Naxah replies then cocks her head to the side with those innocent eyes," or would you rather do it?"**

**"NO!" Storm shouts then scratches his left cheek with his index finger," I don't feel comfortable with that."**

**"I'll let you film me, Master," Naxah replies**

**Storm's heart beats before he runs out, Naxah following behind him, phone in hand, and jumps over the bed. Naxah stops at the other side as Storm crouches, looking to shake her off and escape. Sadly, Naxah is following his every move.**

**"Master I just want to know what that bulge in your towel was," Naxah says.**

**"NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU!" Storm shouts.**

**"Master, if you are uncomfortable with that, I will let you see me," Naxah replies innocently.**

**Storm thinks about that for a minute.**

_**Wait why do I need time to think!? **_**Storm thinks.**

**"NO!" Storm shouts firmly moving from left to right.**

**"Please Master?" Naxah asks with those puppy dog eyes that have tears in them."I'll let you touch me."**

**"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH YOU!" Storm shouts as Naxah begins to sniffle.**

**"So I'm not attractive?" Naxah pouts as Storm walks over to her.**

**"No Naxah, you're beautiful," Storm replies placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Thank you, Master," Naxah replies then smirks.**

**Storm jumps back to the other side, continuing what they started.**

**"NO!" Storm shouts as Lexaeus walks in.**

**He stops, looks back and forth between the two, then looks at Storm who has a _Please Help! _look on his face.**

**"You're on your own," Lexaeus scoffs walking out.**

**"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Storm shouts quickly running out the closing door.**

**Naxah shrugs and then thinks of something.**

* * *

**Interesting no? And who is Ress? Leave a review tell me whatcha thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Another Jet Lag**

_Last time Naxah hid in Storm's bathroom, waiting patiently for him to come and take a shower, so she could videotape him. The two engaged in a cat and mouse game where Storm escaped the confines of his room, leaving Naxah alone. And she had an idea._

* * *

Storm was curious and a little suspicious. Naxah wasn't following him, as usual, and he was starting to- no! He couldn't be falling- possibly He sighed, feeling the need for a shower. So went back to his room, not before using his power of lightning to dectet any pulses in the room. He didn't sense nothing, so he quickly ran in, locked the door, and stripped. Then, just as he was about to slip out of his boxers, he saw it. The pair of eyes, underneath a pile of his clothes, staring at him. He didn't dare move, let alone stand straight, and instead kept his bending down pose. Then Naxah, disappointed and deciding it was time, shot out of the pile of clothes, stretching.

"Naxah?" Storm asks unsure whether or not to move," why were you there?"

"I was waiting for you, Master," Naxah replies.

"Naxah?" Storm asks,"could you close your eyes?"

Naxah then covers her eyes with her hands, but she is peeking from them, making Storm sigh as he stands up straight and slips out of his boxers.

"Master, what is that strange organ between your legs?" Naxah replies pointing at Storm's penis.

Storm blinks twice before he runs into the bathroom, Naxah following behind him. Storm turns around, and pushes Naxah out of the bathroom, but she manages to grab a hold of his penis, and squeezes it tightly.

"OW!" Storm shouts hopping backwards being free of her hold. He quickly grabs his manhood, and leans forward, doing his best to cover it.

"Master!" Naxah shouts tears in her eyes as she goes over to Storm." Are you hurt!?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Storm groans through his heavy breathing," just a little winded that's all."

"Master did it hurt when I...squeezed that strange organ?" Naxah asks.

"Yes!" Storm snaps as Naxah hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Master! I won't do it again!" Naxah shouts as Storm groans.

"Great now could you let go of me?" Storm asks trying to fight it off.

Naxah lets go of him as he stands up tall, and her eyes immediately go to his lower region. In between his legs was a twelve-inch organ, that appeared to be stiff, and aslo stood up straight. Her eyes light up with curiosity as Storm, finally realizing what she was staring at, quickly covers himself up.

"Mas-" Naxah begins.

_Can someone please save us from Punk Rock 101!? _Demyx shouts on the intercom while playing his guitar.

Xemnas is heard pushing past him, for control to speak.

_Would-SHUT UP! Would all the members report for-PUNK ROCK 101! SHUT UP! A MEETING BEFORE I KILL-MY DICKIES YOUR SWEATBANDS MY SPIKED HAIR YOUR NEW VANS-THIS IDIOT! _Xemnas shouts with Demyx interrupting him.

Naxah quickly leaves as Storm, tired and beat, goes to finally take his shower of the day.

* * *

Roxas was quickly doing his report on Demyx's TV show, when Xemnas noticed something.

Naxah looking at her open crotch, and poking it.

"XV!?" Xemnas shouts snapping Naxah out of her trance." WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry, Master, I was wondering if my crotch would sprout up like Storm's,"Naxah replies.

Lexaeus drops his sword, that he was checking to see if there was any damage, and Zexion buries his face in his open book. Larxene smirks smugly as money is passed around the room. Luxord looks at Xigbar, who quickly throws a pouch of money, and his golden camera, at him. The Assissain looks at Roxas who looks at Xion, who is looking at the two of them. Vexen takes out a pair of scroissors and cuts off all of his hair. Marluxia looks at Storm's crotch as Storm blasts him with lightning. Xaldin starts slapping himself as Saix looks at Xemnas. Xemnas is staring at Naxah in pure shame.

"Dirty little girl!" Xemnas shouts," you have been touching yourself when you are alone, no!?"

"Okay, that's a little too personal," Larxene says.

"XV! What were you doing with him!?" Xemnas shouts," no daughter of mine should be messing around with some guy!"

"Okay she ain't your daughter, and I didn't do anything!" Storm debates," she came onto me!"

"BULLSHITS TO MY DICK! YOU WERE PRATICALY BEGGING HER TO TOUCH YOU! WHAT'RE YOU HAVING SECRET SEX BEHIND MY BACK!?"

"She doesn't know what sex is!" Storm shouts," and if she did she'd have to rape me! And she sure as hell don't know what that means!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Demyx shouts running in," there was this sale at Big Lots for condoms!"

"Wait Big Lots sells condoms?" Larxene asks.

"Well the one near here, anyway," Demyx replies taking his seat,"so what'd I miss?'"

"Naxah was poking herself, wondering if her crotch would sprout up like Storm's, which Xemnas yelled at her asking her is she touches herself when she's alone. Then Larxene said it was too personal, which Xemnas followed up with asking Naxah what she was doing with Storm. Storm shouted that he ain't his daughter and Naxah came onto him. Xemnas called Bullshits to his dick, and was saying that Storm begged her to touch him, and they were having secret sex behind his back. Storm said she doesn't know that word, and if she did, she would have raped him. Then you came," Lexaeus replies as everyone stares at him.

"Anyway, Xemnas I suggest we have that talk now, don't you agree?" Xigbar asks quickly disappearing afterwards.

"Coward!" Saix shouts disappearing after him.

"Anyway, I think its time for me to go!" Demyx shouts following after.

"Right behind ya!" Larxene shouts.

"Well I have to...polish my Sora!" Axel shouts.

"I have training to do," Xaldin says.

"I just want to leave," Lexaeus says.

"I have to find...Waldo!" Roxas shouts.

"So do I!" Xion shouts.

"I think its time for the casino!" Luxord shouts.

"My experiments are calling!" Vexen shouts.

"Meeting dismissed!" Xemnas shouts.

"Wait for me!"Marluxia shouts.

Zexion vanishes leaving Naxah and Storm alone. Storm sighs as Naxah smiles at him.

"And now I have to get those stupid members!" Storm shouts running out the room.

* * *

**Jet Lagged as always with my mind...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's have a blast and don't forget to type a review and hit that review button!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Storm, Naxah, and the talk to break them**

**Storm never did find the other members. They picked a place Storm could never, ever find even if he tried. So, he went back to Naxah, who was watching _Ansem Rainbow _which was him reading to the viewer. How the Seeker of Darkness managed to get a show is beyond Storm's knowledge. When he entered his room( he decided that it'd be better since he could always lock her in there) Naxah immediately looked at him with those soul splitting eyes. The eyes of a curious little girl, that is waiting answers from her big brother of sorts. And boy, was this going to be a talk of a lifetime.**

**"I didn't find them," Storm replies flopping on his bed beside Naxah, who is lying down.**

**"Master Storm, why did they leave?" Naxah asks puzzled.**

**"Ya know, I have no clue myself," Storm replies scratching his head.**

**Storm had a pretty good idea. And it was where this conversation is heading.**

**"Master Storm what was that bulge between your legs?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.**

**"That, my curious little flower, was my...penis," Storm replies casually awkwardly- which is made up.**

**"A penis?" Naxah asks sitting up.**

**Then she does what he never, ever, for as long as he would live, ever though that a girl would do. Naxah, grabbing the back of his neck, forces his head to her crotch, so it is only five inches away.**

**"Master Storm," Naxah says innocently," do I have a penis?"**

_**Great, **_**Storm thinks blushing, _she's even more confused! _**

**"No...Naxah," Storm replies taking a gulp.**

**"Oh," Naxah says taking her hand off his neck. Then, with curious eyes still in tact, she looks at her crotch again.**

**"Naxah, you shouldn't be doing that," Storm says as she looks up and smiles at him.**

**"I am sorry Master Storm, but what do I have?" **

**"A hole."**

**"What is that hole called?"**

**"A...vig...vda...vin...vagina!"**

**Storm never thought it'd be this awkward to say that one word.**

**"What's a vagina?"**

**Storm felt like shooting himself, or stabbing himself with his sword Fenir. He just explained what it was! Did he have to go into detail.**

**"It's the hole...where your...you know...pee comes out."**

**"Yes, I know that, but what does it do?"**

**What does it do, what does it do?! Did she expect it to be able to shoot lasers, or maybe make her a sundae. Although that doesn't sound-**

_**Snap out of it Storm! You're letting your ADHD and OC self take a hold! Next you're gonna think about having sex with her!**_

**"It's nothing special, really, it's where babies come out."**

**Naxah then looks at Storm with a horrified expression.**

**"I-I-I have a _thing_ inside of me!?" Naxah then starts to panic and claw at her vagina." GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!"**

_**Idiot! What the hell did I do?**_

**"Relax Naxah, it's not in you now."**

**"Oh." Naxah stops her assault on herself. Storm exhales in relief." Then when will it be inside of me?"**

**"When you have sex."**

**"Then what is sex, Master?"**

_**I'm going to find Xemnas and everybody else and make them revisit this horror!**_

**"It's where...a man...with his penis...puts it inside of...a womans...vad...var...vagina and thrusts in and out of it, causing them both to feel pleasure."**

**"Then what happens?"**

**"Then the man releases a fluid called sperm...which is white and milkly looking...and it goes inside of her vagina where it meets an egg."**

**"Is that how babies are made!?"  
Storm never realized that was what he was describing.**

**"Yes Naxah."**

**"Then I want one!"**

**"What?"**

**"Master." Naxah then gets off the bed and begins to pull down her pants.**

**"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?"**

**Naxah looks at him with those innocent eyes of hers." Master, I want to make a baby with you, so I am letting you see me."**

**Naxah begins to pull them off, the black lace panties on the verge of revealing themselves, when Xemnas bursts through the door, his eyes yellow.**

**"I KNEW IT!" Xemnas shouts as Naxah quickly pulls her pants up."YOU TWO ARE HAVING SECRET SEX!"**

**The rest of the members run in, and most smile at the scene. Everybody, but Axel, is passing around munny and the red-head gets the most. He is smiling brightly. After that is done the members look at Storm, who is scared.**

**"Th-th-th-this i-i-isn't what it looks like!" Storm debates.**

**"You dirty dog!" Xigbar chuckles rubbing hi scar," always up to a trick of sorts, huh?"**

**"No it-"Storm begins.**

**"No need to hide your secret intercourse,Storm, we all do it," Zexion interrupts actually smiling.**

**"I expected Roxas and Xion, but beggars can't be choosers," Larxene sighs handing Luxord a bag of munny.**

**"Thanks Storm!" Luxord crackles,"with the bets I made, I'll have enough money to get you two some condoms!"**

**"But-" Storm begins.**

**"No need to deny it," Xaldin interrupts actually smiling," we all knew you loved Naxah from the get-go."**

**"Yep!" Demyx shouts on his sitar," I even wrote a song! I'll play it at the wedding!"**

**"My, my Storm," Marluxia says in his regular voice," you sure like to 'take it fast' huh?"**

**"I'll say!" Axel chimes smiling like a happy man," I always knew what you were up to."**

**"Interesting indeed," Vexen agrees," mind if you and Naxah were mad into love test subjects?"**

**"Go Storm!" Roxas shouts.**

**"Now I can rest assured that you won't do the unthinkable," Xion breathes looking at Roxas.**

**"Your love is like my love for my Luna," Saix says.**

**Storm looks at Lexaeus, with a desperate look in his eyes, as he chuckles nervously.**

**"C'mon buddy! You must believe my case, right!?"**

**"No, I always knew what you were up to, even if you deny it," Lexaeus says.**

**Storm begins to sniffle as Naxah walks up to him, smiling.**

**"Master Storm! We have the consent of the members!" Naxah shouts jumping up and dow in glee." We can make a baby!"**

_**Why? Why does this happen to me?!**_

* * *

**Interesting no? At first it was going to be with the Organization, but I thought maybe it be better if they were alone. Just the two of them. Anyway, the aftermath is the next chapter so stay in touch and leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's have a blast as the sparks are flying as the lightning flashes where I'm at. A perfect time for writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Love, Hatred and baby mama drama**

It was a week. A week since that incident happened with Naxah and the Organization. Xemnas wouldn't stop telling him that if they were to have anymore secret sex, they'd have to do it after the wedding. Naxah wouldn't stop bothering him about making a baby together, and she went so far as to trying to take off his pants. Eventually, Naxah stopped on Sunday, where she gave up. But Storm recalls the events that happened earlier today.

* * *

_About seven or eight hours ago..._

* * *

"For the last time, Naxah, you don't put a lot of tissue in the toilet at one time," Storm sighed while using the plunder to unclog the toilet.

"Why is that Master?" Naxah askedcurious.

"Because the pipes are too narrow," Storm replied tossing the object to the side.

"No, I meant what causes them to become clogged?" Naxah clarified.

"Oh." Storm placed both of his arms over his head, exhaling deeply." Well, you put too much toilet paper in, and/or your shit is too big or too much, and you flush. It all can't go down at once, and the water rises. Kinda like how you choke except without the food and the body. Not to mention the water."

Naxah crossed her arms over chest, then pouted like a little girl." Well, I don't think my poop was the reason why it got clogged. Maybe I used too much tissue."

Storm chuckles." It could be both. You were in here for an hour." Then he turned around, and leaned forward." But between you and me, when this happens to me I blame the other members. Demyx thinks that Axel keeps on doing this, while Axel thinks that Roxas does this." He smiled." Maybe you and I could form an alliance, and blame the big boss himself."

Naxah then thought for a minute." But I already blamed him for stealing Larxene's cake."

"Then that's not a problem!" He looked at the water that was going out the door." Anyway. I'll get Demyx to remove the water. After all, he owed me a sub."

Naxah, with Xion, finished her mission rather early, so she came back here. Since Storm was technically not a member, he stayed back, making sure that nothing bad happened. Though Xemnas overreacts too much. Then Naxah, with a worried look in her eyes, came up to Storm as he was reading a newspaper. She told him about the toilet, which he quickly responded to. Now here they are standing in toilet water, talking about an alliance.

"Master, I have a question," Naxah said.

"Hm?"

"What is love?"

Immediately, Storm's phone rung, the song _What is love?_ as the ringtone. He took it out, and looked at the caller ID.

"Demyx." Storm rolled his eyes and hung up on him." Anyway, what was your question?"

"What is love?"

Storm opened his mouth moving it like a fish out of water, but no sound came out. He slaps himself then takes a deep breath.

"A-a-are y-y-you k-k-kidding me!?"

Naxah, with a confused look on her face, shook her head.

"I haven't learned about that yet. Nobody has explained it to me before."

_So she's never loved? Actually I think she has experienced the emotion before, but did not know it's meaning._

"At least it's something easy," Storm muttered making Naxah tilt her head to the side." Anyway, love is one of the strongest emotion we have. It can give us the power to do the impossible."

"But what is it?" Naxah asked.

"I'm getting to it. Love is when you care for somebody deeply. Like more than friends. It can drive you insane as to helping your lover, do anything for them, and multiple other things. A crush is a minor form of love-you start to develop feelings for that person. You want them to return your feelings, in hopes that they will love you the same way. When you are in love you care for that somebody deeply, like love." Storm smiles." Anything else?"

Then Naxah, exhibited the one thing Storm has never seen her do. She blushes.

"Master Storm?" She looks at him with a nervous look in her eyes." Do you...love me?"

Storm scratched the back of his head, looking at the ground.

_Great, now I have to-_

"Only...as friends Naxah."

"But you said that love means you'd do anything for the other. Right?"

"Well yes but-"

"And I have shown my feelings, right?"

"Yes-"

"And you have returned my feelings, right?"

"I guess-"

"Then that means you love me, and I love you, so that means we are in love does it not?"

Storm knew he's screwed. She was right about the giving end, but there was a problem on the receiving end. And he'd have to marry her, but he didn't care about that.

"Naxah-" Naxah looks at him with an excitement in her eyes." I only like you as a friend, persay."

Naxah then looks at the ground. What she said next would forever remain in his memories.

"Do you hate me?"

Storm, being the idiot he was, blurted out," I do."

Naxah's eyes started to become watery as he realized what he had said.

"Wait no! Naxah, I could never hate you!"

"Then why don't you like me?!"

"Because...because I think fo you as a sister!"

Naxah immediately became confused." Sister?"

"Sister!?" Then he realized what he said." Yes a sister! You see, I don't think of anybody as my sister so you're special!"

Storm, making the situation awkward, ran out of the bathroom and to his room.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Storm hasn't left the room since that situation, and it was getting close to dinner time. It didn't matter whether he showed up or not as he wasn't a member. That and Axel would bring him something, and they would talk about how their day went. And boy, would he have something to talk about.

* * *

Naxah didn't feel like eating, so she just played with her food until Vexen replaced Xion. He didn't eat due to the fact he already ate while he was down in his lab.

"Muffin?" Vexen asks offering her a muffin.

Naxah shakes her head as Vexen hands it to Larxene, on the left side of him.

"What's wrong kitten?" Vexen asks as Naxah sighs.

"Vex what happens if somebody doesn't like the other person back?" Naxah asks.

"Well, it usually means that they haven't devolped feelings for the other yet. Or it could be that they are shy," Vexen replies then points at Roxas and Xion." Take those two for example. Roxas sees Xion as a little sister, yet he denies having romantic feelings for her. While Xion won't admit her feelings for Roxas. The two are locked in an awkward brother-sister loving cycle. If they will ever close the bag and call it one is beyond my knowledge."

"So I should keep trying?" Naxah asks as Vexen chuckles.

"Well, don't try _too _hard. The other will eventually develop feelings for you," Vexen replies smiling with a warm smile. This has never happened as the Cold Blooded Scientist never shows affection for others, deeming it useless.

"Sorry I'm late," Storm replies coming in while rubbing the back of his head," overslept."

"Whatever just hurry up and take your usual seat," Xemnas sighs waving his hand.

Vexen quickly gets up, and sits beside Lexaeus, continuing their conversation about his new training. Storm quickly sits beside Naxah, and then looks at the plate in front of him.

_Xion,_ Storm thinks rolling his eyes at the vegetables that are on the plate. Then Naxah taps him on the shoulder, earning his attention.

"Hm?" Storm asks.

"I'm not giving up," Naxah replies smiling.

"What?" Storm asks confused.

"I'm not giving up on you, Master Storm!" Naxah vows as Storm chuckles.

"Then I look forward to it," Storm replies.

"Settle down everyone!" Xemnas shouts standing up tapping his spoon on the steel that is his cup.

Everyone stops what they are doing, and looks at him.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Xemnas says.

"_My Little Chocobo _is canceled!?" Demyx gasps placing both of his hands on his cheeks, with his mouth open wide.

"No you simpleton!" Xemnas snaps as Demyx exhales in relief," my mother is coming to live with us."

Everybody nearly falls out their seats after hearing what he said.

"Yes my mother is coming to live with us," Xemnas sighs in annoyance," and she's anything but."

"Wait, who is it?" Xigbar asks.

"Ultimecia," Xemnas replies.

A loud chorus of groaning comes out of the male members.

"Wait, your mother, is none other than the time witch from _Final Fantasy VIII_?" Storm asks confused." That makes no sense."

"Yeah!" Xigbar shouts slamming his hand on the table," how come _you _get the sexy mother!? I got none other than...well I don't know my mother, but she must suck!"

"Oh, I have you beat," Marluxia sighs.

* * *

Somewhere in the space-time distortion Odin recalls an intimate encounter with one of the humans.

_Maybe I should have used protection, _Odin thinks, _or maybe I shouldn't have had sex with Aerith from Final Fantasy Seven._

* * *

"Well, it can't be worse than my father," Lexaeus groans," long story short, I was born from Titan, the giant that lived in the earth."

"What an eidolon!?" Vexen gasps," wait then who am I born from!?"

"Shiva," Axel replies," which would make no sense since she's technically a fire goddess. And she destroyed the world with fire before."

"What the hell is going on!?" Larxene shouts," first we're talking about Xemnas' mother now we're talking about everyone else's mother! Nobody gives two shits about who made you! And Xemnas! Why do you have to tell us that stupid announcement for!?"

"BECAUSE MY MOMMY WILL KILL ME IF I DON'T TELL YOU ABOUT HER ARRIVAL!" Xemnas shouts as Xigbar smiles.

"So you're scared of your mommy?" Xigbar asks.

"YES SIR! I AM SCARED OF MY MOMMY BECAUSE SHE ALMOST KILLED ME BEFORE! THAT AND I'M A MAMA'S BOY!"

Everyone busts out laughing, not hearing their leader say those words before.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LOVING YOUR MOTHER!"

"UNLESS YOU'RE A SISSY BOY!" Marluxia shouts putting a female emphasis on the phrase Sissy boy.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Xemnas starts to cry." THIS IS JUST LIKE KINDERGARDEN! I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK! I WANT MY BLANKEY! I WANT MISS NUP-NUBS BACK!"

Xemnas falls to the floor, curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb, crying his eyes out as the rest of the organization can't control their laughter.

* * *

**What the hell did I just write? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and my timing is extremely...weird. You know who I'm talking about if you're reading this. I would have done this sooner, but the stupid computer froze on me a couple of days before. Actually, yesterday. Apparently it didn't want me on, so I told it "Okay you win this round, but I'll be back!" turned it off, and did something else for the day. You computers are a pain even to a-anyway the timing is weird. How that came to be, is out of my control. You know who I'm talking about if you're reading. Don't forget to review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Never use something that involves giving the person you want to receive it, something that everyone would like. Otherwise this might happen. Except without the thing put in it. And the craziness.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Love Potion Mayhem

"And so the potato is a valuable source of electricity, if used correctly," Vexem finishes as he smiles at Naxah, who is sitting on a stool eating a muffin." Any questions Naxah?"

"Yes, wouldn't the potato be cooked?" Naxah replies.

"Well I suppose," Vexen says while thinking," but the wiring cannot actually cook it. Though it could, but the way I have set it up means...no."

"Aw!" Naxah whines taking a bite out of her muffin.

Despite getting on the nerves of the other members, Vexen actually like Naxah, whose curiosity knew no bounds. She was one of the many, and we mean any, members of the organization that Vexen actually liked. Well not as a test subject. He could never harm the girl as she was the only that visited him. Naxah ould come down, ask how Vex( his nickname that he was grown to love) was doing. Vexen would reply, teach her todays lesson he had for her while she ate his muffins, that he prepared in his easy bake oven. Even though he was a scientist he sure made a mean muffin. And they were blueberry or some kind of berry. Today it was blackberry mufins, abd despite their name, are really good.

"Science is a rather difficult concept to grasp, my young flower," Vexen replies while checking on his muffins," but the effects are rewarding! With it, we can solve any unknown phenomenon the world may throw at us!"

Naxah then thinks while staring at her muffin. She gets an idea, that most likely, can't be good.

"Vex?" Naxah asks trying to get his attention.

Vexen would ignore her, just so he could hear the name.

"Vex? Vex!"

"Yes Naxah?" Vexen asks turning around.

"Do you think you could make me a love potion?"

"A love potion you say? Why I could do that, but you must have a valid reason first. No sense in me making something that will prove to be useless."

"But it's not useless it's for-"

Naxah then tries to think of an excuse to cover up her true intentions.

"For the good of science, of course! Why haven't you wondered what would happen if the other members were affected by the potion?"

"Hm...well I suppose you are right. I have never seen the effects of the potion in action. So you have a deal."

Naxah then begins to get off the stool.

"If I get to teach you how to make my muffins, Naxy. You have always eaten them, but you have yet to make them."

Naxah shakes her head before going to hug the Cold Blooded Scientist. Vexen hugs her back.

"Okay, Naxy! That's enough!"

* * *

Naxah and Vexen knock on Xigbar's door, put down the muffin, and run away. The Pirate opens his door, and looks down at the muffin before picking it up and eating it. He also reads the note attached to it as Larxene walks by, also eating a muffin.

"Hey, Larxy!" Xigbar shouts earning a loud sigh from the blond before she turns around, and walks to him.

"What!?" Larxene asks looking at Xigbar who puts the note away.

"Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see," Xigbar replies giving one of his grins.

"X-" Larxene begins.

Suddenly, a feeling of happiness engulfs her as she looks at Xigbar confused.

"Xigbar, I never noticed how good you looked with your eyepatch," Larxene replies as Xigbar blushes deeply.

"Why thank you Larxene!" Xigbar exclaims rubbing the back of his head sheepishly." I never noticed how good you look with your ponytail."

Larxene giggles while playfully shoving Xigbar.

"Excellent!" Vexen exclaims rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain." The effects are as promising as I thought! The user, when looking at the first thing they see, after the potion gets in their system, immediately falls in love with it! Or if they have feelings for somebody, will reveal them! It's perfect!"

Naxah then taps him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his behavior.

"Vex, does that mean I can do what I told you?" Naxah asks with an almost sneaky look about her.

"Oh, yes! Naxay, I want you to give the muffins, with the love potion in them, to the remaining members-including Storm. Though I will give you one muffin that doesn't have the effects in them. That means you will have fourteen muffins to give out, but only one is for yourself," Vexen explains,"do you understand?"

Naxah shakes her head, and tries to keep her excitement to herself.

* * *

Everyone, but Xigbar and Larxene, were chilling in the Grey Area. Demyx was on his sitar, Zexion was reading a book, Saix was staring at the moon, Marluxia gawking at himself in the mirror, and Luxord playing cards with Lexaeus. Then there was Axel, Roxas, and Xion who were talking about their missions of the last month, Xemnas writing down stuff in a wedding plane, and Storm reading a book. Then Naxah came, the smell of the muffins coming down the hallway, and entering the room.

Immediately, the occupants of the room got up and ran to her, each grabbing a muffin that had something extra in it. They didn't bother to ask who made them, only knowing that she brought muffins. Xemnas takes two, and looks at Naxah who is frowning her face up, but he looks at the ceiling and strides away in pride. Only Storm doesn't get up as he is busy reading a book he asked Vexen about.

_So you want to learn about Naxy, eh? _He recalls Vexen saying to him. He walked over to his bookshelf, in his lab, quickly found a book, and threw it at Storm. _Here this is all you need to know about my dearest, and sweetest Naxy._

Storm decided that Vexen had either a crush on Naxah or thought of her as a daughter. Most likely both. Then Naxah, with the tray in hand, walked up to him causing him to look up from his reading.

"Hm?" Storm asks the sees the muffin," don't mind if I do!"

Storm takes the muffin, and devours it in two seconds flat much to Naxah's excitement. Then Naxah sat in front of him, so that she would be the only thing he'd see.

And she waited for thirty freaking minutes!

"Master Storm?" Naxah asks causing Storm to look up from his reading," do you feel anything? Like you're under the influence of a love potion of sorts?"

"Love potion?" Storm asks confused," girl, you must be-"

Suddenly, something happens that causes Storm to drop his book. Marluxia started to kiss himself in his mirror while Zexion threw his book away and went to kiss Saix, who was staring at him with a lust in his eyes. Luxord put his leg on Lexaeus' lap which causes the Boulder to blush deeply. Xion hopped onto Roxas' lap, pulling him in for a passionate kiss while Axel tried to break it up. Xemnas stood up, and smiled brightly before running over to storm, and hugging him. Demyx started to make out with his sitar.

"Xemnas?" Storm squakes a little frightened," are you okay?"

"Oh, never better my friend!" Xemnas says as he lets go of Storm and skops out of the room.

Storm looks at Naxah, who is watching Axel try to pry Xion off of Roxas.

"Naxah?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow," what did you do?"

* * *

_About an hour later..._

* * *

"Wait how come _YOU _didn't eat any?" Storm asks as Naxah shrugs.

"I was full," Naxah replies shrugging.

Storm sighs pinching the bridge between his nose.

"Your fullness may have just saved me from the others demise," Storm sighs then looks at her," anyway go get Vexen, so we can fix this problem before things get out of hand."

"What are you going to do?" Naxah asks.

"Keep an eye on these idiots. Love is a strong force to mess with."

* * *

The members, and Storm, where in the dinning area eating lunch. Well at least Storm was. Axel was still trying to pry Xion off of Roxas, while Saix and Zexion were playing patty cake. Xigbar and Larxene were feeding each other, Luxord and Lexaeus were playing cards, Luxord's leg still on Lexaeus' lap. Marluxia was ogling himself in the mirror, and Demyx was rubbing his sitar as if it were a real woman. After about five minutes Xemnas got up, and outstretched his arms.

"Everybody!" Xemnas shouts earning the attention of everybody," I LOVE YOU ALL!"

Storm slammed his head on the table as everybody chuckled.

"Why thank you Xemmy!" Marluxia shouts still looking at himself," it's so kind of you to show your affection to us."

"Oh, I'll say!" Luxord agrees waving his hand like a woman while looking at his cards in the other," me and my Lexy here are trying our best to show our affection! Right Lexy!?"

Lexaeus blushes even deeper nodding.

"Well me and my Saxy are in love!" Zexion shouts in a girlish voice," right!?"

"Get out of my face with that shit girl!" Saix shouts," we agreed that we would keep that a secret!"

"Saxy?" Storm asks looking up at them," he's a saxophone now?"

"Well Miranda and I are doing just fine!" Demyc shouts as Storm looks at him.

"A love potion can make a man love an imamate object," Storm sighs as Demyx looks ay him confused.

"What're you talking about man?" Demyx asks," can't a man love his sitar?!"

"Wait so you're not-how are you not affected!?" Storm shouts.

"Dude, I'm Demyx! The only two things I love are being lazy, and my sitar!"

"She's mine!" Axel shouts in a tug-o-war with Roxas over Xion.

"As if!" Roxas shouts," she's mine!"

"Boys!" Xion shouts pushing them both away and striking a sexy pose," there's enough of me to go around!"

"So the love potion made Xion a mini slut?" Storm sighs slapping his forehead," how could this possibly get worse!?"

Suddenly, a woman in a silver dress pushes the doors open and points at Zexion and Saix, who are looking at her.

"YOU LITTLE GAY WHORE!" The woman shouts marching over to them," NOBODY TOUCHES MY SAXY!"

"Wait who the hell are you!?" Storm shouts beyond perplexed.

"My name is Luna and I am the moon!" Luna shouts pointing at the window.

Everyone looks at the sky that doesn't have a moon.

"AND NOBODY TOUCHES MY SAXY!" Luna shouts continuing her assault on Zexion.

"Bitch, who you be!?" Zexion shouts getting up, and pushing Luna," you're just jealous he's mine now!"

"As _if_!" Luna shouts spewing the word 'if' as if it's the dirt beneath her feet." He was mine from the start! He _loved me_ not _you!_ And who are you!? An emo bookworm!?"

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" Everyone but Demyx and Storm gasp.

"OH SNAP!" Demyx shouts quickly playing his sitar," HOW COME EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND MY-"

"Demyx you're a little too late," Storm sighs.

"BITCH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S EMO!" Zexion shouts summoning his book and hitting Luna with it.

Luna summons Luna Driver and blocks it.

"THAT'S IT!" Axel shouts summoning his charmas," IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"

Sudddenly, they are in an arena with Xion holding up a card that says Round one.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Axel shouts as Roxas summons his keyblades.

"BRING IT ON GINGER!" Roxas shouts.

Axel throws both of his weapons at Roxas, who deflects them back at him. Axel catches both of them and readies to counter.

"You know, this is gonna take a while," Storm sighs slamming his head on the table.

"Don't worry bro!"Demyx assures playing his sitar," DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Demyx's water clones rise up, and hug everybody. Storm looks at Demyx raising an eyebrow.

"My clones are under the effects of the love potion, and are loveable!"

Storm sighs as the madness unfolds.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"I see," Vexen says after hearing what Naxah told him," Naxah science is not to be used for your own desires."

Naxah looks at the ground in shame.

"And that's why I'm so proud of you!" Vexen shouts scooping up the young girl and hugging her tightly.

"Vex?" Naxah groans," shouldn't we fix...the problem?"

"Oh, don't worry," Vexen assures placing her down," the effects should wear off in the next minute or so. Since the love potion was divided between the fifteen members-not including me and you and Storm-the effects are not as great."

* * *

Immediately, everyone now in the Grey Area, blinks once and are immediately taken out of the effect.

"Why do I look like I'm fighting someone?" Zexion asks looking around.

Marluxia throws away his mirror.

"Why am I smiling at you?" Saix asks while looking at Zexion.

"Why do I have my leg on your lap?" Luxord asks Lexaeus who quickly pushes his leg off.

"Ew!" Larxene shouts pushing Xigbar away," I just kissed Xigbar!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it Larxey!" Xigbar snorts as Larxene zaps him.

"Why are you two having a make out session?" Axel sneers as Xion quickly hops off of Roxas' lap.

"I didn't mind," Roxas mutters as Xion blushes.

"Everybody I love you!" Xemnas shouts then blinks.

"Never knew you felt that way Superior!" Everyone shouts smiling," we love you too!"

"SHUT UP AT ONCE! I DON'T LOVE YOU PATHETIC DOGS!" Xemnas shouts as everyone frowns.

"Wait why were we like this?" Larxene asks.

"Oh because of Storm!" Demyx shouts as Storm looks at him with bloodshot eyes.

"STORM!" Everyone else shouts summoning their weapons and nobodies.

"IT'S GOOD TO BE MEDIOCORE!" Storm shouts running out the glass window.

He turns into a bolt of lightning and flies off to the west, the nobodies running after him on the ground. Demyx looks at his sitar and puts a ring on it.

"Let's get married!" Demyx shouts as Vexen and Naxah come running in, throwing flower petals around him.

* * *

"And so the lucky, talented, handsome, and funny Demyx married his sitar. Storm is still being chased by the nobodies that are still angry at him. And Naxah and Vexen both lived happily ever after, having muffins and lessons together. The end," Demyx reads from the book entitled _Love Potion Mayhem._

"Demyx, did those things actually happened?" Naxah asks as Vexen tucks her in for bed.

"Well, yes Naxy, they did," Demyx says.

Elsewhere Storm is still being chased by the nobodies.

'FOR THE LAST TIME! IT WAS VEXEN AND NAXAH!" Storm shouts dodging the knifes Larxene is throwing at him." CURSE YOU VEX AND NAXY THE EVIL DUO!"

* * *

**I loved that chapter, and it's nice to see who loves who. Actually, who looked at who actually. And Xemnas has a soft side that nobody ever knew.**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you don't know who the hell the two characters that appear are, google them, or ask a Final Fantasy fan. And please don't ask...**

* * *

Chapter 14 Xemnas' Mother

"And so this is the Grey Area, where we just sit together and talk," Xemnas tells the Time Witch from Final Fantasy VIII, Ultimecia, as they walk in.

"This is almost as nice as my castle," Ultimecia says then laughs once," _almost_."

"Mother, I know!" Xemnas shouts at her as she grabs his ear and twists it, making him gasp in pain.

"Watch your tone boy," Ultimecia warns," you may be my only son, but that does not mean you may talk to me as if I'm one of your pawns."

"Yes...Mother," Xemnas groans as she lets go of his ear.

"So what do you do here?" Ultimecia asks.

"We collect hearts to form an enity known as Kingdom Hearts, and when we have gathered enough, we can truly, finally exist!" Xemnas shouts with the dramatic movement of his hands.

Ultimecia looks at him, half-amused and half annoyed.

"I thought you'd be doing something more...pratical. Like taking over the worlds."

Xemnas looks at the ground, blushing deeply.

"Mother, we need hearts so we can exist."

"How many times do I have to tell you that-"

Xemnas puts his hands over his ears.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! NOT LISTENING!"

Ultimecia summons one of her spikes, and uses it to stab her son in the butt.

"MOTHER!"

"How many time do I have to tell you to act your own age!?"

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO START CARING!?"

"When I finally rid myself of that pest Squall! Or whatever he is called in this world."

Storm walks in, with Naxah, eating a bowl of Ramen Noodles. Upon seeing Ultimecia and Xemnas he drops that said bowl, as he eats a spoonful. It lands on his foot, and spills on the floor, and the water is slowly going into his shoes. But he doesn't care.

"What!?" Storm shouts as the two turn around and look at the duo," you weren't kidding!?"

Ultimecia turns to Xemnas.

"Who is this...rather handsome boy, and the girl?"

"The boy is part of a band, and is staying with us at the moment. The girl is my beautiful daughter Naxah."

"He's lying, she's just a member of the Organization."

"I AM NOT!"

The Time Witch does the thing to his ear again, and Storm can't help but grin.

"How many times have I told you to be polite to your in-laws?"

"IN LAW!?" Storm gasps looking back between the other three occupants of the room." We aren't-"

"Did you hear that Master Storm!?" Naxah squeals jumping up and down in glee," we have a chance at getting married!"

But before he can say anything else, Leon( also known as Squall) comes running in, pushing the doors open, his gunblade ready.

"ULTIMECIA!" Leon shouts pointing his gunsword at her while striking a heroic pose," I AM HERE TO-" He looks around and stands normally." To stop you from whatever plans you have?"

"You're not even supposed to be her," Storm replies," you technically don't belong with the timeline."

"I thought Ultimecia was up to her usual plans," Leon replies putting his sword over his shoulder and turning around. He waves goodbye." Whatever."

As he leaves, Storm looks at Xemnas.

"Doesn't he remind you of somebody?"

* * *

At lunch the seating arrangement experiences a minor change. Instead of one throne at the head, there is a taller throne beside the one that Xemnas usually sits at. And Xemnas throne is much smaller.

"Superior?" Xigbar asks eyeing Ultimecia who is staring at him like a hawk," is everything okay?"

"Erm, yes," Xemnas replies quickly trying not to make eye contact with his mother," everything is fine thank you."

"So...Ultimecia?" Demyx chuckles as she stares daggers at him." Can I call you Ulty?"

Ultimecia lets out an evil laugh causing everybody, except Roxas, Xion, Naxah, and Storm to flinch.

"Please," Ultimecia says while waving her hand dismissly," you can call me whatever you want, my child."

"Mother!" Xemnas whines.

"SILENCE!" Ultimecia barks at him causing him to flinch," eat your peas."

Suddenly, everybody except the four said before, fall backwards out of their seats and roll on the floor.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas shouts as they stop," there is nothing wrong with eating vegetables."

"Xemmy you still have to become big and strong if you are to complete your goal," Ultimecia teases.

The laughter starts up again as Storm scratches his head.

"That wasn't even funny," Storm mutters.

"Yes-wait did she just call you Xemmy!?" Roxas begins then looks at Xemnas who is ready to kill him.

"Yes I always call him that," Ultimecia replies smiling briefly," in fact when I was changing him, did you know he had the cutest bottom there was?"

"MOTHER!" Xemnas shouts blushing deeply.

"Pipe down! I'm teling something that your members should know!" Ultimecia barks at him then turns to Roxas," anyway when I was changing him he would always cry out,' Ulty! Ulty!' so I decided to think of my own name for him. And that's how Xemmy came to be. But eventually he got tired of it so instead I called him-"

"MOTHER!" Xemnas yells.

"PIPE DOWN YOU MISERABLE DOG!" Ultimecia shouts slapping him in the mouth." Anyway, I called him Xemmy Wemmy-he always had a small penis back then."

Everyone laughs even harder, saying what she said occasionally.

"But I'm guessing he might have gotten a few inches to his one inch."

"XEMMY WEMMY GOT A WITTLE WENIS!" Demyx shouts through his laughter.

"HE'S BIGGER THAN XIGBAR'S MICROPENIS!" Larxene laughs as Xigbar stops.

"IT'S BIGGER THAN ANYONE'S HERE!" Xigbar shouts then quickly goes back to laughing.

"Oh, then there was the time he hit puerbety!"

Everyone laughing quickly stops and gets back in their seats.

"It was when he was thirteen years old-he was curious back then having no knowledge of many things-he had just got home from school. I was folding his laundry in my room, when he suddenly screamed. As a mother, I quickly ran to see what he was yelling at. When I came down the stairs, I saw him crying while poking his-"

"MOTHER!"

"Okay fine!" Xemnas smiles but not for long." His little friend-it was as little as it was going to get until he reached adulthood. Anyway, he stared poking it, sniveling like a miserable dog. So I asked 'What are you doing Xemmy Wemmy?' to which he replied,' Mother I think there's a leech inside of my penis.'"

"MOTHER!"

"So I told him,' No Xemmy that's your penis.' When I told him that he started screaming saying that he was going to die because-"

"MOTHER!"

"Do tell!" The other members shout.

"Because he though that his penis would fall of his body, turn into a tiger, and rip him apart. I told him,' Sweetie don't worry about it! It will wear off in an hour or two.' And to this day he has always been afraid of his own erection."

"MOTHER I AM NOT! I CHOKE IT SO IT WILL GO AWAY!"

"OH BULLSHIT! YOUR LITTLE THING WAS BARELY ENOUGH TO TOUCH THE GROUND!"

"MOTHER! MY PENIS WAS BIGGER THAN FATHER'S!"

"YOUR FATHER'S IS BIGGER THAN YOURS! AND BESIDES NO GIRL WOULD EVER WANT TO TOUCH THAT SMALL, CRUSTY THING OF A PENIS!"

"IT HAS ROUGHNESS!"

"THAT YELLOW PART IS-"

"MOTHER! MY PENIS IS BIG! I AM A BIG BOY NOW!"

"Oh, Xemmy always thought that if he had a big penis that he would be a big boy."

"MOTHER!"

"In fact he showed it to me one time. And that's why he hasn't got any."

"I HAVEN'Y FOUND THE RIGHT ONE!"

"OH YOU'RE TOO CRAZY TO FIND THE RIGHT ONE! YOU THOUGHT THAT A GIRL'S BREASTS WERE SOME KIND OF MONSTER!"

"THEY ARE! ONE DAY THEY WILL EVOLVE INTO PUPPY'S AND RAPE US ALL! WE MUST KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL US! WE MUST BE DOMINAT!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR PEAS!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU EAT THEM YOU WHORE!"

Everyone gasps as Ultimecia grabs Xemnas by the hair, and puts her over her lap. Then she brings her hand down on his butt.

"MAMA I'M SORRY!"

HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL WOMAN WHORES!"

Xemnas keeps screaming moomy as the other members smile.

* * *

**Okay I hope you...liked that interesting...you know what? That shit was weird!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16 Who dun it!?

* * *

_9:10 Hallway to Naxah's room_

* * *

Somebody blew the power grid, and it was up to Storm to fix it. All he had to do was flip the switch in the basement, not where Vexen's lab is, and the power would turn on. But it wasn't was straight forward as he thought.

"AH!" A girl screams causing him to go to the source of the scream.

Naxah's room.

When he opened the door, and waved the flashlight around, he saw it. Naxah with Teddy in her hands, the puppy playing dead. Although Storm thinks its dead, or rather shell-shocked.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH TEDDY!" Naxah shouts tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down," Storm advises walking in with the Organization following behind him.

"What happened?" Axel asks with Xion on his back.

"There's-" Storm begins.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TEDDY!" Naxah shouts.

"Oh pipe down!" Xigbar replies sliding through the crowd and going up to her," the poor thing's playing dead."

Naxah screams.

"Oh, don't worry! He may move on to the flower field in doggy heaven! Or he may be cursed and we will have to dissect him," Xigbar replies.

Naxah starts sobbing loudly as everyone looks at him. He turns around his arms in the air.

"What!? You want me to tell the girl that her puppy's dead, and is never coming back!?"

Naxah falls on the floor, holding the puppy to her chest, having a crying sezuire.

"Well now that you mentioned it, no!" Storm replies," jeez! Anyway, somebody calm her down while I go turn on the lights."

As Storm leaves Roxas smiles.

"We have a mystery on our hands!" Roxas shouts.

Everyone facepalms except Demyx who cheers.

* * *

_10:10 The Grey Area._

* * *

"Okay we have all gathered here today to solve the mystery as to why poor Teddy is playing dead," Xemnas explains standing at the front of the room.

"And I have our first susoect!" Demyx shouts as everyone gasps," STORM!"

Everyone gasps as he points at Storm, who is about to take a bite out of a meatball sub. Once he notices what is going on, he puts down the sub.

"Wha?" Storm asks.

"You are a possible suspect!" Demyx replies.

"What're you talking about?" Storm asks confused.

"You were the one that was in charge of putting the power back on! So, in order to take revenge on what Naxah has done to you, you blew the circuit and shell-shocked Teddy, before you came rushing to Naxah's room, acting as though you were about to turn the power back on! The verdict?"

"GULITY!" Everyone but Naxah shouts.

"Master why would you do that?" Naxah asks tears forming in her eyes.

Storm wouldn't go so far as to hurt Naxah. And Demyx is crazy.

"First, I actually was. Second, you do have a point-" Storm explains.

Everyone gasps.

"GULITY!" Roxas shouts.

"_BUT _I would never hurt Naxah, or any women for that matter. Third, I could blow the circuit, but that would require an enormous amount of surging, and I would have been knocked out. Finally, you just put together that piece of information, cause in truth you don't have evidence. So that is INVALID!" Storm explains picking up his sandwhich and angrily taking a bite out of it.

"Okay you have a valid point there," Demyx agrees," in order to accurately do a trial, we need everybody's side of the story."

"So we have to tell you what we were doing before the power outage?" Xion asks as Demyx nods.

"Well..." Roxas begins going into a flashback.

* * *

_It was eight on the dot and as usual I was seeing what Xion and Axel were up to, _Present Roxas explains as Past Roxas is walking through the halls. _That was when Naxah came up to me Teddy in between her breasts, as usual._

"Master!" Naxah exclaimed while smiling brightly," I just learned a new trick!"

"You?" Past Roxas asks raising an eyebrow," Naxah, only puppies are to learn new tricks."

"Yes I know, but this is a special trick!" Past Naxah exclaimed.

_It was! _Present Naxah exclaims jumping up and down, _It took me weeks to learn!_

_You learned how to BJ? _Storm guesses as the men look at him.

_What does that mean? _They ask.

_You-never mind continue, _Storm replies.

_Anyway, the trick she learned was something that was rather cool._

Past Naxah managed to put her leg over her head, and do a cart-wheel.

"That was something all right," Past Roxas sighed scratching his head.

_After that I went to Xion's door, and knocked on it. She was in a see through nightgown with black undergarments on._

"Whoa," Past Roxas gasped his eye popping out of his head," what's the occasion?"

Past Xion grabs Roxas by his shirt collar, and pulls him in, closing the door behind.

_What followed was a pure make out session that I happily enjoyed._

* * *

_Back to the present..._

* * *

"Oh yeah Roxas, you're such a good kisser!" Roxas exclaims in a girly voice while turned around, and acting as though he's kissing somebody.

"Oh if you like that, baby, there's more where that came from!" Roxas shouts in his normal voice.

"Oh Roxas your keyblade is poking my knee!" Roxas exclaims in a girly voice.

"ROXAS!" Xion shouts at him making him turn around. He has a confused look on his face.

"Yes?" Roxas asks his voice cracking.

Everyone busts ou laughing as Roxas blushes.

"That's not what happened!" Xion shouts.

"Well can't a man dream?" Storm asks as every male agrees.

"No! He's making it look like I'm the slut here!"

"Oh come, Xion, its not like you wanted it to happen!"

Xion summons her keyblade, runs over to Roxaas, and starts hitting him with it.

"That...is not...what happened...and...you...know it!"

"Can you just explain yourself? That's what we are here for."

Xion stops and walks over to where Axel is.

"You see..."

* * *

_It was eight o five and I was watching TV on the couch, _Present Xion explains,_ everybodies room, except Xemnas'-_

_Superior's! _Present Xemnas shouts getting hit by Ultimecia.

_Had the TV above the door frame,_ Present Xion finishes.

_Yeah you wanna do the nasty to yourself, or somebody, you reveal it all to the world, _Present Storm mutters.

_Anyway, somebody was knocking at the door and I answered it. Roxas was looking me up and down, due to the fact I was wearing a black tank top, and short-shorts._

_That explains why he had that thing, _Present Axel teases.

"Hey...Xion," Past Roxas said while looking her up and down.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA-HA! TO BE CONT TILL I GET MORE! THIS ONE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED! HAHAHAHA-HA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys its me Nstorm and it has been a long time since I updated this story. I will try to update as soon as I can since I am now a part-time Fanfic writer and full time in something else. Anyaway, I'll try to update on a three-week basis. So enjoy! And does this count as another chapter or maybe something more?**

* * *

Chapter 17 _ dun it!

_Last time..._

* * *

_It was eight o five and I was watching TV on the couch, _Present Xion explains,_ everybodies room, except Xemnas'-_

_Superior's! _Present Xemnas shouts getting hit by Ultimecia.

_Had the TV above the door frame,_ Present Xion finishes.

_Yeah you wanna do the nasty to yourself, or somebody, you reveal it all to the world, _Present Storm mutters.

_Anyway, somebody was knocking at the door and I answered it. Roxas was looking me up and down, due to the fact I was wearing a black tank top, and short-shorts._

_That explains why he had that thing, Present Axel teases._

_"Hey...Xion," Past Roxas said while looking her up and down." What's the occasion?"_

* * *

_Now still in the past..._

"Just relaxing," Xion replies stretching

"Oh," Roxas says as Xion moves aside and he enters.

When she closes the Door,Roxas grabs her from behind, turns her around, and lands a kiss on her lips. Xion is shocked and lets him, at first, but then pushes him off.

"What the hell Roxas!?" Xion shouts as Roxas pants like a dog.

Then she sees the bulge in his pants, and begins to run around the room, being chased by a dog acting Roxas.

* * *

_Present..._

* * *

"What. Da hell?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow.

"It may have been my fault, partly," Vexen says.

* * *

_It was an hour before Roxas made his way to Xion's room. We both had missed dinner, and were famished, so we decided to eat together, _Present Vexen explains.

_Wait that was you!? _Present Roxas exclaims.

_Boy, let me finish before you take your anger out on me! _Present Vexen shouts, _anyway we both talking about how our day went when I decided to do it. You see I had prepared a serum of sorts that was brown in color so-_

_You put it in Roxas' food, while he wasn't looking? _Present Storm guesses, _that doesn't require a flashback._

_Oh, but this does! While I was walking back to my lab, I saw a hooded figure as tall as Axel walking around. _

* * *

"Okay that's not true!" Axel shouts as Vexen uses his shield to pin a flailing Roxas down.

"Oh then what is huh!? This meeting!? Us!? You!? There is somebody watching us through a screen, enjoying every single moment of our grief and antics! Tell me X? What is real and what is not!?" Saix shouts at Axel making everyone look at him. He then coughs regaining his composure." Anyway, you must have an alibi!"

"Fine!" Axel replies.

* * *

_My parents were young, and wanted to have a one nightstand, so they rented a hotel room, and decided to do it. My mother had a hair vagina, while my father had a hairy penis and they both were horny as gorillas, so- _Present Axel begins.

* * *

"AH!" Naxah shouts freaking out as she was visualizing everything he said," GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Not that you idiot!" Storm shouts trying to calm her," what're you trying to do!? Scar all of us, and why did they-"

"I HAD A ROUGH CHILDHOOD!" Axel shouts curls into a ball," my mama used to burn my testicles!"

Every make cringes as Demyx groans.

"Dude! At least you don't have frostbite on-" Demyx begins

"CAN'T WE JUST GO TO A FLASHBACK!?" Storm shouts.

* * *

_Anyway, it was thrity minutes after Vexen and I had made my way to Larxe- _Present Axel begins.

"Okay if it involves freaking sex then forget about it!" Storm shouts interrupting.

"Hey the only freaking sex he did was eating our own asses out!" Axel shouts as Naxah cries even louder.

Storm quickly tackles Axel, places a bar that he summoned, across his neck and choking him.

"NO SCARS!" Storm screams surging with electricity.

"Anyway, I found this while I was walking down here," Zexion says holding up a pink strand of hair.

Everyone gasps as they look at Marluxia who is tied to the table, a ball in his mouth, and in a thong. Storm quickly takes the ball out as he screams.

"OKAY IT WAS ME!" Marluxia shouts.

* * *

_It was a couple of minutes before the poweroutage and Naxah called me gay yet again! _Present Marluxia shouts as the guys cheer. _SILENECE I AM A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! Anyway, she had called me gay yet again, so I plotted revenge..._

Past Marluxia is creeping in the hallways, with a pink vial in his hand, and a cartoon villain grin on his face. He makes his way to Naxah's room. Inside Naxah I watching a documentary on puppies and their needs as she was petting Teddy.

_Puppies need water daily, and if they start to whimper they are most likely hungry and thirsty. If they don't get water everyday, when they need it they will die!_

Naxah quickly scoops Teddy up, and looks at him as he has his tongue out and is panting. He is also slightly whimpering.

"Oh you're hungry aren't you?" Past Naxah asked him smiling.

He barked weakly as somebody knocked at the door

"With this vial of energy juice-The Marluxia-her little pooch will be down for the count!" Marluxia exclaims then laughs like a cartoon villain.

Naxah, who opens the door as he started laughing, becomes confused.

"Master Gay?" Naxah asked snapping Marluxia out of his trance," why were you laughing like a cartoon villain?"

"Well, my sweet but oblivious little flower, I am only showing my excitement, you see," Marluxia explained.

"Oh," Naxah replied," okay."

Naxah briefly laughed like a cartoon villain as Marluxia rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, I see that-oh no!" Marluxia began then acts like he cares, but is failing miserably," Teddy looks almost perched! Luckily I conveniently have a special potion that I made that will fix this!"

Despite his bad acting skills, Naxah actually believed him and nodded her head happily.

"Oh, it's so great to have a friend like you Master Gay!" Naxah exclaimed hugging Marluxia.

"Yes, yes now stop hugging me before people think I'm a pedofile," Marluxia replied looking around frantically.

* * *

"IT WAS YOU!" Naxah shouts being held back by Storm who is moving backwards, then pushes forward." COME OVER HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"Shit she's strong!" Storm shouts finally throwing her on the couch," and Naxah think for a minute. Did you actually give him the drink?"

"I don't think so," Naxah replies her leg moving very fast.

"Never mind," Storm replies then looks around the room." The real question is who could it have not had been? It has to be the last person we'd expect. Like somebody whose shadow looks like The Hunchback Of Northedame mixed with that of a murder."

Everyone looks at Xemnas who is standing near a corner, and his shadow fits that description. Everyone gasps as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Just because I fit the description doesn't mean I'm the one," Xemnas replies." Although I have been convicted of many illegitimate children, and killing many of my girlfriends."

"And the kid is not your son!" Demyx shouts getting up with everyone else," GET HIM!"

They chase him around the room like an 80's crime movie as Storm sighs.

"What the hell is going on?" Storm sighs.

* * *

"All right Xemmy," Demyx says as the entire organization is around Xemnas who is tied to a wooden chair," we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!" Xemnas shouts," UNTIE ME THIS-"

"SILENCE!" Marluxia shouts putting a gag in his mouth and wiping him," WE ASK THE QUESTIONS BITCH!"

"Um we aren't doing that Marluxia," Axel corrects as Marluxia giggles like a girl.

"Oh silly me!" Marluxia shouts taking the gag out of Xemnas' mouth.

"So you aren't gong to talk, eh?" Demyx asks.

"I have nothing to hide!" Xemnas shouts proudfully.

"Is that so?" Roxas asks then looks at Axel who brings in the bin.

"No that's all of my tapes!" Xemnas shouts frantically moving around in his seat," MY BABIES!"

"That's not creepy at all," Storm replies looking at a vase afterwards.

"We're gonna start with _Mama goes on A Black Trip,_" Axel replies picking up the tape and looking at I," da fruck?'

As he starts to surge Xemnas breaks.

"FINEI'LLTELLYOUEVERYTHINGFROMTHEPARTWHEREICALLEDMYMAMAABIGFATSLUTLYWHOREBITCHBUTPLEASEDON'THURTMYBABIES!" Xemnas stammers rather quickly as everyone looks at him.

"That was easy," They all say as Axel returns the bin to its place.

* * *

_It was about...two hours before the black out, and mama walked in on one of my sessions, _Present Xemnas explains.

_Sessions? _Present Storm asks, _what the hell man?_

_SILENCE! _Present Xemnas shouts, _anyway this is what happened._

"Oh, so you have grown," Ultimecia jested she walked in one on of his sessions.

"MOTHER!?" Xemnas shouted quickly grabbing the remote and trying to hide his erection at once," HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!?"

"You didn't knock when you walked in on me naked," Ultimecia countered walking over to his desk.

"I WAS THIRTEEN AND STILL DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" Xemnas countered dropping and picking up the remote." YOU DIDN'T HELP WITH THAT BODY OF YOURS!"

"Just because was an attractive mother didn't mean you were supposed to get a boner around me!" Ultimecia bickered.

"SAY ERECTION!" Xemnas shouted now trying to put his thing away," MOTHERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY BONER!"

"OH AND YOU'RE ALLOWED TO SAY TITS!" Ultimecia shouted." AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE INCESTOUS!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT YOU PITFUL EXCUSE FOR A SON! WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING EVIL! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN XIGBAR'S MOTHER!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU TWO FACED BITCHY SLUTY WHOREY EXCUSE OF A MOTHER!"

"OH WAY TO USE PROPER GRAMMER XEMMY! NOW ALKL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BRING BACK ALL THE GIRL'S YOU SCARED AWAY!"

Xemnas begins to sniffle.

"They thought I was creepy because I growed paramecium in the fish tank in my room. And that I tried to make sperm grow into a tree! IT CAN TURN INTO A LIVING BODY BECAUSE IT IS A CELL! BUT ONLY OUTSIDE OF THE BODY IN SOME RARE CASES!"

Xemnas went over to hug his mother.

"Go away."

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?"

Xemnas ran out as she sighed.

_I was going to commit the crime, at the same time Vexen saw me, but I couldn't. It was the power outage that stopped me!_

"AH!" Xemnas screamed like a little girl when the lights went off," I WANT MY MOMMY! WHERE'S MY NIGHT LIGHT!?"

* * *

Storm is on the floor, rolling side to side as Xemnas starts to cry.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Xemnas whines like a little boy still tied up. He points at him while looking at Ultimecia." MOMMY TELL HIM TO STOP!"

"You're a grown man," Ultimecia replies," and are you on your period?"

Storm quickly recovers.

"Anyway, that still doesn't explain everything," Storm says looking at Naxah," how did he become like this?"

"Well," Naxah says thinking.

* * *

_What really happened..._

* * *

Naxah wouldn't stop farting through an episode of _My Life As A Disney Princess_ which caused Storm to leave.

"Master why are you leaving?" Naxah asks farting loudly.

"Cause something crawled up your ass, set up a city, and whatever the hell was in that city fucking died!" Storm shouted covering his nose with his hand," and I thought Fenir's was bad!"

"Master if my flatulence is bothering you I have a gas mask," Naxah replied grabbing a gas mask from the couch cushions.

The two look at each other as Naxah lets out a loud, raunchy, wet fart.

"Fuck this shit!" Storm shouted," I'm trying not to die! What the hell did you eat!?"

"The leftover beans I saved," Naxah replied.

"That was the rest of that giant pot we had last night!" Storm shouted," why did you save that!?"

"In case I was hungry."

"Then why did you eat the thing?"

"Because I couldn't find you."

"I live right next to you."

"Yes, but I heated them up."

"With what?"

"Axel."

Storm looked at her and then walked out the door and closed it as she started to fart not stopping. Naxah shrugs.

* * *

"So you just wasted our time for something as stupid as this?" Storm asks as Naxah nods.

"But what caused the power outage?" Larxene asks.

Everyone looks at Demyx who is long gone.

* * *

_Earlier at the exact moment in time which was 9:25_

* * *

Demyx had hooked up about twothosand small speakers, and one big one, all in one cord plugged into his sitar.

"All right this is it the ultimate guitar cord held the longest, and farthest!" Demyx shouted excitedly as he turned on the camera and picked up the sitar." And a one, a two, a three-"

The second he strummed something had shot circuited causing the lights to flicker. It was almost like it was controlled by the guitar. Then they turned off.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone shouted having their current things interrupted.

Demyx quickly summoned a wave of water to carry away everything as he thought of a plan.

* * *

"I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for Naxah and her stupid ass-gas!" Demyx shouts on toilet duty.

"Yeah, once you're done Naxah's bathroom needs cleaning," Storm says walking out of the men's room.

_Oh I'll clean her toilet good all right!_

* * *

**And the real culprit was...Naxah. Yes it was Naxah. Or shouldn't it be the gas? Demyx? Well I know you were surprised when it wasn't Xemnas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that and I think my humor is starting to die out. Maybe, maybe not but try listening to Scooby-doo while reading this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I had a feeling this would happen.**

* * *

Chapter 18 It's Time For A Vac, Storm

Storm had finally had enough. He threw the ham( and literally a ham) at this time! What happened? It all started about thirty minutes ago...

* * *

_Thirty minutes ago..._

* * *

"Naxah why are you wearing that?" Storm sighed pinching the bridge between his nose.

"You don't like it Master Storm?" Naxah asked putting her hands on her chest and tilting her head to the side.

_Actually-_ Storm thought then quickly shook the idea off."No!"

What was Naxah wearing? Apparently, Larxene came up with a new clothing line. Why is anyone's best guess. Anyway, she decided to test it on Naxah, who she secretly hated. It had something to do with her asking Axel a question. Any-way, she had designed the perfect outfit. Yoga short-shorts that hugged in one's butt, and a half shirt that is cut, and exposes one's breasts. The lower half to be exact. Yes, she created the Sexy Nymph outfit with Naxah as its first victim.

"But Ma-" Naxah began.

"For the last time stop calling me Master Storm!" Storm sighed.

"Then what should I call you?" Naxah asked.

"I don't care anything but that!" Storm shouted.

"Okay Master I-don't-care-anything-but-that!" Naxah chimed.

As that conversation went down hill another was at its peak.

"Xigbar, your obsession over Naxah has gone haywire," Roxas sighed walking with The Pirate and The Redhead.

"Oh come on!" Xigbar debated quickly rubbing his eyepatch." We both know its true!" Then, with a grin on his face, he looks at Axel."Right Axel?"

"Okay that rumor wasn't true," Axel replied rolling his eyes," I got it-"

"Stop," Xigbar ordered hearing the shouting in the Grey Area.

"HAMMER TIME!" Demyx shouted somewhere in the castle.

"I don't want you wearing some type of Yoga-booty short-shorts, or whatever the hell they are called!" Storm shouted.

"But Master they're cute!" Naxah debated.

Xigbar's eyepatch quickly flew open( don't ask what his eye looks like) and then closed. Then he started to smile and rub his hands together like a cartoon villain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Axel asked Roxas who shrugged.

"Either he's getting hard, an idea that is insane, an idea that's perverted, or all of the above," Roxas replied.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

"Naxah why are you asking me where porn comes from as if it's a real person?" Storm asked massaging his temples, eyes closed.

As Naxah was about to say something Roxas, walking in Grand Theft Auto style, quickly grabbed her butt, and did a backflip, landing behind the couch.

"Ah!" Naxah yelped as the three started to high-five each other.

Storm sighed.

"What is wrong with you this time?" Storm asked.

"I-I don't know Master," Naxah replied.

Axel is slowly crawling over to her, and he too grabs her butt then rolls behind the couch across from each other. The three look at each other smiling.

"Ah!" Naxah yelped this time grabbing her butt.

Storm opened his eyes to see Naxah grabbing her butt.

"Naxah what the flying hell is wrong with you?"

Naxah shook her head as a small portal opened behind her. Storm watched as Xigbar came out of the portal like a snake. Just as he had one hand to her butt, and one to her left breast, Storm quickly stood up engulfed in electricity.

"DUCK!" Storm yelled sending a bolt of lightning at Naxah, who rolls to the side, and it hits Xigbar who flies over the couch and through the wall.

"ROXAS!" Storm shouted walking over to the couch and lifting it.

"SHIT!" Roxas shouted quickly rolling and trying to run away.

Storm sends a snake of electricity toward him which wraps around his body. It shocks him like a taser as he twitches uncontrollably, falling to the floor.

Axel is trying to make a quick break by crawling near the window, but when Storm looks at him he stands up.

"Yeah, I'm going to save you the trouble," Axel said jumping out the glass window.

Storm throws the couch to the side, blinks once then passes out.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

Storm awoke to Naxah in the middle of undoing his pants. Naxah noticed and looked at him, while he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Naxah?" Storm asked a little freaked out and a little curious," what're you doing?"

"CPR," Naxah replied becoming so still she could be mistaken as a statue.

"What?" Storm asked still confused.

"Check Penis Right?" Naxah replied.

* * *

_A minute later..._

* * *

"STAY DA HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Storm shouted running through the castle being chased by Naxah.

Despite the fact he had his pants halfway off his body, he managed to outrun her.

* * *

_Now..._

* * *

Xemnas thought he heard a knock on his door, but when he went to answer it a note was on his door. It read:

_Dear Xemnas,_

_Yeah, it's me, Storm, and I've left this note to let you know that I'm going on vacation_

_Sincerely, Storm_

_P.S. You and the other members are stuck with my duties.( Insert smiley face)._

_P.S.S Naxah is a little on thye cray side. You may need to get her checked out. She has OSEP-Overly Sensitive Emotional Periods. And it goes both ways. Whether its that time of the month, or she's normal. But it seems to be stronger on the P-clock._

_P.S. I have already left._

_I'm getting tired of writing P.S' so just get her checked out. Oh, and she won't stop crying, texting, and calling me! No matter how many times I change my phone number she figures it out! And how did she get it in the first place. Anyway, she's with Xion who is telling her she should "Convert to the Les side" or some garbage. Either that or watching some romantic soap opera while eating a tub of ice cream, wrapped in blankets. Not sure how she knows that most women deal with break-ups that way. And we're not dating, so I find that weird. And try yo be nice to her Xemmy-Wemmy kins. It's bad enough she's a Rugrat in a teenage girl's body. She's like what fifteen, sixteen? Anyway, OSEP, check-up remember that and I'll be back in about...whenever. Oh come on! I need more time than you guys! See ya'll whenever!_

Xemnas desperately needed a rulebook.

* * *

**So now we're going into-you know what? The next chapter will explain everything better than I can explain it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19 Organization SOA**

**The organization is facing its biggest threat yet. Bigger than the time Xemnas pissed off Larxene. Bigger than Kingdom Hearts. Even bigger than a certain black hair's breasts. Maybe even bigger than the failures Nintendo has committed. What is the threat?**

**Naxah and her case of OSEP.**

**"That exisits!?" Axel asks within the safety of Xemnas' room.**

_**Yeah you idiot! **_**Storm shouts on Xemnas' phone which is on his desk. _Along with Ginger Syndrome!_**

**"Anyway, when will you be back because I can't take it!" Xemnas asks almost pleading.**

_**Shit I wasn't planning on coming back ese, **_**Storm replies in a Spanish accent, _do I have to?_**

**"Master are you talking to Storm!?" Naxah shouts banging on the door.**

**"Please I beg of you! She won't stop bothering me! I can't even sleep, I can't use the bathroom, I can't even watch porno! Once she was behind the opened fridge door!" Xemnas pleads.**

**Naxah opens the door.**

**"BEGONE!" Xemnas shouts the door slamming on her by itself.**

_**Look here señor, how long has she been stalking me? Not that I mind it's kind of cute, but to a certain point. Chica es muy loca! Bitch P-L-E-A-S-E with an E-Y! She's your troubles now! At least until I get back! And either tell her to stop bothering me or answer her questions! She somehow manages to figure out my phone number even when I change it! Anyway happy getting screwed!**_

**Storm hangs up.**

**"That was mean," Axel replies.**

* * *

**"I'm worried about Naxah, superior," Vexen says walking in on one of Xemnas' "relief" sessions.**

**"BEGONE!" Xemnas shouts quickly turning off the TV and grabbing the _Playboy _magazine.**

**"I don't care about your pitiful masturbation sessions!" Vexen replies sitting at the chai in front of him." Anyway, I'm worried about Naxah."**

**"I know my daughter is going through a tough time now, but she'll get better," Xemnas replies still doing his business behind the magazine.**

**"She's not your daughter," Vexen replies looking at him curiously," and I really think we should get her checked out because the other day-"**

* * *

_**In Marluxia's Garden...**_

* * *

**"Marluxia?" Naxah asked walking up to Marluxia who was busy trimming his hedge statue of Xemnas.**

**"Yes Naxah?" Marluxia replied turning around.**

**"May I see the hedge clippers?" Naxah asked.**

**Marluxia, despite his hatred for Naxah but knew what she was going through, handed her the clippers. At first she was helping him trim it, making sure she was precise. Then she started to cut violently, and wildly cutting off leaves that weren't supposed to be cut off.**

**"Naxah-Naxy-NAXY NO!" Marluxia shouted panically then scremed.**

**When she was done she started to cut the heads off of the pink roses. Just the pink roses. Marluxia started to scream clawing at his face. After the last one fell, she cut off the head of hedge Xemnas, and ran out sobbing and wailing loudly.**

**"MY BABIES!" Marluxia cried picking up every single head." XEMMY!"**

**Marluxia picked up the head of hedge Xemnas, fell to the floor, curled into a ball, and rocked back and forth, crying slowly.**

* * *

**"WHAT!?" Xemnas shouts jumping behind his desk in one fell swoop.**

**"How are you able to jump like that!?" Vexen gasps shocked," it seems nearly impossible that a normal human-"**

**"WHAT!?" Xemnas repeats.**

**"Yes, she is starting to exhibit strong, violent behavior. Rather unusual for our sweet Naxy."**

**"BITCH'S CRAZY!"**

**"Master?" Naxah asks knocking on the door." Is everything all right?"**

**"THE DEVIL APPRACHES!" Xemnas shouts hiding under his desk." ME PANTONLES ROJO EN HAGO!"**

**"Did you just say my pants red in to do or to make?"**

**"BCLANCOKNO!"**

**"Superior are you speaking German?"**

**"BAKA CON STUPIDO CHICA COMO ESTA NAXAH!"  
**

* * *

Please tell me you get the meaning of SOA...and this chapter's short. What the hell? I mean it looked like a lot in my notebook...let's see...how about a preview of the next chapter? Nah, I like to keep you guessing. So what music do you like? Are you male or female? Do you have sex everyday? Do you pray? Are you responding to my questions? Do you like green? Do you respond? WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO!? ARE YOU RESPONDING!? Ah forget it trying to raise the word count, but apparently it ain't working...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 20 Let's get Hot Up In Here!**

**"We really need to get Marluxia some help," Axel whispered to Roxas.**

**"Yeah he won't stop pretending that the head of the hedge Xemnas is the real one," Roxas breathes back.**

**"I thought he was pretending it was alive," Xion whispers.**

**"I think that messed up his brain," Xigbar whispers.**

**"Do you like the, HA-HA-HA-HA! rose crown I made for you Xemmy? HA-HA-HA-HA!" Marluxia says hysterically to the head of the hedge Xemnas that is on the table. He places the crown on his head." I made it out of my babies HA-HA-HA-HA! My beautiful, pink babies ha-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA!"**

**The four shudder inwardly as Naxah walks in, sits where Storm sits, and then lets out a heavy sigh.**

**"Master am I ugly?" Naxah asks.**

**At once the twelve nobodies, and Ultimecia, look at Xemnas who is loudly eating his soup. Once he realizes that everyone is looking at him, he puts the spoon in the bowl, and sits up straight.**

**"What was the question?" Xemnas asks.**

**"Naxah asked if she was ugly ha-ha-HA-HAHA!" Marluxia replies then laughs briefly.**

**Everyone near him shifts their seats away from him as he starts laughing for no reason.**

**"Now why do you think that for?" Xemnas asks," did shorty tell you?"**

**"Who the hell is shorty?" Everyone but Naxah asks looking at each other.**

**"Because Storm left me," Naxah pouts as Larxene chuckles.**

**"Sweetie he's gon on vacation," Larxene replies the nicest she's going to get.**

**Naxah scratches her head.**

**"Vacation? From who?" Naxah asks then points at Axel." Did he cause him to leave?"**

**"I ain't-" Axel begins when Xemnas gives him his look.**

**"You know the rules about not acting a different race."**

**"No, sweetie," Larxene replies then rolls her eyes," everybody needs some time to themselves."**

**"Then why can't we spend it together?" Naxah asks.**

**"Naxy everybody needs some space lie Storm does," Vexen replies," although he'd make a-"**

**"Then why is he taking 'some space' from us?"**

**Before anyone, even Marluxia who is rubbing hedge Xemnas' hair, can speak Larxene laughs.**

**"Oh you got to be kidding me! Why are we still answering the girl's questions as if she's acting perfectly normal?!"**

**Everyone exchanges nervous looks except Marluxia who chuckles with her.**

**"Sweetie, the reason why Storm has 'left' you is because he doesn't want your crazy ass!"  
**

**Everyone looks at Larxene then looks at Naxah.**

**"Shut up?"**

**Everyone looks at Larxene.**

**"Excuse _me?_"**

**"I said SHUT UP!"**

**Larxene laughs, placing a hand over her mouth, before she slams that hand on the table.**

**"And who are _you _talking to?"**

**"You."**

**"Me? Oh, you're talking to me huh!? Then how about you start treating me like an adult you crazy pyscho bitch!"**

**"Shut up you blond whore!"**

**"Blond whore!? Blond whore!"**

**Larxene slams the same hand on the table, and gets up making everyone look at each other.**

**Uh-oh.**

**"Bitch who are you calling a blond whore!? You're just saying that because you're never gonna have all of this!"**

**Naxah gets up with a bullshit smile on her face.**

**"You're just saying that because you're jealous of me."**

**"Jealous of _you_? Jealous of what? The fact that you have the biggest bust size out of all of the women here!? News flash, pyscho, just because you have bigger knockers than most of us, doesn't mean you're better thane EVERY-BODY ELSE! In fact that makes you a whore!"**

**"Oh please you're the sucking every guy here!"**

**"Me? Bitch please I'm not as innocent as you!"**

**Then Naxah decides to say the one thing Larxene despises.**

**"How about you go fuck some penises you blond bimbo!"**

**"EXCUSE ME!? _EXCUSE ME!? _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO-"**

**"I'M TALKING TO A DUMB BLOND THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING TO!"**

**"LISTEN HERE GIRLY! YOU BETTER LEARN SOME RESPECT OR I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT RESPECT IS!"**

**"OH PLEASE THE BEST THING YOU'RE GONNA SHOW ME IS HOW TO SUCK AXEL'S ONE INCH!"**

**"OH IT'S FREAKING SEVEN MOTHERFUCKING INCHES!" Axel shouts slamming his hands on the table, standing up engulfed in flames." DO YOU FUCKING GOT THAT MEMORIZED BITCHES BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT!"**

**Everyone looks at Axel.**

**"SHUT UP!" The two women shout at him.**

**The flames die down as Axel sits down, and puts his head on the table. He starts to cry as the two keyblade wielders pat him on the back.**

**"There, there Axel," Roxas replies giving a _WTF _look at Xion.**

_**He's really sensitive about his dick, **_**Xion talk looks back shrugging.**

**"BITCH SHUT UP!"**

**"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME BIMBO!"**

**Larxene readies to jump over the table like spiderman, but Xigbar and Demyx hold her back as soon as he knives appear. While Larxene starts to surge, Lexaeus wraps his Naxah's waist. She then starts to kick and scream. The two drag the females to different exits as they continue screaming.**

**"BITCH'S ARE CRAZY!" Demyx shouts.**

**"HA-HA-HA-AHAHAHAAH! BREAST MILKY!" Marluxia blurts out screaming like an idiot.**

**Xemnas slams his head on the table, and groans loudly.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21 The Secret Side Of Naxah**

**"I have concluded my suspicions," Vexen explains pointing at a picture of Naxah on a pad. She is smiling." Naxah is, in fact, violent in nature." He flips the page and points at Naxah with a knife in her hand, looking angry." How? You may asS well-" He flips the page revealing a picture of Storm. " It would seem it is all connected to Storm." The next page shows Naxah hugging Storm with Storm frowning." Yes, Naxah has developed a liking to Storm." The next page shows Naxah with headphones on, surrounded by musical notes." It started when she found out his band, and eventually-" The next page has a heart on it." Love then-" The next page shows binoculars." Stalking and finally-" The final page shows Gollum from _Lord of The Rings._" Obession."**

**Xemnas, who has been sitting at his desk the entire time, nods his head in approval.**

**"It looks like a four-year old drew the pictures," Xemnas replies**

**"I drew them, Superior," Vexen says.**

**"Take lessons," Xemnas advises. **

**"I am no Namine, you blue haired freak," Vexen mutters." Anyway, it would seem that Naxah is becoming violent due tp Storm's departure. She has cdeveloped a certain...obsession to Storm, believing he is the one for her. In reality-"**

**"She's crazy," Xemnas replies.**

**"The correct word is off of her rocker, but yes. So-"**

**"We get her a girl friend she can talk to," Xemnas advises.**

**"Sir?"**

**"Yes it is decided we will get her and Namine to be the best of friends!"**

**"We have Xion, but that is-"**

**"A splendid idea? Oh Vexen you have read my mind! I'm going to make you second-in-command if you keep up the work!"**

**Vexen's eyes lit up with excitement." Second-in-command!?"**

**"Yes now get out there and get Namine!"**

**Vexen saluted Xemnas then exited the room while second-in-command was playing in his head. Then as he was a good distance away realized it.**

**"That idiot is using me so he won't have to get Namine!" Vexen exclaims walking angrily." And to think-wait a minute."**

**Vexen had a bad feeling about this.**

* * *

**And he may be right...let's hope not. And that was short. Damn...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22 We are...Not Liable...for this?**

**"You want me to do what?" Namine asks as Vexen sits on her couch.**

**"So the creators of Kingdom Hearts put you in this lovely place?" Vexen replies looking around," isn't the timeline-"**

**"Some fanficitions bypass time lines," Namine replies sitting on the opposite couch with a cup of coffee in her hands." The fans assume that once everything is done, we continue the daily cycle."**

**"In that case you may be right," Vexen sighs then frowns," where's mine?"**

**"On the roof," Namine replies.**

**"Very funny Namine," Vexen replies.**

**"No it's literally on the roof," Namine repeats," anyway why are you here anyway?" She takes a sip then puts it on the coffee table." Come to kidnap me so that you can get Sora before Kingdom Hearts Three?"**

**"Of course not, but Xigbar has threanted to do that."**

**"I hated him anyway, always trying to take pictures of my panties while I wear this dress."**

**"No, you see we have-"**

**"Does it involve Naxah?"**

**Vexen studies her closely." Yes...it does."**

**Namine giggles." Don't worry, I'm not a witch. Xemnas came by and shouted something in seven different languages."**

**"Each word?"**

**"Yep. He gave me a box full of tampons, sex toys, porn, semen-not sure why, and a letter that explained the whole problem in one sentence. Did you know that Storm came by here and told me to be careful of Marluxia?"**

**"Oh yes, he has gone insane. He's been saying that he would rape you in your sleep."**

**"Once he tried to break in here. But he thought he was a bird, and flew into my bedroom window that was closed. He bounced off, and when he recovered crawled home. Then Xigbar came and tried to take a picture again."**

**"That is strange."**

**They sit in silence.**

**"So how's Roxas?"**

**"He's doing fine although there is something wrong with him mentally."**

**"Axel?"**

**"He's throwing a fit over his penis size."**

**"And Xion?"**

**"She's thinking about becoming a lesbian."**

**"You know Xigbar's going to try to join in, and take picture right?"**

**"Yes, but anyway will you do it?"**

**"No. Mostly because of Xigbar, and Marluxia so you may want to bring her to me." Namine frowns." What is she doing anyway?"**

* * *

_**At the castle in the Grey Area...**_

* * *

"Why does he have to be like that!?" Naxah cries as Cloud laughs at Tifa on _Final Drama_," she's perfectly fine!"

"Yes, but those heels and that scraf?" Xion asks as Naxah rests her head om her shoulder," that's a fashion don't."

"You should have seen Aerith," Demyx replies passing the popcorn in the blanket with the two girls," hideous thing ever."

The three were watching TV together, since Naxah felt lonely. Xion was still trying to get Naxah to conevert, but she didn't want to go by herself. Sadly, Naxah is still heartbroken. Demyx is just Demyx who is using this to get out of doing work, and his bathroom duties. Then Xemnas walked in with a video camera in hand, thinking that this is the start of a porno.

"Yeah that's it," Xemnas breathes creeping behind them," keep talking."

He creeps up to the couch, and that's when he notices Xion's coat is open halfway revealing some of her chest. She appears to not be wearing a bra giving Xemnas amble space to get her naked breast. Then as he is leaning in, a little too close, trying to get it Xion looks at him.

"What the hell!?" Xion shouts covering her chest up," what're you doing!?"

"I'm looking for Waldo!" Xemnas shouts quickly backing off.

"In my coat!?" Xion shouts turning red with anger." With a video camera no less!?"  
"Yes. he only comes out when I have a video camera!" Xemnas shouts." Now take off your coat!"

"No!" Xion shouts.

"You have nothing to hide!" Xemnas shouts." I know you're naked under there!" So he decide

"You're going commando!?" Demyx gasps then snaps his fingers like a girl," girl you go!"

Elsewhere Roxas is busy trying to figure out how to impress Xion. He decided that it may be best to ask her, but he doesn't know where she is. So he decides to go to the Grey Area. That's when he heard the shouting.

"Let go of me!" Xion shouts trying to escape Xemnas, who has his hand on her zipper.

"I'm just trying to help!" Xemnas grunts obviously not caring.

"This counts as rape, right?" Demyx asks.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Roxas shouts walking in.

"HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Xion shouts.

"I'M LOOKING FOR WALDO!" Xemnas shouts convincing himself he's looking for Waldo.

Roxas summons his keyblades as Xemnas quickly lets go of Xion's coat zipper, and runs out the glass window. Roxas runs after him except he dolphin dives. Shortly after, Vexen walks in and looks around at the devastation.

"What just happened?" Vexen asks.

"Attempted rape," Demyx replies somehow having the bowl of popcorn.

"What-" Vexen begins," never mind. Anyway, Naxah I have a surprise for you."

"Storm's back!?" Naxah gasps quickly standing up.

"No," Vexen replies.

"You have tickets to see _The Fresh Beat Band_!?" Naxah gasps.

"No," Vexen replies remembering the last time he went with Naxah. She's the reason why he refuses to go on missions with anyone.

"We're going to Neverland!?"

"No!"

"Aw!" Demyx whines as _Everybody Hates Vanitas _comes on." Aw man, that's the shit!"

Axel flops down next to him with a bowl of Nachos in his hands.

"Turn it up yo!" Axel shouts.

Demyx grabs the remote, and turns the volume to deaf bringing heights. The two cheer, throwing their hands into the air.

* * *

After a long, disappointing, and hard argument on the receiving end, Vexen manages to get Naxah to Namine. Not before agreeing to make another love potion AND a bed for Teddy AND tickets to whatever show she wants to go to. Not to mention a double chocolate vanilla banana sundae with extra whip cream that he bought at some ice cream shop. And a new outfit that rang up to ten thousand munny. Vexen learned that some women have expensive tastes, and will run you to the ground in debt. And that a white jacket, a black tank top, brown short-shorts, brown stockings, small gold earrings, two green bracelets, and black heels can cost that much. And she didn't even wear the stockings and bracelets!

"Hey V-" Namine begins

Vexen is as white as a ghost and looks animated. Naxah is eating her sundae happily, Teddy in between her breasts.

"Are you okay!?" Namine exclaims.

"Yes...I am fine," Vexen replies with somewhat of a monotone," I just-"

Vexen walks away and halfway across the street, he falls flat on his face. Then he is carried away by a vulture. Namine has her mouth wide open I shock at what just happened. After a minute, she stands up straight clapping her hands together.

"Okay then!" Namine says as Naxah looks at her confused." I'm Namine and I'm guessing that you're Naxah, right?"

"What happened to Vex?" Naxah asks.

"I have no clue," Namine replies.

* * *

"And this is Teddy!" Naxah replies holding Teddy up to Namine, who is busy making tea." Isn't he cute? You're not looking!"

"Yes, he is," Namine replies not turning around," I saw him when you were standing with Vexen."

Namine didn't realize her mistake when she told Naxah to treat her as a big sister. And she should've kept her mouth shut. But she knew what she was going through. When she was five. About five game years ago. With Roxas. The sweet, loving, caring idiot Roxas.

"I found him walking around when Xemnas told me to get lost," Naxah replies placing him back in between her breasts." Do you think he's a stray?"

"Maybe," Namine replies pouring the tea into the cups." If he didn't have a collar that told you his name."

"Then he's mine, right?" Naxah asks with an excitement in her eyes.

"Yes," Namine replies walking with the tray that has the cups on it.

"Yay!" Naxah cheers as Namine places the tray down and sits on the couch across from her.

The two sit in silence as they both grab their cups, and take a sip.

"Do you make cupcakes?" Naxah asks.

"Yes, sometimes," Namine replies.

"Vex makes _the best_ cupcakes. Everytime I go down to his lab, he has about half a dozen ready! Did you know he has an easy bake oven? I've always wanted one."

Namine begins to chuckle at the idea of Vexen making cupcakes with an easy bake oven.

"How's Xemnas?"

"He thinks that everything we do is related to porn."

Namine spits out her tea.

"W-w-what!?"

"Yes, once he tried video tapping me undressing, but Storm zapped him."

_Uh-oh, _Namine thinks remembering Vexen's warning.

_Do not mention anything Storm related, otherwise she'll start wailing._

And it was right on que as she started to sniffle.

"Why did Master leave me!?" Naxah sniffs looking at Namine with tears in her eyes." I mean I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well maybe he wanted some time to himself?" Namine replies although it comes out as a question more.

"But why can't we spend it together!?" Naxah asks sniffling," I've been a good girl!"

"Naxah everyone needs space, and if we-" Namine begins.

Naxah buries her face into her hands, sobbing loudly.

_What did I do? _Namine thinks.

"But why did he leave me!?" Naxah sobs," I loved him!"

"Dear lord bless our souls!" Demyx sings as if he's in church outside.

Namine hurriedly runs over to the door, and yanks it open. Demyx is about to strum his sitar.

"Would you go!?" Namine shouts as Naxah wails," and stop bothering me!"

"But baby!" Demyx sings playing some song on his sitar." I have been affected! By your virus! Oh your-"

Naxah wails loudly causing Namine to slame the door on him. He blinks twice before taking out his phone and dialing Xion's number.

"Didn't work!" Demyx shouts walking away.

* * *

"Feeling better?"Namine asks Naxah as she happily eats her sundae.

Naxah nods as Namine smiles. Then her phone rings.

_Crap, Storm was going to call later today! _Namine thinks while taking her phone out of he shorts back pocket. _And its only five o'clock!_

"Naxah?" Namine asks causing Naxah to look at her." I have to go to the store for a while to pick up some things. Think you're going to be okay by yourself?"

"Well they usually leave me by myself," Naxah replies shrugging.

Namine's phone rings again as she grabs her keys that are on the table, and walks out.

"What're you doing, girl!?" Storm shouts in a Spanish accent as he walks on the bus.

That's one of the many things she liked about Storm. He never asked "why didn't you pick up!?" or whatever.

"Oh, nothing," Namine sighs as she locks the door and begins to walk.

"Nothing is always something with the wo-men!" Storm replies taking his seat next to a middle-aged man." So what's this 'nothing' we're speaking of?"

"Well Vexen was drained, and then carried off by a vulture when he introduced me to Naxah," Namine replies.

"Wait, he introduced you to Naxah?"

"You aren't going to-"

"This story's unusual so I'm not surprised."

"Then Naxah got upset-"

"About me? She'll get over it."

"Now she's in my house."

"Oh."

A silence falls over the two as Namine walks into the parking lot.

"Say she's there by herself?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you'd better start running back if you value your stuff."

Namine takes his advice.

* * *

"Oh, man," Naxah pouts standing outside Namine's house that is on fire." I set the oven too high again! And the stupid thing had to go and catch on fire!"

Naxah didn't seem to care that the house was on fire, rather how it got on fire.

* * *

**And that's why you never leave a girl with the intellect of a five-year old alone. Or have easy access to an oven. That's why when I get a house, I'm getting ADT, so that this will never happen to me. Anyway, this is the seventh day this I last updated, and it would've been yesterday if not for a festival. That was mostly Spanish. I didn't know what they were saying, but I went there for god and pizza. But mostly god...and to worship. Okay, I kinda went for the pizza but I was kicked out of the house so yeah...free food. They had like over twenty boxes of pizza in the back, so we cou-I'm getting off topic. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed that and review as always.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23 **

**Somebody was banging at Xemnas' door as he was trying to locate his video camera. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Namine who was covered in ash and dust, and her clothes ripped, with an annoyed look on her. Naxah was standing next to her, but she seemed to be unaffected smiling into space with happy eyes.**

**"Xemnas w-" Namine begins then looks at Naxah." Naxah, me and Xemnas need to have a little chat, so you could leave us in private for a while?"**

**"Kay!" Naxah chimed skipping away.**

**As soon as Naxah was out of ears range, Namine sighed.**

**"Why did you bring Naxah to me!?" Namine shouts at Xemnas who blinks twice.**

**"You look horrible," Xemnas replies.**

**"No kidding dumbass!" Namine shouts slapping Xemnas on his chest," answer the stupid question!"**

**"She was being troublesome so I needed a big sister to watch over her," Xemnas replies then crosses his arms over his chest," but I can see you are incapable of doing that simple task!"**

**"If you wanted a big sister then why didn't you get Xion to do it you imbecile!" Namine grunts through her teeth.**

**"Well, you are more superior in intellect, and would not try to teach her things she shouldn't be doing," Xemnas replies.**

**"Intellect!? Intellect has nothing to do with her! She is about as smart as a five-year old and maybe Demyx-" Namine begins.**

**"Oh, that's so true my-" Demyx begins jumping behind them.**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Namine turns around, grabs his sitar out of his hands, and uses it to hit him where god allowed him to reproduce, and be different than females. He falls back like a sack of bricks as Xemnas looks at him shocked.**

**"But that doesn't mean that Xion couldn't be responsible for her! Why bring me into this!? I didn't do anything to you or anybody! Now because of you my house is destroyed!"**

**"So?" Xemnas scoffs.**

**Namine suddenly snaps, scratching her hair like a maniac." So? _So?! _Is that all you have to say! It's not just so it's the fact that my memories of that house, and the things in the house, are gone! Memories that I can't replace! Memories that I loved! Memories of-"**

**Namine begins to cry as Roxas walks by, hearing that Namine is here. He walks up to the duo, confused.**

**"Hey Namine," Roxas says.**

**Namine quickly throws herself into Roxas, nearly making him fall. Confused, Roxas hugs her as she sobs into his shirt.**

_**What happened to her? **_**Roxas talk-looks at Xemnas.**

_**Naxah burned her house down, **_**Xemnas talk-looks back.**

**Namine blows her nose into Roxas shirt, causing him to grimace in response. And he just got that shirt washed.**

**"Hey, Namine," Axel replies.**

**"AXEL!" Namine cries going over to Axel.**

**Axel hugs her as he is trying to nice. He looks at the two.**

_**What's wrong with Nami's? **_**Axel talks-looks at Roxas.**

_**Naxah burned her house down, and I'm guessing she really loved that house, **_**Roxas talk-looks back.**

_**Ah, **_**Axel talk-looks back.**

**Namine then cries something that sounds like gibberish, and Axel just pats her head trying to calm her down.**

_**Think she's OSEP? **_**Axel talk-looks at Roxas who shrugs.**

_**Nah, she's just really emotional due to the fact that we're basically the only friends that talk to her. Besides the others, **_**Roxas talk-looks back.**

_**Or that that one house held some pretty important things to her, **_**Axel talk-looks back.**

**"Hey Namine what's up?" Xion asks walking up to the foursome.**

**Namine walks over to Xion as Xion quickly hugs her.**

_**Naxah burned her house down? **_**Xion talk-looks at the two who scratch their heads in response.**

_**Yeah, that about sums in up, **_**The two friends talk-look back.**

**"Namine, baby, I heard the news," Xigbar says with a fake tone of worry in his voice as he walks up to the fivesome, a camera in his hand.**

**Namine moves from Xion, walks over to Xigbar who has his arms ready for a hug, and kicks him in the nuts.**

**"Oh #%%^&amp;*&amp;# $%^&amp;&amp;% #$# #$##$%^%!" Xigbar shouts keaning over and falling to the floor.**

**Namine grabs the camera, and uses it to hit him on the head numerous times. After she is satisfied she goes back to Roxas, who quickly hugs her.**

_**Oh boy,**_** Roxas thinks.**

* * *

Naxah and the recovered Namine walk around town as per the request of Larry, Moe, and Curly. No, really they literally asked them to meet them in the shopping district, but when they got there, nobody was there. They were stood up by the The Stooges. Namine, after crying screaming and kicking, though this was directed at the male members that weren't Axel and Roxas, decided to live at the castle. Until she can find a place, or can get enough money. Which ever comes first.

Now the duo are walking around, finding a place where they can sit. Until Naxah spots something that she finds unsual, so just tugs on Namine's jacket.

"Hm?" Namine asks as Naxah points to where the strange activity was taking place.

The 'unusual' act was a wedding ceremony, coming to its end as the bride kisses the groom. Which is unusual since they both kiss, but she is guessing that the groom is scraed.

"Oh that's a wedding ceremony," Namine replies with no thought.

"Wedding...ceremony?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side." What's that?"

"Well, er..." Namine replies scratching her head, and looking for the right answer." It's an act where two people decide to form a bond. It's where they make a contract, so to speak-"

"So they promise each other to be together forever," Naxah replies.

"Yes, but not anyone or rather anything can make it come true. See, we have the ceremonies where we get a wedding planner that helps us plan the wedding, and then a pastor and etc. Then when it's done, we enjoy the wedding, and the fact that we promise each other to be together. But first we have to propose, and the guy always does it. Its how it works anyway," Namine replies.

"But what do you need to propose?" Naxah asks tilting her head to the side.

"Well a ring, but again the guy usually does that. Then all you need is for the guy to propose to you."

"Are you married?"

Namine blushes hard." Well, no but I plan to be. It's every girl's and woman's dream to become married-before their friends sometimes."

Naxah looks at the ground." Do you think that me and Storm could get married?"

Namine smiles at her." Never say never Naxah."

Then Namine spots the three.

"Hey! Where were you guys at!?"

The three run as Namine runs after them.

* * *

"So now Naxah wants to marry you," Namine replies over the phone with Storm who is still on the bus.

Storm sighs.

"Whatever happened to just staying friends, and having a large cookie with a bunch of people, and calling that a wedding?" Storm asks as Namine chuckles." But whatever the hell Naxah wants I'll-"

"Are you about to propose?" Namine asks teasingly.

Storm groans as Namine chuckles.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24 What happens when things get out of hand**

**Everyone was doing their usual things. Except Naxah who has busy planning out her dream wedding. In my opinion I think she's way beyond bonkers, but she's cute anyway. In a teenager-stuck-with-a-five-year-old's mentality, but we love her anyway. Right? I mean she's the reason why the-actually she's the reason why they're going crazy.**

**Anyway, Xemnas sees Naxah writing stuff down on her notepad, and goes to see what's up.**

**"Daughter what are you doing!?" Xemnas commands grabbing the note pad out of Naxah's hands and looking at it.**

**Xemnas is the bully.**

**"I am not your daughter, and why did you snatch it out of my hands!?" Naxah shouts getting up to grab the notepad," I would've given it to you anyway!"**

**While Naxah's the victim.**

**"I own _everything_ this in this castle, so techinically I can do whatever I what!" Xemnas shouts pushing Naxah back on the couch as he flips through the notepad.**

**Most of the stuff that's in there is related to her and Storm's relationship, if there was one, which are pictures of them together.**

**"Aw, did someone have a childhood trauma and is taking it out on us?" Naxah pouts with fake remorse.**

**"No!" Xemnas shouts at her," I am perfectly stable! And what are all these...pictures of you and Storm about!?" **

**"If _you _must know, we are going to get married," Naxah pouts crossing her arms together and holding her head with pride.**

**"Married!?" Xemnas begins to laugh at this." Married!? Have you talked to him about it?"**

**"No but-"**

**"Have you made plans yet?"**

**"No I haven't but-"**

**"Then how are you going to get married without _any _plans!?"**

**Naxah thinks for a minute then sucks her breath at him.**

**"Well, I may not have any plans, but we will get married!"**

**Xemnas laughs like the true evil man he is.**

**"You know what little girl? This is what I think of your plans!"**

**Xemnas rips the paper easily while Naxah lunges at him, trying to stop him. Xemnas easily pushes her to the ground, and continues what he was doing. Once he has made it impossible to tape together again, he dust off his hands, and walks away leaving Naxah on the couch crying.**

* * *

**Everyone walks in for breakfast, as usual, except Naxah who arrives later. Xemnas looks at her pitifully as she takes her seat next to Namine.**

**"So how was your day, Xion?" Roxas asks beginning a conversation with Xion.**

**"Fine, I guess," Xion replies.**

**The two sit in an awkward silence as Axel quickly sees his friends in trouble, and goes to sit next to him.**

**"Fine that's all you got to say huh?" Axel asks Xion," well I have this one dream memorized!"**

**"Vexen, do you ever wonder what Zexion's father is like?" Luxord asks grinning.**

**"I will not engage in such assine and worthless activities," Vexen sneers at him.**

**"Loser has to tell Naxah that Unicorns don't exist," Xigbar adds upon hearing a gamble is underway.**

**"You're on," Vexen replies.**

**"HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA-I HAVE BREAST MILK!" Marluxia shouts playing with his chest in the corner.**

**"When is he going to be fine?" Lexaeus asks as Larxene shrugs.**

**"Until that moron realizes that it wasn't the real Xemnas," Larxene replies.**

**Demyx tunes his guitar as Xemnas claps twice.**

**"Greeting friends, it has been a glorious day has it not?" Xemnas asks standing up.**

**"It was until your silver greatness came and soiled it," Naxah mutters.**

**Xemnas looks at Naxah as well as the other members.**

**"What was that, XV?" Xemnas asks.**

**"Oh, nothing I was just saying how your silver greatness came ,and soiled this day like your chances at getting laid," Naxah replies.**

**Everyone snickers as Xemnas uses his hand to usher silence.**

**"XV the revelance to your activity was invalid," Xemnas says.**

**"That doesn't give you a right to smash my dreams like your insanity, you tall silver prick!" Naxah shouts.**

**Suddenly, it became serious as Naxah was using words that she hadn't even asked them what it meant. Namine quickly gets up, calls Storm, and walks out silently.**

**"It was something that girls your age shouldn't be thinking of!" Xemnas shouts as thoughts fill the other members minds.**

**Xigbar gives a grench like grin at his thought while Demyx grimaces at his.**

**"So what if I want to marry Storm! I can do whatever I want!"**

**"Oh, good," Demyx breathes.**

**"You're under my house, and my rules and-"**

**"Fuck your stupid ass rules! Why do we have to walk around in our undergarments after dark!?"**

**"Actually nobodies complaining," Xigbar replies.**

**Larxene quickly zaps him, causing him to fall under the table.**

**"Nobodies _are _complaining you one-eyed perv!" Larxene shouts.**

**"Because I want you to show off your bodies!"**

**"More like want us to be part of one of your porn fantasies! I know what you did last night!"**

**Xemnas gasps pointing at her while looking at Ultimecia**

**"Mummy she's spying on me!" Xemnas shouts.**

**Everyone busts out laughing.**

**"Mama ain't going to save you now!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Like I care what acts you commit at night!" Ultimecia sneers," as long as you get a woman pregnant, I won't care what you do!"**

**"Okay, that's messed up bro!" Wakka shouts walking in.**

**Everyone looks at him as he walks back out.**

**"Okay, stop saying bro because that fucking person will keep coming in!" Saix shouts going to see if there are more unwanted vistors.**

**"I think I need to find our keyhole," Demyx shouts quickly following him.**

**"I need more apple juice," Lexaeus mutters following him.**

**"My cupcakes are burning!" Vexen shouts falling back into a corridor.**

**"I need to help Kairi with something!" Larxene shouts.**

**"Right behind ya!" Axel shouts following her.**

**Xion just walks out along with Roxas, Luxord, and Marluxia.**

**"Tch, cowards," Zexion sneers then realizes he's the only one conscious." While I don't participate in this activities because they make no sense. "**

**Zexion walks out as the three look at each other.**

* * *

**After a long argument, that Naxah won due to Ultimecia being on her side, she decided to go to the store to get Namine her favorite cake. After all, she was trying to be a good little sister. Namine really doesn't care who gets it except Xion, who offers to feed it to her. While wearing a sexy nurse outfit. While Namine's in underwear. With a bib on her. In Xion's bed. With the door locked. Anything else I should mention except for Xigbar trying to break in? No, okay.**

**Anyway, after she was done at the store she made her way back to the castle, and on her way to Namine's room. Xemnas, still angry and mostly hungry because Ultimecia put him on Time Freeze, stalks the halls waiting for somebody with food. That's when he walks by a Naxah who holds her head up in pride. He stops as soon as he walks by her. He realized that Naxah had food, a box of something, no less. And it was nearly dinner time!**

**Besides those reasons, he wanted to get back at her for what she did.**

**"Naxah!" Xemnas calls turning around and quickly walking up to her.**

**"What do you want?" Naxah sneers.**

**"I just wanted to...apologize for the way I behaved earlier today," Xemnas replies nearly forcing himself to say the words.**

**"Then I accept your apology like the big boy you are," Naxah says gloating.**

_**Just give me**_** the**_** cake already! **_**Xemnas thinks wanting badly to grab it out of her hands, and devour it.**

**But he stood strong.**

**"What is that box you have there?" Xemnas asks pointing at the box.**

**"A cake," Naxah replies opening the box to show him.**

**It was a double-decker, vanilla cake with vanilla frosting, and had Roxas' head's picture on it. He nearly drooled at the sight.**

**"But it's for Namine, and you can't have any!" Naxah shouts quickly closing the box and putting the cake at her hip, being held by her right arm.**

**"Please?" Xemnas begged.**

**"No, it's for Namine."**

**"Just a little slice."**

**"No, it's for Namine."**

**"C'mon just one slice of the mouth-watering, delicious, scrumptious cake."**

**"NO IT'S FOR NAMINE!" **

**Naxah begins to turn around, but Xemnas grabs her, and snatches the box from her hip, tearing the fabric off her shorts. Then he opened the box, and started to devour the cake with his mouth. Naxah lunged at him screaming, but he shoves her to the ground with one hand. Naxah then begins to cry loudly, repeating what she was trying to tell him. After about a minute, Xemnas throws the box at her feet, and with her jean fabric, wipes hi mouth. He balls it up, and throws it at her, causing it to land on her head. She curled into a ball crying loudly.**

**"It was for Namine you silver-haired, porn loving, maniac!" Naxah cries.**

**Xemnas smiled apparently glad that he broke her.**

**"You know what Naxy?" Xemnas laughed evilly," I. Could. Care. Less. Who. It. Was .For!"**

**He walks away cackling loudly.**

**"I OWN EVERYTHING IN THIS CASTLE!"**

**"WHAT THE FLYING HELL!?" Roxas shouts appearing with the other members.**

**"What did you do this time!?" Namine shouts clearly the one that is the most furious.**

**"Oh, why do you assume that everything that's associated with Naxah's grief, involves me in some way, shape, form?" Xemnas asks turning around.**

**"Because we just got here, and you're walking away dumbass!" Larxene shouts.**

**"Oh, the girl could just be upset over something that one of you did, but when I try to help her she makes me look like the bad guy," Xemnas replies.**

**"In theory you are considering everything you've done to her," Zexion replies.**

**"What did he do?" Namine asks Naxah who is still crying loudly.**

**"IT WAS FOR NAMINE!" Naxah shouts pointing at the empty cake box.**

**"And her shorts are ripped," Axel adds pointing at her shorts.**

**"You ate the cake AND tried to rape her!?" Namine shouts.**

**"I never touched her! Well, her shorts ripped because the cake was at her hip, and I yanked it out of her hand."**

**"You-never mind what is wrong with you Xem-"**

**"Oh, you're acting like you can do something about it! All you blond's are good at is making good porno, and being clueless."**

**Everyone could feel the tension that was rising up as Namine clenched her fists.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"You heard him, or do I have to provide a better explanation?"**

**Everyone shakes their head rapidly, especially Xigbar who is still recovering from his ordeal. But Xemnas mistakes it for approval to go on.**

**"What can a dumb, giggly, blond do except make good porno? And you're a Nobody no less at that-a witch if I'm mistaken. Why don't you come over here, and show me a good time bitch!"**

**Somewhere in the world all the natural disasters were mixing together, becoming a QUAD-Aster. The whole castle shook causing the other nobodies to quickly cast protect over them. All because Namine was becoming furious. And have you ever seen this cute girl mad?**

**The answer is no.**

**"I'LL SHOW YOU A DUMB GIGGLY BLOND!" Namine shouts running at Xemnas.**

**Upon realizing that Namine was the cause for this phenomenon, Xemnas quickly runs away screaming like a warrior about to die.**

* * *

**"More?" Naxah asked the Organization as she came out with another cake, that Namine liked.**

**"Keep it coming!" Demyx shouts in a trash bag," I wanna eat till I pop!"**

**"Demyx, I think that's enough cake for you," Namine replies smiling," I'll take some."**

**"Namine's had like ten cakes, and doesn't seem to be fat," Roxas whispers huddling up with Xion, Axel, and Xigbar.**

**"Yeah, that's not normal coz the metabolism makes babies," Xigbar agrees talking nonsense.**

**"Yeah, whatever that means, but why is that?" Axel asks.**

**"Maybe she stores it in her feet," Xion replies.**

**"Maybe she's just a heavy eater," Roxas says.**

**Vexen squeezes his way into the huddle eating Namie's Fav cake in cupcake form.**

**"Or perhaps that even the great minds cannot comprehend it," Vexen replies.**

**They all agree breaking the huddle.**

**Namine, after waiting for Naxah to go to the kitchen, quickly throws the cake down the portal, under the table, where Storm is waiting with a large plate still on the bus. He smiles at the middle-aged man.**

**"Long story, but could I interest you in some cake?" Storm asks offering the man some cake.**

**He takes half the cake, and puts it in a carryout box. As he begins to eat it, Storm frowns at him.**

**"I need a diet anyway," Storm sighs eating his cake in sadness.**

**"You're doing good Naxah!" Ultimecia says as Naxah takes another out of the oven," if you keep it up, under my teaching, you may make a fine wife!"**

**"Thank you, Ulti!" Naxah chimes grabbing the frosting.**

**Ultimecia looks at Xemnas, who is in a body cast, his face having an X on it like Saix.**

**"Now if only you could learn not to be greedy," Ultimecia says.**

**Xemnas says something that is gibberish, and the two laugh.**

* * *

**Sweet no? And if you say I stole _PART_ of this idea from somebody, then you...I'm going to just shut up now.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 25 Oh boy...**

**"Naxah calm-" Storm begins on the phone with Naxah, who won't stop crying.**

**She wails so loud, he has to hold the phone away from his ear, and the entire bus can hear it. He wondered when they were going to get there.**

**"STORM!" Naxah wails as Storm looks at the man named Frank.**

**"Ah, I apologize for her," Storm replies," she's been like that since I left."**

**"I know how you feel, I have a three-year old girl back at home," Frank replies," how old is your girl anyway?"**

**"She's fifteen, and I'm not a...father...sir," Storm replies slowly.**

**The two sit in an awkward silence as Naxah wails again.**

**"Naxah cal-" Storm begins.**

**"WHY!?" Naxah wails as Storm sighs.**

**"Talking to a brick wall that's screaming at me," Storm mutters.**

**"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"**

**"I had to visit some friends, and I needed-"**

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!?" **

**As much as Storm would like to tell her that he wanted a break from her, he could never say that over the phone. Or to her due to the fear of her having a nervous breakdown. And she was proving that it would be difficult.**

**"Well, they don't know you and-"**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I COULD HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED TO THEM!"**

**Storm pinched the bridge between his nose, groaning loudly.**

**"You are screwed," Frank chuckles.**

**"Well no freaking kidding Frank!" **

**Naxah cries even louder**

**"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"YOU JUST DID!"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"STOP IT!"**

**"NAXAH I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU! I'M YELLING AT THIS STUPID GUY, ON THIS STUPID BUS, WAITING TO GET TO MY STUPID DESTANTION!"**

**Silence in the bus and on Naxah's end except for the driving.**

**"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP!"**

**Storm quickly walks to the front, and up to the driver.**

**"STOP THE BUS!" Storm bellows at him**

**"Sir, please sit down," The bus driver replies, not looking at him.**

**Storm places his hand on the wheel, and surges slowly as the bus slowly stops. When it finally does, he pries the doors open, touches the hood, and surges resuppling the bus with a full battery. The bus quickly flies off, nearly running him over.**

**"JERK!" Storm shouts then puts the phone to his ear," HELLO!"**

**"WAAAAAA-"**

**Storm chucks the phone as far as he can and then disappears in a flash of lightning.**

* * *

_**At the castle...**_

* * *

**"SHUT UP!" Larxene shouts banging her head against the wall." STOP YELLING!"**

**Naxah has been driving the Organization to insanity with her crying. It's going on to its fourth hour since she called Storm. Even Vexen who can hear it in his anti-noise chamber. So he goes to another world. **

**"NAXAH!" Namine shouts half asleep and half awake." Why don't you get a batch of hot stuff!?"**

**"NAMINE!" Axel shouts banging on the wall next to Namine's door," there's this girl that won't stop bothering me!"**

**He holds the phone on speaker phone, up to the wall as Yuna's voice I heard.**

**"She claims that I stole her dress sphere!" Axel slurs falling to sleep afterwards.**

**"How long she is going to keep this up!?" Demyx shouts.**

**"THAT'S IT!" Lexaeus shouts his voice being heard," IF YOU SHUT UP I WILL BUY YOU WHATEVER ICE CREAM YOU WANT!"**

**And after half an hour, peace.**

* * *

_**Where Storm is...**_

* * *

**"Okay, so you want to keep her happy, just say that I'm coming in a few days," Storm replies standing in the world of _Go, Diego, Go!_" After I figure out how I got here.**

**"Storm she's got way too many brtetegteeh," Namine slurs.**

**"You know what? I'll call ya back," Storm replies hanging up.**

**He looks around at the colorfulness and then sighs.**

**"Sometimes I hate my life," Storm replies.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 26 The First Victim**

**"Okay we've got a situation," Namine says pointing at a blank picture on the wall in the secret meeting area.**

**"Yeah, why are we, like, here?" Xion asks as Namine sighs.**

**"We can't talk about Naxah with her at the meeting," Namine replies," that and she thinks we're playing hide and seek."**

**In the castle, Naxah is searching every nook and craning for them.**

**"But why are in the basement of DiZ's lab?" Xigbar asks.**

**"Look, we only have a limited amount of time before she finds us, and if she realizes we're talking about her-" Namine says pausing at the end.**

**Everyone gets the message.**

**"Okay so the situation is simple. Survival or death. See Storm told me, or one of you guys, to tell Naxah that he'll be back in a few days. So we have to deal with this shit like the idiots we are-and Vexen I swear-"**

**Vexen quickly puts his hnad down.**

**"Anyway, there is a probability that some of you will live. Well guess what? We're all going to fall together one way or another, so that's not an option. Any questions?"**

**"Yes, who's going to tell her?" Roxas asks.**

**"Guys?!" Naxah calls as the door to the basement creaks open.**

**"Meeting adjourned!" Namine shouts disappearing in a cloud of smoke.**

**Everyone disappears into a dark corridor. Except who Roxas who looks around in shock.**

**"Ah f-" Roxas begins when somebody taps him on his shoulder.**

**Roxas fliniches as he turns around, and looks at Naxah who is smiling.**

**"Found you!" Naxah shouts happily then puts her hand on her chin," now if only I could find the others."**

_**I know where those jerks are, **_**Roxas thinks.**

**"Yeah, you found me," Roxas replies gulping.**

**Naxah leans in close, a little too close as their lips almost touched, if he didn't lean back. And she smelled like peaches. Great.**

**"Naxah, um, have you heard the news?" Roxas asks.**

**"What news?" Naxah asks backing off," are you and Xion getting married?"**

**He wished.**

**"No, it's about Storm-" Roxas begins.**

**"Look, you're not going to tell her so I'll do it for you!" DiZ shouts walking down the stairs," Storm is coming back!"**

**"Really!" Naxah gasps as he rolls his eyes.**

**"Yes, you insolent girl!" DiZ shouts then seizes the two by their arms," NOW GET OUT OF MY HOME!"**

* * *

**"Naxah I don't think-" Roxas thinks as they walk into the Beauty Parlor.**

**"Oh, come on!" Naxah shouts while pulling Roxas by his hand," it'll be fun! And I can't find the girls. They're really good at hide and seek!"**

**"Don't. Move!,"Namine grunts as the three of them are inside the ceiling of the Beauty Parlor.**

**Roxas knew what would happen if Naxah went on her fits, right here in public. And in a beauty parlor no less. He'd be heartless and Xion wouldn't like him! Actually, she like Naxah, but you know weird love triangles with more than three people right?**

**"Fine," Roxas mutters as they walk up to Aqua.**

**"Hello-" Aqua begins then freezes at the sight of Roxas.**

_**Oh- **_**Roxas begins to think.**

**"What're you doing here?" Aqua asks smiling." You're finally turning gay?"**

**"No!" Roxas shouts blushing hard," of course not!"**

**"Oh, so you heard that Xion's going to be a lesbian soon?" Aqua asks.**

**"N-wait what?" Roxas replies.**

**"HEY MISS AQUA!" Naxah shouts smiling happily as Aqua amiles.**

**"Hello Naxah," Aqua replies smiling at her," what's the reason you're here today?"**

**"My man is coming back!" Naxah shouts proudly.**

**"Your man-" Aqua says mouthing the words while thinking." Oh, Storm's coming back! I haven't seen him since he brought in a girl who really needed some help. I thought she was the bottom of a ship!"**

**"Oh, I know that story," Roxas thinks as he spots Cloud receiving the full experience.**

**He looks up from his sports magazine reading, and looks at Roxas.**

**"What?" Cloud asks calmly and tauntingly.**

**"Nothing, nothing," Roxas replies looking at Aqua.**

**That's how he gets his hair so spikey.**

**"Anyway, Roxas what would you like today?"**

**"Like? I'm not a-"**

**"He would like my treatment." Naxah looks at him with the look in her eyes." Right Roxas?"**

**"Well..."**

**As his voice trailed off she looked at him with her ultimate puppy dog eyes. And he'd be heartless to refuse.**

**"Fine, but if the girl's walk in then I'm out!"**

**Naxah cheers as she and Roxas walk over to their chairs. Aqua looks at the ceiling and smiles evily.**

**"Okay, time for the special deluexe experience!" Aqua shouts as they are put in their smocks.**

_**Maybe this won't be that bad, **_**Roxas thinks.**

**Then, about a mnute later, his screams can be heard all the way in a certain king's palace.**

* * *

**"Where is Naxah and Roxas!?" Ultimecia shouts as the other members are at the table, ready to eat." They're late for spaghetti night!"**

**"OH YEAH I WANT TO EAT ALL THAT SHIT LIKE A HELLSTORM!" Demyx shouts with a bib that says I love spaghetti, with a large spoon in his hands.**

**"Yeah, yeah, she's like _so _ugly!" A voice shouts down the hall.**

**As soon as Naxah walks in, everyone gasps in shock. Expect Demyx who sighs in glee. Roxas is in a balck tan top, black, tighter than a screw in a table, and dress shoes. He is standing exactly like Larxene. Exactly like her. EX-CAT-LY!**

**"What the hell-" Namine begins about to stand up.**

**Axel places a hand on her left one, and shakes his head.**

**"This is the new Roxas!" Naxah shouts with a many-pedi and a new pair of earrings," isn't he fabulous!?"**

**"SPAGEHETTI!" Demyx shouts grabbing the pot, and diving in.**

**The other members quickly dogpile him, trying to get some food before he eats it all.**

* * *

**"One down, sixteen of us to go," Namine mutters going to sleep.**

**"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT AXEL!" Roxas shouts at Axel, who refuses to put down his laptop.**

**Namine groans loudly.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 27 The Second and Third Victim**

**A day after Roxas transformed, the nobodies have been on high alert, making sure that they are not alone. It's not like it would make a difference anyway. And now only one has been alone for more than a couple of days.**

**Lexaeus, the Hardest Nut to crack in the entire organization. **

**"Lexaeus?" Naxah asks walking up to Lexaeus who is lugging a long, giant watermelon. **

**Lexaeus turned around, stopping dead in his tracks, and looking at her with a blank expression on his face.**

**"Where is everyone?" Naxah asks.**

**Lexaeus shrugs earning a loud, groan from Naxah.**

**"Oh, that's too bad!" Naxah whined as Lexaeus turned around." I was hoping that someone would take me."**

**He turns back around and raises an eyebrow at her.**

**"Yeah, there's this...well 'thing' that's going on today, and I was hoping that one of the others can take me."**

**Again, he turns around.**

**"But you can Lexaeus!"**

**He turned around and looked at Naxah with a monotone look. She gives the same look back at him, placing both of her hands on her hips, engaging in what is probably the greatest stare down in history. After about an hour, Lexaeus groans loudly in defeat, causing the fifteen year old to jump up and down in glee. **

**What he has done, is the last thing he may do.**

* * *

**After two hours of cutting, preparing, and non-stop talking later, Lexaeus walks through Twilight Town with Naxah on his shoulders, pointing at random things. Lexaeus started to blush at the ongoing stares, and laughs people were giving them. Hopefully, they don't think that he's a father.**

**"Look Lexaeus!" Naxah shouts like a little girl pointing at a sign," what does that mean?"**

**"It means you're not supposed to hammer," Lexaeus replies walking past a sign that says no hammer timing.**

**"What's that!?" Naxah shouted pointing at a person that has white makeup on their face.**

**"That's a mime," Lexaeus replies.**

**"What do they do?" Naxah asks.**

**"They do weird acts involving no words," Lexaeus replies.**

**They walk by a red wolf with a tail.**

**"Then what's that?"**

**"That is a bitch."**

**"EXCUSE ME!" The wolf shouts," I AM NO BITCH SIR!"**

**"You can talk!?" Lexaeus gasps.**

**"YES I AM RED FROM FINAL FANTASY SEVEN!" Red shouts.**

**Lexaeus blinks twice.**

**"Who?" Lexaeus asks as Red walks away grumbling.**

**The two scatch their heads in confusion.**

* * *

**When Naxah took him to the place she wanted to go, his heart-felt cold. Like he had just died on the inside, but was alive on the outside. It was the one place he dreaded the most, and swore he would never go back there again. What was it?**

**That stupid water park, that was also a rollercoaster place. And there was nothing but kids there. Not little kids, mind you, but a mix of teenagers and children. And it smelled like Larxene's pussy. Yes, he accidently fell in between her legs to which she showed it to him. That's why he hardly ever speaks. And she almost rapped him.**

**"There wasn't anybody around, and I don't want to go by myself because the kids make fun of me," Naxah pouts still on his shoulders." And Master isn't here, so I wanted to go with one of the others. But they've avoided me, so I wanted you to come with me."**

**Lexaeus begins to swallow erridically, his shoulders trembling in pure dread. His first instinct? Yell at whatever he can find.**

**"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING A CRYBABAY AND GO BY YOURSELF!" Lexaeus shouts grabbing Naxah's feet, and throwing her into the air.**

**She lands flat on her stomach, in font of Lexaeus, her hands, elbows, and knee's bleeding. Her butt is throbbing from the impact.**

**"YOU'RE FREAKING FIFTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING THREE YEAR OLD BABY! WHAT!? STORM AIN'T HERE, SO YOU'RE BOTHERING US BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIS DICK!? HUH YOU LITTLE CRYBABY WHORE!? ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

**Lexaeus does the unthinkable, something that even Xemnas isn't capable of doing. Maybe even Larxene!**

**He slaps Naxah across the face causing the sound of a wet blanket hitting a blanket to erupt, an enormous red hand print across her left cheek, and her eye.**

**"HUH!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? NOBODY HAS TIME FOR YOUR IDIOTIC MISADVENTURES THAT ARE CHILDISH! YOU'RE A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ME FOOLED! I KNOW YOU'RE A LITTLE SLUT THAT WANTS A GUY THAT DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU TO BE INSIDE OF YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL! AND HE CERTAINLY WON'T MARRY A LITTLE CRAZY, ANNOYING, THREE YEAR OLD CRYBABY GIRL THAT NEEDS TO LEARN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

**Through his undirected rage, he doesn't even realize that Naxah is crying softly. That is until she starts sobbing loudly, and everyone is looking at the two. Sensing that he's about to get arrested for child abuse, abuse, disorderly conduct, being too big for his own good, and hitting a woman with a weapon, he tries to grab Naxah by her hood, and lift her up off the ground.**

**Best. Worst. Mistake. Ever.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAT, OVERSIZED, BOULDER LOOKING, EMO ACTING, APPLE JUCIE LOVING, PRICK!" Naxah shouts punching Lexaeus in his balls.**

**Lexaeus howls loudly, and accidently slaps Naxah across the face again. But this time...**

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naxah shouts lunging at Lexaeus taking off her heels," I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**Lexaeus, scared for his life tries to push her off, and makes another mistake, which only enrages Naxah. He starts to scream for help as Naxah beats him with the fury of a tank. **

* * *

**Namine had got a call from an unknown source telling her that a fight is happening. It was between a large man in a black coat, and a screaming girl in a black coat. And it was happening at that amusement park. When she got there she found the most impossible situations that could ever happen.**

**Lexaeus, a man most likely being over two hundred pounds, getting beat up by Naxah, who was only around ninety pounds or over.**

**"HELP!" Lexaeus shouts trying t crawl away but Naxah jumps on his back, pins him down, and starts beating him with her shoes.**

**Lexaeus looked like he was being mangled by a black bear. **

**"NAXAH STOP IT!" Namine shouts walking over and trying to pull Naxah off of Lexaeus.**

**But that only causes her to turn her fury on Namine.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naxah shouts pushing Namine off of her, and hitting her across the face with her shoe.**

**Namine's head jerks to the left as everything stops, too shocked to think. And too caught up in the drama to breathe.**

**"OH NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Namine shouts jumping at Naxah and tackling her to the ground.**

**What follows is one of the best girl fights in history. Namine begins to hit Naxah repeatedly her hits hitting like a train, while Naxah begins hitting her with her shoes, some hitting her head. **

**"AH SNAP!" Demyx shouts at the heart of the action with his video camera," THINGS JUST GOT HOT UP IN HERE!"**

**The audience starts to shout as the two girls duke it out-almost like two guys fighting. Except they aren't on top of each other in a sexual pose. You know what? That came out wrong. Except they aren't on top of each other, one pinning them down with their pelvic. Still wrong. Except they aren't directly on top of each other. You get the point without it sounding wrong.**

**Then, Naxah rips Namine's dress, causing her silver bra to be shown.**

**"THIS DRESS COSTS TEN HUNDRED MUNNY!" Namine shouts hitting harder.**

**"AH SNAP!" Demyx and Xigbar shout with their video camera's," THE CLOTHES ARE COMING OFF!"**

**Namine manages to somehow rip Naxah's coat off of her as Naxah rolls over, and is on top. The coat is quickly snatched up by Xigbar, who grins like a pervert. Luck for everyone, she's wearing her usual outfit.**

**"AH SNAP!" Demyx shouts getting in closer," IT'S-"**

**Namine quickly throws her off, and Naxah lands on her feet near the wall of the audience. Naxah then runs over to Namine, who moves out f the way of her left shoe hit. She returns it, but hits Demyx in the temple, knocking him out with one punch.**

**"Sorry, Demyx!" Namine shouts as Naxah tackles her. **

**Namine kicks Naxah off of her as the cops come.**

**"AH SNAP!" Xigbar shouts lifting a knocked out Demyx across his shoulders," THE COPS ARE COMING!"**

**Like a herd of deer being hunted by twelve wolves, everyone scatters running the same, and opposite directions. The cops come out of no where and tackle everyone who isn't quick enough. Namine gets up, and is quickly grabbed by a woman cop.**

**"You have the right to remain silent," The Woman says.**

**"That's-wait what did I do!?" Namine shouts as the woman forces her hands behind her back, and cuffs her.**

**"Disorderly conduct, and failure to react to a situation without the use of force!" The Woman snaps as Namine wrestles against her.**

**"I was trying to help!" Namine shouts breaking away and running.**

**"We got a runner!" The Woman shouts running after her, and leaping at her, tackling her to the ground.**

**Namine thrashes like a fish out of water, trying to break free of the officer's hold. More cops come, and try to get her to stop moving, but Namine refuse to go. One cop binds her legs, so that she doesn't kick anyone. After about twenty male cops come, they hoist her to her feet, and drag her away to a nearby cop car, still saying that she was trying to help. Naxah is put in the ambulance, due to the fact that she had a mental break down. And Lexaeus, after a mix of fifty cops, and Mexicans, is put in the same cop car as Namine.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the world, a certain male clicks on a video that has the picture of the two girls fighting.**

**He slams his head against the wall.**

* * *

**Okay, so it took about nearly the entire police squadron to stop a fight between a man, and two girls? Sounds like an entire police squadron trying to chase down one black guy. Anyway, rate and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 28 The Crazy is Unleashed**

**The remaining members appeared at a hospital that deals with psychotic cases. They had to wait in a different waiting room, mostly because the news the doctor would bring, wouldn't really change anything.**

**"What the-" The Organization gasps at the person who walks in.**

**"Yeah, I know," Trevor from GTA 5 replies rolling his eyes," too shocking for your minds to comprehend."**

**"How did you manage to get a job here?" Xigbar asks.**

**"Well, after deciding that I had really nothing better to do with my miserable life, I decided 'Hey why don't I go back to school?'" Trevor replies." But then I got kicked out because I was deemed "Too Crazy" for school. Then, for some odd reason or another, I managed to get a job diagonishing cases of crazy, mental thinking or whatever the hell it's called." He looks at his clipboard." Anyway it would seem-"**

**"NAXAH'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Saix shouts falling to the floor in fake despair.**

**"No, you blue haired moron!" Trevor snaps," but that was the best fake despair acting I've ever seen! No, it seems that she-"**

**"SHE'S NOT A WOMAN!" Marluxia blurts out.**

**"No, you pink haired faggot! No, it would seem-"**

**"THAT I AM INDEED HER FATHER!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY YOU FREAKS!" Trevor takes a deep breath." Just go to your happy place Trevor. The strip club back in Los Santos Trevor. Okay, it would seem that little Miss Naxah is, in fact, a psychopath. She's worse than me! Anyway, that's all I have to say, and you all can go fuck yourselves!" **

**Trevor walks out.**

* * *

_**Yeah, I kinda figured, **_**Storm replies on the phone within the confines of Xemnas' room.**

**"So what do we do?" Xemnas asks.**

_**What do you do!? Easy, you DEAL WITH HER A WHILE LONGER! I'm about a day away from where you're at!**_

**"But she-" Xemnas begins.**

_**Going through a tunnel and I gotta go!**_

**The second he hangs up Naxah walks in.**

**"Get out," Xemnas snorts as she walks backwards, and closes the door.**

**"Okay, just how do we survive a day without Namine?" Demyx asks.**

**"Easy, we hide!" Xemnas shouts as Naxah walks back in.**

**"I took the liberty of placing video camera's around the castle, so that you guys won't run off on me again," Naxah replies then walks back out.**

**"That's a little...overprotective," Vexen replies uneasy.**

**"Great, now I gotta cancel my plans!" Roxas shouts texting on his phone," and I was supposed to get my hair done with Aqua!"**

**"Nobody cares you homosexual blond haired freakshow!" Saix snaps at him.**

**"And what does that make you?" Roxas asks.**

**"IT MAKES ME IN LOVE WITH XEMNAS!" Saix shouts quickly standing up," I HAVE BOOBIES!"**

**He then runs though the wall, leaving a Saix shaped hole in it.**

**"And there goes the Berserker," Zexion says as everyone groans.**

**"We are losing way too may men!" Xemnas shouts slamming his hand on his desk.**

**Two girls cough causing him to look at them with a "Really?" look.**

**"And no women!" Xemnas shouts looking at them as if he doesn't regret what he said.**

**"And Ultimecia has decided to help me," Naxah replies peeking her head through the hole and walking away.**

**"TRAITOR!" Xemnas shouts holding his fist up in vengeance," PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF OUR TEAM!"**

**"Yep, he's going insane," Luxord decides.**

**"When hasn't he been?" Larxene asks.**

**"When he sleeps," Xion replies.**

**"THIS IS ORGANIZATION TTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Xemnas bellows as everyone looks at him as if he's lost it.**

**"Now imagine if that quote was used in the game," Demyx replies causing everyone to slap their foreheads.**

**"Next he's gonna rip off _Final Fantasy_ in some way," Xigbar calls.**

**"WE'RE FEELIN IT!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Then some random kids show," Axel calls.**

**"THE POWER OF US IS NO MATCH TO ANYTHING!" Xemnas shouts.**

**"Then he's going to break the fourth wall like _Dragon Ball Z_," Zexion says.**

**"AND IT WON'T STOP UNTIL THE DOOR OPENS!" Xemnas shouts.**

**The door opens as Naxah walks in.**

**"I also have a question," Naxah translates.**

_**Yep, we're so screwed! **_**The others think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Stop! Please put the thirty minute version of the Benny Hill Theme before reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 **The Run of a Lifetime( there's a pun!)

Storm stepped out of the bus, surveying the area around me as if he hasn't seen I before in ages. The bus quickly pulls off, engulfing him a cloud of black smoke, disappearing into the horizon. After the smoke dies out, he inhales deeply before holding out both of his arms, and then stretches tem, the bones making a loud cracking sound. As if being commanded by an unknown force, the sky becomes dark and the storm clouds roll quickly in, being commanded by nature itself. Then with a loud sound of thunder that sounds like a grenade, it rains with the force of a bullet form an assault rifle. Storm smiles, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Naxah began to cook up a storm of her own, becoming a true devil. The remaining members tried their best to dodge her at all costs. For whatever reason, Naxah decided to go on a crazy fury frenzy involving taking a vow that she would kill them all. Storm's diagnosis was right, She did has OSEP and they now found out that she is bipolar. Which means that they are in hell.

"Okay, here's the plan," Xemnas whispers with the remaining members in a large closet," Axel, it was nice knowing you!"

"That's not a plan!" Axel snaps back," that's an order!"

"Well someone needs to go out there!" Larxene debates," otherwise she'll find us!"

"Then I will go!" Demyx declares vanishing into the darkness.

Everyone stands in silence until Roxas opens his mouth.

"Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black?" Roxas asks.

"Rebecca Black definitely," Everyone but Xaldin reply.

"I actually think Justin Bieber is good," Xaldin replies shrugging.

"Bieber Fevered," Everyone else mutters.

* * *

Demyx looked all around the castle for any trace of Naxah. When he found that she was nowhere around, he quickly plugged in his Playstation, stereo systems, and his sitar like Guitar Hera guitar. Then he turned the TV on, and began to play Guitar Hero like he normally does when he's alone. Naxah heard the game all the way in the basement, and grabbed the mallet while the scary music from _Jaws _played.

"C'MON BABY!" Demyx shouts really into the game.

Naxah quietly creeped up behind him, and with her other hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Demyx?" Naxah asks sweetly smiling innocently while tilting her head to the side," what are you doing?"

Demyx pauses the game, and looks at her, smiling like a madman.

"Having some fun!" Demyx replies happily.

"Why?" Naxah asks.

"Well, there's nobody else to play with, duh!" Demyx exclaims then looks at Naxah." Do you wanna join me?"

"Yes, but first we have to play my game first," Naxah replies smiling innocently while closing her eyes, and holding the hammer in front of her." Kay?"

"Sure," Demyx replies smiling back.

Naxah begins laughing with Demyx shortly following behind her, unaware of the scary murder music playing throughout the castle. Then Naxah stops laughing and runs at the Playstation, stopping a good distance away before she brings the mallet over her head, and hits the Playstation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Demyx screams in horror as the murder music plays, this time louder and actually scary." STOP! MILEY! STOP!"

* * *

Storm walked around town, looking for the perfect gift to give Naxah, and falling stopping her insanity rage. He decided against a wedding ring because that it would prove that he loved her. Which he was debating with himself, but if he said no to Naxah then he might as well let them die. Then there was the necklace, but she may take it the wrong way. Finally, there was the perfect gift sitting on display in the shop's display window, and he knew it was right for her. Even though it cost way too much, no good deed goes unpunished.

* * *

The other members heard his screams, and rushed to Demyx's aid, abandoning their safe haven. But when they ran into the Grey Area, they found the Sitar Player curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb rocking himself.

"What the-" Xemnas begins looking around at the ruined room," this place is horrible!"

"Okay, Demyx is having a mental break down, and you're worried about the state of the room!?" Larxene snaps at him.

"Well, I don't really care about him," Xemnas replies shrugging.

Like a true dective at work, Vexen walks up to the TV and investigates.

"It would seem that his beloved Playstation has been...murdered!" Vexen translates giving room for a dramatic pause.

"Okay, that's not really dramatic," Axel replies.

"Guys?!" Naxah shouts walking in with a bloody butcher knife.

Everyone turns around, and gasps at her.

"Now that is!" Axel shouts pointing at Naxah.

"What have you done to him!?" Xemnas asks pointing at Demyx.

"Oh?" Naxah replies turning to look at Deymx," oh Demyx? He wouldn't play with me, so I made up a game and we played it."

"Naxah?" Zexion asks a sweat drop rolling down his face," what are you doing with that knife?"

"Where's Marluxia!?" Xion shouts.

Everyone looks around, and then slowly look toward Naxah, who tilts her head to the side.

"He wouldn't play my game that I came up with," Naxah replies the swings the knife like a murderer." So, I forced him to play it, and I won."

"What was the...game?" Vexen asks actually showing fear.

"Let's finally Make You A Woman Now!" Naxah exclaims.

Everyone gasps while the men cringe, and Zexion becomes green.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zexion groans then throws up on the floor.

"Aw man!" Everyone but Xemnas exclaims.

"You're crazy!" Xemnas shouts walking toward her.

Naxah quickly runs at Xemnas, swinging her knife like a maniac, but Xemnas slaps it out of her hand.

"I'M XEMNAS!" Xemnas shouts swinging at Naxah.

Naxah deftly ducks, and then upper cuts Xemnas who stands like a boxer. Naxah throws a couple of punches that Xemnas blocks, and then does a karaye kick straight to his chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Naxah throws more punches that Xemnas blocks with skill,,and returns some punches of his own. She moves to the right or the left deftly then deliveries the corresponding kick. Xemnas flies into Axel, who goes to help his leader. Naxah does a couple of cartwheels and flips, then jumps into a nearby corner like a ninja.

"Bitches possessed!" Xemnas shouts pointing at Naxah.

"She ate her spanich!" Axel debates.

"Birdie!" Xion blurts out causing everyone to look at her." I thought we were shouting random stuff."

Naxah lands in front of the entrance, and then assumes a football position.

"AH SHIT!" Xigbar shouts getting ready," DODGING PRACTICE ALL OVER AGAIN MAGGOTS!"

Naxah looks up at the group that is in front of the window.

"READY!?" Xigbar shouts.

Naxah moves her left foot forward.

"SET!?" Xigbar shouts.

She runs at them like a quarterback ready to sack, or whatever I don't watch football.

"DODGE!"

Xigbar is the first to dodge to the left. Larxene dodges perfectly. Xion grabs Roxas, who jumps to Larxene. Xemnas quickly follows after. Axel barely survives. Luxord vanishes into a corridor of darkness. Vexen rolls to the side. Zexion however, is still sick, and looks up at Naxah who is charging at him like an animal.

"Ah mother-" Zexion begins.

Naxah spears him through the window, the two falling to the bridge. Everyone gets up, walks to the window, and looks down at Zexion who moves slightly.

"I'm okay!" Zexion shouts giving the thumbs up.

"LET'S BAIL!" Xemnas shouts running away.

Naxah quickly runs after them, on all fours running like a dog. Then, at a seven way intersection the group splits up with Naxah following Xemnas as the Benny Hill theme plays.

Xemnas quickly screams running like a maniac as Naxah runs after him. At a corner, Xemnas makes a hard right, and Naxah runs onto the wall, turns like Xemnas did but with a greater speed, and appears in front of him. Xemnas quickly slips as Naxah stands in front of him with a murderous look in her eyes.

_BAM!_

"What the hell!?" Xemnas shouts at the person behind Naxah who hit her on the head with the frying pan." Father Williams!?"

"Okay, I get the fact that she's possessed, but why da hell are you calling me!?" Father Williams shouts," black people stay away from crazy shit like this! Now, there better be a good reason or-"

Naxah gets up.

_BAM!_

"Bitch did I say get up?" Father Williams asks," no, so get your ass down! Anyway, I think we should run before she wakes up."

Xemnas nods as the two run down the hallway, Naxah still following them, the _Benny Hill_ them still playing.

* * *

Elsewhere Storm is busy running from a horde of fangirls that think he's Zack Fair from _Final Fantasy Seven_.

"Look, I'm not Zack!" Storm shouts at them," I'm Storm!"

"WE LOVE YOU ZACK!" They scream.

"FOR THE-AH FORGET IT!" Storm shouts then hears the music," WAIT WHY IS THAT SONG PLAYING!? CURSE YOU RANDOM CHASE THEME THING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Father Williams are still running from Naxah who is chasing them like an animal hunting prey.

"See, this is why you don't see a black man with a white girl!" Father Williams shouts," they may have nicer attitudes than black woman, and are the wildest in bed, but they are crazy as hell!"

"Good to know Father Williams!" Xemnas shouts.

"Who's the lucky bastard that's screwing that beauty!?" Father Williams shouts.

"A kid by the name of Storm!" Xemnas shouts," they deny having secret sex!"

"That's a lie!"

"THANK YOU!"

They turn a corner and meet up with everybody but Luxord.

"He fell in a hole!" Xigbar shouts.

"What's Father Williams doing here!?" Larxene asks.

"I just came for no reason!" Father Williams shouts," you can't have a chase without a fellow nigga in it!"

"Good point!" Xion shouts," NOW RUN FASTER!"

The _Benny Hill Theme _being sped up as they run at warp speed for a few miles then return to normal.

"HOW LONG IS THIS-" They all scream.

Suddenly, they run straight through the large generator that Vexen built for a reason that nobody know why.

* * *

After about another long session of running, the surviving members appear back in the ruins of the Grey Area, Naxah somehow cornering them.

"Why are you running away from me guys?" Naxah pouts innocently," I just wanted to play a game!"

"Bitch you're crazier than a black man on crack!" Father Williams shouts.

"Way to stereo type," Larxene mutters.

"But it doesn't matter as we can play a new game together!" Naxah shouts jumping up and down in glee." It'll be some much fun!"

"Naxah, I thought we were family!?" Xion shouts as everyone nods.

"Family? If we were family then why are you running away from me? First, Roxas, then Lexaeus and even Namine, and now you guys. But it doesn't matter. All the family I'll ever need is my master. Now..." Naxah takes a butcher knife out of her coat, and points it at them." Connect the Cuts or Tic-tack-Toe or maybe even Try And Guess What I Like And Dislike."

"So that's why you're here," Everyone else except Father Williams reply looking at him.

"Well, you know how references go," Father Williams replies," and now I'm a black nigga that's about o be killed by a psycho girl in a five-year old's body."

"Welcome to the club!" Roxas exclaims," it's called It Was Nice Knowing All Of You!"

"We had a good run!" Xemnas exclaims," right guys?"

"Well, I wanted more," Larxene replies shrugging.

"Well, I wanted less," Xaldin grumbles.

"I never got to get married!" Xion exclaims.

"Eh, I regret not getting laid," Xigbar replies shrugging as everyone looks at him," what?"

"Well, if we go out at least we went out like a family!" Axel shouts causing everyone to look at him.

"Nigga, this isn't no 'the power of love is great' or 'at least we died together' situation!" Father Williams shouts.

They all close their eyes as Naxah walks toward them, her knife held like a murderer, preparing for the worst.

"WHAT THE FLUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE!?" A familiar voice shouts behind Naxah.

"MASTER!" Naxah shouts quickly turning around, throwing the knife away and running at Storm, hugging him.

The other members look at the duo in pure shock.

"What just happened?" Storm asks.

"IT'S 1985 ALL OVER AGAIN!" Demyx shouts among the debris playing that song.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAH! NOW THAT WAS A CRAZY SAGA THINGY! Oh, boy, OSEP at its work...anyway please review because I thought this was pretty funny!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30 The Aftermath

"Okay, what the-why is Father Williams here?" Storm says then notices Father Williams.

"Yeah, I have no clue," Father Williams replies.

"Anyway, where's everyone else?" Storm asks.

They explained everything that happened before hand, making Storm look at the innocently seemingly girl hugging him.

_I am never leaving you alone, again! _Storm thinks, _I never thought it'd be that bad!_

"Master..." Naxah sighs dreamily.

Storm scratches his head.

"Well, I can fix this."

* * *

After about a couple of hours getting everything together, Storm manages to repair the castle, revive Marluxia, get Xigbar out of the hole, and getting the two out of jail. He did all of this with Naxah still hugging him, refusing to let him go for a second.

"Master, I don't want you to leave again," Naxah pouts as he walks up to his room's door.

"Naxah I-I won't leave you again," Storm replies," now could you kindly let go of me?"

Naxah lets go of him as he walks in his room, and quickly takes it out. The item he saw in the display window. Well, items.

It was a Storm and Naxah doll holding hands somehow.

"How-" Storm begins but just shrugs and goes to bed.

As he puts his head on his pillow someone knocks on his door.

"Master, do you love me!?" Naxah shouts.

_You know what? I'm just gonna let her tire herself out..._ Storm thinks falling to sleep.

* * *

"How much you wanna bet that Storm will marry her next?" Luxord asks Xigbar smiling.

"Oh, if it's that sort of dare then count me in!" Saix shouts.

"Please, love like theirs should not be wagered upon," Marluxia replies normal again," it should be fanned like flames that are beginning to start a campfire."

"Yeah, um, great poetic justice there Mar," Larxene replies," but whatever they want to do, just stay out of it."

"Men!" Xion snorts as Roxas grins.

"Tell me about it," Roxas agrees.

Storm guessed that it would take time for Roxas to become 'unhappy' as he liked to call it.

"So what's next on the menu?" Axel asks Ultimecia who walks from the kitchen and sits next to Xemnas.

"Whatever I cook!" Ultimecia snaps.

"Yeah, Axel!" Xemnas agrees like a little kid," whatever she-"

"MEET US AT THE BAR AND WE'LL LET YOU BY!" Demyx shouts.

"Coz that's the deal I am proposing Lux," Xigbar replies like he's high on something," or are you not man enough?"

"When a man's manhood is being put on the line, they appear to show superhuman like capabilities," Vexen mutters writing furiously in his notebook.

"Oh dear, the ususual stuff has begun," Zexion sighs as Lexaeus happily drinks his apple juice.

_Roxas will be mine! _Namine thinks staring daggers at Xion who is talking to Roxas.

Storm walks in massaging his temples as he remembers what Naxah asked him yesterday.

_Master, do you love me? _Storm recalls the phrase forever being engraved in his head.

_Course I do! Right!? _Storm thinks while sitting down in his normal seat. _I mean at least I think! Naxah's crazy but..._

Naxah comes in, skipping happily as everyone watches her flop right on Storm's lap, the teen looking at her oddly.

"Good-" Naxah begins.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Storm blurts out something that he was supposed to keep to himself.

At once, everyone gasps as the smoke alarm goes off, and Ultimecia runs to the kitchen. Lexaeus spits out his apple juice. The two betters both look at each other, their bet looking as if it'll come to an end early.

"Master?" Naxah asks confused," what do you mean?"

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SO IN LOVE!?" Roxas sings standing.

"FOLLOW YOUR HEART-" Axel begins standing up.

"WANNA SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS-" Demyx sings standing up.

"FUCK EVERYBODY ELSE!" Everyone else shouts as the three sit down.

"Naxah what I mean is..." Storm begins.

The world stops. The polar icecaps begin to melt. Dogs and cats learn to get along. Women take control of the white house. Isis is destroyed. The Earth blows up.

That's what Storm felt would happen if he made the wrong move.

"You don't love me?" Naxah asks.

Storm doesn't reply and Naxah's face immediately becomes red. She hops off his lap and runs off.

"NAXAH WAIT!" Storm shouts quickly running after her.

The nobodies look at one another, too shocked to say anything.

"Well, we tried to help," Demyx says.

"Storm's an idiot," Xemnas sighs.

"Agreed," Everyone says.

* * *

**And this is why you should always admit your feelings to each other before hand, otherwise stuff like this happens.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31 Oh boy...again

Storm walks into the Grey Area after being chased off by a group of guys all named Larry. Which he didn't really understand, but he decided not to question it.

"So where have you been?" Demyx asks tuning his sitar with Lexaeus on the couch across from him.

"Well, I was chasing Naxah through the castle, and we somehow managed to get into the town," Storm replies sitting on the little space beside Lexaeus." Then I somehow managed to provoke a group of guys all named Larry. It didn't go well."

"Some one should have taken my advice," Lexaeus whispers as Storm gives him a look.

"You didn't-" Storm began as Xemnas walks in with a clipboard.

"I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions, Storm," Xemnas explains taking out a pen.

"If you ask me if I'm on drugs, then I will cook you from the inside," Storm replies electricity dancing across his body.

Lexaeus flinches as Xemnas quickly walks out. Storm sighs.

"Well now I'm going to try to figure out how I'm going to fix this," Storm sighs as the two open their mouths," WITHOUT MARRYING OR HAVING SEX WITH HER!"

* * *

"Yeah, we have a situation," Roxas informs Storm walking into his room.

"Okay, can't you at least knock!?" Storm shouts walking from the bathroom," I'm using the bathroom!"

"Well, this is more important," Roxas replies meekly.

"It better be," Storm says sitting on the sofa.

"Wa-" Roxas begins.

_BOOOOM!_

Storm flies up into the ceiling then hits the ground in front of the couch.

"Who puts an airbag in someone's sofa!?" Storm shouts quickly getting up while holding his neck," this isn't _Neighbors_!"

"I was trying to tell you!" Roxas shouts.

Storm sends a weak bolt at him, causing him to yelp.

"Next time just say it! Man, that crazy woman's trying to kill me now! And I thought Xion was crazy."

Storm quickly looks around the room.

"What other dangers aren't you going to tell me about?"

"Well she put carbon monoxide in your bedroom."

Storm gives a confused look, and then goes to open his bedroom door.

"YEP SHE DID! NOW LET'S GO!"

The two run out of the room.

* * *

Storm found other traps of death lingering around the castle. Spikes, darts, tomahawks he can't even open the fridge without a machine gun going off! He wasn't sure how she did that one. And it seems that it was only Storm-triggered. The other members weren't affected by the death traps.

"THAT'S IT!" Storm shouts walking to Xemnas' room in anger as frag grenades go off in front of him." XEMNAS!"

Xemnas was in the middle of signing off a restraining order, that Naxah wanted to take effect against Storm, when he heard the shouting and shaking. Then his door flew open as Storm was hit by a rocket from a rocket launcher. His clothes were tattered and destroyed, his hair looking as if it was ashes. He still stood like a warrior though.

"XEMNAS IF YOU SIGN THAT ORDER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Storm shouts.

Xemnas quickly drops the pen on the ground, and rips up the paper. Storm begins to march to his desk.

"Look, I know that she's a little cuckoo-er than that bird for Coco Puffs, but this-this takes the cake for insanity!" Storm explains holding his hands in a murderous gesture.

"Maybe she wouldn't be if-" Xemnas begins.

"OKAY IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT I DID THAT! I'M ADHD YA MORON!" Storm shouts electricity flying off his body." BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT!"

"Storm, if you didn't say that, then maybe she wouldn't have a death wish against you," Xemnas replies actually acting like a leader.

"Okay I understand, but I don't wanna marry her!"

"Then lie!"

"Dumbass that's not love! That's a good way to screw yourself for life! Either that or make the person have the wrong impression of love, and/or make them crazy. Whichever one comes first."

"It's better than crushing her dreams forever."

Storm looks at him as if he's lost it.

"Like you all used to do? I find that extremely ironic."

"All I'm trying to tell you is that you should make up with her. Somehow."

"Well, that's a really good place to start. Now I'm going to faint."

Storm falls to the ground as Xemnas shrugs and looks at more papers.

* * *

Storm was actually scared for once in his life, which wasn't a thrilling one, but it was his life. Somehow Naxah was expecting him, and when she opened the door, he had to stop himself from running away in fear. There was nothing wrong with the way she dressed. He was scared at her face, which looked like it was stung by bee's then flattened. Not really, her face was messy and her hair was in messy strands, and looked like she poured hot cream on her head. Namine did tell him she wanted to kill herself, but he thought she was kidding.

"Naxah?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow," can I come in?"

Naxah turned around, and went to sit on the couch in the middle of the room, so Storm followed her. He tried to sit as close as he could, but he was scared she was going to stab a butcher knife through his heart. Kind of like a really bad murder movie where the one you expect actually kills the victim. Plot twists are at their best when you're not expecting it. And Storm felt he was in the middle of everything.

"Naxah?" Storm asks still saying her name at the beginning of all of his sentences," are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Naxah retorts her voice hoarse and unnoticeable from her pretty somewhat high girly voice.

"No," Storm replies scratching his head," that was a stupid question."

The two sit in an awkward silence for about ten minutes before Storm speaks up.

"Look... Naxah... I'm sorry, okay-"

"That doesn't mean you had to yell at me, Storm."

_Nobody knows I have ADHD?! _Storm thought.

"Well I didn't mean to Naxah. And what makes you think that I want to marry you anyway?"

"Because you care about me, a lot, more than liking."

"Who told you that?"

"You did."

He makes a mental note to be careful what he tells people.

"Naxah..." It took him a while to come up with a reason that would be simple. And that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Or kill him." Just because I care about you deeply doesn't mean I want to marry you. See, there are many types of love, and I like you as a friend. Nothing romantic."

"But people who love each other, and promise to be together, get married, right?"

"Who told you that somewhat of a lie?"

"Namine."

_I know she has a Cinderella story, but I think she needs to lay off the romantic soap operas or whatever for a while, _Storm thinks scratching his head.

"Well, yes, but technically that hasn't happen yet. And the age is a number thing."

That fact is actually false. Most cultures get married at a young age, but he didn't want her fantasy to become reality.

"But people who love each other get married."

"Well, I don't love you."

Naxah looked at him with quivering eyes.

"So, you would let me die-"

"Of course not Naxah! I care about you enough to not let you die! Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I were to let you die!"

He grabbed her hand to show this, and mostly because he was still scared about the butcher knife thing. The somewhat cliché move worked as her eyes became unstuffy, and had their life back.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll do it!?"

"Do what?"

"Marry me!"

_For the love of- _Storm thinks mentally slapping himself with a fish.

"Naxah...we're too young-"

"Don't some cultures get married at a young age?"

Her timing, and knowledge, was unusual making Storm believe she could read minds. Or was a really good guesser.

"Yes, but...they start out as friends-"

"Which we are."

"Then boyfriend and girlfriend, and finally they get married. If they don't get tired of each other."

"So,what you're saying is that we have to become boyfriend and girlfriend, before we get married."

"Yes."

_NO!_ Storm's mind thought, _WE AGREED WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO THIS! _

_Oh pipe down, _Storm's other part of his mind thought, _it's not like we're actually going to do it._

_YES BUT WE PROMISED! AND WHAT WE SAY GOES! NOW DON'T DO IT!_

"So, let's do it!"

"Okay then..."

"I'll make arrangements later!"

Naxah grabbed Storm by his hand, and pushed him to the door.

"Wait-" Storm begins as she opens the door and pushes him out.

Storm gives a confused look, and starts to walk away from her door. Suddenly, cheering can be heard from within, causing him to stop and turn around at the door, before continuing on.

_Somehow, I feel this is going to become a romantic comedy of sorts. Or a show where the friends mess up the date, or some shit. But the male manages to stop them, somehow, and the date turns out to be a good one, _Storm thinks while walking to his room, scratching his head. _And it's almost Halloween. This should be fun._

* * *

**Look, you expect any date to go good with friends/people like the organization? And yes it does centralize around that plot thing. The romantic comedys. Usually. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter, following this up, as soon as possible. It's not easy being me. Chao!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 32 The Plan

_Last time_

_Somehow, I feel this is going to become a romantic comedy of sorts. Or a show where the friends mess up the date, or some shit. But the male manages to stop them, somehow, and the date turns out to be a good one, _Storm thinks while walking to his room, scratching his head. _And it's almost Halloween. This should be fun._

* * *

"Oh boy!" Larxene exclaims as the Nobodies form in the meeting room," I can just taste the disaster already!"

"Shouldn't we be helping their date instead of ruining it?" Lexaeus asks.

"Well-" Xemnas begins.

"But remember what Naxah did to you earlier?" Xigbar quizzes," are you saying you don't want to get her back?"

"True," Lexaeus replies shrugging.

"I have form-" Xemnas begins.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" Demyx interrupts eagered to start whatever they have in plan.

"I'm getting to that," Xemnas replies rolling his eyes," now if my guessing is correct-"

"Naxah should be banned from that carnival, but not from the Halloween party taking place in Radiant Garden," Ultimecia answers.

"Yes, thank you mother, but-" Xemnas begins.

"So we should do our best to get jobs as 'employees' there, so that way we can easily ruin the date," Zexion speculates.

"Oh can I be a robot!?" Demyx shouts the only one excited.

"No, you moron!" Vexen shouts as Demyx gives a loud groan of disappointment.

"Yes that sounds good but-" Xemnas begins.

"Then let's move out!" Xigbar shouts.

The other members disappear leaving Xemnas alone. He shrugs and disappears afterwards.

* * *

"Master, why is everyone putting decrorations up?" Naxah asks as the duo walk through the town.

"Well, the same reason we're going shopping," Storm replies then rolls his eyes," since some people are too lazy to do it themselves."

"I thought we were taking a walk?" Naxah asks.

"Nah, we're going doing our Halloween shopping," Storm replies looking at the list Xemnas prepared for him.

"What's Halloween?"

"Well, it's the time of the year where the weirdos come out, and tales of superstition stalk the streets like dinosaurs. We dress up as our favorite characters from wherever and participate in costume parties, and the world-famous, Trick-o-Treating. Which is kids-sometimes adults that are trying to recapture their youth-going from door to door getting candy from adults-who are sometimes selfish. You won't see me doing that mess ever since that one with the pedophile who cooked his victims."

"What's a-"

"Oh, we're here!"

Storm, and a still confused Naxah, walk into the Halloween store where nothing but kids and teens are cluttering the isles. Storm scratches his head before leaving and going to the one next door. That one has a bunch of guys learning the art of seduction from a middle-aged woman. He quickly walks out, and goes over to the third one.

"Jeez, I never saw that any weirdos in my life," Storm mutters walking to the front counter.

A large pumpkin walks out from the back, and sighs.

"Welcome to the wonderful land of Halloween Town, where magical things happen!" The Pumpkin exclaims with a dramatic flourish of his...stem.

"Lost a bet?" Storm asks.

"Big time," The Pumpkin sighs," anyway what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm looking for a flaming skull, and a giant lady finger?" Storm says reading the list with a confused look.

"We have that in the back," The Pumpkin replies pointing to the back. Or was it leaning back to the back?

"Wait, you actually carry that stuff?" Storm asks.

"Yeah, but nobody asks," The Pumpkin replies.

"Can I look around?" Naxah asks as Storm hops over the counter.

"Yeah, why not?" Storm replies waving his hand dismissally.

"She breaks it, you buy it," The Pumpkin says as they walk in the back.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, won't you get in trouble for this?"

"Eh, I don't get paid enough."

* * *

Naxah did manage to break some stuff. About half the stock. Which cost about five hundred. He could feel his wallet disappearing.

"Look, for the last time!" Storm shouts at the Taco Truck vendor guy who keeps messing up his order." I don't want a burrito! I want two soft tacos!"

"So two hard beef tacos?" The Guy asks earning a loud groan from Storm.

"That doesn't even-" Storm begins when his phone rings." He-"

"Storm are you okay!?" Namine exclaims concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Storm asks confused.

"Apparently there's a mad serial killer on the loose!" Namine exclaims.

"What does he look like?" Storm asks still confused.

"He's a tall, black male with a long gun!"

"Are you sure it isn't Rick Ross or some really tall black guy walking around naked? Cause that did happen one time."

"The witness all say he's different. Some reported a small, black mouse wearing a black coat."

Storm rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, is there anything _else _you need to tell me that I don't know?"

"I'm pretty sure you're already aware of that."

Immediately, Storm hangs up and turns back to the guy, who hands him his order.

"Wait, where was this about two hours ago?" Storm asks.

"You never asked," The Guy replies shrugging.

Storm takes a bite out of one of his tacos.

"That'll be $31.52," The Guy says.

"Okay, you must be on something if you think that I'm going to pay that much for two tacos. Why is it that high anyway?"

"It's the waiting special!"

And that's why he never comes out at Halloween.

* * *

**Look, I won't be updating until about a couple of weeks considering the amount of time the next chapter's gonna take. So chao!**


	32. Chapter 32: What Happens On Halloween

**Yes, it's not Halloween yet, but I couldn't wait any longer plus I'll be busy later.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written in any Fan fiction, so expect yourselves to be lucky. Usually I don't do this, but the length means that it'll be interesting right? I hope so because this took me a while to type. The longest at 5k so if you aren't bored, then read this. Or rather if you have some time to waste, after doing your normal routine, then read this.**

* * *

"I AM WAKING UP TODAY!?" Demyx shouted the first thing in the morning.

And that's how Storm woke up, on Halloween Day-morning to be exact.

_At least it was better than-_ Storm thought getting up as Naxah walked in with a tray of food in her hands. She stopped dead in her tracks, and backed out the door. Storm sighed.

_Why do I even bother? _Storm thought shaking his head while going to take his shower.

* * *

"And that's why you should never hang out with Demyx on the weekends," Xigbar explains finishing up one of his unique adventures with Demyx.

"Not sure why you two did that, but interesting none the less," Storm sighs while Naxah hands him a piece of paper.

It reads:

_Hi._

Storm groans loudly as Naxah starts giggling like a little girl high off of sugar rush.

"Anyway, does any-" Xemnas begins.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" The Camel from that slogan shouts walking in.

"You brought it upon yourself," Larxene mutters as the camel walks out.

"Anyway, it is Halloween, and you know what that means," Xemnas finishes while grabbing his glass of orange juice and taking a long sip from it.

"A five legged girl with the body of an angel will come walking around?" Demyx asks as Xemnas sips out his drink.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"I think he was talking about the serial killer on the loose," Zexion replies pinching the bridge between his nose.

"Which is a bunch of garbage," Storm sighs shrugging," I mean, I'm not one for propaganda or whatever it is. You have more chances of being struck by a meteor before a serial killer corners you."

"Oh, come on!" Marluxia shouts in a frightening girly voice," it makes for a good love story, Stormy!"

Immediately, Storm grabs Xion's phone out of her hand, and chucks it at the pink man's head. Marluxia falls to the ground, crying like a baby.

"I didn't even try!" Storm shouts his face red," and don't call me Stormy! Who do you think you are!? My girlfriend!?"

"Master, I thought he was your boyfriend?" Naxah asks clueless.

Everyone starts laughing again as Storm's face becomes red as fire. Deciding it is best not to embarrass himself any further, he sits down.

"I do hope you idiots have plans for this evening!" Namine shouts throwing a sketch book at Roxas, who ducks with incredible agility." And I can't believe you drew that in my sketch book, moron!"

As Namine leaves, everyone looks at Roxas who is looking at the page the book opened to. He starts to chuckle nervously while quickly walking out.

"Ten bucks on Xigbar's good eye that he drew a picture of a-" Demyx begins.

"Look, don't gamble on stuff like that!" Xigbar groans.

_What a wonderful beginning to a fun-filled day! _Storm thinks while thinking about what is going to happen later this evening.

* * *

The other fourteen members were busy up to no good while Storm and his wife-to-be were busy up to some good. And that awkward moment where the narrative sounds like a bad attempt at a Christmas story. I mean I'm no children's writer and this story's anything but normal. There is a difference between breaking the line above normal and just plain comical. That came out wrong, so let's try that again, but at a different tone.

Fourteen members were busy planning a train-wreck-of-a-date-waiting-for-disaster while Storm was tending to Naxah's needs. Which included the one thing he dreaded the most, and thought he would never do. Two words. Actually, one familiar phrase.

Last minute Halloween shopping.

Yes, Naxah had forgotten to get a costume, _before_ Halloween day, so now she brought Storm costume shopping _on _Halloween day. It's like Christmas, only the adults, and woman fighting, have been replaced by teens, hipsters, and multiple others. The really bad part was everything in the store was either half off or free.

YOU BETTER START RUNNING STORM!

"LET ME GO!" Storm shouts as the wave of people attack him like sharks on a fish." I'M NOT PART OF THE SELECTION! OW!"

Somebody bit him, and is now running to try to pry a Batman costume from an old man.

"You can do it, Master!" Naxah cheers from the sidelines.

"WAIT WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THE STORE!" Storm shouts as tearing is heard." I'M NOT ZACK EFFRON! LET ME GO! NAXAH! NAXAH!"

After about twelve long minutes of being carried by a wave of crazy people, that wanted to look like complete idiots with whatever costumes they rushed to get, Storm stumbles out the store, his clothes ripped and torn as if he went through a shredder. Naxah started to eat her taco, which she bought with the money in Storm's wallet which he gave her, looking at Storm innocently.

"Where'd you get dat taco?" Storm asks with a mafia accent." Great, now I'm gonna start talking like one of those big daddies!"

"From the taco vendor over there," Naxah replies pointing to the taco truck behind her.

"Really?" Storm asked looking over at the guy that was trying to hide, but failing miserably." Yo buddy!?"

The guy unhid himself.

"How much did you charge her!?"

"Ten dollars!" The Guy shouts," You know the cute teenage girl special!"

Storm rolls his eyes while looking at Naxah again.

"The only thing I managed to get was this wonder woman outfit," Storm explains holding up the one in his left hand." And this Tifa Lockhart costume."

He studies the one in his right hand.

"Not gonna ask," Storm mutters.

* * *

"For the last time!" Roxas shouts walking into the Grey Area with his disguise on." I will not wear this!"

"Oh, come on!" Axel shouts sitting on one of the couches in his," you look really good, Rox-a-lina!"

"Please, you look like Queen Elizabeth after a tea party gone wrong!" Roxas debates.

"Hey!" Axel shouts crossing his legs like a girl, the dress opening up. He pushes it down." I lost a bet with Larxene! Besides, at least I don't look like Xion when she first wakes up in the morning!"

Suddenly, a pie flies into his face as a sobbing Xion runs to her room.

"Really, dude?" Roxas asks blandly, "you know how sensitive she gets about that."

"Not my fault that Vexen can't reverse the effects of that aging potion she drank that one time."

Lexeaus walks in wearing a lumberjack outfit. The two smaller nobodies look at him with fear.

"Um...Lexaeus?" Roxas asks confused," why are you wearing that?"

"I lost a bet with Xigbar, and there's a lumberjack convention in town," Lexaeus replies.

"That... exists?" Axel asks confused.

"At least it's better than mine!" Larxene growled while walking into the room.

The second she enters, Axel covers Lexaeus mouth quickly, while Roxas covers Axel's mouth, and Lexaeus covers both their mouths with his two huge hands. For if any of them laughed, they would face a harsh, and elaborate death. What was Larxene wearing?

She was Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.

"What's wrong with you three imbeciles?" Larxene asks teasingly standing like a little girl being cute." Don't I look lovely?"

The three men nod their heads quickly, almost inflicting whiplash on themselves.

"Good," Larxene replies looking at them with an evil look in her eyes.

As she walks out, and the three are sure she is out of ear's reach, they fall to the ground letting loose their held in laughter.

* * *

At dinner time, everyone is present except Naxah and Storm, which means all, is going according to plan. That is until Demyx comes in.

"I just finished putting the explosives around the carnival or whatever they're attending!" Demyx shouts jumping into his chair smoothly while putting his feet up." Nice save right?"

"Save!?" Xemnas shouts slamming his hands on the table." That wasn't the plan!"

"What was the plan?" Demyx asks.

"We were supposed to cause the amusement park to be closed!" Zexion barks massaging his temples," now we have to remove the explosives before-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard from a nearby world making Demyx chuckle nervously.

"Whoops," Demyx chuckles among the death glares directed at him.

Namine walks in, with an empty plate in her hand, her phone to her ear.

* * *

"Apparently, there's a fair, convention, carnival of sorts that's going on in Twilight Town, at one of the carnivals," Storm replies waiting for Naxah.

"You don't say?" Namine asks while looking at the scene about to unfold." Well, that's good news."

"Sorta considering I've been waiting since four, and it's now-" Storm replies while looking at his watch," nearly seven. She still hasn't shown up!"

"She said something about preparing for the finishing touches, but that's just a suggestion," Namine replies walking into the kitchen." Maybe she's just running late."

"I hope so! I'm hungry!"

Namine chuckles." Your hunger never misses a beat."

Namine hangs up as the nobodies disappear into darkness.

Storm looks up at the pink colored sky above him, and sighs.

"You know... it could be worse."

Just then Naxah approached him wearing an outfit that he's not really sure what it is.

"Never mind, I stand uncorrected."

* * *

Storm still didn't believe that she actually had a costume that made any bit of sense. To him it looked like a kindergarten arts and craft project gone horribly wrong. And not in the situational irony way either. Thankfully, he isn't ashamed to be seen in public with her.

Anyway, the numerous ongoing stares and mummers he heard still hadn't died down from the moment they left that bench.

"Naxah?" Storm asks Naxah who is literally holding onto his left arm like her life depends on it." Why are you wearing that?"

"You don't like it Master?" Naxah asks innocently.

"No, it's just-" Storm began rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. He sighs in defeat, and knowing he can't win against her at this exact moment." Never mind."

_Elsewhere..._

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Xigbar asks Demyx who is rigging one of the attractions.

"Eh, I ran out of ideas and I guessed that this would be the first thing Naxah would run to," Demyx replies putting the finishing touches on his latest scheme.

"Let's go to the throwing thing over there Master!" Naxah shouts somewhere in the area.

"Well, you've proved your point," Xigbar replies.

"Okay, okay you don't need to pull me like a dog!" Storm shouts as they approach the booth, and Naxah lets go of him.

As he falls flat on his face, Vexen, in his best Muslim costume, pops up from the floor of the booth.

"Welcome to the amazing Cup-of-hitting-thing!" Vexen shouts in a Russian accent.

"Who was the genius that thought of that name?" Storm asks getting up.

"Look, it took me five freaking hours to get this stupid booth going, so are you going to play the game or are you just going to make fun of my intellect because I can go ham up in here!" Vexen shouts in his normal voice while leaning forward to Storm face. They are merely a couple inches away from touching.

"Sorry, I didn't know you put a lot of time and effort into this," Storm replies his eyes darting to side to side in fear.

Vexen straightens up, and clears his throat.

"Anyway, what're the uh, prizes for ya know the old hitting the three bulls eye thingy?" Storm asks beginning to warm up for the event.

"Well, you get that thing over there," Vexen replies pointing over at a large stuffed Panda bear that is bigger than Storm and Naxah combined.

"A stuffed Panda bear on steroids?" Storm asks dumbfounded as he gives a confused look at the bear.

Naxah pulls on his shirt, and when he turns around to look at him, she has the _I_ _want it _look that most little girls get when they see something that they want. In return he gives the _Whatever _look most bad boys receive after an adult tells them what to do.

"Where are the balls?" Storm asks.

Vexen drops a net sack filled with balls at the ledge of the booth which Storm opens and takes one out. Then he moves his hand to his ear, assuming a baseball pitch stance, and then throws the ball at the first pyramid of cups. The ball misses its mark completely causing Storm to become confused. He does it again only this time the ball bounces off the cups like rubber. Or as if the cups had some mysterious magnetic force that caused anything that comes within its reach to be deflected, or pushed, away. The third time he surges as he assumes the position, directing the electricity to the ball in his hand, which glows a fluorescent purple color. After ten seconds it sparks, the electricity swirling around it like a moth trying to figure out where to go around an electric bug catcher. Vexen gulps loudly in fear as he throws the ball at the first pyramid of cups again.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

It finds its mark, and the lightning bursts like a grenade upon impact, not only knocking the first ones into the air like leaves caught in the wind, but also hitting the nearby ones as well. The last two are knocked up into the air like the first one, and Vexen's hair shoots up in messy strands as if he was hit by lightning as well. Storm smirks cockily at the thing he just committed.

"I believe you owe me my money's worth," Storm says haughtily.

* * *

"I doubt that this would work," Marluxia informs Lexaeus as they sit on a bench near an arena in a steel cage.

"It's better than your idea," Lexaeus debates taking a chug from his apple juice.

"The Tunnel of Doom was a splendid idea!" Marluxia shouts in a heavy British accent." Unlike the atrocity that you have set up!"

"If I wanted to kill them then yes, we would have done that, but I have nothing against them," Lexaeus retorts rolling his eyes.

"How come I have to carry this again?" Storm asks Naxah as they walk through the carnival." And how big is this place anyway?"

"Because you're the boyfriend!" Naxah giggles like a little girl making Storm sigh.

"I never did say that I was," Storm mutters as he spots the cage." Wait is that-"

The small bell rings as if it's on top of a watchtower as a small man hits the steel cage wall. Everyone around it lets out a roar as two medium sized men rush in, and drag the man to safety. The winner lets out a loud, bear roar throwing its arms into the air while trying to reach the heavens.

"Arnold the boxing black bear wins again giving him an undefeated streak of two hundred!" The announcer bellows into his microphone outside the cage." He is an unstoppable force of nature to be reckoned with folks! Is there anyone foolish- I mean brave-enough to fight this monster and manage to pull of the greatest win in history!?"

Immediately, Storm makes his way over to the entrance with Naxah in tow.

"I'll do it," Storm replies volunteering for an opponent.

"We have a challenger!" The Announcer shouts walking over to Storm who is befuddled.

He hands, rather places, the giant stuffed animal to Naxah, who pets its head gingerly. The announcer throws his left arm around Storm's shoulders, a sigh that Storm became his immediate buddy against his will.

"What is your name?" The Announcer asks as everything becomes silent.

"Storm," Storm replies into the microphone.

"Ah, that is a wonderful stage name!" The Announcer retorts," They call you that because you're so fast right?"

"No, that's actually my real name," Storm counters into the microphone," and yes I am fast."

"Tell me, why are you doing this?"

"Well-"

"For me!" Naxah exclaims cutting him off.

Then the announcer becomes the bouncer as he removes himself from Storm, and onto Naxah.

"Oh so this is the reason why you decided to do this?" The Announcer teases Storm as the audience lets out a loud _Aww._

"Well-" Storm begins.

"Yes he even won me a stuffed animal earlier!" Naxah exclaims cutting him off once again," and we're even going to get married one day!"

Everyone does the thing again as Storm raises an eyebrow at her.

_You're putting words into my mouth that aren't really true, yet, _Storm thinks beyond helpless. _I thought this was just a date not letting everyone in on our not-so-real love life! Ah, my luck with females has just left the area like Elvis._

"So does that mean he loves me?" Naxah asks.

Right about now, Storm was ready to strangle her or slapping himself to death. Maybe even the announcer.

"If he did that for you, then that means he really must care about darling," The Announcer replies making a profit over the not-so-true love story between them." Tell me, what is your name?"

"Naxah," Naxah replies blushing.

"Well there you have it folks! The boy whose name is Storm and the sweetheart Naxah have decided to become newlyweds one day, and now he is defending his love for her by fighting against the killing machine, Arnold himself!"

Once more the crowd becomes alive again over the false love story between the two, making the wall between the truth impossible to break or go around.

_I hate my life sometimes, but this is what I get for coming back to this nuthouse, _Storm thinks as the cage opens and he enters the ring.

Arnold, the boxing bear, sniffs the air for a brief moment, trying to find the scent of fear emitting from his opponent. Storm is unphased however, and looks at the bear in confusion.

"You trying to smell what came out of your ass or what?" Storm questions.

"Oh, Storm has just trash-talked the opponent!" The Announcer shouts his voice lifting itself above the crowd." Is Arnold just going to let him disrespect him like that!?"

"Oh come on!" Storm shouts turning his body to the announcer, his back to the bear." He's a stupid, filthy, black bear do you really think he knows-"

Suddenly, Storm is knocked off his feet as he flies into the left wall back first. Arnold has now managed to assess the situation, and is now going commando. The audience roars as the bell rings a little too late.

"Me and my big mouth," Storm groans dazed, but manages to get up quickly.

Then he runs at the bear who in turn punches him in the stomach sending him into the place where he came. Using the wall like a springboard, he bounces off, and then gives a high right kick to the bears head. But somehow the bear is faster, and blocks the attack like a real boxer staggering Storm in midair. He flips backwards a few feet away from Arnold as the bear misses his upper right slash aimed at his midsection.

"Go Arnold!" Naxah shouts at the wall behind Storm.

_Wait she's rooting against me!? _Storm thinks standing tall despite he's losing, _ain't that a bitch?_

Storm disappears like the wind, reappearing above the bear, and behind the bear, which quickly faces him. Before the bear can act, Storm brings his left elbow down on the bear's head, which causes him to fall down. Storm lands in front of the bear giving one of his confident smirks.

"Not so tough are ya, ya thick headed mammal!?" Storm gloats.

Suddenly, Arnold shoots up letting out a loud, angry predator roar at Storm. Arnold slashes at Storm's head and Storm has to duck just to avoid being decapitated. He cartwheels out of the way of another slash attack, standing at the bear's side. Then he decides to stop this idiotic game by punching at the bear's side, shoving his hands against his skin and surging with great force that the bear roars in pain. It falls forward causing the crowd to go dead quiet, so quiet that a feather could be dropped here and be heard.

"Storm wins!" Storm exclaims although he is talking to himself.

* * *

"This is it!" Xemnas exclaims excited for the last thing they had planned for them." The most important, and heartbreaking, time of the carnival itself!"

"The part where you talk to yourself like a cartoon villain?" Roxas questions backstage with Xemnas in the large tent.

"No, you incompent fool!" Xemnas snaps rubbing his hands together like a true cartoon villain," the part where we see Naxah's heart explode into tiny little pieces like a grenade!"

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" Roxas asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nonsense! We are an organization that doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy, or most word!" Xemnas shouts with a dramatic flourish of his hands his voice like a cartoon villain.

"Naxah, I doubt that you're gonna win with the outfit you have on," Storm says dully as he follows Naxah to the tent.

"Master, I wish you would stop doubting my intellect!" Naxah debates her eyes on the prize," I know that if I put my mind to it, I can do anything!"

_Well, at least she has the confidence I usually have ag- ah I'm screwed!_ Storm thinks as they approach the sign in desk.

"Nobody here, huh?" Storm remarks looking around.

About ten minutes later the actual show began, with each of the contestants walking across the stage. Storm was amazed at who the judges were. First there was Leon/Squall who was dressed like The Lone Ranger. Second, there was Sephorith who was dressed up like a pimp. Finally, there was Hades who was dressed up like Barrack Obama. Why is anyone's best guess. The judges were cold blooded almost like Loan Sharks or Lawyers. Storm remembers what happened to poor, poor, poor, Yuffie when she was dressed up like an Egyptian princess.

"What is that supposed to be?" Leon/Squall coughed after she went across." Tifa without her make-up in the morning?"

"I thought it was a fake hooker looking for a job," Sephorith replied," or Jasmine dressed up like a belly dancer."

"I give it a three," Hades replies shrugging," I had a wife that looked like that. Too bad she was too lazy to make me lunch. How hard is it to make a grill cheese sandwich?! Even Dorkcules could make something as simple as that."

"Hopefully the next one will be better," Leon/Squall sighed.

Then Naxah's name was called. What was her outfit that we have yet to state what it is? Well, first it started out as a Fairy Princess outfit then it was trashed. Next, it became an Amazonian Warrior outfit that was also trashed. Then it became a dog outfit that had parts from each of the others. Costume by costume failure played out leaving the final product. A Fairy-Warrior-Dog-Cat-Bear-Lion-Ninja-Cinderella-thing with a spiked, dog collar around her neck, cow utters attached to her stomach, cat bells around her wrists and ankles, and a tiara to top it all off. It was the costume wreck of the season reminding Storm of his last Halloween costume, which did not look pretty. Hence the reason he hates Halloween, but not the only one.

After she walked across the judges had a shocked look on their faces-like they just say the most horrific thing in existence.

_Well, it was nice having her happy as a bee, _Storm thought to himself preparing for the worst.

"That was…." Leon began at a loss for words.

"What was that?" Sephorith questioned also at a loss for words.

"Holy Aphrodite!" Hades gasped the same.

Then what occurred afterwards will forever is engraved in Storm's memories.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The three shout in usion.

_WHAT THE- WHAT THE- WHAT THE- HOW THE- WHY THE- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? _Storm thought all logic leaving the planet at what just happened.

"That was the best costume I have ever seen! An original style than the others we see!" Leon/Squall shouts standing on top of his chair in amazement." Something that stands out against the modern day garbage!"

"Yes that was better than seeing Yuffie dressing up like a moron!" Sephorith agrees his black wing sprouting out and becoming a white wing." I have seen the light!"

"That reminds me of all the worlds, races, people, and wives, I had conquered!" Hades exclaims becoming a red flame.

Storm was beyond confused, and dumbfounded. He looked at the Panda bear on his back.

"I don't suppose you had this coming either, did you?" Storm asked waiting for the Panda to reply back.

* * *

After that happened they made their way to the end of the carnival, where a zip line box thing was waiting. Yes, I don't know the name of the thing, sue me.

"Wait this was here the entire time!?" Storm exclaims surprised.

"Yes, and all around," The Taco Vendor Guy replies in a suit and tie. "If you looked around you would have seen them. They are the solution to ending a romantic evening. We just installed these at seven."

"Well, at least it-"Storm begins then realizes what the guy just said." Wait what?"

"C'mon Master!" Naxah shouts in happiness wearing the _Halloween Costume Contest Queen_ sash around her like a seat belt. The word _King_ was scratched out with red marker, and above it was _Queen_." It'll be fun!"

"Well, okay as long as that thing is stable," Storm sighs letting Naxah pull him on the cart.

The Taco Vendor Guy closes the door, and pulls the lever which lifts the thing off the ground and into the air slowly. Inside, Storm places the Panda bear next to him, which takes up nearly the entire bench he's sitting on while Naxah looks out the window.

"Wow, look how far up we are!" Naxah exclaims in amazement as Storm turns his head and looks out the glass window.

"Yeah almost makes me miss my home world," Storm agrees admiring the view.

The two sit in silence as Naxah decides to break the gap, and take the Panda bear off the seat, and place it where she was. Then she sits next to Storm, and puts her head against his left shoulder.

"Master, why did you come back?" Naxah asks.

"Eh, I got tired of sitting on the bus waiting to go back to my home world," Storm replies," don't like sitting around and doing nothing."

"Oh," Naxah replies meekly.

The two sit in silence again as Storm lets out a heavy sigh.

"Besides, it'd be boring at my home world anyway," Storm adds," not really developed yet, and there's still a lot of work to be done. The guys at the guild would get on about me screwing up every little thing I do."

"Master, you don't screw things up," Naxah replies," sometimes but you always manage to fix them later."

"Yeah, but you make too many mistakes, people treat you differently. Never stop talking about how you screwed up this, and when you actually do manage to have a successful launch, they wait till you screw up the next thing. That's just the way life is, I suppose."

A silence falls once more as singing is heard.

"Master-"Naxah begins.

"Can I blow them up now!?" Demyx shouts on top of the clock tower with the others who are watching through separate high powered binoculars.

"Leave 'em be," Xigbar replies shrugging," there's little we can do now."

"Besides, it'd be murder to do that," Larxene replies.

"Fine," Demyx replies throwing the RPG off the tower.

When it hits the ground however, the entrance blows up becoming a tree that is about to fall. The others look at Demyx who chuckles nervously.

"Whoopsies!" Demyx chuckles as it begins to sway to the side.

"TIMBER!" Lexaeus shouts disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

The others just give a death glare at Demyx as the clock tower falls like a tree.

"Master is life hard?" Naxah asks.

"Depends on how you live it, Naxah, but sometimes we can't control it."

The cart disappears into darkness as the sky is lit up by stars. The stars form a constellation of the organization each doing the task stated the day Naxah revealed herself. Then, as if by magic, Storm appears next to Naxah smiling like a madman. Below the group a phrase forms. It reads:

_Naxah, the Fifteenth Member- Happy Halloween._

* * *

**Well that's a wrapped up chicken wrap dipped in ranch dressing, and covered in melted cheese. Which I wonder how it tastes or if I can make it. Has anyone tired that before? Anyway, that was one; yes one, of the Halloween chapters. What you thought that _this _would be the only chapter? Whose story do you think you're reading!? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I know it took me a lot of time to complete, so if you flame I'm gonna ki- right can't threaten the readers/viewers. The longest at almost 5k so if you aren't bored, then read this. Anyway, happy Halloween everybody and enjoy the holidays to the extent! I know I won't since I'm way too old for that mess, and would be never looked at the same way again! Nstorm out!**


	33. Chapter 33 Drunks and Naxah

**Welcome back, and I really need to update more of these stories before next week. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"No, I don't think that Roxas can teach you that Naxah," Storm sighs after Naxah's biggest question and request of her other infamous requests there has been.

"But Master-" Naxah begins holding the object in her hands in front of her like a little kid revealing something to their superiors.

"No Naxah besides why do you need how to waterboard anyway?" Storm asks piniching the bridge of his nose.

"In case I go to the beach one day," Naxah replies with the innocence of a child.

"Naxah-" Storm begins when his phone rings. "What is it this time?"

Screaming is heard followed by chanting as someone gets hit in the face. Storm blinks twice before hanging up, and then looking at Naxah.

"Look, I gotta pick up Demyx, and Xigbar from the bar...again," Storm says to her letting the moment pass into an awkward silence before he decides to leave.

"Wait, Master!" Naxah calls after him running after him," what's a bar!?"

* * *

Demyx and Xigbar stumble out of the bar, laughing and having their arms wrapped around each other. Storm is leaning on the red truck he bought from some guy on street, today, and is looking at his phone ignoring the two drunks coming to him. Naxah however is watching them.

"You idiots coming or not!?" Storm shouts after they stumble about the same area for five minutes.

"Come on man!" Demyx slurs moving his hands with a dramatic flourish," you know how much-" He lets out a loud burp before continuing." How much it means to me for you to come to my party! You know the toga one!"

"As if!" Xigbar shouts like a drill segrenate," you know how much death there was in Vietnam! I should know since I was in it!"

"Yeah, what position were you?" Storm sighs being tired of this already.

"FOREST GUMP!" Xigbar bails going into tears," you know-you know how much fun he was!? We shared our first kiss before he was killed by a flying sausage!"

"Old man, you have lost your flying hopping mind," Storm sighs putting his phone in his pocket," now can we go!?"

"No way!" Demyx shouts in denial," you and Naxah have a kid!?"

Demyx marches over to a fire hydrant and picks it out of the ground, a geyser of water erupting from the hole. He then tosses the fire-hydrant-baby into the air like a real baby, and catches it spinning it around like an actual baby. Storm blinks at Xigbar, who grabs the baby, and starts talking to it but more gibberish than actual language.

"You know, I'm gonna wait this out," Storm decides going to the driver's door and getting in the car.

As he closes the door, and puts on his seat belt Naxah looks at him with the Curious George look. Storm sighs then takes his seat belt off.

"What do you wanna know?" Storm sighs preparing for anothe lecture.

"What's wrong with them?" Naxah asks pointing at the two drunkards that are treating a fire hydrant like a baby.

"Well, they've had a little too much," Storm replies then realizes he's talking to Naxah." They have had too many beers or alcholoc bevagers."

"But why are they like that?" Naxah repeats.

"See, when people drink too much alcohol they tend to act like idiots. Their reactions, and brain activity is slown down by a massive amount. But they keep drinking till they become idiots, and start acting like they ain't got no sense-like those tow."

"Will it wear off?"

"With time. See, they have to get sober, and enter a period of hangover before they're okay, but they'll be fine."

"How-"

"Depending on how much ten and an half hours. So by the morning they should be okay."

The two sit in the car as the idiots continue their baby assualt.

"Master, have you ever been like them before?"

"I don't drink alcohol-which is what we call those two out there. Once you start, you never stop."

"Can I start the drinking thing?"

"You do that, I'm gonna find out who gave you it and kill them. So no, I don't want you drinking."

Storm has that feeling that something's gonna go wrong.

* * *

**I know its short, but I gotta do something-actually I'm getting kicked out of the library in eight minutes, so yes its a two part saga. Whatever you call it. Peace!**


	34. Chapter 34 Drunken Love?

**Welcome back, and forget about eating toast with extra butter on it with spagetti in it, and pretending its Texas Toast or something. Not that I have tried that but ya know, ya know? Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Look, w**ould it kill you two to stop drinking so much!?" Storm exclaims walking into the Grey Area follwed by Demyx and Xigbar who are wearing sunglasses.

"Look, we love to party like hell, so yeah!" Demyx exclaims walking to the couch.

"There's a difference between parting, and having a drinking problem," Storm sighs sitting in the only armchair in the room.

"We're not alcoholics!" Xigbar debates then takes out a flask filled with beer and drinks it in one gulp. He puts it back in his robe." We're the opposite of alcoholics!"

"Moronolics?" Storm guesses raising an eyebrow." Look, I don't care what you two do, as long as I'm outta it. And Naxah since she's like what? Already crazy enough. I don't want to see her drugged up or whatever."

"But what if she's different? Like non-crazy different?" Xigbar asks taking out another flask.

Storm imagines Naxah actually being a normal girl for a split second. Then he remembers the time she was mad at him. Finally, he imagines himself actually marrying a non-crazy Naxah.

"Then he'd have to marry her!" Demyx exclaims summoning his sitar.

"Ah hell nah!" Roxas exclaims rushing into the room." Niggas I'm black!"

They look at Roxas who is actually black in skin color. The three blink at him twice then look at each other.

"Why?" Storm asks beyond confused.

"Traced the god-damn family tree of mine's and turns out I'm 11.9% black!" Roxas exclaims.

"From where!?" Storm exclaims getting up.

"Some DNA cite that'll trace your goddamn family goddamnit!" Roxas exclaims.

"Calm down, we'll get this fixed!"

Storm walks over to Xigbar and hols his hand out, waiting for him to give it up. And he does it. About twelve flasks filled with beer.

"DNA site my ass!"

As the two walk out Demyx smiles devilishly at Xigbar.

* * *

The two managed to convince Xemnas to throw a party because of Storm's birthday is on this very day. It was extremely easy to do as Xemnas wanted to do something like this for a while. To celebrate their achievements. Which is not very much, but you know. Anyway, the two people in charge of getting the alcohol are Axel and Naxah, who Axel decided to bring on another learning experience. As if they don't do enough of that already.

"Axel?" Naxah asks as they walk into Twilight Town." Why are we having a party?"

"Well, its Storm's birthday apparently," Axel replies scratching the back of his head gingerly." And Xemnas wanted to celebrate our achievements."

"What achievements?" Naxah asks befuddled as hell.

"No clue," Axel sighs.

The two walk in silence as a bird flies into a building.

"Axel what's a party?" Naxah asks.

"A party is when we celebrate achievements or each other- basically we get together and fun!" Axel exclaims taking his wallet out.

"What's it like?" Naxah asks her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well there are two types of parties," Axel explains," the first one is a birthday party. We celebrate people's ages by singing a birthday song, and eating cake. The birthday person also gets a bunch of presents because they're special. You got all this down?"

"Yes, sir!" Naxah exclaims finishing her writing on her notepad.

"Next is the actual party. We basically have fun with each other- a social gathering of sorts but without cake, and presents and all that jazz. Food, craziness and beer."

"Like what Demyx and Xigbar drank when Storm picked them up yesterday?" Naxah clarifies.

"Yeah, that stuff. Beer, and kegs-which contain lots of beer in a metal keg. To drink from it we use a tube that pumps out-"

Naxah snickers for a moment before Axel continues.

"Pumps out the beer so we can drink it. Except we don't listen, and drink it from the keg while doing a handstand. Anything else?"

"What does it taste like?"

Axel turns his head back, and walks into a store while trying to think of a response that would be appropriate for her. But all that pops up is the one thing that they aren't supposed to do. Unless they want to live.

* * *

"It could be worse," Storm assure Roxas as they return to the castle." You could be related to me."

"Yeah, but I'm done with free sites that say there is no rip-offs or whatever," Roxas sighs.

"Yet you'll do it anyway," Storm replies making Roxas shrug.

Roxas decides to go back to his room leaving Storm with nothing to do. Except go to the Grey Area which has the scent of-

"Beer?" Storm asks himself after waliking a level up." What the hell is going on?"

Storm enters the Grey Area as everyone, except Xion, has a beer in their hands and are yelling at each other like idiots. Marluxia is in a diaper while Demyx is feeding hin a baby bottle full of beer. As for Xemnas he is hitting Larxene on the butt with a whip. He sighs loudly before pinching the bridge between his nose. With one pulse beat he causes the lights to flicker for a few second causing everyone to look around in horror. Yes, sweet drunken horror.

"ALIENS!" Xaldin shouts looking around frantically," PROTECT THE BEER WOMAN!"

Xaldin quickly runs and scoops up the woman made of beer bottles in his arms then hides behind Lexaeus who is dressed up as Batman. The lights stop as everyone starts talking again.

"Morons who has the strongest lightning power in here!?" Storm exclaims causing everyone to turn their attention to Storm.

They all pause like statues. Then somebody stumbles out of the crowd like a hooker with a broken ankle, and with the walk of an old man who still thinks that he's a player. That somebody is Naxah.

"Happy Birthday Waster!" Naxah slurs while walking to Storm like an infant, but in reality an infant could walk better than her.

She falls forward and Storm catches her as she nearly brings him down with her. She is in a loincloth and a coconut bra smelling like a brewery taken out of the ground after a beer spill. To top it off she's singing a random song and has replaced most of the lyrics with hotdogs, hamburgers, and beating the hell out of James Bond. Other than that she's like a baby after drinking a formerly soda bottle, from a well-known company, that had cocaine in it.

"Who gave her alcohol!?" Storm exclaims as everyone points at Lexaeus.

"I'm Lexman!" Lexaeus shouts grabbing a beer, swallowing it in less than five seconds then crushes the can on his head.

"What was it?" Storm sigh.

"Beer," Xemnas replies.

"Okay whatever," Storm replies shrugging," at least it ain't moonshine since that would've killed her."

"Waster!" Naxah coos drunkenly while stroking Storm's chest lightly." Guess what time it is."

"What?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow.

"PORNO TIME!" Naxah slurs while bringing her head back.

"Dear god please help me before he jump off a bridge together," Storm mutters." How much beer did she have?"

"About twelve cans," Demyx replies.

"Okay so since she has lower enzymes than males she would've been drunk at the end of her first-it is the first time she's ever been drinking. Her BAC increases by like... .005 every minute or hour. So she should be equally drunk. Or over the limit. Luckily you didn't give her moonshine otherwise I'd have to kill you all. That mess can kill somebody that just started drinking."

"Waster, I know what you did this morning you naughty boy!" Naxah slurs while tapping Storm on the nose five times giving a sly smile.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Storm stutters blushing deeply." You don't know what I did anyway!"

"Yes, I do Waster, but it's something that I do every day while thinking of you!" Naxah slurs this time petting Storm on his head as he lifts her up.

"What is this 'thing' Naxah-y?" Marluxia asks as everyone takes a seat.

"Well, it's something that we all do while thinking a suggestive thought!" Naxah exclaims.

"Which I don't do!" Storm debates rather quickly," I mean that's just wrong! And I certainly don't think of Naxah while doing this! Or that!"

"Waster, never say never."

Naxah then winks at him causing him to become red as fire while everyone gasps.

"I never knew you were so naughty Naxy!" Marluxia exclaims like a woman and this time nobody notices." You have to teach me your secrets!"

"I spy on Waster every day and know all his routines!" Naxah exclaims smilingly devilishly." After all, we are going to be married one day!"

"No-" Storm begins.

"Never say never Storm!" Marluxia exclaims effectively shutting him up.

"Waster, I tired!"

"Then go to sl-"

Naxah, drunk out of her mind, throws herself onto Storm grabbing his left arm, and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

"Why and how did I get like this?" Storm mutters as he is in the bed with Naxah, who fell asleep in less than five seconds.

Naxah lets out a loud fart causing Storm to groan again. The worse part of this is that he is in the back, while Naxah is in the front as Naxah said that he could whatever he'd like to her. Even if he did the farting would stop him or kill him. But the bad part you ask?

He has to survive this for ten hours.


	35. Chapter 35 It Came From A Pot

Everybody decided to go out for another mission, one that is way too dangerous for Naxah to go out on. So she has divided the hours between learning how to be a better cook, for Storm, and reading a book on how to be a mother. Naxah already has a plan thought out. Storm's going to confess his love for her then they're going to be married then they're gonna have five kids-two girls and two boys but the third could be any gender. All while Naxah is eighteen to twenty-six. Then they're gonna grow old and spend the rest of their days together in peace while their kids bring their grandkids over for visits. Oh, and Storm will become a god that will feed her tacos whenever she's hungry. The last one was when she was craving tacos, but never say never.

Anyway, now she has finished making a cheese cake that looks like a giant piece of poop, and reading the entire book and is now staring at the cake while sitting at the table by herself. Again.

_Why can't I go out on dangerous missions with everyone else!? _Naxah thinks while frowning at the cake. _Xion can go and she has smaller boobs and a butt than me! But she can fight and has a keyblade while I have a chocolate cheese cake._

She cuts a piece of while sighing, grabs the piece and takes a bite out of it something oozing out from it as her mouth is covered in goo and brown crumbs.

_What can I do besides make cakes, and read books? All they every think I am is a maid. Half the time at least. And Xemnas didn't reveal me until now! There just has to be something for me to do! _

Then it hits her. Vexens lab equipment.

_There has to be something in his lab equipment! Alright! A mission called... Lab Breach!_

Naxah throws the piece on the ground, and shoots up out of her seat pointing at the sky like Lady Liberty in the USA.

"Missin accepted!" Naxah exclaims then her stomach rumbles." Bathroom!"

* * *

Storm flew into the pillar somewhere in Aladdin's world while his swords are drawn. They have been fighting the beast for five hours now. A monster of great portions that shows no mercy.

Winnie The Pooh.

"How is this possible!?" Storm exclaims getting up for the tenth time today." He's a bear!"

"He is our worst enemy!" Xemnas exclaims walking up next to Storm with a machine gun in his hands." He has decimated us for years!"

"Where did you get the machine gun?" Storm asks confused.

"I AM MASTER OVER NOTHING ITSELF MAKING ME MASTER AND RULER OF NOTHING!" Xemnas shouts like a spartan commander." BUT TODAY I SHALL BE RULER OVER YOU MY WORST ENEMY! THIS. IS. NOT. FOR. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Xemnas fires the gun as Winnie holds his hand out, a force field protecting him. Xemnas stops firing and throws the gun at Winnie, who catches it.

"MORON!" Storm shouts as everyone joins him," YOU DON'T GIVE THE ENEMY AN ADVANTAGE WHEN THEY ALREADY ARE KICKING OUR ASSES!"

"SORRY! I'M A LEADER NOT A FIGHTER! IT'S NOT IN MY JOB DESCRIPTION!" Xemnas shouts back.

The barrel slowly turns as Storm points both of his swords into the air.

"IT'S TIME TO COMBINE!" Storm shouts as Demyx cheers in joy," SIXTEEN RANGERS! LET'S GO!"

Everyone throws their weapons into the air while Demyx plays the hard rock version of the original Power Rangers complete with sound effects. The weapons turn into balls of different colors and combine with Storm's swords. As the light rains out a battle cry is heard.

"LET'S GO! ULTIMATE SWORD GUN WEAPON THING! I DON'T KNOW A NAME FOR THIS BUT FIRE!"

An explosion rains out, one so large that it causes Sora to wake up from his slumber, and run into the ocean in fear for the Kairi clones.

* * *

Naxah, after using the bathroom, reads a lab book titled _DO NOT READ TOUCH SMELL LOOK ADMIRE OR THINK ABOUT THIS BOOK! I'M TALKING TO YOU NAXAH! I KNOW YOU TOOK TWELVE OF MY FLASKS AND A LOVE POTION! AGAIN!_

Vexen doesn't know Naxah.

She found a special recipe one so dangerous that it could spell disaster for the organization. Mainly Storm, but I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is from the beginning, and if you can't you'll find out later.

"This is easy!" Naxah exclaims picking up the right ingredients for a change." But a sample of DNA is a little naughty, but whatever Vexen says."

To Naxah DNA means some weird sex thing when it means something else. Which means she had to get a swab of Storm's semen from his underwear that he left in his bathroom. And she spit in the witch pot Vexen had in the room, and mixed it all together. Naxah also said an indication that shouldn't be said while doing this since it requires a lot of magical energy. Who are we kidding any moron can do this. Vexen's just an idiot that doesn't believe in magic and all that.

Suddenly, the castle began to shake like a giant was stomping around and the pot began to emit a purple smoke that smelled like rotten eggs. Naxah held on to the pot, acciendently tipping it over a little; the liquid jumping out on the floor a little. Then the shaking stops. Silence. That is until something popped out from the pot. Something that made Naxah scream at first, but it became friendly.

And it yelled Mama.

* * *

"How did that finish him off again?" Storm asks Xemnas as the group returns to the castle.

"Who knows, but he'll be back," Xemnas replies clutching his fist in the air vengefully.

"Yeah, but I'm starving!" Demyx groans patting his stomach.

"That's my line!" Lexaeus bickers as everyone laughs.

"Yawl make the corniest jokes ever," Storm replies grinning from ear to ear." But I can't complain."

"Yeah, but lets hope that Naxah doesn't try to kill us with whatever slop shes made," Roxas adds as everyone groans.

"That's just mean guys!" Storm exclaims as they are near the dinning room." I know she's a bad cook, but-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Storm walks into the kitchen and then draws his swords, pointing at Naxah. Xemnas walks in next, and summons a basketball shaped grenade out of nowhere. Next, Xigbar walks in, and becomes so scared he passes out as Xaldin walks in, and he becomes fear frozen that he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and he's stuck like a fish out of water. Vexen walks in, and immediately runs out screaming that he wants his momma. Lexaeus walks in and he jumps into Zexion's arms, but ends up squashing the poor Bookworm like a pancake. Zexion yells out in surprise and pain. Saix walks in and walks back out his face looking like he just saw Marluxia having sex with the leader of Transformers. Axel walks in screams bloody murder then explodes into flames-spontanous combusting on the spot. Demyx walks in, and is immediately turned into a little boy who has seen the coolest thing ever. Luxord walks in and walks back out saying he's got to fix his insanity before he rapes Xion. Marluxia walks in and is immediately turned into a little girl who has seen something adorable. Larxene walks in then screams in horror turning as pale as Xemnas' butt. Roxas walks in and jumps into Xions arms, but Xion summons her keyblade, and hits him with it sending him into the kitchen like a baseball bat. Xion's face is red from doing that.

Naxah however is busy feeding the thing in her arms wrapped in white blankets. The thing looks like a demon with its black reptile skin, white teeth with shark teeth and vampire fangs, and neon color eyes that beat at anybody with a soul or scare anyone. Its head is large yet defined with baby devil horns sticking out from it. It has hair mixed with Naxah's brown, brown sugar like hair and Storm's black hair- a weird type of brunette. Naxah is feeding it milk from a bottle that she found lying around, and washed it in bleach fifty times before washing it out with water. On the table are fifty empty milk cartoons.

"Oh hello everone!" Naxah exclaims looking at them with glee," I made a baby!"

Storm looks at everyone who is flabbergasted. Only one thing crosses his mind.

"Who's the baby daddy?" Storm sings.

"YOU ARE!" Everyone replies.

"Ah, hell naw!" Storm shouts," what kind o f plot is this!?"

"Dude, you really expect anything normal from this story and author?" Demyx asks him confused.

"Well, no but this is just ridiculous!" Storm exclaims.

"Hey, it's gonna take another chapter to explain everything plus the next thing!" Xion clarifies.

"Well, we've broken the fourth wall yet again," Storm sighs.


	36. Chapter 36 He is not the Father!

_Last time, since we are too lazy for an actual summary, this happened!_

_Storm walked into the kitchen and then drew his swords, pointing them at Naxah. Xemnas walked in next, and summoned a basketball shaped grenade out of nowhere. Next, Xigbar walked in, and became so scared he passed out as Xaldin walked in, and he became fear frozen that he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he's stuck looking like a fish out of water. Vexen walked in, and immediately ran out screaming that he wanted his momma. Lexaeus walked in and he jumped into Zexion's arms, but ended up squashing the poor Bookworm like a pancake. Zexion yelled out in surprise and pain. Saix walked in and walked back out his face looking like he just saw Marluxia having sex with the leader of Transformers. Axel walked in screamed bloody murder then exploded into flames-spontaneous combusting on the spot. Demyx walked in, and was immediately turned into a little boy who had just seen the coolest thing ever. Luxord walked in and walked back out saying he's got to fix his insanity before he rapes Xion. Marluxia walked in and was immediately turned into a little girl who had just seen something adorable. Larxene walked in then screamed in horror turning as pale as Xemnas' butt. Roxas walked in and jumped into Xions arms, but Xion summoned her key blade, and hitted him with it sending him into the kitchen like a baseball bat. Xion's face was red from doing that._

_Naxah however was busy feeding the thing in her arms wrapped in white blankets. The thing looked like a demon with its black reptile skin, white teeth with shark teeth and vampire fangs, and neon color eyes that beated at anybody with a soul or scares anyone. Its head was large yet defined with baby devil horns sticking out from it. It had hair mixed with Naxah's brown, brown sugar like hair and Storm's black hair- a weird type of brunette. Naxah was feeding it milk from a bottle that she found lying around, and washed it in bleach fifty times before washing it out with water. On the table were fifty empty milk cartoons._

_"Oh hello everyone!" Naxah exclaimed looking at them with glee," I made a baby!"_

_Now we return to your regularly scheduled enjoyment._

* * *

"What the hell is that-that thing!?" Storm exclaims electricity flying off him and his swords.

"Our baby Master," Naxah replies while smiling at the beast baby," isn't he cute?"

"She's gone crazy!" Xemnas exclaims talking into an invisible radio in his left hand." Xehanort, we have a problem!"

"Oh pipe down!" Roxas exclaims walking out of the kitchen while rubbing his head." It's not the end of the world."

"Back to the baby, how did you make him!?" Storm exclaims confused.

"She took your semen, and shot it up her VJ with a water gun filled with water!" Demyx exclaims proving that he is the biggest moron of the decade." Duh! C'mon man juts use your head, and think!"

"Moron, I know semen can swim when it touches water, which is why- but anyway, that's just plain moronic!" Storm exclaims." But even that would be impossible due to the fact that thing looks like it was born about two hours ago."

"Four hours Master, but I would guess less from the father!" Naxah exclaims as the baby drinks the last of the milk." And aren't you a hungry little thing are you! Yes you are!"

Naxah begins to tickle the baby much to everyone else's horror.

"Well, who's making dinner?" Storm asks looking around." Since Larxy left-"

Larxene storms into the room, with a hammer in her hands and a murderous glare in her eyes, making Storm run into the kitchen being chased by her.

* * *

"Okay, so Naxah did a recipe from one of your lab books- that you took every possible precaution to make sure she _wouldn't_ get it- and were too stupid to try out to see its effects, and now its effects are being showed right now?" Storm quizzes Vexen while they are all in Xemnas' room.

"Well yes, but I thought she would take heed of the warning I left," Vexen replies shrugging.

"She's Naxah for Black Winged Angels sake!" Storm exclaims slapping his forehead," what makes you think-"

"If I may or am I going to be called a three headed slut sucking three cocks again?" Xion interrupts after being silenced by Storm for talking.

"I said I was sorry, but the floor is yours," Storm replies walking over to the armchair, and yanking Roxas out of it.

"Well, I thought maybe we should just let it be I mean-" Xion begins.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CRUSTY FLAT CHESTED WHORE!" Storm exclaims pointing at Xion while getting up from the armchair.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BLACK HAIRED TASER!" Xion exclaims at Storm effectively shutting him up.

"I agree with Xion, and this is the first time the organization has agreed on something for once," Larxene agrees as everyone nods their heads.

"Are you all crazy!?" Storm exclaims confused," you're just gonna let this slide like you do Demyx when he picks at food that we save for a couple of days!?"

"Hey, bro, don't be hating on me!" Demyx shouts.

"This is different Storm," Axel replies." I mean sure she may be crazy, but this is something that might calm her down a little. Besides, this gets something off her list of plans for you Storm. Or with you for that matter."

"But I'm not gonna spend my days with her!" Storm exclaims.

"Whatever the point is that we are going to leave her like this, and eat dinner like a family!" Xemnas exclaims tears forming in his eyes." I'm sorry-it's just that- THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

He buries his hands into his face, crying like a baby as Ultimecia shrugs.

"I was happy he was gone," Ultimecia replies.

* * *

The dinner could be better. But better would mean worse so what would worse mean? Everyone is waiting for whatever Xion is making, and watching Storm and Naxah with Axel in between the two. Naxah is busy trying to calm down the beast baby who is crying like a real baby. Storm is looking at his phone, scrolling through his text messages. Everyone, except Axel and Ultimecia, has a bucket of popcorn ready and has a handful in their hands. The baby then reaches out toward Storm making Naxah gasp in awe.

"Aw... he wants his daddy!" Naxah exclaims looking at Storm smiling in glee.

Everyone looks at Storm who slowly turns his head towards Naxah, and they put the popcorn in their mouth enjoying the show about to take place.

"Wha?" Storm asks giving a confused look and a spiritless tone.

"What do you mean 'Wha?' your baby wants his father!" Naxah exclaims confused holding the baby toward Storm.

The beast baby grabs one of Axel's spikes, and pulls on it causing the Hothead to yelp in surprise.

"Not me!" Axel exclaims trying to break free of its hold.

"That thing with hands like claws?" Storm asks looking at the baby as if it's an alien." Please, that's a joke."

"No, its not!" Naxah debates prying the baby's hand from Axel's hair." And I don't appreciate the way you are treating our son!"

"Our son!? Since when did I become a father of a mutant produced from a witch's pot in the labatory of a mad scientist!?"

Naxah gasps while covering the baby's ears.

"Dinner's ready!" Xion exclaims happily lugging a giant pot of stew into the kitchen, and puts it on the center of the table." Took a long time, but I poured my heart and soul into this!"

"You take that back! Naxah growls like a scorned woman.

"She's right!" Demyx exclaims through a mouthful of popcorn," hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"

"Oh, I just killed the fury with my storm, so now its hell hath no fury than an angry Thunder God! And no I won't!"

"Oh, you're just a big popo head!"

"Really!? Real mature Naxah! Next, you're gonna bust out the 'Gosh darn its' and 'Golly Jees'!"

"I would like it if you all started to eat it," Xion reminds everyone." I mean it took me a long time to make this. And I poured my heart and soul into this."

"Master, I don't like you making fun of our son like he's abnormal!"

"Abnormal!? There ain't no such thing as abnormal when you're talking about humans, but I don't know what that thing is! And you're one to talk being the queen of abnormals!"

Everyone gasps as Naxah becomes angry.

"Would you please eat the god damn stew damnit!?" Xion exclaims furious." It took me two hours of my freaking life just to make this one stew, and if you're not going to eat it I'm going to be very upset!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, the pot flies at Xion, who is at the other end of the table, and explodes halfway on its path the stew going everywhere. It covers Xion who then begins to cry which leads into a wail, and finally leads into her running away.

"I can't believe you think that way about me Master!" Naxah exclaims then wraps up her baby, and stands up." I guess this baby won't have a father!"

"I guess it won't either!" Storm exclaims also standing up.

Axel remains seated as if he knows nothing's going to happen. The two look at each other like parents arguing.

"Good day sir/ma'am!" The two shout at each other then walk the opposite way out of the dining room.

As they exit everyone is left with that note.

"Who needs TV!?" Demyx exclaims like an idiot.

Everyone slaps their foreheads.

* * *

**Wow. Looks like there's some drama going on here. What's gonna happen? Find out next time on- okay too television like. Just come back for the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 Make up

Naxah and Storm have been avoiding each other, and even ignoring the other's presence whenever they're in the same room. Everybody else is stuck in the middle as they have to pick favorites bringing about the first Great Division in the organazation. But not really since they switch every hour or so.

"This is ridiculous!" Xigbar exclaims walking into the Grey Area with everyone else.

" I know!" Demyx exclaims," I can't even use the bathroom without Naxah texting me about Storm!"

His phone rings causing Demyx to jump up in fear.

"Anyway, this is starting to interfere with our plans for our daily activities after doing missions," Xemnas explains as everyone nods.

"Don't you mean your plans?" Larxene adds causing everyone to grin.

"Yes, but mostly our plans!" Xemnas agrees," a leader is to make sure that everyone is comfortable in every possible way!"

"Yeah, but I know how's not," Xigbar mutters to Luxord as the two laugh.

"SILENCE!" Xenas exclaims as they look at Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah, pipe down you two!" Xigbar exclaims as Roxas and Xion become confused.

"What do you mean shut up!?" Roxas shouts.

"But how do we fix this problem?" Axel asks thinking.

Everyone else joins him in thought as crashing, shouting, crying, and even smacking is heard somewhere in the castle. Then Demyx gets an idea.

"I got it!" Demyx announces getting a good idea." Since their anger is directed at each other because of the baby, wouldn't it make sense to put them in a situation that requires them to work together? I mean, if I was Storm I wouldn't let something innocent die as I would live by a hero code. Plus, it would give Naxah a view at how Storm really is like when it comes to childern and whatnot."

Marluxia slaps himself while the rest of the organization look at him in awe.

"What?" Demyx asks confused.

"That was the first time you've actually had an idea," Xemnas gasps at a lost for words.

"Does that mean Saix and I can swicth positions?" Demyx asks excited.

"No," Xemnas replies." Now here's the plan."

* * *

It took about two hours to get it just right. Xemnas was going to tell Naxah that Storm apologized, and then Xigbar would do the same with Storm. Didn't happen. So Xaldin had to try to get the baby away from Naxah. Didn't go so well. Then Vexen had to tell Storm that Naxah really didn't mean all that. Storm thought differently. Eventually, they fabricated a story so bizarre it caused Naxah to give the baby to Xion, who forgot about the plan and continued to care for it. And she won't give it up, so they decided to watch behind the darkness with a plate of cookies.

"The dark side has cookies," Demyx mutters eating a cookie while watching.

Storm and Naxah both stormed into the Grey Area, Storm from the windwow which he shatterd, and Naxah from the orignal entrance. They both sensed that they were being watched so they sat next to each other, and decided to act like adults. Teenagers in adults bodies.

"Look, I know you're upset Naxah, but-" Storm begins looking at his feet while Naxah looks at her nails.

"You bet I'm upset Storm!" Naxah exclaims not wanting to let Storm be the domanint one." You hurt my feelings-"

"Well, what do you expect Naxah, you said I was the father of a baby that I didn't agree on having!" Storm shouts then the sentence crosses his mind." Or knowed! I freaked out!"

"Master we promised we-" Naxah begins.

"Since when did I say that we were going to be together?" Storm asks looking at her, and seeing her for the first time." Since when did you get that thought stuck in your mind? Since when did you forget who I am?"

Naxah blinks twice looking at her feet.

"But I wanted to-" Naxah begins.

"I know what you wanted. You wanted the dream guy you say onstage in some top peformance band to be with you forever. You wanted a fake love Naxah, not true love-when that happens nothing can stop you. And I wanted a chance at the spotlight a little. My own time, story and my spotlight. I wanted to become number one. I still am-but this isn't real Naxah. You want the prince charming you want, well you got me instead."

For a minute, Naxah becomes sad but then something incredible happens. She smiles at Storm.

"See Master?" Naxah asks smiling at him," I knew you were the one from the moment I met you!"

"WHAT!?" Storm exclaims confused.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims.

The beast baby giggles like it has no cares in the world.

"I want a man who sees me for who I am, and understands me perfectly," Naxah translates then looks at her thumbs twiddling her fingers while blushing." And you were the choice since you're so bold, and outspoken."

Storm sighs shaking his head.

"Well, you cease to amaze me Naxah," Storm sighs at a lost." Guess I'm stuck with you for who knows how long. Well, I gotta go kill them now, so if-"

Naxah thens wags her left finger at Storm while shaking he head.

"Oh, no you got a child to take care of Master!"

* * *

**And then there was peace. I'm surprised how easy that was compared to the other fights. Maybe she is a little crazy and ridiculous but whatever! **


	38. Chapter 38 Attentin Graber

Ever since Naxah has been revealed to the organization, she's become somewhat like the pet of the organization. And they have forgot about the second youngest girl in the organization that is being ignored and treated like the fifteenth member. Xion.

Yes, poor Xion has a little bit of an attention problem, and no she's not on her period. She's supposed to be the replica of Sora, but she's kind of growing out of that trying to prove to everybody that she's just Xion, and not anyone else. It started to work as everyone started to treat her like she has her- the way Roxas and Axel saw her. But then Naxah came and ever since then she's been treated like an extra part to a car that doesn't need to be there in order for the car to function correctly. And the idiot Demyx actually told her that, and said that she could be a part of his car. To which Xion replied with a swift keyblade hit to the nuts, and ran off sobbing like a fat kid being told he can't have cake.

"I think Xion's unstable Xemnas," Storm announces walking in on an uncomfortable scene.

Xemnas is starting at him in fear for the thing Storm has just seen him doing.

"What!?" Xemnas gasps in both shock and fear of the situation in the room.

"Um... Xemnas?" Storm asks raising an eyebrow at him while crossing his arms over his chest." What are you doing with those?"

"A man can't do this under the comfort of his own room?" Xemnas retorts still looking at Storm with big eyes.

"Well... men don't typically do what you're doing," Storm replies uneasy and a little creeped out." Where did you get those?"

"Naxah stopped by and gave them to me," Xemnas replies." And I liked the way they felt, so yeah."

The two stare at each other for a moment as an akward silence plays. Storm sighs rubbing the back of his head while looking at the ceiling.

"Is this a bad time?" Storm asks awkwardly.

"No, it is not," Xemnas replies standing up straight," just pretend they aren't here."

"It doesn't help that you're pointing them at me, but whatever," Storm replies as Xemnas points the objects at Storm." Anyway, I think Xion's insane or going insane."

"And?" Xemnas asks confused.

"Wha- wha- what do you mean 'And!?' Xion's going insane!"

"How so?"

"Well, I heard her muttering to herself while playing the knife game."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"With her toes."

Xemnas gives a confused look.

"With Sephiroth's katana."

"What the hell!?"

"I know! You sing a song while moving a knife, and tapping it in between your fingers but not with a seven foot blade and toes! The worst part is that she's already cut her toes."

"Look, Storm I suggest that we look into this, but at a later date. Or when she's calm."

"Agreed."

As Storm walks out he stops when he's below the doorway.

"Xemnas, I suggest locking the door."

Storm walks away as Xemnas continues his business.

* * *

At dinner time, everyone is waiting for Xion and Storm to cone to dinner. Naxah is busy trying to calm the baby down. Then it happens.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Storm shouts running and diving under the table so fast a wind shakes the room.

Xion runs in with something in her hands. Storm's shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone repeats as Storm pushes Xemnas off his chair and seeks refuge behind his chair.

"She's crazy!" Storm replies behind the chair," she tried to rape me!"

"More like you trying to get some with me!" Xion debates throwing his pants on the ground like a grenade.

"Master, is this true?" Naxah asks looking at him with a murderous glare.

Everyone watching takes out a bowl of popcorn from underneath the table.

"Hell naw!" Storm replies.

"Oh, lies lies lies!" Xion debates rolling her eyes," he said to me that he wanted to be with me!"

"More like her throwing herself onto me, and begging me to sleep with her! I am not Joesph! I didn't receive swag! Three times!" Storm counters.

"Oh yeah right Storm!" Everone exclaims," you're pratically the definition of swag!"

"Look, I don't have the golden cloak!"

"But back to the accused attempted rape," Vexen clarifies looking at Xion, Storm, and Naxah all at the same time." Storm's a male that wouldn't refuse the offer of sex from a beautiful maiden."

"True!" Xion gloats.

"True," Naxah mutters in despair.

"Yeah, a crazy tart maiden! Since when am I labeled as sex hungry!?"

"Face the facts, Storm," Roxas debates," no man would refuse sex from a lady."

"Joesph in the bible did!"

"That's different, and you know it Master!" Naxah exclaims looking at him," and to think that I thought that you-"

Naxah stomps her foot on the floor, stands up, and storms out of the dinning room.

"Naxah wait!" Storm shouts running after her.

Xion smiles smugly as her plan unfolds itself.

* * *

**Now, this is starting to get interesting no? Especially with everything that's going on. What happens next? Find out!**


	39. Chapter 39 Plan in motion

**Enter the Xion! Always wanted to say that.**

* * *

Naxah was pissed. She threw an axe at Storm then slammed her door, nearly breaking it with one hand. Storm could tell that Naxah wasn't exactly human which scared him even though he was stronger than her. So, he decided to stick it to 'em!

By that we mean Xion.

"What have you been smoking you two-faced, black haired slutty whore from Bitchyland!?" Storm bellows barging into Xion's room while she is in a robe.

Fourteen faces peer into the door like children, watching in great wonder.

"Whatever do you mean, oh mighty Thunder God Storm?" Xion gasps placing her hand on her chest while acting innocent.

"Don't pull a Naxah on me! That only works with her anyway, and when I'm not mad!" Storm shouts electricity flying off his body briefly." You know what you're doing you attention hungry whore! And I thought you were normal."

"So you actually saw through my act?" Xion asks tilting her head back while picking out invisible ceiling stars." And I thought you were an idiot."

"Well, I am but I can see through people's personas that they try to cover with a fake one," Storm replies." But that's not the point! What's wrong with you!?"

Xion sits up regularly while thinking. Then she claps her hands together.

"Easy! Because everyone sees me as a replica of Sora!" Xion announces while giving a devil look." But it was changing finally! Axel and Roxas saw me for who I was before everyone else, and we became good friends! But everyone else still saw me as Sora or somebody else. It was beginning to change as everyone started to treat me like I'm a girl-including Xigbar. Then _she_ came, and ruined it!"

"Naxah?" Storm questions raising an eyebrow.

Xion nods." They began to like her more than me, and since I'm a replica of Sora they see whoever they have connections with and who is viewing me-"

"So basically whoever they like the most they see when they look at you? Sounds like a bunch of bullshit anyway. I mean I see you as who you are."

"I know _you_ do, but _everyone else_ doesn't. But now its worse as they all see me as some sort of part to a car that doesn't belong! Demyx even called me a fifteenth wheel!"

Everyone gives a murderous glare at Demyx who laughs nervously.

"He's an idiot anyway."

"So, I decided the only way for everything to turn back to normal is to become the favorite in the organization."

"So you're basically causing drama between me and Naxah in hopes that everything will turn back to normal?"

Xion nods then giggles." Or we could end this with the easy way."

"What's that?"

"You marry me, silly!"

At once Storm gives her a 'you're off your rocker' look that most babies give their parents when they act like them.

"Ain't happening, sister, you're gonna have to try to get me drunk before that and that's impossible."

"Oh, come on!" Xion looks at him with a devious glare." You don't want to marry her anyway!"

"So what if I don't wanna marry her!? I have enough sense, and heart in me that I wouldn't do so much as hurt her! And it's not about me liking her or anything, it's me doing what I believe is right, and when I do that, nothing can stop me!"

Xion sighs while getting up, and untying her robe.

"I tried to make this easy on you," Xion sighs opening her robe and letting it fall to the floor.

Storm immediately runs out being chased by a naked Xion as everyone outside the room watches them.

"You know..." Xemnas begins rubbing his head in thought," maybe we should pay attention to her more."

Everyone falls to the floor in shock of stating the obvious.

* * *

**Maybe they should pay attention to her more...**


	40. Chapter 40 Day One: Hell

Naxah became so worried over the whole Storm-on-Xion-even-though-Xion's-onto-him-for-attention-from-the-others-again thing that she did something about. After crying about for an hour. She ordered a therapy session that Xemnas approved mostly because he wanted them out of the house. So the three-yes three-of them made their way to the supposedly excellent and legendary therapist.

Ansem the Wise.

"Why do I even bother?" Storm mutters taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"What seems to be-" Ansem begins.

"SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!" Naxah interrupts exactly like a black girl as Storm slaps his forehead.

"Is that so?" Ansem questions crossing his right leg over his left knee while reaching for the clipboard." Well-"

"SHE'S CRAZY!" Xion interrupts exactly like a girl in denial." SHE'S THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL MY POSITION!"

"Is that so?" Ansem repeats grabbing the pen and beginning to write." Well then-"

"AS IF!" Naxah exclaims starting an agurement in less than five seconds." YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T STEAL YOUR MAN IF YOU TREATED YOUR MAN RIGHT!" Xion counters.

"I AM TREATING HIM RIGHT!" Naxah exclaims looking at Storm." IS THAT RIGHT MAN!?"

"Yes but-" Storm begins taking his hand off his forehead,

"SEE! SEE! EVEN HE SAYS I'M TREATING HIM RIGHT!" Naxah bickers at Xion before Storm can say anything.

"HE'S JUST SAYING THAT TO SHUT YOU UP! YOU AIN'T PROVIDING FOR HIS BASIC NEEDS! LOVE, SEX, FOOD, SEX, ATTENTION AND EVEN MORE SEX!"

"Pretty sure I'm fine without sex," Storm replies softly." Abstence is a gracious thing after all."

"I AM PROVIDING HIM WITH EVERYTHING HE NEEDS! SURE I MAY NOT COOK FOR HIM OR FULLFILL HIS DESIRES, BUT I GIVE HIM LOTS OF LOVE AN ATTENTION! SOMETHING YOU CAN'T DO YOU LONER!"

"I'm not a bitch," Storm replies," AKA a dog, or an infant for that matter. And do I have to rhyme?"

"YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK. RIGHT. NOW!"

After she says the last word, the flower vase on the stand next to Storm falls over and break to which he looks at blankly.

"Yeah, I know you're scared," Storm tells it," at least you don't live with them."

The two continue to spit out insult after insult while Storm is in the middle of it all. Ansem massages gis temples while trying to block out the screaming. Sadly it doesn't work.

"SILENCE!" Ansem bellows over them causing the two to stop and look at him. He coughs then regains his composer." Anyway, it is time I listen to all sides of the story. First, I will talk to Naxah then Xion and finally the man-"

"Storm," Storm corrects.

"To learn more about the dilemma at hand," Ansem replies then looks at Naxah." Why are you here today Naxah?"

"Well, I am worried about my cheating on me with her," Naxah replies pointing at Xion.

"Which I'm not," Storm adds.

"Please, wait your turn," Ansem says while Storm sits in his seat in anger.

"And we have a beautiful baby boy together so you surely must understand my concern, right sir?" Naxah explains almost begging him to take her side.

"Yes, young Naxah, I do," Ansem replies then looks at Xion.

"Well, she can't take care of her man, so I'm here to take care of his needs," Xion replies placing her hand on her chest like a mother does." And she cannot take care of a child in her state. Plus, me and him have a sort of chemistry going on."

"OBJECTION!" Storm exclaims standing up while Naxah puts both of her hands over her mouth and gasps.

"Sir, sit down this is not a courtroom," Ansem says calmly as Storm sits down.

"So you must understand _my concern _sir?" Xion replies mocking Naxah as the two exchange murderous glares.

"Yes, I do," Ansem replies then looks at Storm.

"Well, I'm just here to clear up my name, and to stop this craziness," Storm replies shrugging," I didn't do anything wrong-they're just crazy. You understand right?"

"No, I do not," Ansem replies then looks at his clipboard." From what I can tell, there is some undisputed issues ging on, so let us take some time to say the first thing that comes to mind. I shall do the honors by saying a phrase."

Ansem clears his throat while sitting up straight.

"Naxah, Ansem says.

"Crazy," Storm says.

"Attention," Xion replies.

"Member," Naxah replies.

"Xion," Ansem says.

"Crazy," Storm replies.

"Whore," Naxah replies.

"Beautiful," Xion replies.

"Storm," Ansem replies.

"Crazy," Storm replies.

"Husband," Naxah replies.

"Marry him," Xion replies.

"Cute."

"Crazy."

"Our baby."

"Xion."

"Puppy."

"Crazy."

"Teddy."

"Kill."

"Roxas."

"Crazy."

"Friend."

"Ex-lover."

"Love."

"Crazy."

"Storm."

"Storm."

The two look at each other surprised that the other said that.

"Interesting," Ansem replies writing down what is happening." Sex."

"Crazy."

"With Storm."

"With Storm."

Again the same thing happens.

"Marriage."

"Crazy."

"Together."

"Forever."

"Marriage with."

"Crazy."

"Storm."

"Storm."

The two look at each other.

"Whore."

"Crazy."

"XION!"

"NAXAH!"

The two look at each only this time, Xion takes off her shoe and throws at Naxah who is hit in the face. Naxah grimaces in pain, holding her nose and takes off her heel and throws it at Xion who is hit in the eye. The two growl at each other while going to the door at the same time, and shove the other trying to get out. Ansem sighs.

"Oh boy," Ansem sighs.

"Crazy," Storm replies.

* * *

Storm isn't surprised that they have to come back another day.

"STORM!" The two girls shouts banging on Storm's door.

_I'm done with this! Ain't nobody got time for this! _Storm thinks while covering his ears with his pillow.


	41. Chapter 41 Day Two: Still Hell

The next day, Storm and the bickering girls make their way to the forest area outside of Twilight Town where Ansem waits. Storm is the only one that wishes this would end.

"What's it this tiem?" Storm sighs leaning against a tree.

"It would seem that there is some tension among us, so I have decided to let us settle our disputes in one way," Ansem explains taking out two wooden swords equal in length." Violence."

"Pass," Storm replies as the two girls quickly snatch the weapons out of Ansem's hands.

"Now girls when I begin," Ansem begins.

Naxah swings at Xion who quickly blocks the blow, and kicks her away.

"YOU TWO FACED BICTH!" Naxah exclaims landing on her butt.

Xion jumps into the air, sword above her head, and comes down swinging it down at Naxah who rolls out of the way.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Xion shouts.

"YOU STOP HAMMIN' ON MY MAN!" Naxah shouts running and swinging at Xion who moves to the side quickly.

Xion slaps the flat of the blade against Naxah's butt, causing her to yelp and fall to the ground face first.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Xion questions while putting a foot on Naxah's butt which causes her to yelp in surprise again." You get all the attention while I'm stuck here looking pretty for everyone else!"

"Maybe they'd like you if you weren't so crazy!" Naxah exclaims as wind swirls around the ground where she's at.

Before the tornado erupts, Xion quickly jumps backwards.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY!?" Xion shouts as the tornado vanishes.

Naxah looks at Xion while bringing the sword to her side.

"You," Naxah replies smiling happily.

She growls at her and then runs at her, her other hand held out ready to summon her keyblade. Naxah's left hand erupts with fire, and as Xion jumps into the air again, she clenches it in her fist. Then she lets it fly at Xion, who cuts through to like butter. Naxah dodges as Xion swings, and she takes hold of her short bangs, and surges with electricity.

"So what was this supposed to do again?" Storm asks Ansem while walking up to him.

"It was supposed to vent out their frustrations, but alas, it didn't work," Ansem sighs.

"Ya know, it would have made more sense to me too, but I didn't think this would happen," Storm agrees." So we wait till they tire themselves out?"

Xion manages to take off Naxah's cloak which leaves her in her causal outfit. In response Naxah burns Xion's robe which causes her to be both burned and naked.

"Or now would be a goo time," Ansem replies as Storm draws his swords.

* * *

"Okay, now we shall try something a little less... dangerous," Ansem announces while in fron of the three.

Xion is back in her cloak with burn marks on her while Naxah is stuck in a white tank top, blue short-shorts and black heels. Storm is in between the two.

"No trust falls," Storm sighs.

"No, we are going to talk about our feelings," Ansem explains causing Storm to look at him as if he's lost his mind.

"Oh boy," Storm mutters.

"Now I want-" Ansem begins when a fight breaks out between the two.

Storm quickly surges causing the tow to compulse on the ground electricity around them.

"Whoops," Storm says rubbing the back of his head," I did it too hard."

"Do not worry," Ansem replies shaking his head," it would not have worked anyway."

"You know the only reason this is happening is because Xion wants attention," Storm translates," wouldn't it make more sense to have an organizational therapy instead of a three on three? The problem lies with everyone."

"Good idea, Storm," Ansem replies in shock," say were you a therapist before?"

"Well, that depends on the definition," Storm replies remembering that time while staring into space.

Ansem follows his lead, but it is a flashback only Storm can see.


	42. Chapter 42 Day Three: Finally

**Thirteen plus three equals six unresolved conflicts! Ba-duh!**

* * *

"Yo Xemnas!" Storm shouts walking in on Xemnas' secret time again.

"Don't you knock!?" Xemnas exclaims.

"Don't you ever stop playing with those?" Storm retorts crossing his arms over his chest," it's creepy."

"I liked the way they felt alright!" Xemnas counters then puts the things down on his desk." Now what do you want?"

"Game night," Storm replies giving a no play look." Tonight here at The Castle That Never Was!"

Xemnas blinks twice at the reference he has commited.

"Okay what for?" Xemnas replies.

"To relieve some stress and stop all this mess called a false accusation," Storm replies," and invite a couple of people."

"Who?" Xemnas asks.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Riku asks with the other two members of his group at night in the Grey Area.

"Well, we need more players for an orginal Nstorm game created by the author of this very fanfic," Storm replies bringing in the last of everything that is needed." Except he only does this in game shows and whatnot."

"What's in it for us?" Sora asks.

"Whatever you want," Storm replies while rearranging the furniture," babes, money, sex, food you name it!"

"But we didn't agree to this," Kairi replies.

"Too late it's already a deal!" Storm exclaims finishing his task early.

"Then can you let us out of these chains?" Sora asks looking at their chains.

Storm uses his power over lightning to undo the chains with the key. The others walk in ignoring the three enimeies in the room. Demyx dives in for the food.

"He can't wait for nothing can he?" Xemnas mutters taking his seat next to his mom.

Naxah walks in followed by Xion, and sits on the couch opposite her the beast bay in her arms. Xion sits next to Roxas who smiles nervously at her.

"This is the night where I can _finally _have some fun, despite everything that's going on!" Storm announces as Namine quickly runs in and sits next to the three.

"Where has she been?" Xigbar whispers to Vexen.

"Don't know, so SH!" Vexen snaps at him making the Potshot grumble in response.

"We're gonna play Nstorm created dares, and games that are crazy enough to get me in trouble with him lest I don't site my sources," Storm translates taking out a giant stack of cards." Who wants to-"

Luxord points at the stack of cards causing one to fly out in his hand. He looks at it with great interest.

"I shall be the dealer," Luxord replies his gaming instincts kicking in.

"He's over gambling again," Demyx whispers to Axel who shushes him.

"Now this is for Xemnas," Luxord replies," Xemnas is it true that you play with dolls of all sorts, including small plush dolls?"

Everyone except Storm laughs as Xemnas blushes deeply.

"Yes, I DO!" Xemnas exclaims as everyone laughs harder." But only beause I like the touch!"

"Aw, is somebody a sissy boy?" Demyx jests then starts to break down in laughter.

"And you aren't?" Larxene asks.

Everyone gasps loudly as Demyx holds his hand out toward the stack, and one flies into his hand.

"Larxene is it true you like Axel?" Demyx asks.

Everyone gasps as Larxene turns bright red.

"Of course not!" Larxene shouts quickly.

"That's what they all say, babe," Xigbar replies.

Larxene is the next one to go.

"Xigbar is it true that-" Larxene begins.

Naxah looks at Xion who is ready to throw a water balloon at her. Then a card flies into Naxah's hand.

"Xion, is it ture that you are jealous of me?" Naxah asks.

Everyone looks at Xion who looks around.

"What? You really think I could be jealous of her?" Xion questions in denial," of course not!"

Sora holds out his hand and a card flies into his hand.

"Naxah, is it true that you are jealous of Xion?" Sora asks.

Everyone looks at Naxah who looks around.

"As if!" Naxah denies.

Kairi holds her hand out and a card is in her hand.

"Do you like waffles?" Kairi asks.

"Yes, definitely," Storm replies grinning.

Riku holds out his hand, and a card is in his hand.

"This is blank," Riku announces throwing the card on the ground.

Namine picks up that card.

"What do you think of this whole situation, Storm?" Namine asks.

"Well," Storm replies placing the stack on the table," I think this is stupid. You two are friends- at least I hope you were. Attention love or whatever shouldn't come between you two."

"But nobody pays attention to me anymore!" Xion exclaims bring her knees to her face, and sighing loudly.

"Of couse we do Xion!" Axel exclaims," when did you get that idea?"

"Me," Demyx replies raising his hand nervously.

"Whatever, the point is we pay attention to each other," Roxas explains," sure we may not act like it, but we do. Except when someone's crazy or something juicy is happening."

"Never ever say that again," Storm replies sitting next to Naxah.

"Really?" Xion asks looking up at everyone.

"Yes, now can we please enjoy the rest of game night?" Xemnas sighs as everyone nods.

Storm holds out his hand, and a card is in his hand. It reads:

_Naxah, will you marry me?_

_Last time I agree to buying mind reading cards that are used best when the user is undergoing emotions, _Storm thinks while ripping up the card.

"Master?" Naxah asks with a card in her hand," the card says that you want to marry me."

_Never could catch a break. Nothing's changed, sadly._

* * *

**And they all played games until the giant sandwhich monster ate them all. Anyway-s love!**


	43. Chapter 43 Dog Gone Days

"Teddy's grown hasn't he?" Storm asks Lexaeus as they feed a medium-sized Teddy.

"Yes, he has," Lexaeus replies in agreement.

Ever since Naxah has brought the dog in, he has been invaluable to the organization itself. They can finally find heartless without searching every nook and cranny. And they don't have to chase the mailman away either making Demyx finally retire from his job. Although, the dog has become pretty distant not wanting to come out of its bed in Naxah's room except to eat. Which worries Naxah deeply as she wants her old playful dog back.

"Naxah's still sad about the way Teddy turned out, huh?" Storm asks Lexaeus who nods." She'll get over it, but it does make ya wonder what's going on in his mind?"

In dog years, Teddy is seven which means he is missing out on stuff dogs do. Being dogs. Chaising mailman, sniffing dogs butt's, and being loved by their masters. Teddy has all of that except one thing. Thrills. Yes, Teddy is in fact a thrill seeker dog- much like how Storm is with his running. And he hasn't had that in a long time. And I mean a long time, so he decides to do it.

"Anyway, let's go for a walk boy," Storm decides sensing that the dog is thrill sapped." After all, I need a good run anyway."

Well, at least he thought he would need to.

* * *

Storm has never had somebody like a dog than Teddy, who is as fast as Storm. Nearly. Yet the dog could still keep up with Storm, no matter how fast Storm ran. And then it happened.

Dogcatcher Barry- a skinny white man wearing roller blades. He has muscle, but has the body of a toothpick- height wise. Everytime Storm goes out with Teddy this guy always wants to try and catch Teddy- which makes no sense. He has a collar, but Storm refuses to put him on a lease. He's with him after all. But that didn't stop Barry from trying to catch him. And this time he brought the armored dog truck with the stupid crane attached to it, making Storm feel like a stuffed animal at one of those crane slot things at Walmart or whatever.

"Pull over!" Barry shouts following the duo as they run across the side walk," we have you surrounded!"

"Idiot, you're the only one here!" Storm exclaims." And he's mine!"

"You know the rules emo! Lease or no lease!" Barry shouts leaning out the truck." And today I'ma catch me a brown sugar dog! YEEEHEHEHEHAW!"

"Man, you're crazy!" Storm exclaims.

"Would a crazy man put cement in the path which you are going!?" Barry shouts as Storm looks ahed and sees that the sidewalk does indeed have cement." YES HE WOULD!"

"Why are they amking a- whatever jump dog!" Storm exclaims.

About a good feet away Storm jumps high into the high along with Teddy, who has his tongue out while catching the wind. Time slows down as Barry's plan goes into motion, and he speeds up in front of Storm, letting the cane spin and hit him in the face.

"SEE YA LATER!" Barry exclaims as Teddy lands on the other side, and Storm on the cement.

The crane snatches a howling Teddy as the truck drives away.

"What the hell just happened!?" Storm shouts while trying to get up out of the cement." Did I just get punked by a crazy Dogcatcher man hell bent on getting our dog!?"

A silence falls over Storm making him sigh.

"I just answered my own question," Storm sighs.

* * *

When Teddy awoke he was in the one place that all dogs hated, and dreaed. Dog prision. Maxium security dog prision. Yes, they do exist and its where all the bad dogs or lost dogs go when they get caught by people like Barry. And boy did he hate that guy.

The cell was big, and had a litter box in the corners with dog dishes lined up against the walls where despencers put the food in them. And they were filled. All fourteen of them which made Teddy wonder. Where was his?

Then a big dog barked at him, and when he looked to his side a silver furied German Shepherd was standing over him. Teddy quickly sat up, and looked the growling dog in the eyes.

_Xemnas, _Teddy thought remembering his master's leader.

Barking is much like talking, so when the dogs talk they're always gonna be ether barking or whimpering unless stated other wise.

"Who are you!?" The German Shepherd barks at Teddy who sits like he's the big dog.

"Name's Teddy!" Teddy barks back with defiance.

Then a blond fuired Chihuahua eagerly makes its way toward the duo, fill of energy like Demyx himself.

"Who's the new guy!?" The Chihuahua barks happily looking at the German Shepherd.

"Name's Teddy!" Teddy barks back happily as both dogs tails wag back and forth in happiness.

"Rock on!" The Chihuahua howls.

"SHUT UP!" The German Shepherd snarls at the Chihuahua.

Then a blue furied Boxer walks over with great pride much like Saix.

"What seems to be the commotion?" The Boxer barks looking at the trio.

"Fresh meat!" The German Shepherd barks back.

"Who you calling Fresh meat!?" Teddy snarls at the German Shepherd.

The dogs snarl at each other as a dark browned fured American Staffordshine walks up to the group heavily much like Lexaeus.

"Name's Teddy!" Teddy barks at the newly joined dog.

A red fure Bloodhound walks over to the group, and resembles Axel in nature.

"Waht's happening!?" The Bloodhound barks as the German Shepherd growls in annoyance.

"Would you all stop interrupting me!?" The German Shepherd barks angrily.

A yellow furied Maltese walks over to the group, and Teddy can smell the scent of a female dog.

"What are you idiots blabbering about?" The Maltese barks in annoyance.

"New dog!" The Chihuahua barks back.

A Dalmatian with blue spots walks over to the group.

"This little thing?" The Dalmatian barks in confusion then snickers.

"Who you calling little blue!?" Teddy snarls.

A Grey fured Shetland Sheepdog walks over to the group followed by an English Foxhound that is black in color. The first resembles Xigbar while the second represents Luxord.

"Oh, he told you!" The Shetland Sheepdog barks in glee snickering afterwards.

"And now he owes us his bacon when we get out!" The English Foxhound barks.

A golden fured Scottish Deerhound walks over to the shaking its head.

"And when is this supposed to happen?" The Scottish Deerhound barks.

"When we get to digging that tunnel, duh!" The Chihuahua barks.

A pink fured Golden Retriever walks to the group holding his head high.

"Oh, another member!" The Golden Retriever barks happily nearly howling.

A female American Eskimo Dog black in color walks over to the group followed by a Mastiff blond in color. They are both puppies like Teddy.

"More dogs?" The American Esikmo barks in response

"Oh boy," The Mastiff growls.

"And a brown fured Beagle puppy no less," The German Shepherd growls." But anyway, my name is Max."

"George!" The Chihuahua barks happily then chases his tail," gonna get it this time!"

"I am Larry," The Boxer barks with great pride.

"I am Lock," The American Staffordshine barks.

"Maria," The American Eskimo Dog barks.

"Call me Trent!" The Mastiff barks.

"Fernard," The Golden Retriever barks.

"Darruis," Scottish Deerhound barks.

"Gamble!" The English Foxhound barks.

"Nathaniel," The Dalmatian barks.

"Deadeye!" The Shetland Sheepdog barks.

"Star," The Maltese barks.

"Teddy!" Teddy barks as the depseners drop their food.

"FOOD!" They all bark going to dine in.

Teddy made some friends.

* * *

**Like that twist?**


	44. Chapter 44 Operation Crazy Begins

**Then you're gonna like this! Why I'm putting the answer in another chapter is beyond me but enjoy!**

* * *

Storm wasn't sure how he was going to explain all of what happened earlier in the day to them. Specifically Naxah, who said she would have an emotional break down if a childhood pet where to be harmed, or taken from her in any way. Apparently, her childhood expired today. What made things worse was that she was watching _Frozen _with the other members in the Grey Area, who already had seen it fifty times due to Naxah being a hyper little girl, and took each of them out to see it, fifty times. So everyone, except Ultimecia who is breast-feeding the baby( which is something that they don't want to see or hear either) as per motherly instinct, has earplugs in their ears to not kill themselves over the horror of the movie. Which is good, but the singing gets annoying like all Disney movies, but alas they're Disney.

Anyway, the second Storm walks in Naxah is in the middle of an argument about breastfeeding which she doesn't really understand, but you know?

"What do you mean I'm too young!?" Naxah exclaims ignoring the movie that the rest of the organization still thinks she's talking about to Ulti. They are still pretending to watch it." He's my baby!"

"Naxah, sweetie you haven't developed-" Ultimecia begins sighing for the third time when she turns to Storm." Oh hello Storm. How was your day?"

_Still can't catch a beat can I? _Storm thinks.

"I wanna have my dog!" Naxah teases like a five-year old girl which makes this harder." Where is he!?"

Storm rubs the back of his head nervously as Naxah looks at him funny.

"Look, Naxah um, I don't know how to say this, but he's not with me... anymore," Storm replies as Naxah blinks twice.

"So he's outside somewhere?" Naxah questions then smiles," an adventure right! Like that one time where we were trying to find Xion after she ran off again!"

"Yeah, not like that time Naxah," Storm sighs," see-"

"Oh for god's sake!" Ultimecia exclaims as the members take out their earplugs." He's lost the dog Naxah, and you're never going to see him again!"

The last word echoes dramatically, but it's just Demyx repeating the word over and over again till it becomes a small whisper.

"WHAT!?" Naxah cries immediately reaching for Lexaeus' sword that was next to her the entire time." YOU-"

Naxah strings together a creative string of words running at Storm with his sword in her hand.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naxah bellows as Storm dodges the first swing and falls to the ground.

Demyx echoes that phrase as everybody but Lexaeus and Ultimecia tries to hold her back. Lexaeus blinks twice.

"Naxah strong!" Lexaeus gasps at a loss for words.

* * *

Teddy was actually enjoying the prison which cared for dogs whose owners weren't paying attention to them. And since he was a daredevil dog, that was just what he needed. Until Barry snatched him out, and reminded where he was.

"Filthy mut!" Barry growls after Teddy bit his hand," didn't anyone train you right!?"

"Well, have you met my Mistriss!?" Teddy snarls in annoyance lading on his feet." She ain't got standards."

"Hey B!?" George barks standing like a lion as his tail wags back and forth." What's hanging!?"

"Idiot!" Max barks after being woken from his nap." He can't understand us!"

"Oh come on!" Gamble barks in protest in the corner with Deadeye as they talk about doggie treat deals that they made when they get out." Can't a dog dream!?"

"Well, when it's something crazy, no," Darius whimpers in annoyance looking at a page of a newspaper that hasn't been soiled.

"Shut it, ya filthy muts!" Barry shouts at them while closing the door, scratching his butt while muttering to himself." Filthy vermins ya are! Wished I was a cat catcher!"

"Well, we hate you too!" Trent snarls in anger after he leaves.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this is nice!" Teddy barks while going to his newspaper bed next to Maria, who is talking to Star." And my Master's will come to take me home in a couple of days! This is the best!"

"Wait a couple of weeks when they're the last things on your mind!" Lock barks while being let in by a nice lady." You're going to like it here!"

"Yeah right!" Teddy snarls in protest," my Mistress would never forget about me!"

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but he's right," Star whimpers recalling a memory.

"Yes, my Master was going to get me out, but alas he gave up," Fernard whimpers in agreement.

"Well, mine don't give up!" Teddy barks in happiness of belief over Naxah and Storm's accountability." No matter what! They're on their way as we speak!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Flame barks while beginning to chew on a chew toy." Get it memorized so that you'll hate them when they don't come!"

Teddy snarls laying down on his back while trying to scratch a hard to reach place.

_My Master's will never forget about me! _Teddy thinks.

* * *

After the members convinced Naxah that cat warriors who were planning to take over the world, and thought Teddy was the dog leader which caused Storm to try to stop them from kidnapping him, they had a special meeting in Xemnas' room.

"Barry be geekin' man!" Demyx exclaims rubbing the side of his face making Storm look at him.

"Real hip Demyx," Storm replies sarcastically," next you're gonna say bruh at the beginning of every sentence."

"Anyway, we really should work up a plan before Naxah decides to kill eery cat in the universe, and try to save Teddy," Xemnas decides a sweat drop falling off his face as he rubs his forehead.

"Yes, we should try to find out where this Dog prison, the first I've ever heard of something so bizarre," Storm agrees then sighs." Ah great this is starting to turn into a jail break movie revolving around a love interest somewhere while the main hero is in there-"

"So they finally get out, but are separated by the main antagonist and so the hero promises to come back for them!" Marluxia squeal like a little girl which makes Roxas check Xion, earning a well-earned slap from her." I SO TOTES THAT MOVIE!"

"Um, yes, Marluxia," Vexen replies uneasy then clears his throat." Anyway, we should look into what Storm said, and try to get Teddy out as soon as possible before Naxah loses her insanity."

"Worse comes to shove we tell Naxah that Barry took Teddy, and then she nearly kills him trying to get him to spill the beans," Storm agrees shrugging while grinning." Well operation Dog Gone Lost commence! And the second part Dog Bust Out begin if the first doesn't work! Organization out!"

Storm vanishes in a cloud of smoke as everyone looks at each in confusion. Storm walks back in, and stands where he was.

"Just come on," Storm replies leaving as everyone follows him.


	45. Chapter 45 The Rise and Love

Storm and co. went to the prison, marched their way in, and went to stick it to the man or at least something close to him. Ironicly, or coincedientinely, it was Barry who was the man or close to it. Storm did the honors of busting down the door to his office while Demyx made action movie comic book sound effects. And emotions and whatnot.

"How did you get in!?" Barry exclaims as the group walks in.

"CONFUSION!" Demyx blurts out popping out from the rear of the group, and quickly retreating.

"Get tighter security in here!" Storm exclaims pointing out the door." Anyone can walk in, but that's not the point! The point is, you took what is our family!"

"FRUSTATION!" Demyx blurts out once more.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asks.

"Teddy!" Xemnas exclaims being held back by Xigbar and Luxord." Do you know how much I loved that dog!?"

"You hated him!" Storm debates turning to him.

"PROVEN WRONG!" Demyx blurts out.

"Are you two gonna display your public displays of affection in front of a stranger?" Barry asks leaning back in his chair.

"OH SNAP!" Demyx exclaims.

Storm turns to Barry, walks over to his desk, and leans over it.

"Look, Barry, B, can I call you B?" Storm asks.

"Whatever," Barry replies calmly.

"DON'T CARE!"

"Look, B, I know that we don't see eye to eye but... um ya have something that we can't function without, and we want it back."

"That flea infested mut you call a pet?"

"You better believe it bub! It's our family our soul, and our spirit! When my... friend brought it in, we accepted it through hardships with ourselves, but that's not the point! The point is what you see as a mut, we see as family and we are called to arms when that member is in solitude! In despair or happiness! In anything that the world throws their way, so you better believe it when I tell ya, we. Want. Him. Back. And we won't take no for an answer!"

Demyx walks up to his desk, and leans over it getting in his face. He is smiling like a madman, and foaming at the mouth but that's normal for Demyx.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

Barry pushes Demyx's face out of his then looks at the group, and Storm who he knows he can shoot down.

"Since, you care about him so much I'll make ya a deal."

Luxord become gamble crazy again for a brief moment.

"If you can break into this prison then I might-"

"Oh, we're gonna do it if you tell us no Barry! You shall know the wrath of the organization of thirteen-" Xemnas begins.

"Fourteen," Xion corrects.

"Fifteen," Roxas adds.

"Since Storm joined wouldn't that be like sixteen?" Axel adds.

"CORRECTED!"

"Whatever! You shall feel our wrath like rain being poured down on you from heaven, but that rain is acid and can kill you like a pesticide!" Xemnas exclaims as everyone looks at him as if he's crazy." I haven't worked it out yet."

"ZERO IN GRACE!"

"Well, since you are so devoted to doing this, I'm going to make sure you never. See. Him Again. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

Storm quickly hits him then becomes so angry that he surges with great force, the lights flicker for a brief second.

"You so much as hurt him I swear I will-"

"You will do nothing. GUARDS!"

As quickly as they came in they are thrown out landing in different spots, and positions.

"Defeat..." Demyx sighs giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, no we ain't!" Storm exclaims taking out the plan he made on the fly." I gotta plan that will take a while to put into effect."

* * *

Teddy was broken. In dog years, a week was long but he knew it went by for his human friends. He already missed the bacon Storm would sneak him during breakfast, and rarely at dinner, and how Naxah would scratch him behind the ear in that special area of his. He became so bummed that he actually didn't come out of his cell for that week. Until she came, a brown sugared furred beagle that Barry had caught about a few hours after Storm and co. were thrown out.

"I didn't even do anything!" The Beagle snarled angrily as Barry threw her in there."And no you didn't just do that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Barry sighed as he closes the door on the pouncing dog," that's what they all do except soft feet over there."

"Soft Feet?" Teddy barks as Barry leaves." Since when are my feet soft?"

The Beagle still tries to make their escape as Teddy walks up to them.

"And what's the deal with you?" Teddy barked in curiosity as the Beagle turned to him.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just trying to find out where that smell was coming from!" The Beagle whimpers at him.

"Sounds like someone I know," Teddy barks softly then wags his tail." Was it bacon?"

"No, it smelled like a crazy girl muttering to herself about killing the cat warriors that kidnapped her Teddy," The Beagle barks as Teddy chases his tail, then sits normally.

"That would be my Mistress," Teddy whines in happiness holding his head high.

"Well, okay!" The Beagle replies wagging its tail," wait so that makes you-"

"Teddy- Teddy Beagle!" Teddy barks happily then holds out his paw." And you are?"

"Sunshine, but everyone calls me Sunny or Sun," The Beagle barks shaking Teddy's paw.

"A girl huh?" Teddy barks noticing the smell," you don't smell like one."

"That's what they all say," Sunshine barks back.

Gamble looks at Deadeye as both dogs have watched this interaction.

"A pound of bacon says that these two fall in love while in here," Gamble barks holding his paw out.

"And twenty chew toys says that we'll get outta here soon," Deadeye barks raising his bacon deal, and holding out his paw.

"Deal," Gamble barks.

The two dogs shake on it.

* * *

**I'm starting to like them already, and I created them because I couldn't think of everything. Alas, their spotlight must come to an end as this fic's about Naxah, and her hijinks. Now join me friends as I end this glorious mini-saga with a bang! Literally.**


	46. Chapter 46 Battle of Dogs and Toliets

Storm wasn't sure what was crazier. Breaking into a dog prison from the inside out or letting a beyond crazy Naxah be in charge of firing the rocket launcher when Storm gave the all clear. Well, if they got arrested or went down in history as the most insane group of misfits that have every existed, well he had a good run. A run that wasn't good or bad but it was his life. It didn't help that Demyx was singing Bon Jovi as they disguised themselves as janitors. Both named Larry.

"Well, we made it this far, now what?" Demyx whispers to Storm as Storm does all the greeting and whatnot.

"Didn't think we were getting this far," Storm replies back." I know the layout of the entire prison, but uh, we're the worst people to be."

"Storm, we clean up messes while I am at my true calling," Demyx replies making Storm look at him funny.

"Which is?" Storm asks as Demyx summons his sitar.

Storm gets the idea as Demyx runs off to the restroom.

"Now, where do I start?" Storm asks himself then walks through an elevator.

_Meanwhile..._

"So when is Storm gonna give the signal?" Xemnas asks Axel as the group plays poker except Naxah who is still talking to herself.

"No clue, but he never did say what it was," Axel replies shrugging.

"Got any five's?" Roxas asks everybody.

They all check their cards which have some sort of five in them, and roll their eyes.

"Go Fish," Luxord replies.

"BULLSHIT!" Roxas shouts throwing his cards on the ground.

"I thought we were playing poker?" Xion says confused.

"I thought this was blackjack?" Marluxia asks.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE BLACKJACK!?" Larxene shouts in annoyance.

"Hey, hey why don't we all be friends?" Xigbar asks somehow drunk.

"Wellll you gotta know when to hold 'em, and know when to fold 'em-" Lexaeus begins singing.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouts at him.

The group is in an argument which doesn't last long as Naxah begins to laugh like a maniac. Everyone stops and looks at her as she stands up, and points the rocket launcher at the entrance.

"DIE CATS DIE!" Naxah crackles then fires.

* * *

"What the hell!?"Storm exclaims as the building shakes furiously from the rocket hitting it." What is Demyx doing!?"

"Sir the toilets are attacking us!" Somebody shouts running into Barry's office trying to escape the man-eating toilets that Demyx has created.

"DANCE MY SERVANTS DANCE AND DESTROY THOSE MEAN DOGCATCHERS!" Demyx bellows angrily." THIS IS FOR GEORGE!"

"What!?" Barry exclaims waking up from his nap, a donut stuck to his face." How is this even possible!?"

"You will rue the day you have crossed paths with the organization of thirteen, like if you were a fried chicken leg being devoured by a hungry homeless black guy that hasn't eaten in a while and you regret your being!" Xemnas bellows through a megaphone as screaming is heard outside." I really haven't worked out the figurative language yet, but you get the point!"

"Sound the alarm!" Barry barks at the man." Nobody is getting in our out until we find out who is responsible, and throw them in the prison!"

"SIR!" Somebody shouts jumping in about halfway before a giant hand grabs their feet, and pulls them away. The person tries to crawl against it, but it's not going well." SOMEBODY HAS TAKEN CONTROL OF THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"What!?" Barry bellows then he thinks _Storm_.

"TELL MY WIFE THE CAKE SHE MADE ME ACTUALLY WASN'T GOOD!" The person screams as the hand wins and pulls them out." BUT I ATE IT ANYWAY!"

"Sir, what do we do!?" The other person exclaims in fear.

"Easy," Barry replies reaching underneath his desk, pulling out a machiene gun." We fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Storm to catch."

* * *

"Let's see so I figured out all but this one," Storm mutters looking over the gigantic control panel which has a million different buttons.

A guard jumps in between the doorway, a gun aimed at Storm, but Storm just points his hand at him and he flies back right out of his clothes.

"And I thought this was a dog prison-not a military command center, but I'm not the genius who made this building," Storm sighs pressing the big red button.

Suddenly, the control panel short circuits.

"Didn't see that coming," Storm replies then looks for the instructions manual.

He finds it, and flips to the page where it tells him what to do in case the control panel short circuits.

"Universal keycard in the hidden area in the boss' room- ah hell!" Storm exclaims throwing the book away." Can't I just do this!?"

He places his hands on the panel, and surges which causes the lights to flicker briefly before he takes them off quickly, the electricity still dancing across his fingers. Then he looks at his hands before finally absorbing the electricity.

"Still haven't perfected electricity transferring, and repairing short circuiting stuff yet," Storm mutters then turns around." Well, back to the Barry thing!"

* * *

He had over twenty thousand troops, and guards from all over the worlds and a few heartless. They had fifteen members and were outnumbered. But they had a Naxah, who has managed to incapacitate over a hundred soldiers. Without a weapon other than her fists.

"You know why are we here again?" Xigbar asks Axel as he shoots down a couple as they follow the path of destruction.

"Ah, Storm's plan I guess," Axel sighs looking at his phone." I didn't know she would go _this crazy_!"

"Well, at least she isn't Xemnas," Roxas replies rolling up next to them pointing at Xemnas.

"What is he doing?" Axel questions.

"DANCE MY PUPPETS OF CONTROL DANCE!" Xemnas crackles controlling numerous guards with a rubber band. All he's doing is just shaking it in the air, and the people move accordingly." DANCE LIKE THE IDIOTS YOU ARE!"

"Well, he does have control over nothing," Xigbar sighs in pity over his scrambled minded superior.

* * *

Storm quickly hid behind a vending machiene on the upper levels as bullets flew down the hallway he was in the middle of. He only knew one person crazy enough to try and kill. Well, a bunch of people want him dead, but he only knew one in this building.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Barry calls dressed in anti-electrical swat gear." I have a present for you!"

"How unoriginal can we get!?" Storm calls back as the firing ceases.

He rolls behind a potted plant as Barry fires again.

"Oh, you know how much I love you!" Barry exclaims walking closer closing the time gap for Storm to react."NOT!"

"Why can't we just be friends, and have cake on Sunday nights like family!?" Storm exclaims as the firing ceases.

The minute he looks to see where he is, he has to go back to where he was. Then he sees the vent above him.

"Because I hate your guts!" Barry exclaims while coming closer." You think you can do whatever you want just because I'm the dog-catcher, but you are wrong! I will make you regret the day you ever doubted me like the day you make the worst mistake of your life!"

"What's with the corny one liners, and corny plot lines anyway!?" Storm exclaims the electricity dancing across his body." But I say, to hell with that! You know why lightning never strikes twice-"

He surges with all his mighty causing a blackout to ensure. Barry listens to his surroundings and the screaming on the lower levels. Then he hears it. The banging in the vents above him, and he points his gun at the ceiling.

_BANG! SLASH! _

The machine gun is broken in half, and Barry lies on the floor above Storm, who turns the lights back on. He reaches in Barry's pocket taking his well deserved loot.

"Because it moves like the storm," Storm finishes then walks away." Geez, I don't like fighting with stupid."

* * *

In less than five seconds, the dogs went crazy. All of them. Barking angrily wondering what's going on, and whether the cat overlords have finally taken control of the universe, and are riding all dogs forever. Yes, dogs actually fear that day where cats take over- not something that was made up to calm a crazy nobody down, no. George has been the most hyper about this, bouncing off the walls and whatnot.

"If that were happening now, we'd all be dead due to an imposter in the prison," Deadeye snarls as George bounces off of his back.

"Yeah, and the odds of that happening are like unlikely because then we'd have no more fish," Teddy barks in agreement." Think about it!"

"And I do smell burnt rubber, and craziness," Max barks." But mostly craziness."

"Yeah, and its coming from a-" Teddy barks.

_BOOOOOOM!_

The entire building shakes as Naxah has managed to blow down the steel door to the jail part.

* * *

Storm nearly fell face first into the control panel room floor which flickered briefly before turning back to normal.

"Girl gonna kill us all one day," Storm mutters getting up, and putting the card into the slot conveniently in the middle of the panel.

_Jail cells open for twenty-five minutes, _The computer announces making Storm looks at it funny.

"Twenty five minutes?" Storm questions confused." Then what?"

_Then the anti-dog escape force field will erupt around the jail cell area hence ceasing all doggie prison breaks, _The computer translates.

"But wait-" Storm begins.

_You have twenty-three minutes remaining,_ The computer translates.

"But wait-" Storm repeats.

_Do you want your dog or not? _The computer asks.

Storm presses the intercom button in response.

"BACON BREAK!" Storm bellows into it hoping to cause chaos." DO NOT KILL THE DOGS NAXAH! THEY ARE ON OUR SIDE!"

_Jail cell doors open, _The computer announces.

"Wait-" Storm begins.

_Do you want your dog or not!?_

* * *

At first, it became a time to bust out and get freedom. Then it became a race to see who could beat the others, and the winner got the bacon. Teddy was of course in the lead.

"You know?" Xigbar asks holding off the horde of guards as Naxah and three others went to find the dogs." Why isn't anyone helping?"

"You seem to have it under control," Axel assures him as the rest are playing cards with him." Flush."

"Is this strip poker?" Marluxia asks effectively ending the game.

Suddenly, the ones in the middle fly into the air as Storm appears in front of Xigbar.

"Okay, we have bout fifteen minutes to clear out these guys, so get to it otherwise nobody's getting fed when we get home," Storm translates.

The other members look at each other before getting up, weapons drawn ready to fight for their dinner eating rights. Demyx has railed up the toilets and they have now become their own race, and kind some fighting for Thirteen others the Dog Catchers.

"So this is the very fist Battle of the Doggie Rights, and Battle of the Toilets, Dog Catchers, and Organization Thirteen in history?" Storm mutters walking into the prison area." What kind of world do we live in?"

It didn't take long for Storm to find Naxah, who began an argument with Xemnas over if they could keep a puppy that she picked up as it was trying to escape.

"He's too much for us!" Xemnas exclaims shaking his head." And besides, you already have a dog!"

"But he's so fuzzy, and warm, and soft and I fell in love with him and he'll need a friend so can we keep him!?" Naxah whines hugging the dog that is trying to escape from her.

"Don't we have a puppy to save?" Roxas reminds the two as the dogs run past them like a frenzy of sharks.

"Naxah, put the dang dog down!" Storm barks walking up to the group." We have at least fifteen minutes until they can't scape from here."

"But Master!" Naxah whines turning to him then shoving the dog in his face." Look at him! You couldn't break that face know could you!?"

He looks at the dog who looks at him with a silent cry for help.

"Look, Naxah do you want your dog?" Storm questions remembering the CPU.

"But-" Naxah begins.

"Do you want your dog?" Storm repeats more sternly.

Naxah sighs in sadness letting the dog go, who then runs quickly away from the crazy girl.

"Good now-" Storm begins when a familiar bark is heard.

Immediately, Teddy and his gang come running at them Teddy running like Storm did when Naxah chased him down forty blocks because she thought he did something wrong.

"Teddy!" Naxah exclaims in glee as Teddy jumps into her outstretched arms." Oh, how I missed you!"

_Could ya stop it? _Teddy whimpers in embarrassment. _I kinda made a name from myself here!_

_Bacon!? _George barks in happiness chasing his tail again.

_No you idiot! _Max barks at him. _Humans!_

_But they have bacon, _Deadeye barks in debate.

_Yes, they do, _Nathaniel barks in agreement.

Everybody but Storm and Naxah watches in confusion over what argument the dogs are fighting over.

"Ever wonder what they're thinking and saying?" Roxas asks.

"Who knows," Xion replies shrugging.

"I hate to interrupt this otherwise heartbreaking time, but-" Storm begins.

_T-minus five minutes until anti-doggie escape force field! Please escape now! _The computer blares as the red light flashes and the siren blares.

"Ah, come on!" Storm shouts pulling Naxah as she cuddles with Teddy.

_BACON! _George barks happily as the rest of the dogs follow them.

* * *

"STORM!" Axel shouts as the group comes in and Lexaeus is blocking gun shots from Barry with his sword." WE GOTTA PROBLEM!"

"How were you even forced back!?" Storm exclaims in confusion, but shakes his head." Whatever, open a dark corridor."

Xemnas opens a dark corridor, but its at the end of the hallway Barry is in. And he's blocking the entrance.

"Whoops," Xemnas replies rubbing the back of his head." My bad!"

Storm slaps his forehead as he surges, making two swords of electricity in his hands.

"All right, when I start fighting Barry, Xemnas, and a bunch of others run with those other dogs in their hands, or if you can carry them!"

Storm runs and jumps over Lexaeus, swinging his swords like whips which cut the new machine gun Barry had. When he lands he enters a death focused fueled match with Barry who took out a lightning resistant knife. Naxah quickly ran in between them as Storm kicked him away from him.

"Whoops," Storm gloats rushing in for another attack.

Barry quickly grabs Storm's wrist, and throws him into the wall behind him as Axel runs with two dogs in his hands. Storm spins around, and puts his feet against the wall, pushes off and tries to hit Barry square in the chest with his fist, but Barry dodges him. He nearly crashes into three dogs running by him, but spins again landing on the side oppiste the middle.

"Really!?"Storm exclaims running in for another attack.

This time he's ready, and dodges a knife slash to the stomach then parries by banging his fist against Barry's neck, and hitting the sword in his right hand against his left knee- which causes him to fall to the floor.

"Pressure points always work with electricity," Storm grins as more dogs run by.

_Anti-dog force field up! Please try to escape now!_

"Come on girl!" Storm calls to Sunshine who is the slowest in the bunch." Run!"

Storm quickly blocks the knife with his sword as Barry puts him in a draw. His face is sweaty and full of anger.

"Think you can win!?" Barry exclaims grunting against Storm's well put up block." I'm the Dog Catcher!"

"Well, I'm the Storm," Storm gloats easily winning against Barry." I always win even if I lose."

"Tch, I'll see ya again in twenty to thirty or whatever!" Barry debates grinning." And next time I'll get away with all these but now-"

"You have been foiled by a group of misfits and their stupid vermin dogs, but you know you know?" Storm replies.

With one great surge he launches Barry into the air.

* * *

"So what do we do with these dogs?" Xemnas asks Storm after about a day passes.

"Eh, keep 'em I mean not like we know somebody that'll take care of 'em," Storm replies shrugging as he pulls out a lease for Teddy, and the dogs." Plus, I think they'll be coming back later in some way."

Storm sighs as he walks to the dinning room door, and opens it.

"Yo, time for a walk!" Storm calls.

Immediately, fourteen dogs run out of the kitchen on their way to the door happily ready to enjoy their freedom. Teddy walks out with his tail hung on the floor, energy drained from him.

"I know boy," Storm says to him as Teddy looks up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes." I know. I was like ya once, but I got over it."

_Easy for you to say, _Teddy whimpers in response looking at the ground again._ Everything's longer and more meaningful in dog years._

"Eh, I consider myself part animal in the sense I don't like to be bored and everything is shorter, but I wouldn't love to become a dog or somethin' that has days that last longer," Storm sighs then looks at him again." I can understand animals, but that's not the point. The point is that you'll see each other again, I'm sure. After all, there's always a second battle if there's a fist. Except it'll be called The Battle of The Organization Dogs and The Dog Catchers. Without the toliets. Come on boy, time for a walk."

Teddy quickly regained his energy as Storm and him raced to the entrance of the castle, ready to begin a new life.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man assembles fourteen dog catchers with one goal in mind.

To ensure that cats would take over the world.

* * *

**Boy that was annoying since the stupid browser refreshed itself, and I had to rewrite what I typed. Three times. But anyway hope you enjoyed that, and I think that was kinda funny how the toilets were taken seriously as actual people. No clue Demyx could create independent johns that could decide for themselves. Anyway, I will now swear proof the more... crazier chapters to bring the rating down. So bye-bye that weird chapter Fifteen! See ya!**


	47. Chapter 47 Xemnas Lost his Mind

**Uh-oh looks like we got a situation here! You know enough with the bad jokes enjoy!**

* * *

"How long has it been since Naxah was introduced to us?" Saix asked Xemnas while walking into his office.

Xemnas placed the pencil in his hand on his desk, and looked at the Blue Haired man in amazement.

"I'm getting old!" Xemnas exclaimed in horror over something that's not that bad." Quick, we must call the hawk of the false United States of America!"

Saix looked at his leader as if he lost his mind. More than usual.

"Um... are you okay Superior?" Saix asked in both confusion and fascination.

Xemnas quick flipped his desk into the air, and through the ceiling as his eyes glittered with energy and craziness.

"Yes, I shall do it at once!" Xemnas vowed saluting Saix before vainishing into thin air.

As the man stared at the spot where his leader was in confusion, Vexen walked in, his hand on his chin in thought, and stood next to the man.

"Did the Superior-" Vexen begins after accessing the situation.

"Have a hyper fit, and vanished into thin air?" Saix finishing still amazed." Yes, yes he did."

Vexen slowly grined in some sort of well earned victory.

"Well, I sort of put something in the Superior's drink at breakfast a day ago," Vexen translated as Saix glared at him." You know experimental reasons."

Siax shook his head in disbelief as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The effects of Xemnas' special brew were at its peak at lunch following the incident. Apparently, the false eagle of the United States of America does exist, and it is a small black bald eagle with silver wings. It was seated on Xemnas' head cawing at Demyx and many of the other members as if they were intruders. Despite being a nusciance nobody spoke against it for a good solid ten minutes which wasn't usnual in this group. Finally, Naxah was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Xem-" Naxah began.

The hawk cawed at her with the force of a bullhorn, shutting her up effectively.

"Okay then," Naxah muttered to herself while contuing on her cutting of her animal faced pancakes.

"Why the hell is there a-" Storm began.

The bird did the same with him, however he looked at it as if it were an alien.

"The hell there is-" Storm began as the same thing happened again, and he gave a look of pure annoyance at the bird." Hell is a bird on top of your head!?"

The bird let out a long, ear shattering caw as Storm looked at it in annoyance for a good twelve minutes, before it closed his mouth. Xemnas put down his fork, and knife, slowly and with such grace to that of a king about to announce something important to his subjects.

"Glourios frineds big and small!" Xemnas announced with a dramatic flourish of his hands." Today, we mark the day where we will become blessed with eternal life!"

Nobody looked at him, but at each in confusion over what he was saying.

"Are you-" Xigbar began but the bird shut him up before he could finish.

"No," Luxord muutered in his ear." He's never been okay."

"Today, is the day where we shall eat the young virgin meat and claim eternal life!" Xemnas exclaimed pointing at a pooted plant in the corner of the room." We shall feast on its outer skin, and shallow its blood like the new spangled vampires of 1000!"

"But that's a-" Roxas began but the bird shut him up.

"Today, we shall blow up the white house and become the chicken wings of all worlds, and then-then we shall tunr into Super Saiyan twenty-fours and kill the lord of tacos, Mexican!"

Everybody blinked twice at him.

"TODAT I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL MEN!"

Suddenly, all the girls, except Naxah, are engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when it disaptes they are men. They look down at their bodies in confusion then shake their heads.

"Um... what the fuck!" Roxas exclaimed slamming his hands down on the table. He then points at the bird angerly." YOU SAY SOMETHING AND THAT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!"

The bird shut its bird, and instead flapped its wings in anger.

"Vexen what did you put in his drink again!?" Larxene exclaimed, rather barked, at Vexen who decided to play stupid.

"Look, I only put the new brew I made in his drink, but I didn't think he'd go crazy!" Vexen debated shrugging." He'll be like this for a while, so at least he isn't-"

"GO GO MISTER POPO!" Xemnas exclaimed while picking up his plate and acting as if its an airplane.

Putting his face in his hands, Storm began to chuckle softly at the remark that Xemnas made while Naxah looked at him in confusion.

"Is Xemnas okay?" Naxah asked frightened over Xemnas' well-being." Does he have something?"

"Yeah, he's got the Wiggles!" Xigbar jested while being engulfed in laughter.

Everyone looked at him in pure confusion as the One-eyed Sniper became to crack up over something that wasn't even funny.

"Yeah, you know it ain't funny when you're the only laughing over it," Demyx sighed shaking his head.

"LET'S GO ASHY!" Xemnas chanted then proceeded to clap his hands.

"... Great," Saix muttered while leaving the room.


	48. Chapter 48

As the days went by so did the relationship of Naxah and Storm. At first, Storm didn't really like the crazy hot girl with a mind of a five year-old, but he started to develop some sort of liking toward her. Some sort of liking that he really couldn't explain. He was going to take her out, but something happened that changed their relationship forever.

She fell in love with Roxas.

"How the hell is this even possible!?" Storm demanded pacing back and forth in the Grey Area with Axel looking at him from one of the couches." I mean, sure Roxas is a nice guy, but how do you jump from one guy to another!?"

"Maybe it has something to do with him _actually caring for a child that isn't his_ Storm!" Axel exclaimed at Storm putting emphasis on that one part.

"Nah, that's not it," Storm muttered looking at Axel briefly before pacing again." Maybe it has something to do with Roxas getting into Naxah's heart for some reason!"

"Does anybody listen to me?" Axel sighed looking at the ceiling in disbelief." I mean I give good advice, but this is just outrageous!"

"I got it!" Storm shouted an idea coming to him." It has something to do with the baby and him taking care of it more than me!"

Axel growled while shaking his head as Storm sat on the couch perpendicular to him.

"Now what do I do?" Storm sighed his shoulders heaving in despair." I mean, I kinda miss her bothering me twenty-four seven. And the smell of her hair which oddly smells like tacos."

"Is somebody heart-broken?" Axel teased reminding Storm of how he was.

"Course not!" Storm countered in denial his shoulders being lifted in anger." Why would I be heartbroken over a girl who bothered me for who knows how long!?"

* * *

Roxas was actually scared to sleep at night now. See, he said one thing just _one little _thing, and now his life is ruined. He forgot about Naxah's classic gullible attitude she has towards new things. It wasn't _his _fault entirely, but his fault. See, Naxah was sad over Storm not paying attention to her needs( he was tired of every dysfunctional thing in the Organization) so he told her that he would be there for her no matter what. Sadly, that one phrase meant two things. And now she won't stop bothering him with the offer of cooking, love, sex, beer, and protection over fan girls.

The door to his room was forced open as Naxah jumped on the bed like a dog, stirring the keyblade wielder from his sleep. And it was such little sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Naxah giggled with a different air to her person." You have a wife now!"

It scared him to death, and that was one of the vows you took at weddings.

"Naxah, I'm tired!" Roxas whined while looking at the alarm clock that was underneath his covers." It's almost noon."

"I don't care!" Naxah countered, rather demanded." Storm won't do anything fun with me anymore!"

"Fine, but just let me sleep!" Roxas whined as the weight of the girl on top of him was lifted and carried out the room.

He pulled the covers over his body while shuddering before he fell asleep.

* * *

"So, how is everyone?" Luxord asked trying to start a lively atmosphere at lunch but failing miserably.

"Wait, who's cooking?" Larxene asked looking around to see who was missing.

"Well, I'm doing fine Luxord! Thanks for asking!" Luxord retorts beginning a miserable conversation with himself.

"Storm is since this is his first time cooking for us," Vexen answered while writing stuff down on his notepad.

"I'm kind of scared," Xion said to Axel who patted her on the back.

"What's there to be scared of?" Axel asked ready to prove and comfort her otherwise.

Xion points to the distress of her fear. Xemnas is busy rubbing mayonnaise over his leg like lotion, showing off his ape hairy legs to the entire organization.

"What?" Xemnas demanded while reaching his hand into the mayonnaise and cupping a large amount in his hand, before taking it out and gingerly applying it to his legs. He rubs it in hard while letting out a weird, animal like groan that causes Axel to shudder inwardly in disgust.

"Never mind," Axel muttered.

Demyx quickly put down his ham sandwich, that he took a bite out of, and slowly left to puke his guts out over what he just saw. The bad part was that he used that same mayonnaise.

"Axel you gotta help me!" Roxas breathed in Axel's ear nearly hugging the man in the process of transferring a secret.

Storm walked out of the kitchen, placed his hand at the spot where Xemnas was, and surged weakly. Suddenly, trays of different food flew out of the kitchen, and placed themselves at different spots of the long table, filling up the table like magic. Everyone watched in awe as nearly all of their favorite foods lay right in front of them.

"Eh, I can do many things with my mastery over lightning, and electricity," Storm replied in as if it's no big deal." I can use things like magnets as long as I touch them, so yeah, enjoy!"

Storm walked out of the Grey Area rather quickly as everyone decided to dive into their favorite dishes.

"She won't stop bothering me!" Roxas breathed in Axel's ear as they ate their food.

"Maybe she thinks you want a booty call," Axel whispered back, putting a mouthful of pancakes drenched with syrup in his mouth, while reaching for the tall glass of coffee beside the plate.

"Please, I doubt she knows what that is," Roxas whispered back rolling his eyes while putting butter on his large waffles.

Before he could finish, he felt someone tug on his cloak which caused him to turn in his head as Naxah came dangerously close to his face. Their lips were close to touching, but she was grinning like a madman.

* * *

"Look, it's not like you saw this coming," Namine replied as she stuck a large piece of French toast that Storm brought her in her mouth." Or did anything to prevent this. And I thought you didn't like her like that?"

"Fine maybe I do care for her in the slightest, but not that big!" Storm shouted at her crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the edge of her bed. He raised an eyebrow at the food that he brought her." Aren't you going to give me some?"

"Now why should I?" Namine retorted while pointing her fork at him like a business woman." You brought it for me, and I've been craving French toast for five weeks straight, and do you think I got any?"

"Well, I gave you some and it's not my fault you can't control your period cravings," Storm debated like a child.

She glared at him like an angry woman before cutting another piece for herself, causing Storm to sigh in annoyance.

"Anyway, what should I do to make sure she ain't doing anything with Roxas?' Storm requested while looking at something out of the corner of his eye." Before Xion goes all wonky chicky again like before."

"Just admit you like her, so we can all win our bets we put on you two!" Namine sighed while placing the plate on the nightstand by the bed.

"Wait, you bet on us getting together?" Storm questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Xion even betted on it, so if she loses Xigbar gets to do whatever he wants to her," Namine translates." And then I have to wear a leash, and be Xemnas' bitch for a year if I lose."

He got up, walked out the door, and a few minutes later came back after a large explosion shook the entire castle.

"What bet?" Storm asked returning to his original spot." Anyway, that's not going to happen any time soon you know."

"Well, you better do it fast because Roxas is in danger of getting a unwished and undesireable booty call from Naxah," Namine said earning the confusion of Storm.

"I doubt that she knows what that is." He looked at the plate with great interest." Can I please have some?"

"Yes, but only-"

He snatched the plate, and disappeared as the wind blew Namine's hair in her face. She sighed.

"This is why I hate giving food to him."


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay I know I switch tenses later in, but just deal with it! Finally doing it so just deal with it!**

* * *

"I'm going to get a job," Said Naxah at dinner with everyone.

Storm nearly died from choking on his food at this comment, but if it wasn't for Axel passing a glass of water his way he would have died.

"What!?" Storm exclaims looking at her in disbelief," you're gonna get a what!?"

"Job!" Demyx shouts emphasizing the word job as if Storm's three." J-O-B JOB! You know, the thing we all have to do in life, but don't really want to do it because it's too much work."

"Like you?" Xemnas retorts raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, like me!" Demyx agrees then proceeds to eat his dinner.

"Wait, what the hell do you need a job for!?" Storm exclaims again this time in curiosity.

"Well, I want child support-"Naxah begins.

"Do you even know what that means?" Storm questions.

"I looked it up in a dictionary, and goggled it," Naxah retorts." And somebody isn't helping in raising his child!"

"Xemnas!" Larxene shouts causing everyone to look at her.

"So you're pregnant with Xemnas' baby?" Xigbar questions confused on how that could happen.

"I hope not!" Xemnas exclaims shaking his head in denial briefly." I'm only fifteen!"

"Yeah, in dog years," Roxas snorts.

Everyone laughs as Storm sighs.

"I get like what? Quarter of a mil in universal money just for being an OC," Storm retorts.

"Wait what!?" Demyx gasps." What the hell's universal money!?"

"Money that is basically worth any amount in any race without it losing value," Storm replies." But that's besides the point. The point is that you never said I had to put anything other than love and affection and all this rainbow magic crap you told me like a month ago!"

"Actually, it was about a couple of days ago, so get your facts straight," Marluxia counters like a female causing everyone to look at him.

"Have you been eavesdropping in our conversations?" Luxord questions.

"A little birdy told me!" Marluxia exclaims in fake denial." I have no interest in your drama!"

"Yeah, try saying that to your posts on Facebook!" Roxas coughs.

Everyone laughs again as Storm rolls his eyes.

"And Xemnas cut my pay in half!" Naxah exclaims pointing at Xemnas who is in the middle of drinking his soda." I'm down to a hundred munny a day!"

"How much do you pay her?" Zexion questions in amazement and demandness.

"Anyway, since when do you have job experiences in anything!?" Storm counters evading the subject for now.

"Since I decided I wanted a job!" Naxah exclaims." Doing work around here is easy enough!"

"Everybody's too lazy to think for themselves!" Storm debates in amazement at how Naxah is acting towards this situation." Xion is like a maid around here while everybody is some sort of racial overlord! We're back in the Middle Ages and whatnot!"

"Master, I am getting a job and that's final," Naxah replies effectively ending the argument.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care at this point," Storm mutters continuing his eating.

Everyone starts eating again except for Zexion who looks at Xemnas again in confusion.

"How much do you pay her?" Zexion questions in wonder.

* * *

After about two hundred job applications, and about a thousand failed attempts at actually passing the test because she didn't write her name, Naxah walks through the streets of Traverse Town in sadness at not being able to get a job. Even though she was an idiot, and didn't pass the tests because she thought her name was one of the questions. As would most people who take tests too seriously.

"And all I wanted was a new pair of heels," Naxah mutters walking past a building with many posters on it in sadness.

Then she walks back to the building and looks at the posters on it.

"Maybe this can point me in the right direction," Naxah mutters then looks at one poster in particular.

Her curiosity was peaked when she saw this particular poster because this particular poster had something no one has ever taught her about. And is one subject that they shouldn't teach her about. But Naxah still picked it up, looked at it, and wrote the phone number down.

* * *

He nearly broke into a seizure at what she said, and showed them, after rounding them up into the Grey Area. It was the last thing that he'd thought she'd show them. Strangely, Xemnas was encouraging it.

"Are you insane!?" Storm exclaims pointing at the poster that Naxah holds in front of her, in front of the table." That's against the law!"

"There is no law!" Demyx debates leaning back in his seat in a thong." They just want you to believe that!"

Everyone, except Xion who covered her eyes in horror, looks at him in confusion and wonder.

"Why- never mind," Vexen begins then shrugs it off. He turns back to the matter at hand." I agree with Storm on this one. Naxah this is just way too... what's the word?"

"Crazy?" Roxas suggests.

"Brain racking?" Lexaeus adds.

"Horrific?" Xion asks still covering her eyes in horror.

"Erotic?" Xemnas adds.

"The correct word is unthinkable and irrational," Demyx clarifies.

"There is no word to describe what she wants to do!" Storm counters pointing at the poster again. Then he looks at her." Why do you wanna be a porn star anyway!?"

She blinked three times before opening her mouth.

"Because I took a survey, and it turns out I have what they're looking for," Naxah replied casually. Then she became confused." What's a porn star?"

Everyone, except Xemnas, shifted uncomfortably in their seats due to the challenge the topic possessed.

"It's a pornographic actress that performs sexual acts in public," Xemnas translated with a fatherly tone of voice." Pornographic films contain different sub-genres and basically, quench our sexual fantasies for that subject."

"So a movie?" Naxah asked.

"HELL NO!" Storm exclaimed becoming engulfed in flames." HELL NO! HELL NO! HELL NO! H-E-L-L N-O HELL NO!"

Everyone looked at Storm as if he lost his insanity finally.

"Yes, but not really," Luxord replied still giving Storm the Curious eye.

"Then why doesn't Master like it?" Naxah requested looking at Storm.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA YA SELLING YA BODY!" Storm exclaimed his blood pressure slowing rising along with his anger." AND I CANNOT BEAST!"

Immediately, the fires die down before Storm faints on the spot, causing everyone to look at him in pure shock.

"Well, um, Naxah?" Vexen said admist the silence." How about we look for a job together? You know, so we don't have this little problem happening again."

* * *

Vexen did manage to find Naxah a job, despite her experiences which include a bunch of crazy things. She even made him write that she could strip down a homeless man in less than a minute. Yet admist the craziness of her mind, Naxah actually landed a job. At some Mexican restaurant. Flipping burgers. In a Mexican restaurant. While she danced around the shop giving people their food. At a Mexican restaurant. The organization decided to see her in action. Did we mention its a Mexican restaurant?

"Why is this even titled a Mexican restaurant?" Storm asked looking around at how much it resembled McDonald's.

"It means the owner is Mexican, but that's what I thought at first," Vexen translated.

"What's wrong with being a Mexican?" Larxene asked.

"This is what's wrong with them!" Demyx exclaimed getting up from the large booth they were sitting at, and going up to a random guy." Hey buddy! I'm gonna have to see some identification!"

"What the hell do you want!?" The Guy exclaimed ready to hit Demyx.

"I know you're an illegal border hopper, so just spill it!" Demyx retorted, rather spat, at the man.

The Guy takes a swing at Demyx knocking him out cold. He then walks away as if nothing happened.

"Yep, that's why its wrong to be a Mexican or Spanish," Storm agreed as Lexaeus poured water over the man." They don't care about anything which is why... you know what? I can't think of anything."

Naxah walks up to the table with everyone's food as they smile at her.

"How's the old Peach Cobler?" Xigbar asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, its how's the double cheeseburger with ketchup-if you know what I mean," Luxord debated grinning while pointing his hand at her.

The two men high five each other while congratulating themselves on making them the world's biggest jacks ever.

"No, we don't know what you mean and we don't wanna know," Storm replied rolling his eyes as he turned to Naxah."So how's the old grind?"

"What grind?" Naxah requested blinking twice." I don't skateboard."

"He meant how's the job?" Roxas clarified smirking at Storm." And how goes that 'thing' you're doing for me?"

"Look, we wouldn't tale about that in public right?" Storm asked.

"It's going good," Naxah replied smilling," I'm even getting something called a paycheck tomorrow."

Immediately, Storm spit out his drink on Axel's face who then punched Larxene in the face by accident, causing him to go flying into the ceiling from one kick to the groin.

"Wait, tomorrow!?" Storm exclaimed in amazement." I didn't get mine's till like a month after I worked, and you're getting it tomorrow!? You've been here for three freakin' days!"

"Hey now son," Xemnas scorned while pointing at Storm." You know what to do when things don't go your way."

"Dear lord, please don't-" Storm began.

"Well...!" Xemnas bellowed as he summons a banjo out of no where, beginning to play it.

Axel falls through the ceiling, and lands on top of him, stopping any rape, or kills of the eardrum from his singing. Storm looked at Naxah with a bored expression on his face.

"I liked it when you were going to be a hooker," Storm said.

* * *

**Anyway, a little break from the more serious chapter I wrote last time, but not really. And we're almost at the fiftieth chapter mark as my grammer and vocab and spelling falls into a bottomless pit by the chapter, never to be seen again. Anyway, I'm actually surprised I managed to get fifty chapters out of this fan fic. I mean I never meant or had plans to have this many chapters, but you know. Chao! **


	50. Chapter 50 The Unknown Sister

"Happy 50th day in the organization, Naxah!" exclaimed Storm as the group wa gathered around the table to celebrate a moment.

"Yeah, I remember my 50th day in organization 13!" agreed Demyx as Larxene turned to him.

"Idiot you didn't have one!" countered Larxene." All of us were trying to fight the Trix Rabbit on that day! Fourteen times!"

"Well, can't I dream DREAMBREAKER!" shouted Demyx crossing his shoulders over his chest.

"Now, now you two," scorned Storm putting his hands on his hips like a father." Your public displays of affection can wait!"

The two grumbled while walking to the opposite sides of room, earning a hefty chuckle from Storm.

"Congats kid!" shouted Xigbar as he went into s stage of chuckling." It's amazing that you haven't killed-"

Lexaeus quickly slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor like a rock.

"Yes,it is a gloroius time as we celebrate the days of our youngest member!" exclaimed Xemnas standing up with a dramatic flourish of his gloves." It almost pains me to tell you all that Naxah indeed has a sister, but-"

"WHAT!?" interupted Naxah with a look of pure wonder, confusion, and everything but nice and spice." I HAVE A WHAT!?"

"Oh, cake!" exclaimed Storm as Ultimecia brought in the cake which was vanilla.

"I made your favorite Naxah," announced Ultimecia while looking at Naxah. She then takes the cake cutter off the large round plate." Now will-"

"I HAVE A SISTER!?" repeated Naxah.

Slowly, as if wanting to make this dramatic, Ultimecia turned her head toward Xemnas giving one of her dumbfounded looks.

"You spilled the cream again didn't you?" requested Ultimecia while rolling her eyes.

"She flipped so of course, mother!" replied Xemnas staring daggers at her." What was I supposed to do!? Tell her that her sister left the organization after she was born, and hasn't returned since!? Or that she didn't want to see her! Or maybe that she knew Naxah was going to come, so she left because she hated her!?"

Naxah stomped her foot angrily then ran out the room, followed by Roxas who seems to care about her. The two looked at where Naxah was, and where she ran off to then continued their debate; with everyone left present confused.

"Try the cake!" exclaimed Storm through a mouthful of cake with the plate in hi hand. His face has frosting all over." It's great!"

Nosily eating his cake, Storm walks out the room leaving the situation as it is.

* * *

"Storm?" sighed Xemnas in despair as he walked into the Grey Area where Storm is lying on the couch, reading a magazine." Did I-"

"Yes to all questions about your character," replied Storm without a beat. He moves the magazine out of his face, and raises an eyebrow at Xemnas." Aren't you evil?"

"That's not the point!" debated Xemnas as he literally sat on Storm, who began to scrim like a fish." I just don't know what to do."

He surges causing the leader to fly through the ceiling, leaving behind a Xemnas shaped hole in the wall.

"Geez, didn't know he was so estatic," muttered Storm as he walked out of the Grey Area.

* * *

He felt he was the smartest out f all of them which was beginning to prove its worth. It wasn't that hard to find Naxah's sister as she lived close. Yes, she lived two worlds down from them and was watching how Naxah was being treated the entire time. How did he know that? She'd been following him ever since he entered Radiant Garden like Yuffie, but better and more quietly. He loved being able to sense pulses.

"All right," shouted Storm at the sky crossing his arms over his chest. He gives one of his devious smiles." Shadow Girl, two can play it this game!"

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and it became to storm with the force of the Hulk smashing into a tank. The wind was so strong, it was able to lift people off the ground who weren't holding onto something. As for the rain, it was like bullets to unfortunate people caught out in it and even the umbrellas weren't safe. Storm looked around and found nobody running out- like he would do his friends for a good scary prank.

"Going 2.0," muttered Storm cracking his neck.

Lightning quickly joined the fray, and began harmonizing with its friends, going at a fast pace just like everything else.

"Maybe I should measure how fast my lightning goes before I do this in an unknown world," muttered Storm thinking.

Still, nobody complained but they did look at him as if he was some weirdo standing out in the rain, for no clear reason. Growling softly to himself, the thunder booms so loudly the entire world shakes.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Storm turned around to come face-to-face with an angry girl in all white. Litterally, all white and with an umbrella cloth in her hair, but Storm decided it would best not to mention that. Her hair was in a mop, so he couldn't make out the color, but she did have green eyes like Naxah. Her body was slender, and athletic and she stood to five inches below Storm's height.

"Don't you have any sense in that thick head of yours!?" demanded The Girl crossing her arms over her chest, and then shivering slightly.

"Nah, doctors told me I have a rare condition called Idiot, and that's really mean ya know?" retorted Storm crossing his arms over his chest, but he wasn't that soaked." Besides, you've been following me since I got here!"

"Oh you bet I was!" agreed The Girl shaking her head angrily in agreement." I know you're the so called 'One' for my little sis!"

Immediately, he shifted his weight to the left, and gave her that Sherlock Holmes thinking look.

"Oh, your _sis _that I have no clue about!" gasped Storm playing stupid.

"Yes, but you surely must know her since you are the 'One' for her right?" retorted The Girl catching his act.

He gave her some points. She didn't even know him, and she called a bluff, but he really isn't good at hiding them.

"All right, then her name's Naxah, and you're her sister that's supposedly missing, right?" requested Storm making the girl roll her eyes.

"No, I'm her long-lost cousin, idiot!" retorted The Girl rolling her eyes.

It began to rain harder as he was in sight of her evil evil evil eye.

"Look, I don't control weather!" debated Storm putting his hands in front of him in a defensive nature,"I can only-"

"Look, we need to get some that isn't wet, and I'm not being watched," interrupted The Girl running off before Storm can finish.

Confused, he watches her run away.

"COME ON!"

Shaking his head while letting out a sigh, he quickly follows the girl.

* * *

"Wait, so Xemnas watches your every movement because he thinks you are part of the porn squad or some weird mess?" questioned Storm sitting on the toilet in the Girl's house." How come I'm in here-"

"Because I want privacy!" barked The Girl as she changed in the living room," yes, and that's one of the reasons I left."

"But wouldn't make much more sense-" began Storm about to make a breakthrough.

"What Xigbar did while I was there left me... emotionally scarred, so I have a fear of..." retorted The Girl fiercely, but then died down into the embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know somebody who has a fear of chickens," assured Storm.

"Just forget it!" snapped The Girl her face turning bright red without Storm's knowledge.

"Anyway, are you done yet!?" said Storm poking the toilet seat with his fingers.

"Of course not!" retorted The Girl making Storm groan in annoyance.

After five minutes, The Girl unlocked the door to the bathroom and quickly ran to the couch in the living room.

"Why do I get the nut jobs?" muttered Storm to himself as he went to the living room.

"Anyway, why are you talking to me in private?" interrogated The Girl looking at a beauty magazine sitting on one of the sofas.

"Well-" began Storm as he looked up at her.

He was screwed if a tornado or hurricane of his creation, caused them to be in here alone. Her hair was green, but was so glossy, so bright that it brung out the rest of her. Even her tan skin was glowing like a jewel or a diamond. She wore a long, plain white shirt that covered up to her ankles. She sat indian style on the couch And she wasn't like Naxah.

_Oh no! _thought Storm as he froze on the spot like a statue, staring at her. _Why does this happen when I see something different!? Or something new!? _

The Girl nad him looked at each, the Girl having to twiddle her fingers so that it wouldn't be awkward.

_Hopefully, she doesn't think I'm a weirdo!_ thought Storm.

Suddenly, the girl quickly looked at her chest which was a decent size, and where Storm was looking. Or where _she thought _he was staring at. She quickly covered herself up snapping Storm out of his shock._  
_

"See, I was asking if you wanted help taking care of the puppies you got there!" blurted out Storm.

_That's not what I meant to say! _thought Storm.

* * *

"So Naxah's upset about me right?" asked The Girl while Storm massaged his bruised forehead.

"Yeah, she just flipped out when Xemnas' idiotic big mouth spilled the beans," replied Storm." Or is it cream?"

"Look, it's not like I wanted to stay there its just-" began The Girl," it's just that I didn't want to take care of Naxah. And she was brainwashed before she became a nobody."

He stopped his massaging

"Kidding!" exclaimed The Girl rather quickly," Xemnas wanted me gone so that he could teach her how to be a sex slave, and it was either me or-"

"Okay, okay just ay you left because you left," interrupted Storm quickly becoming creeped out by what she was about to say." Anyway, the point is that we need you. Rather Naxah does because she's throwing one of her fits again.

"All right, I'll go back there, but could you promise me a few things?" requested The Girl." My name's Raxis."

"Look, can we just end the day?" whined Storm," you can join later."

"Fine, but you're helping me move in right?" requested Raxis as Storm quickly fell to sleep.

Raxis sighed while going to make up with Naxah.

* * *

** And that's the long-awaited chapter fifty that I have put off to the side, so yeah. Anyway, I am way too tired to do a full chapter of this sister-sister drama, so the next one will be the continuation. In about a couple weeks, considering I- ah whatever. I have some stories that haven't been updated since last summer, so I gotta work on those. Yes, Haituis until further notice. Sorry, gotta get it up. Plus, I need to expand a little in my empire of sports bras- ah sweet dreams or whatever!**


	51. 51 Thanksgivings To Nothing But Somethin

Yes,** I have missed your adorable faces staring at the computer screen reading this story, so I will ask you all. Will you marry me!? Nah, I couldn't resist and the stupid idea won't go away, so here it is! Chapter 51 and more leakage from the brain activity I am missing. Enjoy! I know I won't!**

* * *

"Please don't tell me there's a reason behind this whole family separation story," sighed Storm as he was summoned to Xemnas' chambers again.

"Yes, there was and always-" began Xemnas when he noticed the boy and the girl seated in the two chairs in front of him.

"Hello, Xemmy Lemmy!" gasped Raxis as if she missed him. She gives a sharp devil smile while crossing her legs together." How's the ol' one inch!?"

"IT'S SEVEN!" screamed Axel somewhere in the castle sensing that somebody might be talking about him.

"What's the reason, oh great Xemmy Lemmy!?" questioned Storm leaning back in his chair with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

"See, it all started last Thanksgiving," began Xemnas beginning a flashback.

* * *

_Ah great! _exclaimed Storm rolling his eyes as the sound of him hitting both his thighs with both of his hands. _More flashbacks._

_Hey, this is essential to story development!_ debated Xemnas.

_Besides, don't you wanna know what happened between us? Or what didn't SILVER FREAKER WITH A V-A-G-I-N-A! _agreed Raxis then yells at Xemnas who blinks twice.

_Anyway, the table was already set, and ready after Demyx tried to eat everything the tenth time in a row, in separate years. Raxis was angry at the fact that she wouldn't do my offer-_

_Yeah, um if it's your offer then I wouldn't do it either. We both know what you meant._

_It twas nothing like that!_

_It twas like that! You asked me to do a Kim Karadishian-_

_Look, just get on with it before I get a glimpse at a parody of what's the top hit now._

_Like I was saying! She wouldn't do my offer, and was showing it by giving me the evil-_

_Wait, how is Naxah in this?_

_She wasn't. He was making that up. Tell him the truth Xemnas otherwise I'm going to-_

"NO!" screamed Xemnas like a little girl at what Raxis was about to do." NOT LITTLE XEMMY!"

Storm looked back at the girl who held a knife to a plush dolls crotch, and to the guy that the plushie resembled, who was in horror and back again.

_"Why_ are you so obsessed with those plush dolls?" questioned Storm in confusion.

* * *

It was the thritieth of November, a few days after the Thanksgiving Feast that they had, and Raxis was spending time with Naxah. Naxah's hair was in a bow, and she was in a dress that was red halfway, then transformed into a yellow design of flames. Basically, she looked like Katniss from the Hunger Games. Naxah was busy sewing a pillow for Raxis, who complained about having trouble sleeping at night. Raxis was busy practicing her sword throwing which rivaled Larxene's knife throwing. She hit the poster of Adolf Hitler dead in the chest five times while she hit his head twice that amount.

"Raxy?" questioned Naxah as she studied the way her pillow was turning out.

"Yeah, what is it?" retorted Raxis judging the trectory of her aim before letting the sword fly out of her hand, and hit the poster. This time it hit Hitler right in the balls.

"I think I did something wrong," pouted Naxah as Raxis wiped the sweat from her brow, and turned around.

"Looks fine to me," replied Raxis shrugging as if it's no big deal.

"But it isn't like this one!" debated Naxah grabbing a square shaped pillow, and holding it up to her own pillow." See!?"

Raxis chuckled." Yes, it may not be the same, Naxah, but everything doesn't have to be perfect on your first try. Or in any case. If everything came out perfectly life wouldn't be fun, and we'd all be lazy and bland. Kinda like my cooking sometimes, but we eat it anyway."

Naxah slowly nodded her head as she caught some words, but not all of them. She didn't understand all of them.

"What's life?"

_Raxis please come to the Master's lair! Nay-nay-nay-nay-HEY! HEY LET GO OF ME!_ singed Demyx into the intercom as somebody pulled him off it.

Raxis sighed while shaking her head, and tsking.

"I'll be back Naxah, try using your tablet if you have any questions about that word."

As Raxis left, Naxah quickly pulled out her tablet, and began to play games on it like she always would.

* * *

Raxis, before entering any guy's room, knocked three times and waited for the all clear.

"Come in!" called Xemnas from inside.

When she walked in, it smelled of cologne, and the cheap kind used when going to have a "good time" as she liked to call it. And everything was red, and the floor had rose petals scattered around. There was only one seat, and she took it. In the large red armchair that made her feel like a bug. Xemnas was at his desk in a silver robe that showed off his chest. Which was hairy, and grossed her out a little, but she seen worse. Try walking in on Larxene when she's naked.

"You wanted to..." said Raxis slowly becoming red in embarrassment for no reason. She gulped hard before continuing." See me?"

"Yes, I did my little applesauce on a cream cheese bagel," replied Xemnas in a deep baritone voice which would have been more seductive if he didn't just make that analogy." I wanted to talk-" He inhales deeply for no reason then exhales gently." Business with you."

"Whatr kind of business?" requested Raxis crossing her legs as Xemnas walked over to the right.

"Well, I know that you and Naxah have a deep relationship," translated Xemnas seductively but failing." Sisters am I correct?"

"Well, yes we are sisters," replied Raxis slowly wondering what he was doing.

"And I was hoping to fuel that relationship, if I may. See, I have kept a close eye on the two of you, and it would seem that you are both desperate of something."

_We are?_ thought Raxis trying to figure out where this was going.

"Naxah needs somebody to take care of her while you need somebody to take care of you."

Immediatly, she felt the strong hands slipping into her shirt from behind. They were preparing to make a "deep-sea voyage" to her chest, which was slightly larger than Naxah's. And when she felt them, she froze in anger.

"Well, I may be able to provide for you."

When he whispered that in her ear, and she felt both hands grabbing the top portion of her breasts, Xemnas was tossed at his desk with one very strong judo flip. The impact caused the desk to break, but not Xemnas who quickly got up smiling like an idiot.

"How dare you!" bellowed Raxis her face red in anger, one hand across her chest, the other pointed at Xemnas who gets up chuckling." I'm fifteen and you're what!? Forty!?"

"Come on babe!" snorted Xemnas like a real pig." Age is just a numbah! Now just admit it! You've wanted to have sex with me since you joined!"

_BAM!_

* * *

"Where are you going, Raxy?" requested Naxah in confusion as she watched her sister pack her suitcase up.

"Vacation," replied Raxis not even stopping to look at her sister." For a at least a month or two."

"Oh, can I come!?" squealed Naxah in delight.

"Nah, they only let me go," replied Raxis packing the last of her suitcase and closing it.

Raxis the turned to Naxah, sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Naxah, I'm going to be gone for a while, but I just want you to know that no matter what I love you."

Naxah began to sniffle which caused Raxis to become angry.

"Don't you cry now! Big girls don't cry now do they!?" Naxah nodded in response whipping her eyes with her sleeve." Now try to be good, and behave yourself I don't want my little sis to be hurt when I come back." Raxis smiled at Naxah while rubbing her head, then stood up and left.

The pillow that was a heart shape, made for Raxis, was left.

* * *

Raxis, on top of a roof of a building, sighed while holding a picture of Naxah in her left hand as she summoned a sword, and judged where it would hit her target. She let it fly.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Storm as he stumbled backwards, and avoided a sword that would have hit his crotch.

Immediately after, he is dog piled by three nobodies who then quickly tie him up.

"Naxah," muttered Raxis while walking away from the scene.

* * *

"Well, that would explain why that sword nearly killed me," said Storm scratching his head gingerly.

"Wait, where-" began Raxis after she realized they weren't in Xemnas' chambers.

Somehow, they winded up in Storm's room on Storm's bed. Raxis quickly jumps to the right side to the bed, where Storm is, and lands on the floor her face red as a tomato. Storm peered over the bed, and looked at her.

"I think you were overreacting there a bit," replied Storm.

"I wasn't!" screamed Raxis in embarrassment," we're the same age!"

Storm blinked twice.

**LINE BREAK CAUSE THE STUPID FANFIC DIVIDER WON'T WORK!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" requested Raxis as Storm guided her to Naxah's door.

"Sure, I mean what other options you got?" retorted Storm shrugging as they stood at Naxah's door.

"Good point," agreed Raxis then reached out to knock on the door, but stopped." I don't think I can do this."

"Nonsense, you're her big sis, and you need to be stromg for her," assured Storm with a wave of his hand." And boy, did that sound better in my head."

Raxis chuckled then looked at Storm smiling.

"You know, you're different from most guys Storm," said Raxis.

"Break a leg!" exclaimed Storm quickly knocking on the door ten times, slapping Raxis' rump, and running away.

Before Raxis can react, the door flys open revealing a confused Naxah. Raxis rubbed the knuckles of her right hand in shyness.

"Who are you?" asked Naxah confused.

Letting out a loud, forced exhale before she found her nerve.

"I'm your sister, Naxah," replied Raxis smiling nervously." Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, a memory flashed across Naxah's mind causing her to become angry.

"Don't think I'd remember somebody who broke their promise to me, and kept me waiting for a year," snarled Naxah rolling her eyes." I kept thinking that you would come back!"

"I'm sorry Naxah!" shouted Raxis putting both of her hands on her head in frustration." I lost track of time and-"

"I was waiting for you to come back! You said it was only going to be a month or two-" began Naxah.

"Well, I lied Naxah! I lied! I was never coming back here again! After that night, I was done with the organization forever! I didn't want to be around these freaks anymore!"

"So I'm a freak to you?"

Raxis opened her mouth, but quickly closed it letting out a frustrated groan. Naxah shook her head.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me. Ever. Again!"

Naxah quickly pushed Raxis to the side, and ran the opposite direction of her.

"Naxah..."

* * *

"Nice view you got here," said Storm as he appeared next to Naxah on top of the clock tower," man, at that Thanksgiving sun!"

"Have you ever... lied to me?" requested Naxah looking down at her hands, and the ground below.

Storm became uneasy in his seating position, but was ready to answer.

"No, Naxah, I've been truthful about everything I've told you," replied Storm.

"Then why do people lie?" questioned Naxah looking at Storm with sadness in her eyes.

"Easy, cause they like to take the easy way out. At lest they think until the lies consume them, and they're in a situation they can't get out of. But other times, it's to protect something or someone from hurt in any form."

"What do you think about lying Storm?"

"Well, any lie is a lie no matter what exception you may have. But at the same time, we need them otherwise-"

He hands her a familiar, heart shaped object.

"We lose the things we care about the most. But lies can hurt people too."

"What kind of lie did Raxy tell me?"

"The one that was trying to protect you. If she didn't care about your feelings, she would have told you straight up, but she knew you'd have a mental break down if you knew the truth."

Storm stands up.

"Now come on, and let's eat! They're waiting on us ya know."

As he opened a corridor of darkness, the heart shaped pillow glowed a mysterious pink.

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table, and at their appropriate seats. Except Storm and Xemnas who have switched, and Naxah, and Raxiswho are next to each other.

"All right everybody," began Storm as the last item of food was brought out, and laid on the dish filled table." Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks to everything that we have been given or thankful for, so everyone join hands, and let's say grace."

Everyone grabbed the other hands including the bickering sisters.

"Roxas," said Storm as Roxas cleared his throat.

"The keyblade," said Roxas then was quickly slapped on the back of the head by Storm." My friends."

"Storm, who has become like family to us," said Xion smiling.

"Xemnas raising my pay, I really needed that," said Axel causing everybody to chuckle.

"Beautiful flowers, and Xemmy!" exclaimed Marluxia.

"My lab, and of course Naxy!" said Vexen.

"Apple Juice, and our well-being cause we need it," sighed Lexaeus.

"The women of the organization, who I love deeply!" exclaimed Xigbar earning groans of despair in result.

"My books, and of course that we're still alive," said Zexion.

"The moon," said Saix with dignity.

"Knifes," said Larxene.

"Drawings, and Roxas, and Storm, and Naxah," said Namine.

"Well, I am thankful for everything so nothing!" exclaimed Luxord." Man, I am not thankful for any day I have! Thankful for nothing because of everything!"

Kids, don't be a Luxord.

"Xemmy," said Ultimecia.

"My organization but I am still evil mind you!" said Xemnas.

"Being reunited with my little sis, and having one," said Raxis smiling," and Storm."

"My big sis who I love deeply," said Naxah smiling," and Master."

"Everything and everyone, so Dear Heavenly father I just want ot take this time..." said Storm.

That day was more than just Thanksgiving, or some old Sunday after. It was the day that Naxah and Raxis were reunited once again, and the day where nothing mattered as long as they were with each other. Despite the fact that they were dysfunctional.

As Storm wrapped up the blessing, the others digged in to the feast among them. Even a certain blonde from a video game nobody hears about.

"I say the sign," said Matt shrugging as everyone continued eating.

"Wait, then who the hell are you!?" exclaimed Storm as the figure ran out the room.

Storm whispered something to Naxah which made her chuckle as the stars formed another formation. This time, it was Raxis and Naxah togetherwith Naxah giving Raxis a heart shaped, glowing object. And above them, doing a flip, is Storm smiling.

_Happy Thanksgiving Naxah, The Fifteenth Member!_

* * *

**A wonderful chapter don't you think? That leaves one question. What is the author thankful for? Friends, family, and of course the fanfics that I supply you, and you reply back by reading them. Even if they're horrible. So in truth the more support I get, the better my fanfics get in ideas that is. Happy Thanksgiving even if its like three days after. Now, I gotta work on that christmas chapter I'm doing before it's too late.**


	52. 52 Journey To The North Pole

**Welcome back, and enjoy!**

* * *

The Organization was putting up the last of the decrorations since they never did finish due to Naxah wanting to go to the mall. So Storm, with Raxis in tow, took her to the mall giving them a much needed break from the nigtmare itself.

"Say why are putting these up anyway?" requested Roxas putting the misltoe over the doorway." I mean nobody comes here."

"Well, one because Xemnas wants the organization to learn what somebodies do when the holiday arrive, and second Santa comes here moron!" replied Axel putting the last of the decrorations on the christmas tree.

"Axel, we all know that the fat man does not exist," said Roxas looking at him as if he's crazy.

"Well, how do you explain me getting my Christmas gift early?" asked Xion walking in the room with a new book.

"You bought it, duh!" replied Roxas stepping down from the ladder.

"She wrote to SANTA!" screamed Demyx doing backflips into the room, and out the window." EAT IT SUCKA!"

The three look at each other in amazement, and confusion. Xion shrugged.

"He's Demyx," translated Xion," he's excited about anything."

"Easy to please, hard to get working," sighed Axel sitting on the couch." He's never going to change."

* * *

Storm was trying not to scream at Naxah in public, and because her sister was with them. It was hard to get used to her, but after a few minutes talking with her and following Naxah, it was easy. Now he wished Naxah was a little less hyper.

"Man, never thought Christmas shopping would be such a headache," groaned Storm rubbing the back of his head as he walked beside Raxis." Course, I don't shop that much for anything anyway."

"Yeah, Naxah is pretty annoying to shop with," agreed Raxis smiling smugly," she wants to buy literally everything she sees. Once, we spent all of our money before I could even get my necissities. But she's the little sister, so I have to provide for her."

"True, but I really don't mind," assured Storm as Naxah ran into another clothing store." Had a couple of friends the same way, so naturally I had to learn to keep a little extra in the bank, and on me."

"How much?" asked Raxis touching the knuckles of his left hand.

"About ten maybe twenty percent," replied Storm reaching in his pocket, and getting his wallet ready.

"That's a lot!" gasped Raxis as they walked into the store," they must really be high maintance."

"Nah, they just like to shop a lot," countered Storm." Like Naxah."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that with me," said Raxis putting her hands behind her back in a cute way." I love the simple stuf, and the stuff I need."

"Good to see that you're not a shoplaolic like Naxah here."

Naxah threw one pair of jeans at Storm, which hit his face. Raxis couldn't help but chuckle as Storn sighed.

"Accurary, and arm of a baseball player."

* * *

After nearly depleting Storm's insanity bar, which was going to break, the trio walked by the area of the mall where the little kids were sitting on the laps of a fat man in a Santa outfit.

"Stop," said Storm right on que, knowing that Naxah was going to have a question.

"Why?" asked Raxis then saw Naxah five feet away, looking at the area where Santa was. She immediately became impressed." Oh, wow. Guess you're used to this."

_A little too much,_ thought Storm.

"Master?" questioned Naxah pointing at the area where the kids were." Why are those people gathered underneath that large tree with decrorations on it, and sitting on the lap of that large man with weird clothing on?"

"Well, Naxah, it's that time of the year," answered Storm.

She looked at him confused.

"The time where we worship fat men in weird clothing?" asked Naxah.

"No, be damned if we did, it's Christmas time," translated Storm.

"What's that?" questioned Naxah.

"Well, it's a holiday where we give gifts to each other, and the kids decide to be nice for a change."

"Why?"

"Cause Santa won't give them presents, or what they want, if they end up on the naughty list."

"Who's Santa?"

"He's the holiday icon of this holiday. See, he rides on a sleigh pulled by reindeer and delivers presents to all the boys, and girls, of the worlds. He lives in the North Ploe, and you write letters to him saying the stuff that you want. Then, he gets the letter, and tells his elf helpers to make it. Finally, he's like a stalker cause apparently he knows when you're naughty or nice."

"You can ask for anything, and he'll make it?"

Storm thought about it for a minute, and shrugged.

"Metaphorically speaking, yes, I guess, I mean I don't know. Never did get what I wanted."

"Then can we go to see him over there!?"

"We-"

"Of course we can Naxah!" interrupted Raxis as her sister jumped up and down in glee.

Naxah ran to where the extremely long line started causing Storm to sigh.

"Don't worry," assured Raxis throwing the bags she held into his arms," you get the job of taking everythng back!"

Storn groaned in annoyance and Raxis ran to join her.

"This is why I don't like shopping," muttered Storm walking away.

* * *

"Storm!" called Raxis after coming back from the mall with a crying Naxah in tow." We have a situation here!"

"What kind!?" called Storm from the Grey Area, reading a book while lying down on his back.

Immediately, he saw what she meant as Naxah was crying up a storm. He sighed.

"Let me guess, the Santa crushed her wishes?" guessed Storm as Raxis nod.

He gets up from the couch, walks out the room, and comes back in after a nuclear explosion went off in a nearby world.

"Naxah-" began Storm.

"HE TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!" screamed Naxah at the top of her lungs causing the other members to peak their heads in.

"Course I do you're-" began Storm again.

"IN THE OTHER WAY!" screamed Naxah collasping on the floor, rolling into a ball.

As Storm rolled his eyes, he noticed the other members who were peaking their heads in. When he looked at them, they ran off to parts unknown.

"What do we do?" asked Storm annoyed.

"Well, if we want a Christmas story like plot, we go to the North Pole to meet the real Santa-if he exists," translated Raxis shrugging." Or we wait it out."

"Nah, we're going on a roadtrip," replied Storm with no thought." Great now all we need is a parody of a cartoon centered on going to the North Pole. Or a journey."

"This does seem like a parody," agreed Raxis.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	53. Chapter 53 Ends in Happiness for once

Last time we left off, stuff happened that resulted in an unnecessary journey to the North Pole, which was more annoying than it seemed. Now...

The trio was making their way through another snowstorm- the fifth of today. See, after Storm shoved a pineapple, that Naxah is sucking on as we speak; he decided to take her to the North Pole. This turned out to be even more ridiculous than he'd thought.

"How much longer do we have to walk!?" screamed Raxis trying to talk over the snowstorm, and protecting herself from the cold.

"Don't know!" exclaimed Storm in his usual outfit, unaffected." Haven't been here before! I don't know if the place exists!"

"Why are you still in your usual clothing!?" screamed Raxis hugging her upper body, trying her best not to shiver." Aren't you cold!?"

"Nah, I have minor power over fire!" exclaimed Storm." Minor, but it's still a power! I can- you know what!? Why don't we keep on walking?"

"I don't think I can!" screamed Raxis feeling the cold slipping into her pants like a smooth criminal.

"Don't worry! I'll carry you!"

"I think I'll be fine though!"

"Good, I wasn't going to carry you anyway!"

"Well, thanks for the offer, I guess."

"You're very not welcomed!"

Eventually, the duo made their way to a log cabin which was oddly placed at the end of the snow storm.

"Huh," remarked Storm looking around at the scene which they just walked into." Ain't that a big itch."

"What's a log cabin doing here out in the middle of nowhere?" questioned Raxis walking up to the cabin, pulling her sister by one of her hands.

"If I wasn't trained in the art of knowing all mystical legends, I would say it's just the Yeti of The North Pole," replied Storm placing a hand on his chin, putting his other arm below the other arm already vertical across his chest. He then made his way up to the duo." But that would mean a cave with a bunch of other Yeti's, so I would say the base of Santa, and the real one to be exact."

"Wait, he exists!?" gasped Raxis looking back at him, and the cabin a couple of times.

"Yes, but nobody has ever found him," sighed Storm rolling his eyes. "The stupid snow storm put here makes it impossible. That and who's crazy enough to walk through the cold to find a mystical creäture, besides us, anyway?"

Raxis shrugged as she knocked on the door twice. Nobody answered the door causing her to groan in annoyance. Immediately, Storm snaps his fingers as lightning rains down in the snow storm numerous times until he snaps his fingers again.

"That should do it," he said shrugging.

The door to the cabin slowly creaked open as a large, fat man in an equally large greasy t-shirt and blue stripped boxers stepped out. He looked at the three strangers standing outside before he smiled.

"Ho ho ho, who do we have here!?" exclaimed The Man giving a hearty laugh at the beginning of his sentence." What brings you strange people here today!?"

"We are here to prove Santa's innocence, and mostly 'cause the girl with the fruit in her mouth wouldn't stop crying about 'Santa' crushing her dreams," answered Storm rolling his eyes while taking the pineapple out of Naxah's mouth.

A large trail of saliva left Naxah's mouth, and extended to the pineapple which had the bottom soaked in her spit. Storm threw it on the ground while wiping his left hand on his shirt.

"And who has a lot of saliva for a fourteen year old girl," added Storm grimacing.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, Master," countered Naxah with a coo to her remark.

"Anyway, do you know where we can find the real Santa, sir?" asked Raxis.

"Why you're looking at him, little girl!" exclaimed The Man.

Raxis studied the man closely, then sighed.

"Why should I even ask?"

* * *

"And this is where we make the toys for all the good little boys and girls of the worlds!" exclaimed Santa as the trio walked through the underground factory located underneath the cabin.

"Looks like a bunch of giant Henry Ford conveyor belts together," remarked Storm looking around.

He looked around at the many elves quickly working on putting whatever part they had to put on the toys, which were moving down the conveyor belt. They were only about under four or so feet, and looked like ordinary humans. This surprised him.

"Say, I thought elves were supposed to have-you know- pointy ears?" questioned Storm putting his hands in his shorts pocket.

"Ho ho ho, that would be a stereotype," remarked Santa," see elves can have pointy ears, but in some cases they mate with humans."

"Wait, so elves don't love other elves?" requested Raxis confused.

"Well, some elves prefer to keep the blood line pure while others just really love humans," remarked Santa shrugging." But in the long run they work for me."

"Yes, that's true," replied Storm suddenly becoming depressed.

"What's wrong, Storm?" asked Raxis nearly sticking her face in his.

"Nothing, just thinking about something, that's all."

"Anyway, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I must be tending to the readying of the Christmas duties," sighed Santa seeming bored with doing the ritual." If you'll excuse me."

Naxah groaned in annoyance as Raxis quickly put her hand on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry Naxah," said Raxis walking away with Naxah." I'm sure there are elves who will be happy to play with you."

As Raxis walked away Storm walked to the end of a basket filled with toys, took a teddy bear out, and sighed. Santa walked up to him, shaking his head in despair, and shame.

"How long will I still be on the naughty list, fat man?" requested Storm his electricity flying off his bangs quickly.

"Until you stop calling me fat man," remarked Santa sighing," you wouldn't have even _been_ on the naughty list if you didn't cause so much trouble."

"Not like I didn't mean it anyway," said Storm shrugging walking looking at the bear as if it's a real person." Didn't mean to cause trouble it just happened."

"But if you learned how to not give into that trouble, then maybe-" began Santa.

"You still don't get it fat man, you still don't," sighed Storm throwing the teddy bear back into the basket." That ain't me, that never was. See, I don't care about who causes it, I just want to shut them up before they control me or somebody else. That, and I have a tendency to behave like the storm hence my name."

He walked past Santa then stopped halfway.

"Plus, I wanted to keep a friend out of trouble so I took the blame. Whatever trouble she was accused of, I was there to take the blame. But I guess that doesn't count, right?"

"You love her don't you Storm?"

_Why does everyone ask that? _Thought Storm rolling his eyes.

"Make her Christmas special, and I'll see about moving you to the Nice list."

For a minute, he was glad but then he sighed.

"I don't even care about the stupid list at this point, but thanks for the offer. I prefer being extraordinary over ordinary any day."

As Storm walked away, Santa chuckled to himself.

"Always was a rebel," muttered Santa before walking away.

* * *

After the well deserved rest in Santa's cabin, the trio decided to make their way home. Except Storm, who claimed he had one thing to do.

"We're back!" exclaimed Raxis walking into the Grey Area through the dark corridor.

"Where the hell have you been!?" exclaimed Axel placing an ice pack on his crotch." We've been a victim to Larxene's new game called Eletric Crotch!"

In the distance, sparks and Demyx screaming can be heard.

"We went to visit Santa!" exclaimed Naxah causing Raxis to sigh.

"Pretty much," agreed Raxis rubbing Naxah's head as if she's her little brother.

"For the last time, Santa does not exist!" shouted Axel as Storm walked in the room." He's just a make-believe character so parents can buy kids their presents!"

"That's not true, Axel," debated Storm placing his left hand on Axel's right shoulder." See, a lot of gifts can't be bought, you have to make them. That's why we have Christmas. Not to _buy _gifts but to instead make magic within them by doing the impossible with them. When a gift is thought to be impossible to get, then we do the impossible and get that gift. And that makes it ever more the sweeter."

"Wow," gasped Raxis impressed." Where did you learn that life lesson from?"

"Nobody, just thought about it," said Storm smiling as if it's no big deal." Anyway, I got Naxah her Christmas present. Just look out the window-" He looked at an invisible watch." Right ...now!"

Immediately, he vanished as the trio, Axel having to walk as if he's trying to hold in something coming out from the back, look out the window and see something unuual. Snow, and most importantly Storm giving a thumbs up at the end of something written in the snow. It reads:

_Merry Christmas, Naxah the Fifteenth Member_

_Love, Storm_

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Storm chuckling while pointing at them." They never did call for snow, but you know!"

Naxah's eyes were light up in glee as a Christmas song was being sung by Demyx. For about twelve seconds.

"Got a little something more!" shouted Storm reaching in his pocket and pulling out an object that is golden and chainy in color. It was a lighting bolt at the end.

_Yes, it was that time of the year where the dark deeds of all men were snuffed out by the goodness of putting a smile on people's faces. When something is impossible to get, human nature is that we try our best to get it. Through hardship, through trial and error, and through whatever nature and life may bring, we strive to get that gift. And when we do, it is all the more sweeter._

"Geez, didn't even think about that," remarked Storm as Naxah made snow angels in her coat.

"C-c-c-c-can w-w-w-w-w-we g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go in n-n-n-n-now!?" shivered Raxis huddling together with Axel.

"Nah, you got to learn to resist the cold!" barked Storm.

"This is torture!" countered Axel.

"Oh c'mon! Get into the christmas spirit!"

* * *

**And that's a rap! Lucky, I didn't do my first idea. Anyway, enjoy the christmas season, and be sure to wear a coat when it snows! Not even I can resist the cold like Storm can.**


	54. Chapter 54 The Sky and The Storm

"So who the hell is this again?" asked Storm crossing his arms over his chest, looking at what the others were looking at.

"He's the new guy that's working at Naxah's job," stated Raxis sharpening one of her knifes." Apparently, he's regared as the best warrior of all time."

"Best warrior of all time, huh?" repeated Storm staring daggers at him.

"My name's Sky, and it is very nice to meet you all," greeted Sky bowing at the group." Naxah has told me very... interesting stories about all of you." He turned to Storm." Especially you."

Storm snarled at the guy as everybody waved to him.

"Please, stop standing at the entrance and sit down!" exclaimed Xemnas a little too welcoming, waving at an empty seat next to Roxas.

Sky, along with Naxah who was standing next to him, walked over to where Roxas was and took his seat all while under the radar of Storm's evil glare. Sky was a called a natural warrior able to easily outmatch even the best, and most experienced fighter. He had spikey blue hair like the color of the sky, red eyes like the brightest fire, and porcleain white skin like a ghost. He wore a black t-shirt, tan pants with a metal belt attached to it and a single chain attached to the belt, brown combat boots and a leather gold wrapped in a white bandage on his left hand. His eyes held an inviting aura as if they were as kind as a god. As for his built, it was very toned and muscluar like a mini-verison of Lexaeus.

"So tell us about yourself, Sky," said Vexen nearly on the edge of the couch he sat on.

"Well, I love fightning, watching TV, writing, and working," replied Sky looking Vexen directly in his eyes." I think I'm pretty good with any kind of housework."

"Any girlfriends, love interests fetishes!?" exclaimed Marluxia with a pencil and pad ready.

"No, not yet... at least I think," replied Sky, slightly shifting closer to the opposite side of his seat.

Storm quietly made his way out, but Raxis quickly noticed his disappearance and followed him.

"Hey, Storm what's wrong with you!?" shouted Raxis as she followed him down the long hallway.

"Not in the mood," replied Storm angrily shooing her off with his hand.

"Oh come on!" shouted Raxis despite his warning." Why aren't you excited about meeting Naxah's fr-"

A bolt of lightning flew past her, causing her instincts to kick in as she fell to the floor covering her body. When she looked up, Storm was gone.

_What's up with him? _thought Raxis getting up, and turning around.

* * *

At one o'clock in the morroning, at a world only Storm knew about, Storm was busy tranning. It was something that he stopped doing when he decided to become a full time musician. His secret talent that only he held close to him. A power too dangerous for even mortals to recieve, or control for that matter. He quickly hit the wodden training dummy with his wooden swords, sweat pouring down his face and all down his body. The warm-up wasn't even done yet, but somehow he was sweating like a pig. This was the sign that he was becoming soft.

Finally, exhaustion hit him quickly and hard when he swung at the body of the dummy with all his might which caused his arms to bounce off the swords. The wood snapped in half, the splitterns impaling themselves in his pink skin. He fell to the barren earth like a sack of potatoes while the dummy spun around like a wheel on a race car. His heartbeat was skyrocketing, his breath heavy and quickthe palms of his hands bleeding with wood inside of them.

"That was some performance there," a voice said to him as he laid there." But you have extorted your body beyond its threshold."

"And you care because?" requested Storm as the brown boots of the figure were in his view.

"Well, if you die out here who would know?" remarked Sky, smiling smugly as if he made his point. He offered his left hand to Storm, but he growled at this friendly getsure.

Sky looked at the wooden dummy, and the broken pieces of wood that laid in front of them.

"Your trainning methods are very... unusual," stated Sky looking at the dummies oin pity." And medival if I may add."

Immediately, he pulsed which caused his muscles to become recharged. He quickly got to his feet, and turned to Sky eletricity spinning around his fists.

"Hey, I don't really like people critzing my training methods!" shouted Storm.

Sky chuckled to himself while giving a half smile at Storm.

"She was right about your short temper," said Sky.

Storm shoved Sky with all his might, but he barely even moved an inch. Sky sighed while shaking his hand in symphaty.

"You really think that that would do anything?" asked Sky with pitful eyes." You can barely stand up let alone be able to push someone as heavy as me. What I see is somebody who isn't smart."

"Eh, do you think I care!?" shouted Storm his eyes crackling with electricity." And I'm not an idiot!"

"No, I don't think you care but I've seen guys like you. All talk and no bite out of anything. You think you have something to prove? You think you're trying to do something by training like this? You're never going to become a great fighter if you keep doing this."

The electricity flew off his hands like a fire cracker before he swung his left fist at Sky, who quickly dodged his blow by stepping to his right. Storm's muscles heaved in exhaustion as he stood with his left arm pointed at the ground. Sky smirked at him as if he was taunting him to make a move. Growling at his opponent, Storm dismissed his electricity, and stood with great shame looking at the ground.

"I thought so," said Sky smirking in victory turning around and walking away.

_Who the hell does he think he is?! _thought Storm looking back at his dummy. _Never become a great fighter if I keep doing this?_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Not sure who the hell this guy is, but he seems pretty interesting.**


	55. 55 The End of The Year Tourney

"Where's Storm?" questioned Raxis as she was in the middle on the couch in the Grey Area with Axel, Roxas, and Naxah." He's been gone for a while."

"Beats me," remarked Axel shrugging as he pulled out his phone." Maybe he hit the road again."

"Nah, doubt it," countered Roxas putting his phone away." He would have told us if he left. Wait, why are you so worried about him?"

"No reason," sighed Raxis putting her incomplete work on her lap, then staring at Naxah who was watching TV." It's just really quiet without him."

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Roxas shrugging." I haven't really noticed it, anyway."

Raxis thought for a minute before shrugging the thought off.

* * *

Sky walked up to the beaten, resting body that laid admiss the trees shaking his head in disapproval. He walked in front of it, then tapped its head with his left foot. Immediately, Storm woke up and shot to his feet swinging his right fist at Sky who ducked quickly. His breath was heavy, and angry while Sky's was a happier tone and more jokeful one.

"What do you want?" growled Storm groaning in pain as he moved his arm to his side.

"Nothing, just thought I'd drop on by for a visit," remarked Sky smirking briefly while looking at his watch.

"And what makes you think that I would enjoy you stopping in by as if we're friends?" questioned Storm rolling his eyes.

Sky took off his backpack, opened it, and pulled out a box lunch. He held it out for Storm to take, but Storm still didn't trust-let alone like- this guy.

"Raxis had me bring this, since she was worried about you," translated Sky as Storm walked up, and snatched it out of his hands." She told me not to come back until I had found you, and gave that to you."

Storm turned the boxed lunch around, inspecting it as if it were a bomb waiting to go off.

"She was that worried, huh?" muttered Storm avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" questioned Sky curious." You're training like a solider for what reason?"

"What's it to you?" snapped Storm looking at him while electricity flew off his hair.

"Nothing just thought I would ask," replied Sky shrugging.

"As if I would tell you anyway. It's my problem, and my reasons and nobody else's."

"Then would you do it for Raxis and Naxah? They're worried about you."

For a minute, he was about to say it but instead he quickly walked off into the trees.

_He is very... rude and somewhat harsh... yet she sees something in him that I cannot, _thought Sky turning around, and walking away.

* * *

Storm decided to go back to the castle, since Raxis and Naxah were worried about him. When he walked into the Grey Area, Raxis was working on sewing what appeared to be a homemade jacket.

"Yo," said Storm waving at Raxis to make his resence know to her, while walking over to the couch in front of her.

"Hey, Storm, how are you doing?" asked Raxis placing the jacket on her lap.

"Where's Naxah?" asked Storm looking around.

"She's with Sky, but that's not the point," remarked Raxis leanig foward." What-"

"That's none of your concern, Raxis," interupted Storm rolling his eyes.

"You're damn right it isn't, but when you've been gone for a day then you can bet it's my problem!" countered Raxis." What the hell have you been doing all this time!?"

"Like I said, it's none of your damn business," growled Storm a small amount of electricity flyig across his hair.

"You're right, it isn't," agreed Raxis returning to her knitting angriy." It isn't my business whether or not you end up dead somewhere."

Storm sighed, knowing that he did something that wasn't like him. At least, to them since they didn't know about his power. If they knew that, they would most likely force him to join-no beg him to join. Which was the last thing he needed.

"The reason as to why I'm saying that it's not your damn business, is that I wan-" began Storm.

"Don't say to protect me, Storm, you're gonna make this sound like I'm a heroine of some romantic action movie," interupted Raxis rolling her eyes.

"Fine, it's my power."

Immediately, she put her work-in-process down, and looked at him with great concern.

"What about it?!"

"Wait, why are you so-"

"Sky has a similar power to you doesn't he!?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Immediately, her cheeks became flushed in red as she lifted her work in front of her face.

"Nothing! Just forget what I said!"

_So he's like me, but I thought- _thought Storm then quickly shook the idea off.

"Nothing, it's something like Sky's but not exactly. It's more dangerous, more... uncontrollable at least it was."

Slowly, she lowered the cloth." You don't have the power anymore?"

"Nah, went soft a little didn't have the sort of anger I have now to fully use it. Only in that state do I have a mimic of an ability."

"Then... how about we get that power of yours back."

He looked at her as if she spoke an alien language.

"Wha?"

"You heard me!" She quickly shot to her feet, and walked to the spot beside Storm, garbbing his left hand with her right." We're gonna get iy back, since that's the only reason you're down."

"I suppose, but-"

"Great! Then that means we'll have to get you signed up for a very special mission!"

He was even more confused.

"What do you mean, and what's the special mission?"

"The end of the year tourament being held in the Olymus Colsuiem!"

* * *

**And that's another wraped u fahijita! **


	56. Chapter 56 A New Year

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He quickly spilled on his fingerless gloves, slowly and dramaticily like a hero suiting up for battle, tightening them so they would not become undone in battle. The black cloth he had in his right pocket was quickly retrieved by his right hand, which moved the cloth to his forehead. There, the other hand reached for the left side and the two hands joined together, working in usion to tie the knot that would complete the headband. The sound of cheering spectators was heard above, and he smiled at this excitement. Never in a million years would he thought to be part of a tournament that would be viewed from people from all over the worlds. It was almost exciting.

Almost.

Storm walked out of the room that was asigned to him, underneath the colsieum, and made his way to the arena where all the other fighters waited. He quietly made his way to Raxis' side, and the girl herself was at a more... serious tone than she had been in before. She stood like a solider knowing that something would be amiss, but did not know what yet. There were about sixty or forty contestants, and about five of them represented the organization while the others were the compettion. Even with the number of fighters at the arena right now, it was still large enough for them to be in without taking up too much room. It was fortunate since there was a giant, bronze pot in the middle of the arena and at its front stood a magical, short but fierce, magical creature otherwise known as Phil the monster behind the entire operation. To Storm, he was anything but, but he could not complain otherwise he would be disquallified.

"What're we standing around here for?" breathed Storm as he walked up to Raxis' left side, crossing his arms over his chest in thought." A feast is going to happen or something like that?"

"No, they lit this pot everytime at the end of every year," stated Raxis not so much as glancing at him." Phil says its for good luck, and it makes this tourney offical."

"Never knew that," said Storm staring at the pot.

Hercules walked to Phil's side, and turned to the people standing in front of the pot. He crossed his arms over his chest, transforming into a hero with great pride's stance, and smiled before turning to Phil. Phil smiled back at Hercules, and snapped his fingers suddenly causing the flame to spring to life. Immediatley, the crowd cheered as the trumpets sound the games off.

"That's it!?" gasped Storm confused," that's all that takes!?"

"Yep," remarked Raxis shrugging.

"Then why are we out here?" asked Storm causing Raxis to shrug again.

It was situations like these that made Storm wonder why he was here in the first place.

* * *

He flew back as soon as the katana touched his blade, effectively breaking it in half one half flying to points unknown, the other still in his right hand. The numerous cuts on his body were making him feel like he was being stinged by a thousand bees. The second he landed on his back, was the second he had to roll to the side otherwise he would have been impaled by the sword coming down on him, and if that didn't kill him the swordsman landing on him would have. Quickly, he rolled back to his feet, and used his right arm to block an otherwise deadly head swipe. That was just as bad as the sword ripped across his skin, causing a deep cut wound to open in its wake. Immediately, he staggered backwards grabbing his right arm at the point where the wound was, doubling over in pain and frustation. Suddenly, his eyes glowed a deadly violet color, and he could feel the power surging but it wasn't the power he had before. This, however, was more than enough to end this battle that raged on for only two minutes.

The swordsman spun around, and slashed at him but he was quicker and managed to duck as soon as he felt the sword drawing near. Rolling foward, he headbutted the swordsman with such force that it would cause a pregnant woman to fall backwards, and otherwise force the baby into herself. The swordsman staggered backwards, leaving a small opening which he used a quick running roundhouse kick to take advantage of it. Just as he had suspected, the swordsman dropped his sword losing his steel grip on his weapon. Before the sword hit the ground, or the swordsman had time to recover, he moved with little might he had left, grabbed the sword, and deal a deadly diagonal slash to his oppenents upper body. Blood rushed foward, dousing the blade, the ground and even the oppent himself as the swordsman staggered backwards, and fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Storm won by a nose hair, and barely by a cow's hoof which caused him to throw the katana on the ground beside him. The crowd cheered and clapped as he quickly took off his bandana, and wrapped it around the large flesh wound all while going back to the fighter's vestibule.

"Storm!" cried Raxis the first, and only one, who ran to his aid." What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't," replied Storm shrugging as Raxis grabbed his arm, inspecting the wound." I was just trying to survive, but I see that you'd rather have me in a body bag."

"As if," scoffed Raxis taking out emergency bandages she kept on hand.

"How bad is it?" asked Storm as Raxis wrapped the bandages around the wound.

"It'll need some stiches, but otherwise you should be fine," replied Raxis.

"That was some fight kid!" exclaimed Phil coming out of the upper entrance." Almost bit the dust a little there!"

"Yes, that was some fight, Storm," agreed Sky walking past the duo also coming from the upper entrance." I wasn't sure whether or not you were going to make it."

"Please, I'm too awesome to die," growled Storm rolling his eyes at Sky.

"I could see," replied Sky smiling smugly." Though you could have taken advantage of his opening sooner, but I guess you didn't care about that at the way the fight was going."

Storm growled in annoyance as Sky went on to his match. Raxis grabbed him by the arm, and guided him away from the entrance.

"C'mon, let's get you patched up," said Raxis walking to the back door.

* * *

It took some time to get all the stiches in, and when it was done, the two decided to watch the match in which Sky was in. It came as a shock when they saw who his opponent was.

"He's going to fight Lexeaus!?" gasped Raxis in pure shock, but not as much as Storm.

"This should be interesting," muttered Storm crossing his arms over his chest.

The two were engaged in what appeared to be the greatest, and most intensified staredown in history. Lexeaus had a firm grip on his sword axe, which he held at his left side while Sky just stood there without a weapon. Everything was quiet, so quiet that only the breathes of the two oppenents could be heard. Then, after what seemed to be a lifetime, Lexaeus swung his sword above his head and charged at Sky, who quickly moved to the right avoiding a heavy slash that instead hit the ground, and broke it i half. The titles were broken by the barren earth that shot up like a cannonball flying out of a cannon. Lexaeus quickly lifted up his sword, and swung at Sky who held up his left arm and summoned a black colored steel shield out ofthin air, causing him to slide backwards.

"Wait, he can use Etheral Blades like Xemnas!?" gasped Raxis in shock.

_So he is one of those able to wield powers only the gods themselves are capable of, _thought Storm his eyes becoming a violet color.

Sky slid backwards, the shield in his arm turning into moments after, and quickly assumed a samurai's stance ready to counter at a moments notice. Lexause swung his sword again, this time turning it into an axe capable of performing swift, and powerful swings. He charged at Sky who quickly blocked the axe strike with his sword, and then moved it to the side like a countering knight. With his right hand, he summoned another sword then swung it at Lexaeus who quickly blocked it with his right arm. He slid backwards, causing Sky to leap into the air and swing downward at him when within his reach. Lexaeus qucikly matches his sync with Sky, and blocks it with an axe swing. Sky flies backwards, rolling over as he lands on the ground and quickly brings the two swords together turning them into a greatsword. Immediately, he charges at Lexaeus attacking with a flurry of swings which Lexaeus blocks with his transforming weapon. Lexaeus matches one swing with his sword, causing Sky to fly backwards as his sword bounces off his weapon, which leaves a large openning. Suddenly, Sky's sword glows in a radiant light, and just as Lexaeus swings at his midsection, Sky grabs the greatsword with his left hand, spins over the attack, and behind Lexeaus. He pulls his other hand away, once again turning the greatsword into two swords, and brings both down on his back leaving behind a long parallel slah mark on his back. Lexaeus falls to the ground, tasting defeat.

As the crowd goes wild, Storm stares at Sky in anger, and bitterness.

* * *

"You were great out there, Sky!" exclaimed Naxah in excitement as the rest of the group came to see how Storm and Lexaeus were doing." I've never seen a fighter like that before!"

Storm rolled his eyes, and growled as he was busy preparing for his next fight in tier two. How he was the first on was beyond his knowledge.

"Yeah, you were great out there!" agreed Axel patting Sky on the back." Almost made my heart drop when I thought Lexaeus was going to kill you!"

"And Storm?" said Xion looking at Storm from behind Roxas." Try to be more careful next time."

"Yeah, yeah," said Storm annoyed as he grabbed his two swords and walked out.

* * *

His oppenent was none other than Cloud Strife, who had his sword at his side, and was leaning on it. As soon as Storm walked on, he raised an eyebrow at him. Storm quickly held each of his swords in front of him as Cloud sighed and grabbed his sword's hilt, spinning the weapon around in a circle before bringing it to his front. He bit his bottom lip as he charged at Cloud, and swung at him. Cloud quickly blocked the attack entering a draw state with Storm, who growled in anger while forcing his weight and the sword's leverage on Cloud who grunted. With one shove, Cloud sent Storm flying on his back and casted fire. Storm quickly got up, slashing through the fireball aimed at him. The flames quickly dashed out in all directions, a small amount landing on Storm's bangs that rustled in the breeze. Holding his sword next to his left ear, Cloud slides at Storm who dodges in the nick of time, but suffers a cut on his right forearm. Cloud uses his hand to turn around, appearing behind Storm, lunges at him sword held next to his left ear again, and thrusts foward at his back.

Time slows down as Storm quickly turns around, and readies to block his attack but then realizes the way the sword was aimed. It was held vertical at the last second, and the edge of the blade was enough to-

"STORM!" screamed Raxis as the blade broke through his guard, and the swords.

Storm's arms were flung behind his head, the swords he held broke, and the reamining protions fly out of his hands as he flew back into the invisible magic barrier enclosing the ring. His arms along with his head were the first to hit the wall, and the stiches on his right arm were ripped open. His vision quickly went blurry as he could feel himself about to fall foward to the ground.

Suddenly, he held his hand out, pressing it to the ground stopping himself from falling to the ground in defeat. His head started to throb slowly, then quickly along with his pulse. He had his eyes closed, but he could see the electricity surging around in his eyes crackling like a thousand firecrakers. It was a feeling he knew before, and a feeling he'd been searching for ever since Sky came. Slowly, he stood to his feet, and opened his eyes which glowed a mysterious violet color looking at his opponent. He stood like a street fighter, clutching his fists tightly as he stared daggers at his opponent. Then he charged at Cloud, who was ready to counter.

Storm slid underneath Cloud's running sword swipe, and in between his legs flipping into the air after emerging on the other side. His right hand was engulfed in electricity and he swung it dramatically at Cloud, the large columun of lightning erupting from it. Cloud quickly slid foward, avoiding being blasted to bits by a plasma burst, but Storm quickly appeared behind him grabbing hold of his cloak. He became engulfed in electricity as he spun foward, transforming into a wheel of plasma which tosses Cloud into the air, and back onto the wheel assualting him. Suddenly, electricity clung onto Cloud's body as if it were a sock rubbing against a carpet at light speed. It sparked and crackled attacking Cloud with its own bolts like a machiene gun. The lightning disperised as Storm thrust his foot into Cloud's stomach, sending him flying into the magic barrier still engulfed in lightning. Cloud slowly slid down the wall, onto the ground as the electricity died down shortly after. Storm landed on the ground beneath him, standing like a street fighter before closing his eyes and suspending the mysterious power he had.

* * *

When Raxis asked Storm where he got that power from, he said it was just a little something he had kept hidden. The rest of the tournament went on without any distrubances, and it ended it with Sky and Storm going to the finals where only one would become champion. Of course, there was a small break in between in which Sky talked to Raxis.

"That was some performance, Raxis," said Sky walking up to Raxis who was busy sharpening her daggers in the seating area. He rubbed his upper back." Almost couldn't get the dagger you threw out of my back."

"Well, I make sure my daggers are sharp enough to pierce the skin," replied Raxis shrugging while putting her dagger down." Say Sky, why did you join the tournament anyway?"

"Well, it is a warrior's job to make sure that they are capable of besting even the most experienced fighters," replied Sky, shrugging." I'm only here for the fights, and exepericence."

"Ah, so no money?" asked Raxis earning a shake of the head from Raxis.

"Well, I'd best be going to prepare."

With that, he left.

* * *

Storm and Sky stood in silence, only looking at the other for who knows how long. Sky chuckled, smiling smugly.

"So, it has come to this?" asked Sky looking at Storm who nodded.

"Always did expect this from the very beginning," replied Storm.

"So are you a warrior, or are you still weak inside?" asked Sky." Are you the same Storm that Xemnas was talking about? The one who bested everyone in the organization?"

Storm closed his eyes, smiling cofidently while chuckling.

"Depends," said Storm opening his eyes that were now violet." On what you're looking for."

Sky holds both his arms out to the side, summoning two broadswords that are black in color, and holds one in front of his body one behind his head. Storm unsheathes his two swords holding both in front of him, electricity flying off them quickly. Demyx pounds a drum slowly, as if to signify an intense staredown or fight coming up.

Storm moves foward, then runs at Sky swinging his sword at his head, but Sky ducks and thrusts at his stomach quickly having the attack parried by the sword in Storms' free hand. The two exchange a counter, and parry standstill of sword blows the other not wanting to give in or lose their focus. One final vertical sword slash from Sky, causes Storm to backflip out of the way, but not before dolphin kicking Sky's face in the process. As he lands a few feet away, he pushes off the ground, bringing both swords together in an X. Sky uses his left sword to block the joined X-slash of Storm's sword, and uses the other to swing at his open chest, but his opponent is too fast and blocks it with the joined X-block of his swords. Somehow, the sword is caught between the two blades, and taking advantage of this moment the opponent twists his swords like a salad tosser, breaking the other's sword in half. Sky grunts in pain, letting go of the sword while staggering backwards. The broken halves land on the ground, and disappear in a flash of light much to Storm's surprise.

"Damn... you're... smarter than you look," breathes Sky holding his bloody hand close to his chest." Not that many people... know that breaking a summoned weapon... can deal damage to the user... but-"

The other sword in Sky's hand glows in a radiant light, and begins to mold itself into a new form. When the light vainishes, a double edged sword takes the place of the former sword. Holding it vertically in front of him, Sky moves his bloody hand underneath the weapon, assuming a closed guard.

"This is when I am at my strongest!" shouted Sky running at Storm sword outstreched to his side.

Storm spins his swords around as Sky leaps into the air, holding his sword above his head. Smiling ever so smugly, Storm moves to his left, causing the sword to hit the ground breaking it like Lexaeus did. Storm moves behind Sky as he swings his double edged sword at him, causing Sky to spin around swinging his sword once more. Again, Storm moves behind Sky with superhuman speed as the same thing happens again. Finally, Storm feels tired of this and slides underneath his last spin slash like he did Cloud. Suddenly, electricity surrounds Sky but Sky smiles smugly planting the sword into the ground, assuming a close guard stance. Immediately, the electricity crackles, and sparks as bolts hit numerous parts of Sky's body causing him to growl in pain. Bolts upon bolts attack Sky quickly and furiously until, finally, the last bolt hits and the lightning is sucked into Storm who leaps through it moments after. Grabbing his sword, Sky readies to block his next attack, and Storm smiles smugly.

At once, the lightning engulfs the sword that Storm is holding, and he brings it down on Sky who turns and blocks it with his sword. The lightning shoots wildly off the two blades, engulfing the two in an orb of lightning. Both grunt in a struggle to keep power, and both look at each other with the same look. The look of not wanting to give up, and the look to win no matter what. It was slowly becoming a battle of strength, and endurance, but Storm seemed amused by all this. Then, without warning, he surges but this was no ordinary surge. It was a surge only possible when his eyes were violet, and it was more force than deadly.

Sky is blown off his feet, leaving behind only his shoes as he flies into the barrier, engulfed in electricity and spazzing out of control. As soon as he hits the barrier, he lets go of his sword, and sticks to the barrier for a moment before falling foward face first onto the ground.

Storm spins his sword around, throwing it into the air before planting it in the ground beside. He was victorious.

* * *

"C'mon guys, it's my money, and I get to decide what happens to it!" shouted Storm walking into his room after the fireworks went off.

And so it ends, one year and another one to come. He was wondering what would happen this year, but as he got into bed, he decided that wasn't possible. After all, Naxah was unpredictable.

* * *

**And scene. Boy, a little late, but I got it! Anyway, happy new year everyone and may this year be spectacular. **


	57. Chapter 57 Intro to Insanity

**I will now assualt your minds with sublimital miss spelling, and also this guy. If you're a Christian, or worship a god or somesuch, pray for me and if you're a dotor or somesuch, please, by all means give me a diagnosis of what I have inside my mind. And to all... In other news, this is by far the wordiest fanfiction story I have ever written that is not my orginal fiction idea. So consider yoursleves special since this has never happened. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Storm was sitting in the couch in the Grey Area, admiring the tanquility that was otherwise lost in the chaos, reading one of his many books when, suddenly and unexpectly a piano fell from the roof, and crashed into the TV kamikasing it along with the onvce former TV. Immediately, he looked up from his reading at the broken piano and the mangled TV that was still standing with a large crack on the screen, and sighed. Moments later, Xemnas walked in with Naxah who was holding up another one of the few board games that they had, no doubt pestering him to play it with her, then notice the TV and piano and Storm on the couch reading in peace.

"Should I ask?" asked Xemnas as Naxah ran into him, bouncing off him onto the floor.

"No, because if I were to tell you we'd be in more danger," replied Storm gruffly turning the page.

"Danger?" asked Xemnas grimacing in confusion," in danger of what?"

"Something that would kill us all, or at least myself," replied Storm turning the page once more.

"What would be that something?" asked Xemnas using his left hand to push Naxah who was getting up.

"Look, if you're trying to get me to say it, it's not gonna-" began Storm then looked up at the ceiling." Piano."

"Wh-" began Xemnas as a piano fellon him, crushing him upon impact.

Storm glanced at Naxah, who mysteriously appeared on the couch next to him, holding up the board game like a child. She also had that cheesey, childish grin.

"No," sighed Storm returning to his reading with a sad Naxah staring at the ground.

* * *

Unusual, and more bizarre than usual, things were happening in the castle to the members. No one was able to comprehend an answer, even the cross-eyed Vexen who suddenly became crossed-eye for no reason. There was nothing, or no one, safe from the this phenomenon even Roxas who put a necklace made of garlic around his neck. When all else failed, they decided to go to the one person trained in this matter.

"Look, we're already in danger so if I told you, I'd send all of us off to our deaths," replied Storm still on the couch with the other members in front of him.

"Look, here, Sparky, we're already in enough trouble as it is so if you don't this craziness I swear by-" began Larxene her hair a redish blond color.

"Sparky?" requested Storm looking at her crossed eyed." What am I some kind of male bitch? And I'm only doing this to-"

"Storm, this has gone on long enough, and you know as well as I do that this is an above average situation," interupted Raxis wrapped in a towel with a beard on her face, and a black streak of hair on her long legs.

Storm placed his notebook down, and studied her closely trying to figure out what was different about her.

"Did-did you change your hairstyle Raxis?" asked Storm curious.

Normally, she would have ripped him limb from limb but this time she was blushing deeply.

"No-mo I-I-" began Raxis at a loss for words then struck a pose." Why do you like it?"

"Um..." said Lexaeus staring at the ceiling glued to Demyx.

"Right, right that 'thing' I have to do," sighed Storm rolling his eyes." All right you asked for it..."

Crossing his arms over each other while standing up, Storm begins to do the mackarana causing the group to study him carefully. Moments after doing the dance, he moves from the couch just in time as an old, skin-and-bones man white as a ghost man wearing a green speedo pushes the cushions out of the couch, and climbs out of it. This causes everyone but Storm to look at the guy, mouths wide open. Storm sighed while trying to conceal his laughter.

"Everyone, meet the weirdist person you'll every meet!" shouted Storm pointing at the man." We call him...weirdo man!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap. In other news happy New Year everyone!**


	58. Chapter 58 Best Friends Sorta

**And we're back everybody, now with less cursing! This is actually going to be my first year writing on -well full year, so I'm gonna make this a great one! Now introducing The Fifteen Days of Valentine's complete with themes or ideas revolving around the values of the holiday! So without further ado-**

**Enjoy, R and R and whatever else.**

Something was wrong with Larxene, Lexaus, and Zexion all of whom are complete opposites yet are playing Ring-around-the-rosy with each other, and playing Patty Cake and whatnot. Xemnas was convinced that it was part of something called February Madness, which was when people acted crazy when it hit February. Symptoms include a strange desire to be happy all the time, act like children, and sing Barbie Girl backwards.

"That's something a silver haired, middle aged man would make up when they're on something," said Storm playing cards with Luxord who was losing by twenty points or so." It would almost be a real disease if Mad Demyx disease existed, and thankfully it does not otherwise we would all be like Demyx."

They looked at Demyx who was teasing Teddy with a laser pointer. Every time he slapped the point, Demyx would turn it off then turn it back on pointing in another direction or pointing it at another spot. It was funny at first, but now he didn't even bother eating Naxah's homemade biscuits that smelled like feces. Which was a good thing, but they would have to bring in an exorcist to get rid of the smell.

"Tis not ya Bean-kindle Lunchbox!" shouted Xemnas crawling under the table and crawling to Raxis, who kicked once she felt her pants being taken off slightly."OW! DAMNIT!"

"Ye does not smile down upon perverts," sighed Raxis cutting her waffles, and throwing a piece at Demyx who dropped his laser pointer.

Teddy pounced on it, examining the object closely in his dog paws before chewing on it like a chew toy.

"I would think they would be drunk, but they have yet to throw up," said Naxah switching her and Storm's plates again, and Storm changing them back.

"Stop trying to get me to eat your leftover green beans, Naxah," sighed Storm placing down his hand." You need it to grow more muscle mass, and not get STI's."

"Storm?" questioned Axel raising an eyebrow and his left hand sheepishly." STI's cannot be contracted from-"

"STI's means Small Toe Implants," said Storm rolling his eyes." That does happen to those that don't eat vegetables over in my world, which is crazy but I'm not the idiotic parents who say that."

"But I don't like green beans," pouted Naxah puffing her cheeks out while staring miserably at her plate.

"Then why don't you get a Best Friend!?" shouted The Excited Trio skipping into the dinning room, and around the table." They'll do anything for you! They also will be there for you when you need it most, and they love puppies! And they won't give you any form of STI's!"

"Somebody shoot me, please," sighed Roxas placing his silverware down on both sides of his empty plate, before excusing himself.

"A Best Friend?" asked Naxah confused." What's so special about a Best Friend?"

"Well, they laugh at each others jokes even when they're not funny and do funny things and eat ice cream together," said Axel shrugging." I mean what do you think? They'll marry you?"

"That's what S-" began Demyx.

The electricity around Storm nearly blasted Demyx out of his seat, and through the wall behind him but vanished midway on its journey.

"Basically, they talk about their problems, do shit together, have stuff in common etc," said Storm dealing out the cards for another rematch." You know, the stuff boyfriend and girlfriends would have cept they ain't dating."

"What are the benefits of having a best friend?" asked Naxah.

"Well, they can be there for you, you got their support, you can make 'em a Maid of honor at your wedding or Best Man, and you can do fun things together increasing both happiness and love of life in each other."

"Then it is settled!" shouted Naxah standing to her feet pointing her hand into the air." I will find a friend of my own, so that I do not feel lonely, and so Xion will stop bothering me with her period problems!"

Xion nearly passed out from embarrassment as everyone started to laugh slowly.

"And that Roxas will stop growing stress yeast on his penis!"

Roxas rubbed his head sheepishly while looking down at her crotch.

"And-"

"Just go before you tell every bodies personal business!"

With that, Naxah set off on a quest to find her a best friend. Teddy barked in confusion as to why she left.

"Yeah, I know boy, she's gonna find somebody to replace you," said Storm.

It didn't go so well mainly because her technique consisted of popping up behind every person like a stalker, shouting-

"Do you wanna be my friend!?"

Most ran, some pushed her to the ground, and one girl even turned into a dog and ran away upon this act committed by a crazy, hot girl like Naxah. Eventually, she gave up, and sat next to a girl that was wearing a bright, silver strapless dress similar to Namine's. Her hair was a jet black color, short in length and one strand was shaped like the edge of Raxis's knifes covering her left eye. Naxah was reminded of the time Xion went goth when she saw her. Her eyes were two different colors one bearing a deep crimson color like a demon, the other a light, entrancing shade of violet like a fairy. The girl was no bigger than Xion with her toned legs, and pipe cleaner like arms and her skin was a dark brown color like a golden brown pancake except it was not golden. She was reading a black, leather book silently smiling or frowning in whatever the contents she looked at held before turning the page.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Naxah invitingly earning the attention of The Girl, who smiled weakly in an attempt to be friendly.

"A book about the consquences of not practicing abstinence along with using narcotics," replied The Girl a soft, British tone escaping her lips.

Naxah slowly nodded, mouthing the words that she just heard trying to grasp their meaning." What's narcotics?"

"Another word for drugs-illegal drugs like Meth and Cocaine," translated The Girl going back to her reading.

"Aren't you lonely?" asked Naxah scooting closer to The Girl who quickly shuffled to the other edge of the bench.

"No, I am quite fine thank you," said The Girl quickly as Naxah nearly fell face first onto her dress.

"RAPE!" shouted a passing teenage Boy group pointing at the act that almost happened.

"Such ignorance," muttered The Girl staring down at Naxah who in fact, fell in between her opened legs, and was smiling like a toddler.

"You smell nice," said Naxah loudly inhaling her aroma." Like honey, and sugar, and stew and smartness." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," said The Girl blushing lightly.

Ten minutes passed of staring at each other in a very awkward moment broken by loud moans of boredom of Naxah, who buried her face in her dress. A group of old men smiled sharply at them, nearly passing out from what their dirty minds believed was happening.

"Could you please get your head from my legs?" asked The Girl nicely earning girlish giggles from Naxah.

"But it's warm down here!"pouted Naxah earning looks from many of the park goers," it smells good too!"

The Girl's tolerance had ran out as she pushed Naxah off of her, and ran East trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Wait!" shouted Naxah quickly scooping up her leather book, and giving chase." You forgot your book!"

After running down nearly twelve blocks, The Girl glanced behind her to see if that girl was still chasing her only to run into a body who quickly grabbed her left arm before she fell to the ground.

"Jeez, in a rush or somethin'?"

The hand equalized her body with the ground again, giving The Girl a full view of the person who caught her. It was a boy no older than fifteen, and he had golden crimson eyes like a possessed person would. She read a lot of articles on supernatural beings, and found that those with weird traits-like very rare eye color, abnormal skin color and unnatural smiles-were classified as some sort of hybrid of a mythical creature. The Boy was nearly six feet tall, bearing short brown hair with a hint of crimson in it, and golden brown skin like that of a perfectly cooked pancake. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt, brown cargo shorts with chains attached to both pockets dangling to the hem of his pants, and brown combat boots. To top it all off, he had the face of a statue and the built of a stocky skinner on a ranch. The Girl had never, ever been close to a boy like this one as her mind would become blank, and her legs would twitch with a strange pulsation of nervousness. She wanted to run away, but he did catch her as she fell.

"Eh? What's wrong? Cat got ya tongue or somethin'? Usually, the guys supposed to tongue-tied and the girl's supposed to act like a dumb cutie to break the ice. A pretty girl like you being shy around me? A little artificial if ya ask me."

"Wait!" shouted a familiar voice behind her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Naxah? What da hell're you doing!?"

She turned around at the girl named Naxah, who heaved over in exhaustion holding out her black, leather book that she left in the chaos.

"You...left this on the...bench," breathed Naxah handing The Girl the book then smiling at The Boy." Master, what are...you doing here?"

"Well, I was gonna find where da hell ya went since I needed help walking the pups who are growing at an abnormal rate, but I ran into this girl who I now found out was running from your crazy, fat rump."

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at The Girl." Sorry 'bout that miss, Naxah here's looking for a friend since she hardly has anybody to hang with-besides me, but I'm always cleaning the house when the others leave. She's a little cuckoo for her own good, but she's gotta heart o' gold-when she hasn't gone ape-bananas. All she's looking for is a friend mainly because she doesn't get out a lot but that's not really a problem. Anyway, c'mon Naxah, we gotta walk the dogs or whatever."

The Girl stared at her shoes, feeling like a complete jerk. All Naxah really wanted was a friend, and somebody to talk to when she was alone despite her craziness. And what did she do? Label her as some sort of crazy girl who enjoyed smelling the scent of random strangers she talked to, resting in between their legs while making them seem very odd in public. That made her feel like an idiot.

"Wait!" shouted The Girl as Naxah stood to next The Boy, who didn't even move.

"Eh? Ya coming?" questioned The Boy raising an eyebrow," I mean, I kinda figured if ya staring at ya feet like that for who knows who long, you would follow us without a word. Or walk away like a sad puppy-which would mean I would have to invite ya to come along with us."

The Girl was confused, but quickly nodded in glee running up to them as The Boy lead the way to where they were going to.

"Hey, Hair Dagger?" asked The Boy looking over his shoulder at her." What's your name?"

"Selena," replied The Girl.

"What a pretty name, almost reminds me of my sister Saris," The Boy replied." Name's Storm. You're gonna like Naxah as much as Naxah will like you. Ever heard of a concubine?" 

Selena blushed deeply earning a loud, hearty laugh from Storm and another moment of confusion from Naxah.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a better day for me!"

"And this is Teddy!" exclaimed Naxah introducing the dogs surrounding her to Selena who was sitting on a neighboring couch in a white, silk nightgown.

"And this is Deadeye!" shouted Xigbar holding the dog in front of him, scratching behind his ears.

"Yo Larxy!" shouted Demyx walking down the hallway," where's the beef!?"

"It hasn't even been an hour yet, and Xemnas already wants to act like a perv in front of Selena," sighed Raxis sharpening her knifes with Storm, who is busy shooting small bolts of lighting at soda cans.

"Eh, doesn't really surprise me," said Storm boredom taking over him." Yo, Selena!?"

Selena snapped out of her daydream and looked at Storm, her heart skipping a beat.

"You, me, and Naxah one o'clock Doggie Walkie duty," commanded Storm looking her in the eye with an inviting aura." Gotta get some back-up since George keeps on bailing on me trying to chase down the stupid Taco Bell food truck. You in?"

Selena nodded quickly feeling the warmness in her cheeks return as Raxis stared daggers at her.

**And that's a wrap everybody!**


	59. Chapter 59 Of Nekos and Friends

**Welcome back, and enjoy!**

* * *

The relationship between Selena and Naxah was very distant as they weren't the best of both worlds, and they certainly did not like the same things. Selena was more calm, and quiet favoring intellect and peace over chaos and disorder while Nah was just Nah. They tried doing each other nails, but Naxah ended up throwing the nail polish out the window after Storm said that they should do something less boring, they tried hang gliding but Selena was afraid of heights, they even tried playing a board game together, but found out four or five is a company.

"Why da hell are we playing monopoly and how is Demyx winning?" asked Storm looking around the room." He's been staring at his money the entire time!"

"Maybe its because of the fact that Raxis gave everybody different amounts," said Selena looking at Raxis with "those" eyes." I mean, how hard is it to count out the same amount for everybody?"

"As hard as it is to make sure your lipstick isn't smeared on the side of your face while looking in the mirror," replied Raxis with sass in her voice.

Storm grabs the mirror on the couch behind him, and holds it in front of Selena's face which turns into one that is extremely shocked."Not again!"

"That's why I told you two to throw away the nail polish," said Storm sing-song, throwing the mirror over his shoulder." Some women don't look good with makeup on, but some can't even put I on them without turning into Godzilla meets creepy circus clown."

"Go fish?" asked Naxah smiling nervously.

"For the last time, Naxah, we're not playing that game!" groaned Storm looking at the ceiling in agony."It's too annoying, and I'm not getting the cards so we can play it!"

"Then you can play it with her!" shouted Selena quickly getting up while taking her phone out," I have to go do laundry."

As she begins to walk out of the room, Storm frowns his face up in confusion, quickly giving chase." Wait a minute! You don't even have another pair of clothes!"

Demyx looked around, snapping out of his trance noticing that the two girls and him were the only ones left in the room and that he still had the most amount of cash on him." Did I win?" he asked, eyes filled to the brim with excitement.

Raxis threw down the remaining money she had left, angrily getting to her feet and taking her leave." I give up!" she called already halfway down the hall.

Naxah turned to Demyx, who turned to her." Go fish?" asked Naxah.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Demyx taking out a deck of playing cards." I was wondering when we were gonna play something more funnier!"

* * *

"Babe, I think-" began Raxis walking into Storm's room while he is reading a magazine.

"Wait, did you just call me babe?" asked Storm placing his magazine on his lap, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at Raxis.

Her eyes looked away from his gaze as she sat on the left side of the L-shaped couch." No, I said bacon, I was going to ask if you wanted bacon," avoided Raxis.

"Oh, okay," said Storm shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Raxis mentally exhaled in relief.

He threw the magazine on the wooden table in from of the couch, and sat up bringing his knees in while placing his left arm horizontal against his knees."Whazzup?" asked Storm.

"It's about Naxah-" began Raxis twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"If you're trying to get me to have sex with her, we have already decided that-" began Storm rolling his eyes.

"And Selena," finished Raxis.

Storm gave her a confused look." They want to have a three-"

"No, forget about anything sexual!" shouted Raxis." It's about their relationship."

"Well, they have been kinda distant and whatnot, not even having the same likes as the other," agreed Storm thinking.

"Yes, well I was thinking-" began Raxis.

"I got it! We should get them to star in a porno, right, where they are lesbians madly in love with each other, but they don't see eye-to-eye, so the sister and male best friend try their best to repair their relationship by setting them up with multiple dates in hopes that they will get jealous of the other! Then, for the grand finale-"

"Storm what the hell are you talking about?"

"What?" Storm shrugged." It might work, considering we could use-"

"Storm, porno's are not romance and besides, do you really think that would work?"

"Well, if we say the Playboy owner's gonna see it and make us rich beyond anything than we could ever dream of."

Raxis sighed in hopelessness." Anyway, I was thinking that we get somebody else to be Naxah's friend, considering that-"

"That's a better idea than mine, Raxis! My, that just might work, but a very slim chance at that. How did you figure that out?"

"It was rather simple considering how much they didn't really have chemistry with each other. Their relationship was too bland, too boring, and too uneven. They weren't as interested in the same things as the other."

"Ah, like dating itself since both sides need to agree on something, or have some things in common otherwise the relationship could crumble and not work at all. Never thought of it like that Raxis. But that leaves the question of who the hell should we pair her with?"

The two sat in silence, using every part of their combined brain power to come up with a possible solution to the problem.

"I got it!" shouted The two in usion snapping their fingers while sitting up." We'll get her a Neko-Human!"

Immediately, the two frown at each other wondering why the other said that.

"Why a Neko?" asked Raxis.

"Why a human?" retorted Storm crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if we were to get her a friend I thought it would be somebody that is of her race," said Raxis also doing the same." I mean, it makes sense."

"Yeah, but if we get her a friend, let it be somebody that shares some if not all the same traits as her," countered Storm." Makes sense if you see it my way."

"But I have the perfect-" began Raxis when Storm got up, and placed a finger on her lips causing her to blush deeply.

"You talk way too much, ya know, right?" said Storm taking his finger off, and walking out the room.

He holds the door open, and looks back at Raxis." I'll be back in a couple of hours."

_What does that mean?_ Thought Raxis frozen on the spot, her face brighter than the red sun.

* * *

"Seleny, do you wanna play dolls or something?" asked Naxah while walking up to Selena, who is sitting on the couch texting somebody.

"Uh-huh, yeah, uh, maybe later," said Selena eyes focused on her conversation with her friend." I'm kinda-"

"IF YOU DON'T FRICKING SUCK IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Xemnas at the top of his lungs, shortly followed by a bellowing Xion." DOWN GIRL-DOW-I SAID CALM THE FRICK DOWN! I-I WAS-MOMMY! MOMMY!"

The two blink at each other twice before Selena sighs, and places her phone down on the space beside her, only to retrieve moments later at the sound of the tell-tale ding it emitted. Naxah sighed walking out of the Grey Area while Selena texts away.

"See, that's why I hate cell phones," said Storm hiding in a dark corridor with Raxis, who rolls her eyes." It consumes you like the devil, and then you don't even go to the bathroom for ten hours without it!"

"Whatever, Storm, whatever," said Raxis monotonely.

"It wasn't my fault that I-" began Storm when Raxis slapped his open mouth.

"You talk too much you know that right?" asked Raxis while Storm rubbed his lips." Are you sure this plan will work?"

Storm walks out of the corridor, appearing in Naxah's room where his latest plan is about to take place.

"You know what to do right?" asked Storm looking at the female that sat on the couch in her room.

"Yeah!" chimed The Female throwing an arm in the air.

As the doorknob turns, Raxis opens a dark corridor, snatches Storm by his jacket and pulls him in it just in time for Naxah to come in. Once she looks up, she freezes on the spot.

"Meow?" purred The Female cocking her head to the side like a kitten.

The female had fluorescent green eyes that seemed to glow in the light, short golden blond hair mixed with a hint of brown in the roots, and snow white skin like snow white of course. She was a little shorter than Naxah, and Storm standing at only a mere four feet, but she was very lean and edgy especially around the hips. She had a small face with a brown nose, and her jawline was very defined but loose. She wore a long, green cape that fell to her butt, brown shorts that had the design of crackling fire being hit by lightning on the hem, and brown Greek sandals with the straps wrapping around both of her legs like a snake. The girl looked at Naxah with an explosion of excitement in her eyes, which caused Naxah to become confused.

"Who are you?" asked Naxah cautiously reaching for the doorknob.

The girl sniffed the air like a cat, her brown cat ears turning toward the sound of footsteps approaching outside."I'm Xanibus!"

"Great, now we have two Daisy's," muttered Storm while standing next to Raxis in a dark corridor, rolling his eyes.

"Shhhhhh!" snapped Raxis.

"Xanibus?" asked Naxah confused." Are you that new member Xemnas was talking about!?"

"Took a shitload of convincing, no doubt," muttered Raxis.

"Shhhh!" snapped Storm blocking a quick slap from her.

"Well, I guess, he didn't really explain himself just panted like a thirsty animal," replied Xanibus turning her to the side, going into a deep strain of thought.

Her voice was that of an innocent girl, except more understanding and less high pitched.

"Well, what are you doing here?" asked Naxah, walking to the other side of the couch and sitting there."This is my room."

"Well, I was going to introduce myself, and look around but I forgot I don't know this place," replied Xanibus shrugging then playing with her small fingers."And I wasn't assigned a room."

"Oh," replied Naxah causally.

"Why does this feel like we're watching a very awkward sit com revolving around the relationship of two friends in love?" asked Storm crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did you expect when-" began Raxis when Storm pushed her down.

"Do you like playing games?!" exclaimed Xanibus, softly purring as she says it.

"What kind of games?" asked Naxah raising an eyebrow.

"Anything!" shouted Xanibus.

Naxah opened her mouth, but quickly closed it." You aren't going to stop playing midway in, or stop to read a text message or start complaining about your feet hurting?"

"Well, I like to nap midway in, so…...No? I think?"

Naxah smiled brightly before going to her bedroom, and taking out a deck of cards.

**FRICKIN' HATE 'S LINEBREAKS!**

"Well, I guess everything worked out in the end, right Storm?" asked Raxis outside the castle with Storm, who was chained to a giant rocket.

Storm said something underneath his duck-taped mouth, but all that came out were the vibrations.

"Oh, sorry, let me get that for you," jested Raxis going to take off the duck while lighting one of the multiple fireworks by the base of the rocket.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" questioned Storm as Raxis quickly ran five feet away.

"Whatever Storm!" called Raxis running inside the castle.

"Wait-I-damnit!" shouted Storm quickly trying to break free," Naxah! Xanibus! DEMYX! DEMYX! DEMYX! DEMYX I KNOW YOU'RE CHASING THE PUMPKIN!"

"Sorry, man, I have my hands full!" called Demyx chasing down another one of Vexen's rouge creations which was, in fact, a giant pumpkin that was a heartless.

Storm wiggled violently against the chains, watching the Humanoid Pumpkin with legs run away from Demyx who was chasing it with a butterfly net, swinging it furiously at it every time he was in reach.

"RAXIS! RAXIS! YOU'RE A BITCH BUT I LOVE YOU ANYWAY! RAXIS! MARRY ME! RAXIS! RAXIS! RAXIS! NAXAH! ANYBODY! TEDDY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_BAM!_

The fireworks went off with a bang, lighting up the sky in multiple colors while Storm hopelessly was blown out of the sky, and into another world.

**STILL HATE 'EM!**

Raxis smiled, putting the finishing touches on her newly sewn pillow that had the image of the entire organization on it, with Storm lazily floating at the top. She placed Selena behind her body that was pointing, and laughing, at Storm while the two newly fast friends were holding hands beside her also pointing at laughing at Storm.

"She's going to love this," breathed Raxis smiling brightly." Wonder what she got me?"

Naxah placed one of Storm's homemade daggers in a sheath, wrapping it with a bow before walking to go see her sister.

"Master wouldn't mind, would he?" she said.

"Xan….i…..bus," groaned Storm lying on the couch while Xanibus rubbed lotion on his burn wounds." Am I…...alive?"

"I think," replied Xanibus purring softly," thank you again for-"

"Yeah, yeah would you stop wagging your golden brown tail against my genitals? Apparently, it's the one thing that doesn't burn, but it's not helping the situation in the slightest," requested Storm groaning loudly as she accidentally scratches him with her retractable claws.

"Sorry!"shouted Xanibus, quickly grabbing the wet towel, and placing it on his new wound.

Storm screamed at the top of his lungs, vowing to kill Demyx who swapped the wet towel with one doused in rubbing alcohol.

"Happy-" began Raxis when she noticed that the dagger sheath was not new." Were you going to-"

"RETREAT!" shouted Naxah quickly running out of the room in fear.

_Well, Happy Valentine's Day Naxah, The Fifteenth and craziest Member in the entire organization, _Raxis thought, smiling sharply while shaking her head. _And that's why I'm lucky you're not a normal sister._

**HATERS AREN'T GONNA SKATE!**

**LOOK, I DO NOT HAVE AN OBESSION WITH NEKOS! SURE I MAY- whoops, you did not ask did you? Okay, anyway, Xanibus comes from the race of cat people I created when I had my older, and more crazier, original fiction ideas. She's what the people of the world she was in would call a Felinexeliod- didn't really work out with a name that made sense, but that was when I was less experienced with writing stories. Anyway, I know I'm extremely late but better late than never, so I shall try to get today's holiday up! Hopefully…..**


	60. Chapter 60 President's Day Chaos

**Look at me now, hey! Look at me now, hey! I'm getting higher! Chapter Sixty is up, and that means I'm getting closer to that one hundredth one! Let's hope that I can keep it up, and set a milestone with this story! Two milestones at once! Let's get started now!**

* * *

"It is time to elect a new leader!" shouted Xemnas, walking in with a cardboard ballet box.

Everyone groaned placing down their forks and spoons, except Demyx who used his hands.

"Why do we even bother with this convectional task?" asked Vexen sighing loudly." The end result is always the same."

"Especially last year," groaned Roxas remembering what happened last year.

_ENTER FLASHBACK_

_The post-Naxah members stood outside the castle that was being consumed by the raging flames, Demyx looking frantically for his sitar that would call down a sapphire river to extinguish the flames. Axel quickly ran out, his clothes burned to a crisp, Roxas in his arms with multiple burns and cuts on his body._

"_GET CHRIS BROWN!" barked Xemnas at Vexen, who slapped the silver color in his hair._

"_MORON HE NEEDS A MEDIC!" screamed Vexen while Larxene dialed 911._

"_ROXAS!" Shouted Xion, quickly kneeling down to Roxas while Axel placed him softly on the ground._

"_Xion?" breathed Roxas weakly, slowly rising his arm to the sky." Did-did I win?"_

"_Well, almost but Silver Freaker over there set the house on fire, and locked you in the room that he set on fire," replied Axel, shrugging." Take it easy now, buddy, help is on the way."_

"_Xion, if I don't make it I just want you to know that….that cloak does pack on a couple of pounds, and I lied when I said you looked good in that horrible swimsuit. If you're trying to be a Lockheart, it didn't work. Oh, and I was the one that switched your shampoo with shit," breathed Roxas._

_Xion cried loudly after Roxas passed out, Axel walking over and patting her back affectionately." Don't worry, Xion, he'll make it," assured Axel._

"_I'm not crying because of Roxas," said Xion looking at Axel with tears rolling down her cheeks." I thought what we had was special, and he really did think I looked beautiful no matter how much I thought I wasn't but now I know I'm just an ugly, feces smelling troll!"_

"_There, there Xion," comforted Axel embracing her." You may be all that but you're our-"_

_Xion cried even louder, causing Axel to groan loudly as Demyx finally found his sitar, and played away a horrible tune that caused it to rain like a flood in the grand canyon._

"_So did I win?" asked Xemnas earning dirty looks from everybody."No?"_

_EXITING FLASHBACK_

"It wasn't that bad!" countered Xemnas.

"We had to attend multiple anger management classes, a court case that ended up with us paying the judge fifty grand for the garbage we pulled, and we are now labeled as Mentally Disturbed Fifteen," debated Zexion, opening his book." If you call that 'bad' then that is just as much as an understatement as Lexaeus marrying a stripper named Pole, which was an actual stripper pole."

"It was just a pole, and we aren't married anymore because I sat on her," said Lexaeus shrugging." She was a little skinny around the edges."

"Why are we voting for a leader?" Xanibus and Naxah asked tilting their heads to the side, Xanibus purring in confusion.

"Somethin' to do with it being President's Day, and we always celebrated the birthdays of our presidents," translated Storm shrugging." At least that's what I think."

"Yeah, that's 'bout right 'cept we really don't elect, but are forced to deal with the results," remarked Xigbar shrugging," Ev'ry year's the same with Silver Freaker over here always winning by default."

"On the account that I am, in fact, a great leader!" countered Xemnas huffing shortly.

"Yeah, to the drugged up crackheads," countered Storm rolling his eyes," if you had somebody that was better than you to run against ya, ya would lose like Demyx's chances at getting some."

"HEY IT CAN HAPPEN, JERK!" shouted Demyx throwing his spoon on the ground, getting out of his seat and running out the room sobbing." IT CAN!"

"Anyway, putting crazy heart broken drama queens aside, Storm has a valid point-" began Raxis.

Immediately, a blast of Thundaga blew her out of her seat and through the ceiling causing everybody to look at where she was in awe.

"Master has a point, Xemnas, anybody that is able to and wants to lead can easily surpass you in leadership skills," agreed Naxah looking at Storm who looked at her out of the corner of his eyes." In fact, even Master than surpass you. He totally has all the skills of a leader."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna-" began Storm.

"OH IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?" bellowed Xemnas crushing the box in his hands.

"No, I'm saying that-" began Storm.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO LIKE THAT!?" shouted Xemnas a strange aura surrounding him.

"I'm just-" began Storm.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, DON'TCHA YA FREAKING PURPLE RUMPED, SMELLY BOY! I KNOW YOU LICK YOUR-"

"OH YOU THINK THAT DO YA YA SILVER HAIRED, MENTALLY CHALLENGED CLONE THAT CAN'T EVEN TIE HIS OWN FREAKING SHOES WITHOUT MAMA'S HELP! YOU THINK I'MA LET YA TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"

"ARE THEM'S FIGHTING WORDS!?"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT WHEN I SAY LARXENE LOOKS LIKE A MAN, BUDDY CAUSE IT'S ON LIKE FREAKING GODZILLA!"

The two disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking the entire organization.

"Well, I believe I speak for everybody when I say it is about to throw down like a horny bitch," said Luxord causing everyone to groan.

A hand slowly creeps up from the bottom of the table, going towards Axel's plate and snatching away a biscuit before quickly vanishing into thin air. Axel notices that his biscuit is missing, and looks towards Naxah and Xanibus who quickly giggle like little girls.

"I hate you," growled Axel at Xanibus looking down at his plate to find the demonic baby on his plate.

"Your turn, Flamer," said Larxene leaning back in her chair, smiling brightly." I've been watching that brat for way too long."

Axel looks to his right, waits for Roxas to turn his back to him, and quickly swaps their plates grabbing a biscuit and quickly shoving it down his gullet.

* * *

"Okay, this is going to be hard, but we shall manage on the surviving members!" announced Xemnas with the dogs sitting on his couch as he walks back and forth.

_Why are we listening to this idiot? _Barked Teddy turning to Deadeye who whimpered in response.

_Beats me, I'm just here because he promised us bacon, _barked Deadeye.

_Bacon!_ Barked George wagging his tail franticly.

"SHUT UP GEORHGE I'M TALKING!" shouted Xemnas stopping to turn at George." Anyway, you miserable maggots would benefit-"

_Why is he talking to us like we're actual human beings? _Snarled Nathaniel.

_You know Xemnas' been a little crazy-ier ever since he drank that weird potion, _barked Larry.

_Eh, I say he's always been like- _snarled Maria.

The door opened as Storm walked in with a tray filled to the brim with bacon fresh out of the pan.

"Can I help you?" asked Xemnas crossing his arms over his chest, standing stiffly.

"Nah, not really just came here to tell you that I'm making bacon cause, ya know, you always gotta have bacon in your system," translated Storm waling out as a chorus of wailing sounds out.

"Please, if you think bacon's gonna woo the hearts of my voters then-" began Xemnas.

At once, the dogs ran out of the door that Storm held open, running to the bacon filled paradise he created.

"You have that right!" called Xemnas quickly walking over to his couch, and taking his seat.

He felt something warm, and wet and vowed to kill that puppy once he changed his cloak.

* * *

"Yo Storm, it's time for your big opening speech!" shouted Demyx as the organization sat on a long couch in front of a podium.

Storm walked to the podium, winking at Xemnas who rolled his eyes.

"Fell-Nah, everybody in the room right now, I bring to you a simple, very simple that a Naxah could do it, solution to ya'll's problems,"translated Storm." Get rid of the craziness that is a former leader. Vote for me, and I shall bring your dreams to life with the snap pop and crackle of lightning. Vote for me, and I shall become your friend. Thank you, and don't forget to tip your tables."

As he took his seat next to Naxah, and the clapping assured, Xanibus kicked the bottom of the round table next to her, flipping it over as Xemnas took the stage.

"Fellow Members of-" began Xemnas.

Suddenly, a piano fell from the ceiling, crushing Xemnas instantly.

"YEAH TAKE THAT XEMNAS!" shouted Roxas.

* * *

Xemnas slowly came to, lying on his bed next to George Washington, who shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry George," groaned Xemnas." I failed you."

Meanwhile, Storm and Raxis were counting over the votes that flooded in after Xemnas' big hit.

"Huh, that's strange," said Raxis looking over the votes cast in." Xemnas has beaten you by a large margarine."

Raxis looked at Storm, who shrugged as if it was no big deal and smiled.

"Eh, well I guess he is the best leader," said Storm yawning loudly," now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed."

* * *

**Happy President's Day everybody and see you next time for more fun!**


	61. Chapter 61 Dawn and Dusk

**Ready or not because I'm dishing it with no mercy!**

* * *

_Are You and Your Significant Other the same and Destined to be Together Like Peas In a Pot? _Was the title of the questionnaire in one of the most popular beauty magazines, and dating combined in one little booklet. It was also the question that Naxah had been wondering about when she "borrowed" it from Larxene's room; after being assigned the daily task of cleaning everyone's room for the infamous Xem-Gem inspection. Apparently, Larxene had a lot of these magazines in her room, so she figured she wouldn't mind. Some of the questions shocked her such as her significant others favorite color-which she assumed was black-her significant others favorite food-which she assumed was tacos-and even her significant others favorite type of activity-which she knew was running. She was more confused at the scoring at the bottom, which made it seem like a test to her-and she hated them especially Vexen's. So, she turned to the one person she trusted dearly for help.

"Raxy, what does all of this mean?" asked Naxah walking up to Raxis who was in the middle of cutting up a giant chunk of iceberg lettuce.

"What!?" shouted Raxis looking up from her task, and snatching the booklet out of Naxah's hand.

Her eyes quickly scanned the contents of the two pages before she chucked it back at her." Some stupid relationship test in some stuck-up magazine," growled Raxis continuing her cutting." And go ask somebody else since I'm kinda busy trying to get Storm started on tonight's dinner," she added quickly before Naxah could even open her mouth.

"Seleny, what's a rel-" began Naxah walking up to Selena who was reading a book on the couch in the Grey Area.

Immediately, the book flew out of her clenched fists and over Naxah's head where it safely found its slot in the cracks of the bookshelf.

"My god's you are dumb!" gasped Selena a sudden obsessive aura forming around her." You seriously don't know what a relationship test is!?"

"There a lot of things that I don't know about," replied Naxah shrugging." That's why I take tri-monthly exams to evaluate what I have learned."

"Well, you can add this to your miserable test because I'm about to show you a lesson in dating, love, and romance 101," said Selena placing a hand on her chest, waving her hand dismissively at her.

"I thought that was Marluxia's specialty?" questioned Naxah tilting her head like a cat.

Selena ignored her, and prepared to dish out a cuisine in fine arts." A relationship test is a test that couples take to see how much they know about each other, and in some cases, if they really have a magnetic connection that ignited them long ago-usually when they first started dating."

"A connection? Like a cell phone connection or a TV connection?"

"Well, if you put it in those two perspectives, yes they _could_ be that way, but in most cases it's just really bad reception in some cases, but anyway they have this connection that connected them long ago. It was what made them fall in love with each other in the first place, and why they have been dating for so long. To further show their love, and understanding since they've been together since like the beginning of time, they take relationship tests to see how much they know the other. You usually see these in shows like _That 70's Show _or _Austin and Ally _or whatever, and it's mostly dramatization. The _real _relationship test are the ones that happens in real life and they are really exciting because you finally get to see what the other knows about you, and like if you show be together for like forever and ever and it's always been like my dream to finally take one because then I know he really likes me like you know what I mean?"

Naxah slowly nodded her head, smiling following her words exactly." No, but Storm told me it's very polite to just act as if you know what they're saying anyway, that way they feel good about themselves."

"He did, did he? Well, I'm going to-"

"XANIBUS COME BACK HERE WITH MY FISH FILLET!" roared Storm somewhere in the castle, the lights flickering briefly as blasts of electricity went off." I JUST GOT THAT FROM_ BURGER KING_ AND IT'S NEW!"

More blasts of electricity went off as loud screaming was heard, turning the castle into a warfare zone. Selena sighed loudly, shaking her head in disbelief while turning to Naxah who merely smiled in an attempt to keep cool.

"Answer any remaining questions you may have about this special lesson taught by yours truly."

* * *

"Master, may I have a minute?" asked Naxah walking up to Storm, who was busy entertaining Xanibus with multiple balls of yarn, throwing a new one into the mix one the last one finally tangled itself around her.

"Why da hell do ya sound like a freakin' knight?" asked Storm throwing another ball of yarn in the middle of the room, Xanibus quickly pouncing on it like mice." I'm not that hard to talk to sometimes."

"Can I ask you a couple of questions, and you do me the same?" asked Naxah flipping opening the pages of the magazine, not bothering to hide it from Storm.

"Yeah, yeah sure," remarked Storm not even bothering to look at her for even a minute, indulging himself in the watching of Xanibus' activity.

"What is my favorite color?" asked Naxah.

"Ain't it like Brown, or Coco or somethin' like that?"

"It was yellow, Master, I love yellow."

One down, a handful to go.

"What do I love to eat?"

"Uh, ain't it like…...tacos?"

"No, it was ice cream-no particular flavor since I find all savoring."

"Xanibus, stop trying to eat the yarn! Ya supposed to figure out a way to get untangled!"

Xanibus was struggling against the network of strings that bounded her together like an animal in a snare, nibbling at the yarn with her cat teeth like a corn on a cob." I'm trying, but it's too hard!"

"Try harder cause in a real life-or-death situation you'd be dead within seconds, plus I'm as hungry as you are."

"Master, what do I like to do in my spare time, when I'm not stalking you?"

Storm thought about it for a minute." Water-boarding?"

"I like to draw, watch movies, study-"

"Thought you hated studying since Vexen's like a dictator in that department?"

"No, I hate scrap booking because of the time involved, and I despise bird watching because-"

"Everybody hates bird watching cause it's too boring."

"Anyway, what is my favorite song?"

"I dunno, what the hell is your favorite song?"

Naxah blinked several time before looking down at the magazine, and reading the answer softly," Anything you sing…."

"Xanibus, stop trying to-I don't even know what the hell you're doing."

"Master?" Naxah walked up to Storm, handed him the magazine, and sat on the couch across from him. He blinked several times at it before looking at her." Goon, ask away!"

He groaned, sitting up slightly." Okay, what's my favorite color?"

"Crimson."

He looked at the answer and she got it right.

"My favorite food?"

"Tacos, pizza, basically anything that smells and/or looks good."

Another correct one.

"What do I do in my spare time?"

"Running, hang gliding, basically anything thrill-seeking along with playing on the guitar."

"Right, so what is my favorite song?"

"_Born This Way _by Thousand Foot Krutch and various others."

"Last one-you didn't ask me this one-who do I like the most?"

"Isn't obvious?"

Storm shook his head.

"Me!"

"Huh, could've sworn it was nobody, but whatever no harm no foul."

Storm tossed the magazine at Naxah, who quickly caught it with her right hand, standing and running out of the room to get the results of the test. Storm turned his attention back to Xanibus, who managed to tie herself up in the giant network of yarn strings she was in and was smiling back at him like a toddler.

"Why do I even bother with something so conventionally stupid?"

Naxah quickly tallied up the results, and the ones they both got correct, within the confines of her room egeared to prove to herself, more than anybody, that she and Storm were meant to be together since they did know everything about each other. Even though Storm didn't know anything about Naxah, she was still pretty confident they passed with flying colors. There were ten levels of status from Destined-the highest- to Ill-fated next to lowest and finally to the last one which was called Why Are You Even Together Morons! The worst possible ranking in the entire test given to those that sucked at love itself, essentially giving it a bad name. After finally looking over it three times, making sure that she did not make a mistake, she finally went to see what they scored and sure enough they did not get the ranking she thought she would get. In fact, they got the worst.

_That can't be right, _thought Naxah looking over it once more to make sure that she did not make any mistakes at all. _This must be some sort of defection! He knows everything that is everything about me, and no magazine is going to prove me wrong!_

* * *

_At Dinner…..sounds very suspenseful….At Dinner though…_

* * *

"XANIBUS STOP TAKING MY FISH!" shouted Storm trying to wrestle a fish out of the jaws of Xanibus, failing miserably when she out tugged him." Jeez, can't get anything here without some crazy cat girl trying to take it."

"I think it's very cute!" chimed Raxis smiling brightly at Storm, earning dirty looks from both Selena and him.

"Nah, I think it's very-" began Storm.

In one swift and fluidly motion he grabbed the knife that sat next to Raxis' fork, stabbing in between the middle of Xanibus' fingers just as she reaches for his plate, causing a cat squeal to escape the girl as she dived underneath the safe haven confines of the table.

"Annoying, and frustrating at times, but what can ya do?" sighed Storm turning his head to watch as Naxah took the empty seat beside him, as usual."Oh, there you are Naxah! Raxis and I got to thinking about this plan we could do for your birthday that's not even until like August, but it wouldn't hurt to see whatcha like about it!"

Raxis leaned her head forward, sticking her tongue out briefly at her sister." Yeah, I'm thinking about reserving a rooftop in Twilight Town for that special occasion, course that's not the real party but a before the party- if you will. I'm still waiting on the approval from Xemnas, but it's going to be great, I tell you!"

"Master, I have a question to ask you," said Naxah monotonely, staring down at her empty plate.

"Again? Jeez, what is today? Question Bombardment?" asked Storm smiling sharply.

"Only on Mondays!" shouted Demyx helping himself to Xions plate, by slowly sliding it from underneath her head.

"How well do you know me?" asked Naxah.

Immediately, all eyes were focused on him and him only causing him to feel like there was somebody breathing down his neck, and Raxis peering over his shoulder breathing like a zombie did not help in the slightest. Finally, after an entire minute of silence, he scratched his head gingerly," Well, I know you're Naxah, and you're a stalker and whatnot," was the very meek response of the boy who did not know what to do.

The Girl looked at him, blinking several times craving more from him." That's-that's it? There is nothing else you can tell me?"

Storm thought again, using every inch of his brainpower(or what was left of it anyway) to think of something else that he knew about Naxah. He snapped his fingers, excitedly shouting," Well, I know you have a fat rump and have been complaining about your weight, but let me tell you-you look like a giant, mouth watery blueberry muffin!"

Everything happened so fast, even Xemnas had trouble comprehending what just happened. At once, everyone dropped their forks, their silverware clanking on the floor breaking the silence that would soon settle over them. Naxah's bottom lip started to quiver, shaking like a piece of paper held by a hand in front of a fan the tears in her eyes soon following.

"The stupid magazine was right! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"HEY THAT'S DOLLAR IN THE SWEAR JAR YOUNG LADY!" scowled Demyx, quickly being ushered into silence by Lexaeus who merely clamped his monster hand over his mouth.

"Maga-Naxah, those things don't work-"

"THEY DID THIS TIME! THEY DID THIS TIME BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!"

"I know lots of things about you!"

"Oh really?" asked Raxis raising an eyebrow," name one thing that you know about Naxah."

"Please, that's easy! She…...she…..she looks like a giant blueberry muffin cooked to perfection…..she has boobs! I mean big boobs like knockers like I'm not even sure how she can fit that in hr coat! She has different parts than me! She has black hair-"

"Dude, why are you looking over here?" asked Xion with a skater accent in her voice, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant brown! I meant brown! She likes to cook, loves dogs, fun-time, she hates school, hates Burger King-how can you I mean it's food-she looks like a sexy chicken wing!"

"More obvious things, moron, like likes and dislikes," clarified Selena groaning hopelessly.

"She…..she likes me! She…..she hates Xion! She hates being fat!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me, do you?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I did, and I sure as hell don't know a damn thing about you, and why would I anyway?"

A chorus of gasps rang out ending with Naxah, who finally let the tears flow down her face.

"At this point, I mean, it's not like we're dating or I'm actually going to marry your crazy, over obsessive behind anyway. What made you think-"

_WHAM!_

Followed by the words," I HATE YOU, YOU FREZAKIN'-I HATE YOU!"

Which was followed by the silence of a room that was formerly warm, and then followed by the shuffling of chairs and feet and feet that walked out of the room that slowly became colder.

That was followed by the lingering sadness that traced back to a certain Nobodies room.

And that was followed by the darkness of the night.

* * *

**And that was followed by an author's note that shouldn't be here, but whatever.**


	62. Chapter 62 Here We GoAgain

**I feel like I forgot a member, but no bigie, right?**

* * *

"Even after all this time, you still don't know how to keep that big blubbery mouth of yours shut," growled Larxene angrily slapping a frozen piece of sirloin steak on Storm's eye, wheeling around to march towards Axel who was leaning of the counter-top." Anybody with a brain would be smart enough not to make the same mistake twice."

"Well, sorry I don't like keeping my mouth shut because I do have the freedom the of speech!" snapped Storm, placing pressure on the steak covering his right eye with his right hand."Plus it came out, so don't go blaming it on me, Blondie."

The door opened as Raxis barraged in, not letting her eyes so much as drift within the orbit of Storm, who looked away from her like she could turn him into a pile of ashes.

"How'd it go?" asked Axel.

"Well, it went better than I thought it would," replied Raxis causing the two to exhale in relief." Except now…..well, we have a problem."

Immediately, Larxene raised an eyebrow." What kind of problem?"

"Well, Naxah decided upon herself to set up an online dating profile," replied Raxis scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Already?" piped Storm forgetting about any mixed feelings between them." What, she finally found an outfit that fit and looked good on her?"

"Online dating profile? What is she a cougar?"

Raxis chuckled nervously."No, she's a mistress. Literally.

"WHAT DA HELL!?" screamed Storm jumping to his feet in less than twelve seconds. The chair he sat in fell to the floor." WHAT DA HELL!?"

The three blinked at him in surprise.

"WHAT DA HELL!?"

"Yeah, she's stated on her profile that she is eager to please-" began Raxis.

"EAGERED TO PLEASE!?" echoed Storm, still shocked like hell.

"Single, ready to mingle-"

"READY TO MINGLE!?"

"AND I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU YA MORON!"

Storm immediately became a dark shade of crimson as he sat on the edge of the counter-top.

"Anyway, Naxah is in her room-most likely in a corner watching TV since Xemnas installed TV's in our rooms-crying her eyes out while drowning her sorrows in more than two pounds of ice cream, with Xanibus licking off any ice cream that falls anywhere that is not around her lips. No, Axel, I'm not making this up Xanibus is literally doing that; though she claims it's supposed to be a 'comfort mechanism' that they use whenever they're feeling down. She told me that she was sill a virgin, but I think she really wants mate with any species that's not her own since some Nekos have been trained in the art of being read y to sex."

"All right, so what does that mean for the future?" asked Larxene.

"Well, sine Naxah is very unpredictable we should expect her actions to be crazy-if not completely bizarre-than usual, but this'll blow over….Eventually…...I hope. In the meantime, Storm here should be careful what he says to her, since she will think-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm tormenting her more or trying to make advances on her since I have the-ah what did Demyx call it-oh yes, The Stormnado charm-whatever the hell that means."

Raxis turned to him, and gave him a huge, bright heart burning affectionate smile."Good boy, now all you need to do is-"

"FREE PORN IN XION'S ROOM FOR LIFE BABY!" shouted Xemnas as loud thunderous running was heard from somewhere within the castle.

The four sighed in sorrow as loud explosions rang out from somewhere within.

* * *

The days that followed were not as bad as everybody thought it would be, mainly because of the fact that Demyx tried to get everybody to do a music video involving a bad break-up, and the fact that Storm had some errands to do. By errands, he meant look for a guy named Larry who owed me money for the 'stuff' he got for him. Nobody knew what 'stuff' he was referring to, but they decided not to ask. Instead, after he came back, they had Raxis talk to him while he was making a sub.

"I was talking about money, and not anything illegal," remarked Storm, cutting the bread in half as Raxis sat on a stool in the corner.

Raxis scratched the back of her head awkwardly, feeling the pressure that Xemnas, despite having the mind of a perverted old man, placed on her." Hey, Storm?" she said.

"Yeah, what is it?" replied Storm in a loud, obnoxious voice.

"You know how everybody in the organization has an assigned room, and sometimes the rules have to be changed, making everybody bunk together?" questioned Raxis, twirling the strands of her hair into uneven curls.

"That's usually associated with some weird TV episode revolving around a family member being forced to sleep with the 3rd eldest child because the father snores too loud which annoys the mother to great extent, or wakes up the baby, so yeah, in a figurative analogy, yes I do know," replied Storm turning on the stove while using his electrical powers to take the pan out of the cabinets." Why?"

"Well, you see, the funny thing is that Xemnas decided that since the organization is having more stand by members coming in, we should have roommates," chuckled Raxis rubbing the back of her head."So, while you were away, we had a surprise meeting and decided that it would be best _that _you and Naxah be separated for awhile, until this entire thing blows over."

He poured the sauce into the pan, causing it to sizzle in pain from the warmness that invaded it, grabbing the soup pot from underneath the sink; almost where they keep the cleaning products flopping it onto the preheating gas spot."Yeah, that makes sense since I don't want her killing me in my sleep-which is not the way I want to go out."

Raxis chuckled softly, though it was more of an awkward gasp that one would get when they are in an uncomfortable situation.

"So, who's bunking with me? Better not be Lexaeus, I'll tel you that much cause that man may be the strongest here, but his snores are like the devil's infernos. Ain't nobody within a ten mile radius gonna be able to sleep while he is."

"He snores loudly, but that's not a big-"

"Raxis, everybody here is aware of his snoring. The neighboring world is aware of his snoring. God and The Devil are aware of his snoring. The rats in the attic are aware of his snoring-and when he does they think its a ten point thirty earthquake and raid the fridge like it's a freaking woman! My penis is aware of his snoring, becoming erect whenever it hears it, and it scares the hell outta me at night cause I think somebody's trying to yank it off!"

"Storm, how many times have I told you that I really don't want to hear anything involving a penis-yours or Xemnas-especially Xemnas since he did show it too me once-" And in a much softer voice, so soft it was a whisper," Nearly was forced to swallow and suck it, if I didn't turn my head at the last second, and I still have nightmares about it."

"You have told me many times, but do ya think I-" His mouth dropped to floor after realizing what she just said." He did what now!?"

"Nothing-it's not important."

"Being mentally scarred, and letting some old man try to do _that _to is not important-"

"Anyway, his snoring is not that bad, Storm, I should know since I'm sleeping with him. Sound resistant headphones always work like a charm, though Xemnas is a multicelluar bondage pervert, so I have to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Yes! I am not sleeping with Lexaeus! So, am I sleeping with Demyx?"

"Demyx's sleeping with Zexion, who is lucky enough to live through the nights."

"Axel and Roxas are together, no doubt?"

"Actually, Axel and Larxene decided to bunk together claiming they needed to 'brush up' on their 'elemenatl powers' when we all know Axel is Swiggity-Swooting that booty-as Demyx called it. Roxas' sleeping with Xadline, but both are really bumed out about it."

"Then where's-"

"Xion's bunking with Selena-for unknown reasons most likely to talk about boys and to assert Xion's feminity."

"Yeah, she be a tad bit of a tomboy sometimes. Remeber two nights after that crazy cheese, beans, and salsa dinner?"

_Flashback_

"_Okay everybody, the turkey's gonna be ready in just a second, so I want you all to-" began Storm, standing next to Xemnas who was sitting down in his seat._

_Suddenly, a loud, deep long sound of flatulence broke out, causing everybody to look towards its source. Xion, next to a grimacing Roxas, had her eyes close tightly like a wet t-sjirt that was three sizes two small biting her bottom even tighter than her eyes; drawing a small amount of blood from said lip. The sound seemed to come from her, and it grew longer and louder becoming a high pitched woopie cushion you would find at the novelty prank store. Everybody kept staring at one another the entire time this was happening, Luxord being the one who was afflicted with the twicthy eye one would get when they were slowly on the verge of breaking. The smell filled the air, and unlike any normal fart this one had a natural odor one that you could almost taste which caused Axel to turn a light shade of green, making him hold his mouth in an attempt not to throw up his post-lunch meal. Demyx took it upon himself to start making a beat that would match the sound, but was quickly ushered into silence because it was annoying and he sounded like a really sad saxaphone player. Finally, after twenty-five minutes of an otherwise deadly war weapon, the fart ended with a small after sputter that sounded like a dying car engine, causing Xion to giggle like a little girl convicted of the verdict too cute for her own good blushing deeply._

"_You should have heard the one last night!" exclaimed Xion giggling like a blonde," was much louder and deeper and it smelled like tacos! This just smells like Nachos!"_

_Storm blinked at her multiple times, then looked at Roxas who was pinching his nose in an attempt to block out the smell, saying sacrastically," She's a little boyish, but she's allllll women!"_

_End of Flashback_

"True, true, but Storm she's supposed to be a lesbian."

"Yeah, that's what scares me sometimes."

"Luxord's bunking with Xigbar, Saix is bunking with Marluxia freeing up a spot with Xemnas but since Vexen sleeps in his lab, nobodies sleeping with Xemnas which doesn't really surprise me. That leaves you, Storm, and that brings me to-"

"Please, don't tell me I'm bunking with Xany."

* * *

"Yay, we're offically roomies!" exclaimed Xanibus as Storm walked in with his pillow, and sheets in hand." Or is it roommates?"

This was going to be a long, long, and painful passover.

* * *

**How'd you like it, since I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, that's all folks!**


	63. Chapter 63 Fifty Shades of Naxah

**Haven't written like this for this story in a long time, but considering how long we've gone without an update this should compensate for the time we were away. Boy, I wonder how the humor began so one sided with none of it being original, but then again who said I was original? Anyway, it's showtime everybody, so sit back make some popcorn and just enjoy cause this is gonna be a long time before you stop reading baby! We're finally back, and better than ever!**

**And I think I'm slowly getting confused over the-you'll see in a minute.**

* * *

The sound of basketball shoes against a newly polished floor echoed through the castle as Storm was trying to escape the dreaded Meat Boy Day; which was celebrated by the one person who loved meat more than anything in the world. No, not Marluxia and not that type of meat, but instead the reason why Storm was running at his full speed pulling off near impossible maneuvers as he tried to escape them. And boy, did he think Naxah could chase down a man like this.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" screamed Storm as Larxene and Axel quickly jumped to the ceiling, avoiding being hit by the force of a star ship going light speed.

"Say, why is Storm running away from her anyway?" asked Raxis not bothering to look away from her magazine entitled _Seventy Ways To Kill Gossip Gals_ as she sat next to Xion.

"Meat Boy Day," replied Xion while getting out her knitting kit." Apparently he has to run around the castle wearing a meat necklace-"

"Is it the one where he's going to get raped if he gets caught or killed if he does also?" asked Raxis earning a nod from Xion." Most guys would be thrilled-"

"Yeah, but when a hungry Feline wants their prey-no matter how big it is-they are going to get it at any and all costs," replied Xion shrugging.

"She hasn't had any meat within ten day has she?" asked Raxis.

"No, not since Xemnas said that she could eat his meat or the store bought meat, and apparently she didn't know what he meant until his meat hit her leg."

"Doesn't he have scratch marks on it?"

"He also had to go to the ER since she nearly tore through his skin, hitting-"

"Don't mind me ladies," interrupted Roxas walking in with a sports magazine in hand, taking his seat near the window in the far left corner." Just reading my book, and listening to the Daily Newsletters narrated by you two."

The two started at him like an animal would when one would trespass on their territory, waiting for the right moment to pounce on them.

"You mean eavesdropping?"

"Look, Axel broke my TV and everybody else is trying to watch the new episode of _My First Key blade _so you're all I've got for entertainment in the meantime," countered Roxas, opening his magazine, turning to a page, and putting it in front of his face looking in their direction." Either that or I join Alex the Lion and Marty the Zebra in their death match of Cat-and-Mouse."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Too young to die, and I haven't had sex yet or finished any of the things off my bucket list."

"Which is?"

"Marrying a superstar, and having sex along with sex seven times a day fourteen times a week."

The two stared at him, mouths nearly to the floor as he moved the magazine from his face, matching their confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The three continue to do what they're doing as yelling, screaming and crashing is heard from the Castle.

"Twenty bucks on Storm," said Xion.

"Thirty on Xanibus," said Raxis.

"Fifty on him slipping on a banana peel, nearly biting the dust but escaping due to Demyx throwing a vegetable at her," said Roxas earning confused looks from the two of them." It can happen."

"THANK YOU DEMYX FOR THROWING THAT TOMATO AT HER SAVING ME FROM DEATH DUE TO ME SLIPPING ON A BANNA PEEL!" shouted Storm more yelling and howling heard from the castle.

"Told you, didn't I ladies, now pay up!"

* * *

"No, I never said I would do that Xanibus," sighed Storm sitting next to Xanibus as they changed the seating arrangement twice this week due to Xanibus wanting to sit next to her new Meat Boy." And now I'm sleeping with one eye open in fear of you actually attempting that."

"Didn't even know you could do that," muttered Axel scratching his head as Roxas shrugged.

"Everybody knows that, Axel, even Xion," replied Roxas shrugging as Xion's face became redder than a cherry.

"Wait, how does she know about-" began Xigbar overhearing their conversation.

"Settle down everybody, I have some great news!" shouted Xemnas getting on top of the table standing in the middle for all to see him in his true glory.

"You finally figured out that leather pants don't look good on you, and are banning them from the organization because man, you look like my Great Grandpa trying to fit into a pair of skinny jeans?" questioned Demyx causing everybody to erupt in a sea of laughter, noticing that he does look like a Grandpa trying to fit into a pair of skinny jeans.

"Oh come on everybody, I think he looks ravishing nearly good enough to eat!" shouted Marluxia licking his lips while Xanibus did hers, somehow killing the mood." Even Xanibus agrees!"

"Yeah, but she would try to eat all of us in our sleep if she could, and not in the fun way," replied Storm.

"I assure you, I will not be retiring these pants anytime soon," assured Xemnas earning a sea of protest from everybody but Marluxia." Anyway, I have done something far more greater-possibly breaking all rules of science that have been established."

"Looks like somebodies replacing Vexen," muttered Xigbar to Luxord who chuckled in response.

"Say where is he anyway?"asked Luxord.

Somewhere in the darkest confines of the castle sits a nearly dead Vexen, nearly skin and bones due to Xemnas' latest discovery.

"I have successfully created clones!"

"Didn't we already establish that with Xion?" asked Zexion raising his hand like a student in a school.

"What does he-"began Xion her ears being covered by Larxene.

"Moron, we agreed we were never to speak about her birth in front of her and just say that Demyx and his sitar gave birth to her after her original mother couldn't!" snapped Larxene.

"I can still hear you, and why did you guys lie to me?"asked Xion tears in her eyes forming.

"Cupcake, we never did lie to you!" assured Larxene quickly taking her hands off her ears, chuckling awkwardly." The truth is, if we told you how you were born we would all die."

"Bitch, I thought we agreed to never say we were going to die if we were to tell Xion she's a replica of Rinoa from Leon's world!" snapped Demyx covering Lexaeus' ears with his hands.

"Wait, I'm a-" began Xion.

"The cake is a lie, and so is child birth!" quickly shouted Axel, saving the organization from one of its darkest hours."We all fell from the sky as pudding, and became human!"

"Is that-" began Demyx nearly ready to try to eat himself in his version of the fun way.

"SHUT UP YOUR CREATOR IS TALKING!" shouted Xemnas reminding everyone of his presence.

"Technically, we're all owned by Square Enix and Disney," countered Axel.

"Well, the OC's are Nstorm's creations, so we don't have to listen to you as much as they have to anyway," replied Storm.

"Since when do we listen to a bundle of sticks anyway?" asked Luxord.

"I managed to find a way to make endless upon endless waves of clones just from a mere magic spell, and it's not from _Harry Potter _this time," replied Xemnas." And I tested it on Naxy, so we're going to have to study its effects to make sure-"

"Wait, a magic spell?" asked Storm raising an eyebrow." Was it the Transfiguration Spell?"

Xemnas immediately became confused on his knowledge of spells."Yeah, and your point?"

"Jesus, please don't do this to me," said Storm looking at the ceiling in despair shaking his head in disapproval." I know I don't go to church everyday, but please don't make this a nightmare."

Everybody stared at him as Naxah walked in taking her seat next to Xion, who looked her up and down like she was an alien.

"Naxah, we were just talking about you, and we couldn't believe-" began Demyx.

"Don't you use that tone with me, Swine!" shouted Naxah quickly snaping her fingers in sync with her speech.

"Uh….da heck?" asked Demyx raising an eyebrow.

"Her hair's crimson," replied Xion noticing that her hair was a different color.

Naxah came in again, this time sobbing loudly into the palm of her hands as she walked over to Roxas, pulling on his sleeve like a child would.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Roxas raising an eyebrow.

"I stubbed my toe on my bed post!" bailed Naxah, wiping her nose while sniffling loudly."It hurts!"

"So?" asked Roxas his eyes darting around all the corners of the room.

"Kiss it and make it better!" sobbed Naxah.

"Okay, you Idiots, listen up as I'm about to explain the Food Chain of Naxah," said Storm crossing his arms over his chest." It goes: Sassy Naxy, Sad Naxy, Happy Naxy, Jealous Naxy, Conceited Naxy, Crazy Naxy, Excited Naxy, Melodramatic Naxy, Gullible Naxy, Gossipy Naxy, Boring Naxy, Angry Naxy, Sexy Flirty Naxy, Sleepy Naxy, Scared Naxy, Evil Naxy, Shy Naxy, Oh my God she's Disgusting Naxy, Laughing Naxy, Pranky Naxy, Comedy Naxy then Naxy Naxy. Any questions?"

"Yes, um, how long is the spell supposed to last?" asked Xemnas raising an eyebrow.

"Gee, well I don't know, maybe I would tell you if you READ THE FREAKING DESCRIPTION OF THE ENTIRE SPELL!" shouted Storm the lights flickering briefly.

"But it was so confusing!" countered Xemnas like a child.

"Maybe your Silver Rump would know what it said if you read more and stopped acting like a little girl!" shouted Sassy Naxy, snapping her fingers.

"She's got a-" began Axel.

"Shut up, Axel," groaned Xemnas still on the table.

A minute passed before Sassy Naxy spoke up.

"Well, aren't you gonna get off the table so we can eat!?"

* * *

"Gonna take a while as I cannot find Naxy Naxy, but would you KINDLY REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY LEGS!?" shouted Storm sitting with Raxis and Scared Naxy attached to his legs, convinced that the Boggie Man's waiting to kill her in her room.

"Well, that's a bummer but in the meantime we should try to care for them as if they were the original," agreed Raxis taking out her knitting kit." Now, why are you scared Sis?"

"T-t-t-the Boogie Man's gonna get me!" shouted Scared Naxy shaking against Storm's leg at the mere mention of the mystical being.

"No, he's not as he doesn't-" began Storm.

"THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINK BEFORE HE PULLS YOU OUT OF YOUR BED, DRAGS YOU TO HIS FUN PLACE, TORMENTS YOU AND THEN SLITS YOUR THROAT BEFORE HE EJECULATES ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" shouted Scared Naxy, almost causing Raxis to fall to the ground in from the silliness of her plead.

"I'm about to ejaculate my left hand upside your head if you keep talking like that," replied Storm rolling his eyes.

This caused Naxy to quiver in pure fear, nearly crawling over to Raxis in an attempt to escape Storm's wrath. Storm merely rolled his eyes as Shy Naxy walked into the room, only to run out moments later causing Storm to slap his forehead.

"AXEL JUST FARTED!" shouted Melodramatic Naxy from within the castle.

"Yep, this is officially the craziest chapter in this story," muttered Storm.

"Could be worst, Demyx and Naxy could be getting married," replied Raxis.

"Demyx and Happy Naxy are engaged," said Roxas walking in the room with his phone in hand.

* * *

The wedding didn't really go as planned, with Jealous Naxy insulting Happy Naxy which in turn angered Sassy Naxy to the point where Comedy Naxy started making really bad jokes about Xemnas' hair; finally starting what came to be known as Bad Yo Hair jokes. As for the rest of the organization, they played their parts well despite being part of what was officially called a Naxy wedding due to the sheer chaos that occurred inside of it. Though they think that something was seriously wrong with Demyx as he made his sitar the best man, for unknown reasons.

"And why do we even bother with stuff like this?" asked Storm leaning against the table which held the presents and wedding cake waiting to be devoured only if they would shut up for ten seconds so they could kiss.

"Wait, isn't this illegal?" asked Raxis standing next to Storm." She's like what, fourteen?"

"He claimed they were Jewish since Jews always have to Woo the young ladies," said Comedy Naxy walking up to the two smiling like the Joker at the joke that wasn't even funny.

"That was SO funny!" snickered Laughing Naxy walking up to Comedy Naxy, throwing her left arm around her shoulder a glass of scotch in her free hand." Like outta this world funny!"

"You know what else is outta this world funny?" asked Storm smiling sharply," my tolerance to stupidity."

The four laughed as Storm's eyes started to glow a mysterious violet crackling with electricity as Raxis quickly guided the two Naxah's away from Storm; preventing a deadly meltdown of the century. Meanwhile, in another world, the original Naxah was walking around with Tifa Lockhart having the time of her life while trying to forget about going back.

"Come on, Stormy!"shouted Sexy Flirty Naxy beckoning Storm to come join them for a picture," it's time for a picture!"

"Don't call me Stormy unless you wanna die moments later," muttered Storm angrily walking over to join them in a picture.

* * *

"Is he back yet?" asked Excited Naxy causing great annoyance between the other members.

"No," shouted The Other Members already tired of her questions.

"Is he back yet?"

"No."

"Is he back yet?"

"NO!"

"Is he back yet?"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO HANG YOU OUT TO DRY!" bellowed Storm his eyes bloodshot red as he wasn't able to sleep due to Scared Naxy coming into his room every few minutes due to the Boogie Man." I'M TIRED OF ALL YA'LLS MESSES AND ALL YA'LLS SEXY GRANDPA TIMES! IF I DON'T GET SOME PEACE AND QUEIT SOON I'M GOING TO TURN INTO TIFA LOCKHART AND GO FIND OUT WHERE CLOUD IS SO I CAN KISS HIM ALL DAY LONG LIKE THE DIRTY GIRL I AM!"

Everyone blinked at Storm who quickly collapsed after wards, snoring loudly in pure bliss.

"So what did the cow say to the milk?" asked Comedy Naxy.

"I SAID SILENCE!" shouted Storm quickly waking up and glaring at Comedy Naxy who quickly slumped in her seat, trying to avoid his glare.

He rested his head against his empty plate, snorting loudly three time before his snorting turned into loud snoring.

"Where's the Sheral?" said Comedy Naxy.

"THAT'S IT IT'S TIME TO TAKE OUT THE WHITE POP TARTS!" shouted Storm, quickly jumping over the table like Spider man tackling the Naxy to the ground, furiously hitting her with the Goblet that was next to Demyx's plate.

Members One through Eight quickly ran over to her aid, trying their best to pull off the angry sleep deprived Storm as Crying Naxy started wailing loudly; being comforted by Raxis who was literally about to kill the Laughing Naxy due to her obnoxious laughter. Gossipy Naxy whispered something into Xion's ear causing her to look Roxas up and down like he was doing something wrong then snicker moments later; drawing his attention.

"What's so funny?" asked Roxas raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," said The Two Girls in usion covering their mouths as they continued to laugh.

"Women," snorted Zexion reading his book as he continued to ignore the poking from Happy Naxy.

"You know, whenever there are clones of somebody there's always that one evil clone that becomes smarter, stronger and better than rest plotting revenge on their creator or the regular copy," said Selena causing Raxis to raise an eyebrow at her.

"A little cliche there Selena," said Raxis," but you do have a point. There's always the Good Clone-this case clones-and then there's the Bad Clone or clones for that matter, but there's always that one clone that's better, smarter and craftier than the rest. Usually, they want to take over the world or something else, but they usually wipe out the original copy-though not before taking control of the rest of the clones or wiping them out."

While Comedy Naxy was getting the stuffing beaten out of her, a conspiracy that was more like a secret meeting was going down among the other Naxy's which was being led by the Evil Clone of Naxy.

"Yes, yes I know I'm smarter and better and the list goes on about how much greater I am to you, but this name-this name sounds way too….cliche. I mean Evil Naxy? Come on, couldn't that imbecile come up with a more….original name than Evil Naxy?" asked Evil Naxy to the others in a very large utility closet somewhere in the castle illuminated by a single light." If I'm supposed to be the Evil counterpart of Naxah, shouldn't I be called something more…..sinister? Any suggestions, Crazy Naxy?"

"I'MA BLOW A HOLE IN YOUR FACE HOLE BECAUSE I LIGHT IT UP TEN TIME HOTTER THAN THE SUN, EIGHTEEN TIMES BRIGHTER THAN BRIGHTER AND TWENTY FIVE TIMES COOLER THAN COLDER!" shouted Crazy Naxy rocking back and forth in the corner, occasionally shouting gibberish.

"Yes, yes that's good to know. How about you, Gullible Naxy since you are the smartest and brightest out of all of us," said Evil Naxy.

"Really? I am?" asked Gullible Naxy her eyes lighting up in happiness.

"No, you incompetent spawn I am!" shouted Conceited Naxy, looking at herself in her hand mirror briefly before looking at Evil Naxy.

"What!? No, you crazy conceited moron, I'm the one I was referring to!" shouted Evil Naxah staring daggers at Conceited.

"No, I am!" shouted Conceited Naxy meeting her glare.

"No, I am!" shouted Evil Naxy.

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you are!"

"If that's what you say doc," replied Conceited Naxy, smiling in victory as she pushed the Evil one to the side.

"Dammit, reverse psychology!" shouted Evil Naxah clutching her fist and waving it angrily at the sky.

"All right listen up you-"began Conceited Naxy.

"A test!" shouted Evil Naxy, causing all the Naxy's in the room to look at her.

"What?!" shouted Sleepy Naxy in the corner, waking up from her ten hour nap.

"A test to show who's the strongest and better of all the Naxy's!" shouted Evil Naxy quickly saying whatever comes into her mind.

"Says who?" asked Conceited Naxy.

(Is it sad that the Author couldn't even spell the word conceited correctly without spell check?)

"Says the _**Universal Cloning Manual **_along with the _**Clones Of People Rules**_ everyone who's everyone has these," said Evil Naxy throwing two books their way.

* * *

"Okay, I've managed to locate, and steal, the spell book of Jinx so we should be able to find out how to reverse the dang spell," translated Storm sitting with Raxis and Xanibus opening the book to the desired page.

"Say, if casting a spell splitting them apart caused the cloning, wouldn't touching each other in Naxah's special tickle spot be the key to bringing them back together?" asked Xanibus tilting her head to the side, placing a hand on her chin as she went into a deep train of thought.

"Xanibus don't be ridiculous, if it was that simple they would have-" began Raxis.

"What the hell?" asked Storm confused.

"What?" remarked Raxis.

"She's-she's right," said Storm causing Raxis' mouth to drop in disbelief." Says here that in order to break the spell the person who received the spell has to touch their clones in their special spot AKA pressure points AKA Tickle Spots in some cases. Either that, or they have to drink poison so that the others die considering they are clones and clones should have some special properties or some mess. Anyway, putting theories and craziness aside, good work Xanibus."

Xanibus squealed in delight jumping into the air repeatedly while Raxis shook her head in disbelief at how easy it was to fix this entire situation. Storm looked further down from where the description was and found something very strange.

"Strange, says here the last person that did this spell ended up releasing a great evil greater than any man made creation; more dangerous than any artificial being."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that this is basically something out of _Jimmy Neutron _or anything revolving around clones of multiple personalities with one being evil and wanting to take over the world-you know, those kind of things. If we don't get these clones back to Naxah soon, well the Alpha could emerge just by absorbing parts of Naxah's personalities possibly turning The Sexy Crazy Naxy into a very dull one-even duller than Boring Naxy."

At that moment they all looked at Boring Naxy who was busy reading a book, not having a care in the world then caught their gaze and looked at them.

"How long were you sitting there?" asked Storm.

"Since you came in, I was busy reading about Nuclear Fusion and the Law of Motion that I had yet to catch up on as-" began Boring Naxy, stopping when she somehow managed to bore the group to sleep-which is a very hard thing to do.

Groaning loudly while massaging her temples, she whistled loudly causing the group to wake with a startle Storm accidentally blasting Xanibus with electricity causing her to fly into the roof above with a very loud cat meow.

"Sorry, Xany," said Storm looking at the cat shaped hole in the ceiling as Xanibus moaned in pain."Anyway, what are we doing?"

"Going to find Naxy Naxah before all of this turns into a comedic version of Space Sparta," said Raxis causing Storm to look at her bewildered.

"What's Space Sparta?" asked Storm confused," is it Sparta in space or what?"

Raxis and the boring version of Naxah groaned loudly; signaling the start of a very long and heated argument.

* * *

"Dear God, I was lead to believe that you were entirely Crazy!" shouted Evil Naxy surprised at her loss in the one thing Evil versions of the original cloned copy usually excel at." How are you that smart!?"

"I WAS PLAYING TIC-TACK-TOE THE ENTIRE TIME AND LOOKS LIKE I GOT A FULL SWEEP OF BINGO WHILE I WAS AT IT!" shouted Crazy Naxy, her eyes bloodshot and the veins in her head throbbing like a big brain in a big head that can't grow anymore.

"And to think she was in there the entire time," muttered Sleepy Naxy asleep on the giant stretcher the Shy version made for her.

"No matter, the sun's still out and that means it isn't time for our bedtime, so why don't we go another round so I can show you all who's-" began Evil Naxy.

"Yo Naxah's, time for bed!" shouted Roxas walking into the very large closet with a sign that read, _No Clothes Allowed For Ten Bucks_ waving it in the air as if he was starting a petition strike.

"What do you mean time for bed, you simpleton, it's three o'clock in the evening for God's sake!" shouted Evil Naxy waving her hands in some type of protest.

"Hey, you shall not say my woman's name in vain!" shouted Demyx making bacon above them," Gah Saska was a beautiful woman who stole my heart, but ended up leaving me for that idiot Hesus."

He muttered "Stupid Hesus," over and over again until Roxas finally threw the sign to the ground, running his hand through his hair before snapping then pointing at Evil Naxy; with a stance and look that was something out of an 80's movies involving a cool White Man.

"That's, what you think pretty Mama," countered Roxas in a very strong Elvis accent.

He threw his head to the side, somehow managing to make his hair fall evenly to both sides as he brought his hands into the air pulling them to his chest in what appeared to be some sort of sweet embrace maneuver; then slowly and smoothly moving to the left while maintaining his posture.

"But in reality you're crazier than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich left in the tundra only to be warmed by the warm, sweet, and sexy embrace of Roxas Presley-copyright says I can take that as long as I talk like the one who's the living legend," translated Roxas glancing to his left, pursing his lips together looking into what is thought to be an invisible camera.

"Who-who are you…..talking to exactly?" asked Evil Naxy raising an eyebrow at him.

"I THOUGHT THE LEGEND LIVING LARGE WAS MICHAEL JACKSON!" shouted Crazy Naxy, literally pouncing on Evil Naxy and yelling into her ear.

This sudden movement caused the equally weight matched clone to easily overpower the surprised evil one, bringing them both to the ground as Roxas began to do pirouettes; before he quickly moon-walked the heck out of there all with the swag, hair grab, and pelvic grabbing style of Elvis Presley who was trying to get out of his grave after seeing that attempt to mimic him.

"Clones of Naxy and Fighting clones, Roxas Presley has left the building-copyright laws state that I can use this as long as I act surprised," said Conceited Naxy putting emphasis on that one phrase as she tried to repair the damage that Roxas Presley left.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!?" shouted Evil Naxy, quickly being placed in a Full Nelson by the now crackling Crazy one her dignity vanishing in the wind.

"WOUD YOU SHUT UP AND CALL ME!?" retorted Crazy Naxy mocking her counterpart as she brought her down to the ground quicker than Batman could.

"Oh, my," muttered Scared Naxy still in the corner as the clones present stared at them.

"Say, what happened to the rest of the clones?" asked Shy Naxy raising an eyebrow at the counterparts present.

"Well, either A) They don't give two flying sheep to even bother to come for a special clones only meeting, B) They are enjoying freedom by doing whatever they want to. Then there's C) the possibility of them just not caring to come here or even D) They're with the other members doing whatever they want or-" translated Conceited Naxy crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Author's too dang lazy to even give them reading time in this chapter as it got confusing due to all the persona's walking about," interrupted Sexy Flirty Naxy peeking her head in the room.

"You're breaking the forth wall, you Slore," snored Sleepy Naxy, still asleep." Now get in that pokeball, so I can catch a new Pokemon nobody has."

"I never full understood what that was," said Shy Naxy blushing deeply as the sounds of grunting and groaning became louder." I've heard of it, but nobody's ever explained it to me."

"Breaking the fourth wall?" asked Conceited Naxy turning toward her while raising an eyebrow.

This caused the shy counterpart to become as red as a tomato, while the other clones excluding the ones fighting were interested in what it was also.

"Yeah…..that," replied Shy Naxy feeling the air leave her lungs.

"That's easy see, the fourth wall is like this…..make-believe-" began Sexy Flirty Naxy.

"IMAGINATION!" shouted Crazy Naxy trying to escape a Scrossiors Hold by the Evil Naxy.

"DON'T YOU EVER RUN OUT OF AIR!?" exclaimed Evil Naxy using all of her leg strength to try to choke the life out of the crazy counterpart.

"I'MA WHALE!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT LARGE YOU SIMPLETON!"

"I KNOW I HAVE TONS OF SIMPLE!"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN FUCNTION PROPERLY WITHOUT ERROR!"

"I WAS PROGAMMED TO NOT HAVE ANY ERRORS DUE TO THE CREATORS PLACING A NO ERROR CHIP IN MY HEAD! THAT AND I'M CRAZY THAT'S HOW!"

"Anyway, the fourth wall is this imaginary wall that lies in any story, play, movie or anything you watch or read and this wall is the border between us and them-"

"Them being the characters in the parallel world."

"Thank you Flirty, but anyway when these characters give hints, or look into the camera or state the obvious reason that even the reader should or shouldn't-"

"Actually, says right here that the fourth wall is an imaginary wall established in any work-whether that be TV shows, a movie, or a book or work of fiction like the one we are in now-that is broken when the characters cross over this border by speaking-or looking into the camera-directly to the reader," translated Oh My God She's Disgusting Naxy, reading off of the book of rules of any work while standing in the doorway.

The clones, except the ones fighting, covered their noses as they tried not to inhale the deadly order coming from the disgusting clones clothes and body.

"Great to know….disgust…..my god, I can't breathe!" shouted Conceited Naxy glaring at the clone standing in the door way."My gods, how are you not dead from that smell!? And when's the last time you took a shower!?"

"What smell? I don't smell anything, and I took a shower today, thank you very much!" shouted Disgusting Naxy turning around and walking away angrily to the relief of the clones.

"I GOT YOUR PANTIES!" shouted Crazy somehow managing to pin Evil Naxy to the ground in a way so that she could take off her pants, and panties at the same time possibly embarrassing her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU PATHETIC CRAZY-" began Evil Naxy.

Suddenly, a brilliant light engulfed the two as they both screamed while the clones covered their eyes; trying to escape the blinding white light. As quickly as it appeared, however, it quickly disappeared leaving the clones shocked and confused as they looked at the spot Evil Naxy and Crazy Naxy where, only to find one clone caught with her pants down. The clone quickly stood up while pulling their pants up, causing the others to gasp in surprise at what just happened.

"Not one word!" commanded The Clone, balling her left hand into a fist as she brought it to her chest summoning a wave of darkness to it." Now, how about a little game called Tag, You're Mine!"

"Not really a good game, since I could have-" began Conceited Naxy.

Her sentence was incomplete as the darkness from the new clones chest sneaked its way to her like a snake, wrapping itself around her before a brilliant white light engulfed the closet again followed by the screaming of the clones.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that there are space versions of literally everything ever created on planet Earth," said Raxis holding her hands in front of her as Storm stared down at her with his arms crossed over his chest."Now, about Space Mexico-"

"I don't mean to be the rude one here-I do by all means however-or bore you to death again, but isn't there something you three need to do?" asked Boring Naxy looking at the trio.

The two debaters looked at her confused while the cat-girl eating a tub of raw tuna tilted her head at her, her spoon still in her mouth.

"Something about the Transfiguration Spell and The clones and Naxy Naxah?" questioned Boring Naxy.

Five minutes later the trio was running through the corridors of the castle, frantically looking for the clones before the worst happened.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" shouted Storm running at his full speed as he vanished into thin air.

"Carp! Carp! Carp!" shouted Raxis sprinting down the hallways.

"TUNA! TUNA! TUNA!" chanted Xanibus running to the kitchen to get more tuna, meowing in victory when she found it.

Meanwhile, in a faraway land, a certain girl was following the gray brick road home while a Black Haired Woman, A Panicked Blonde Swordsman, and A Tin Robot made entirely of cans walked behind her; carrying her many items she won at the many places she'd been to.

"Tifa, are you sure-" began Cloud as he held his sword in one hand, the items in the other.

"Yes, I'm sure and besides-do you_ really_ think _I'd_ let him touch me?" asked Tifa glancing at Cloud while smirking slyly at him.

"GATHERING DATA," said The Tin Robot gathering information on the condition The Castle was in now." ANALYASIS COMPLETED. 100% CRAZINESS IS GOING ON AND WHAT I BELIEVE YOU HUMANS REFER TO AS HOLY MOLLY WE ARE SO SCREWED!"

"What?" asked The Two Adults looking at the robot who nodded their head in approval.

Storm jumped from the roofs above them, startling them for a minute which in turn caused Cloud to drop his sword which was freshly sharpened on his foot, cutting his toes from his left foot to be cut off like butter.

"GAH DANG IT! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Cloud as he bit his bottom lip, moaning loudly at the searing pain running through his foot.

"Storm, what are-" began Tifa.

"Still ignoring me?" asked Storm turning to Naxah, who angrily turned her head to the right side hmm-ping loudly causing him to groan." Still are, but anyway, Tifa we got a problem that's bigger than your brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaawwwwwlllllling skills!"

He managed to avoid a very deadly argument as the woman looked at him with a hidden glare that he knew too well. One of these days, he swore he was going to stand up to her when she was made…...when he did the same to another woman.

"What is it, Storm?" asked Tifa raising an eyebrow.

"Xemnas. Clones. You. Involved. Crazy. Thing. Us. Find. Before. Death. You. Help. NOW!" shouted Storm using one word for each sentence.

"Wow, I'm impressed you managed to sum that up in one word sentences even Cloud couldn't pull off when he's panicked," replied Tifa smiling at his talent."I'll help, as soon as we get Cloud some help…..again."

"OH MY GOD! TIFA, IT HURTS! THE PAIN, OH THE PAIN!" shouted Cloud as he threw the items to Tin Bot, while Tifa wrapped her arms around him giving him support.

"We'll be back soon," assured Tifa walking away with a limping and bleeding Cloud." That's it, just keep yelling you're bound to run out of air and blood before we hit the hospital anyway."

As the duo left Storm stared at Naxah, who refused to look at him, and Tin Robot who raised a hand in a sign of greeting.

"Greetings, Guy Who Managed To Piss Off Naxy, my name is Tim The Friendly Tin Robot and I'm here to help!" assured Tim the Tin Robot in a robotic voice causing Storm to sigh loudly.

"Everybody, welcome to Space Naxah, The Fifteenth Member," muttered Storm staring at his feet.

Tim looked at where he was looking at, bending over to see what he was looking at before he looked at him his wires turning loudly as he became confused.

"Who are you talking to, and what are you looking at?" asked Tim.

"Just help me look for the clones," sighed Storm.

* * *

"Storm, we've got a problem-" began Raxis as she walked up to Storm, her clothes tattered and ripped.

"Raxis, not now we have to protect the remaining clones that Evil Naxy doesn't know where they are yet before-" began Storm.

"Oh, on the contrary I have done everything that you think I have not," said A Voice.

The group looked toward the general direction of the voice as the shadows were being parted by an unmovable force that was later revealed, once the light hit them, to be Evil Naxy. She smiled at them as Naxah looked at her in awe amazed by the doppelganger in front of them.

"Oh my god, I look amazing with jet black hair!" gasped Naxah, covering her mouth with her hand.

It was true. Despite the obvious height and size similarities, and the dark aura surrounding her, this clone was not that different from Naxah except for the fat that the clone has short, jet black hair edged in perfect bangs like Storm's shark teeth bangs and the dark green eyes that seemed to hold a hidden darkness within them. Something was not right about her however as she was very different from the clones and the original which was sensed by Storm, Raxis, and Tim who were on high guard. Whether it was the aura or just being evil, there was something different and almost daemonic about her.

"Great, now we've hit Space Philadelphia except its cloudy!" said Storm summoning lighting to his fingertips while pointing at the ground."Anymore craziness and we'll hit Space New York!"

"Now's not the time to be funny, Storm," countered Raxis summoning a dagger." This seems serious now."

"Oh come on, I find it utterly hilarious!" exclaimed Evil Naxy clutching her fist while staring at the ground."Almost to the point where I want to make a bunch of happy puppies cry, by taking away their chew toys!"

"Why would you hurt the puppies!?" whined Naxah tears forming in her eyes.

"Because they're stupid and adorable and helpless and weak! Oh, how I love weak!" shouted Evil Naxy cracking her neck.

"You're stupid and-and retarded and-and you smell and-and your mother looks like a dumpster-wait, no a giant penis!" shouted Naxah causing Storm to slap his forehead while Raxis turned to her.

"Oh why thank you, I never knew you had the guts to insult yourself, but oh wait, I AM YOURSELF!"

"Now, Naxy how many times have I told you not to call people names," said Raxis with the sympathy of a mother.

"But she said she was gonna hurt puppies!" whined Naxah stomping her left foot while balling her hands into fists."And-and she's evil!"

"No but's Naxy, but's are for the guys that are pigs and grab them like its some sort of pie cooling off on the window sill," said Raxis." Now what did I tell you?"

"That you should always counter evil with kindness as some people don't get it on a regular day basis, and are henceforth dubbed special," said Naxah with a monotone.

"Oh, how heartwarming-well it would be if I didn't want to dispose of you maggots in less than five minutes," said Evil Naxy shaking her head in disapproval."Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to bomb rush the living crap out of Big Sis here, then go straight to Tin Man ending with Sparky over here because quite frankly, I feel like it and I always save the best for last."

"Since when?" asked Storm raising an eyebrow.

"Since I've decided I was going to take over the world, gathering a couple of Vassals in the process, then kill you only to revive you a year later to finally pledge my undying love for you; only to kill you in your sleep and marry the ugliest man in the world to create beautiful children like the King of Pop MJ himself."

"Sounds like you've got a full agenda on your hands."

"Oh yes, quite the work I assure you, but with hard work lies the diamond in the rough of bodies I killed to get it."

"Took bad, I'm going to destroy it, Nstorm style!"

"Oh is that so? Well then, before we go any further allow me to change my name because, quite frankly, Evil Naxy sounds too cliche. I was thinking something more…..sinister like Daxah or something that's different than Naxah. I'm open to suggestions."

"I say Daxah sounds good," said Raxis.

"How about Inferno or an element property?" asked Storm thinking." Like my name or a pun on something like Beerus."

"I think it should be the nobody version of Naxah," said Naxah.

"I would settle for something creative like Norm," replied Tim.

"Maybe something that would strike fear into your enemies?"

"Hmmmm…...how about Desto, meaning Destruction?" asked Evil Naxy.

"Already taken, Nstorm's got a piece of talking demonic armor with that name," replied Storm.

"Seriously? Oh, well there goes on idea out the window. How about….Lavender, or Hatred or- I don't know it has to be something good!"

"How about Sirena? I mean it's original, and you're bound to find some people who will think it's funny."

"Sirena?" Evil Naxy chuckled to herself as the chuckling quickly became evil laughter." Yes, Sirena Destroyer of Worlds, Wrecker of Souls, Mistress of-"

"Yeah, yeah save the titles for when you actually get pass us, and spoiler alert, you won't!"

"Ah, yes almost forgot about that. Now-"

Sirena raised her hand at the group causing Storm to will lightning to his hands while Raxis slowly began to turn around toward Naxah.

"I will destroy you."

A blast of dark flames shot toward the group as Raxis quickly ran to Naxah grabbing her by the hand as they along with Tim escaped just as Storm clapped his hands together; clashing lightning with darkness. This caused a giant explosion to erupt through the castle which in turn caused a thick layer of smoke to engulf the area, blinding Storm from any signs of Sirena. He quickly sidestepped as Sirena fell down from above him, dissipating the smoke while a giant earthquake shook the castle and the floor below them fell crumbled apart. A blast of lightning knocked her out of the castle, and on her back as she landed on the surface below the floating castle. She quickly got up as Storm landed in front of her, his hands crackling with electricity his eyes slowly turning a violet color; while the lightning started to crack around him lifting him off the ground. Sirena groaned loudly willing her darkness to her hands as she matched Storm's electrical aura with her equally sinister one; causing him to flip into the air over the giant beam of dark energy that erupted from the ground where he stood. A dome of electricity surrounded him as he barely shielded himself from the dark flames that were directed at him, vanishing once the darkness vanished.

Suddenly, something grabbed the fabric of his jacket spinning him around before furiously chucking him at the ground creating a large ten diameter crater on the area of impact. Rolling backwards upon getting up, avoiding the quick yet powerful swipes Sirena launched at him with a dark energy sword she materialized, he managed to find and match her rhythm spinning to the left or right once accurately predicting where her attacks were aimed before disrupting the harmony with a swift left kick to the head. This only managed to make her angry as the kick hit her head, the wind rushing over them from the splitting it endured; but barely managed to knock her to the ground allowing her to take advantage of his confusion by grabbing his left leg, spinning him around for a brief minute before chucking him into the air and assaulting him with dark flame burst attacks.

"What's wrong!" she taunted firing wave after wave of attacks at him." Can't hit your target, Storm!"

The attacks managed to knock him further and further into the air as he was knocked all around, assaulted from all directions as he struggled to call his lightning to him. Pretty soon he was either going to die from the attacks, or fall down to the ground once she became bored with this attack. He was correct as he began to free fall from what he thought was about three-hundred feet in the air, going at an unidentified speed to add to the possibly of him losing. On the plus side, he was able to go into his Thunder God state, but at the rate this fight was going and the results thus far, that wasn't going to cut it. Plan B it was, he decided as he hit the ground like a sack of bricks the dust rising from where he was, the sound of the earth cracking joining pursuit as well.

It was music to her ears as she walked up to the small crater in the ground, chuckling evilly as the aura was suddenly given life again and she found herself staring at the battered form of Storm.

"I thought of you as something as a challenge, but the way this fight is going, it would seem my theory had a couple of holes in it," said Sirena watching as Storm struggled to get to his feet.

Just like the many times he fell before his power was given to him, it took all his strength in every muscle in his body to be able to get to his feet once more; but he found himself kneeling over in exhaustion as his battle side was drained to the bone since forever.

"Oh, just you wait, I haven't even begun to show you my true power," groaned Storm managing to stand straight as he looked at Sirena with a confidence like no other in his eyes.

"Oh, please what are you going to show me? That 'Thunder God' state that you can enter? Please, I've seen it so many times when I was in the original moron that I'm pretty sure I can easily take you out," jested Sirena chuckling evilly to herself as the darkness became thicker."All it takes is one strong blow to your neck, and this fight will be as good as finished like a turkey in the oven."

"You haven't heard of my story yet, so by now you're just as cocky as the world's biggest jock," countered Storm." My story has been created."

"So?" asked Sirena raising an eyebrow.

"My power's awakened."

"So?"

"That means I'm at my peak, and my power will continue to grow."

"So?"

"So that means this fight will be over pretty soon."

"I'd like to see that happen."

Storm closed his eyes, evoking the power within him causing Sirena to tilt her head in confusion as his eyes were a different color once he opened them. They were no longer a violet color, but rather a glowing crimson like a lump of coal pulsating from the heat of the fire that its in.

"And that also means, I'm not human anymore."

"So you're a demon now? Isn't that lovely, but you're forgetting that I easily beat you to a pulp when you weren't one in the first place."

"Enough talk, more fighting before I get bored."

Pointing one finger at the sky, Sirena summoned a sphere of darkness to trap Storm in, but the sphere ended up vanishing into space as he was gone from her sights. When she turned around, she was knocked to the ground by a strong, swift blow to the right temple making the world around her spin while she quickly staggered to her feet; looking around quickly for the source of the attack. The wind blew, and a nuclear blast of dark flames erupted from her body coating the area in their excellence, managing to catch nothing but silence within them. Her eyes darted to the left then to the right before she quickly back flipped once feeling the presence of dark energy, avoiding being hit in the face by one of Storm's high kicks to the head. He quickly vanished into thin air by the time a dark hand managed to grab the space where he once was, only to act as the shield of Sirena as his right fist connected with its palm. It faded into nothingness as Sirena swung her left hand at Storm, who caught it his left hand then quickly swung her down toward the ground, but she quickly turned herself around using her power of dark energy to slowly land on the ground below her.

She swung her hand at the area behind her, a wave of dark energy jumping out of the ground then back to the other side like a dolphin jumping out of the water; only to do the same with the area in front of her then every possible area following that one. Gritting her teeth while pinpointing the exact location of the disruption in the wind, she willed a wave of darkness that followed the gust of wind as it darted around, trying to catch it in before it vanishes again. It managed to find it, quickly spinning around it as it quickly caught it in its embrace causing a rotating oval to cover where it was. Sirena chuckled to herself as she felt the sweet taste of victory in her grasps, slowly raising her hand into the air ready to bring down the person within the cocoon of darkness woven for them.

Then, a strong kick to her back drove her into the ground face first, creating a wide narrow hole where she fell into being propelled into the abyss by the momentum created by the kick. Storm landed right beside the hole that he created, turning around and looking down it while smiling smugly as his eyes returned to their normal color.

"Enjoy the ride down, Sirena! It's going to be a long way to the bottom-if there even is one," called Storm into the hole, his voice echoing as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Okay, that spell should have reversed the effects of the other spell that caused us to get into this whole predicament in the first place," assured Storm closing the big leather spell book as he sat with Raxis, Naxah, Xanibus and Tim." Next time, I hope that Xemnas really watches what he does when he wants to do something like this. Though, I'll have to return this to the Grand Magic Library in my world."

"Wait, you have-" began Raxis, putting down her knitting kit.

"Yeah, I'll explain it later, but anyway that should reverse the effects of every clone created in the past day or so though I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something," said Storm placing a hand on his chin before shrugging the idea off." Eh, whatever what's done is done. So that means that Tim is living here now?"

"Yes, Storm, as much as I would hate to say it Tim is living here now," sighed Raxis picking up her knitting kit.

"Ah, hell, we've officially hit Space Mexico. Whatever Space Mexico is like anyway."

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the abyssal plains, a great evil begins to slowly form, awaiting the time it will truly awaken from its slumber and take over the Mortal Plane. Once it gets out of Space World War Two.

* * *

**Anyway, I've officially hit over the desired word count and then some. Twenty pages of this one story-just this one, and it's a crazy chapter with a lot of information but it's going to take me time to gather my theories and put them to work. In other news, I've been wondering how good do you think I am as a writer? A couple people say my writings good, but then again I have a lot to work on, so please if you've made it this far rate my writing skills in general. Whether its this story or not, feedback is appreciated as I want to know how good I am and if I'm actually good since I doubt myself a lot. 1 is the lowest ten is the highest and five is in the middle. Anyway, I've put a lot of work into this story-possibly more than any story I've done on this site so far-so that's why it take me a long time to generate ideas to put into words so that I can get you things like this. Since repetition is key to comedy, and a bunch of other things-you know what screw it just do what you do.**


	64. 64 Preparing Hijinks: Fire Burning

"As you all know, Mother's Day is only a few days away, and the usual tradition is we-" began Xemnas going over the briefing for today.

"PAR-TEE!" shouted Demyx, jumping onto the table, summoning his sitar and playing an upbeat, off-tune version of some random song, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Demyx, for the last time, just because it's a holiday does not mean we should act like-" began Larxene, about to blast Demyx with the strongest spell she knew.

"For once, he's right, but it's not that kind of party," countered Xemnas, his left eyebrow twitching as he glared at the Airhead with the intent to kill him, if things got out of hand."Now sit down!"

Demyx groaned loudly in silence, slowly sitting down in his seat while lightly strumming a very slower version of the song he was playing.

"As I was saying, the usual tradition is we sit around and do nothing, but like the last couple of holidays were we did nothing but cause chaos and whatnot, this is no exception," translated Xemnas staring at Naxah who was busy making an Eiffel tower completely out of last night's french fries, Xanibus watching intently.

She did not seem to notice his glare, being more focused on her task than the outside world, which caused The Superior to exhale loudly.

"So, I have invited my Mother on a night around the town-" began Xemnas.

"Uh, Xe?" questioned Storm, raising his hand." That sounds like your taking her out to have intimate, and non-meaningful, relationships with any unfortunate guys you might encounter."

Xemnas looked at Storm, bewildered," And your point being?"

"Well, ya sound like you're taking you mother out for a-how should I put this without causing a dilmena? Ah, a very tarty evening-and I don't mean Pop Tarts people!" translated Storm, grinning sharply as he managed to hit rock bottom.

Ten seconds passed, and the entire room erupted with laughter, the other members jumping around like a clan of panicked Apes who have just discovered an alien object. During the laughter, Xigbar and Luxord slapped their hands against the table multiple times, causing it to shake violently and, in turn, make the Eiffel Tower sway back and forth like it was about to fall over after having its legs cut from an ax. Naxah immediately took notice, and tried her best to keep the tower from falling, but one hard slap to the table by Lexaeus was enough to have the tower tumble down like Humpty Dumpty.

"Timber!" shouted Xanibus, throwing her hands into the air, laughing in pure glee as she took this disaster as the funniest moment of the organization.

Naxah grabbed the fries like they were actual support beams, squishing them in the palms of her clenched fists, the soft insides seeping out from the sides like water.

"No!" shouted Naxah, acting as if this was the worst possible thing that could have happened to her, before she turned her rage towards Storm." Why'd you have to make that joke anyway!?"

"What? Couldn't help myself," replied Storm, smirking devilishly, earning a slap to the back of the head by Raxis, the lower half off her coat drenched in her spilled orange juice.

"Why don't you apologize for causing my orange juice to spill on my lap, and for making it look like I peed my pants!" shouted Raxis, her face becoming redder from the heat that came into it.

"You don't even need to-OW!' retorted Storm, yelling in surprise when one of her knifes was driven into his right thigh, drawing some blood." Ya know how long till this'll heal!?"

"Settle down, everyone!" commanded Xemnas as the laughter and chaos, slowly came to a close." As I was saying, I want to prove to her that I am, in fact, not a total loser-"

"Still are!" coughed Xigabr, quickly earning chuckles from the rest of the organization.

Xemnas ignored this remark, carrying on as usual." And I am the proud leader of a successful organization of pure-breed, cold hearted, warriors intent on destroying the worlds and claiming hearts for our own rather than-"

" A complete band of total misfits that should be dead by the time that goal is completed," interrupted Storm shrugging, earning an evil glare from everybody but Xanibus, who was busy laughing." Just sayin'"

"Anyway, the point being that our mission for today is to prepare a Mother's Day evening that will be better than the likes of which nobody has ever seen!" The dramatic flourish of his arms sealed the deal." Oh, and for some reason there's been an increase of reservations to this one fancy restaurant, since it's near Mother's Day, and a lot of morons are taking their Mothers out for an early bird special, so I want to do this."

"Xemnas, we can't work miracles whenever you want 'em," replied Xigbar taking a quick minute to glare at Storm, who was busy rubbing his thigh, trying to get his wound to heal faster.

"Why're looking at me for?" asked Storm, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason," remarked Xigbar shrugging, turning to Xemnas once more." Why can't we have like a dinner here while the others make preparations? Seems more logical than trying to chase down a spot."

"And that's why we don't have you as our adviser, since that is in fact, Xanibus' job," remarked Xemnas pointing at Xigbar.

Raxis was about to raise her hand in protest, but decided to leave their Superior in his own twisted reality.

"It is settled! Everyone, make the necessary preparations while I take my financial, and fashion adviser with me so that I can make my preparations."

"And by that, he means his dolls," muttered Storm quickly getting to his feet stretching." Well, I'm out! Gotta get those 'preparations' in order-if you know what I mean."

Before Raxis could seize him by his collar, he vanished like the wind going to do whatever "preparations" he had to make; leaving the rest of them dumbfounded.

"I don't think he's actually going to make preparations," replied Xanibus, breaking the silence.

"You don't say, Xanibus, you don't say," muttered Raxis placing a hand on her forehead before she shook her head in disbelief.

The preparations were, in fact, going smoothly so smoothly that everybody decided it would be best to grant Naxah and Xanibus access to the kitchen; after their last incident cooking went up in a hot, white sticky mess which earned several poorly executed sexually jokes from Xigbar. They would be funny, if they were more creative and random, but his comedic days have died since the arrival of Tim. To be on the safe side, Raxis decided to join them in this 'adventure' as Xanibus called it, making her swear that their combined brain power could, in fact, actually bring this place to the ground. And it happened way too often.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay be yourselves?" asked Raxis, still amazed at how much of a mess they could create just by starting." I mean, I'm happy to be here if you need me, but if you two can handle it."

She had her doubts about that though, considering how messy the kitchen was from just the first few steps of making a strawberry High-cake-Storm's specialty. There was batter all over the walls, seaweed smeared on the fridge and she just wasn't exactly sure how they got the seaweed. They didn't even like seafood or anything involving ingredients from the ocean! Then, there was the fact that half the milk used in the batter, spilled on the floor and was a safety hazard to them, if they accidentally started a fire. The two would die together in seconds after slipping on the milk, not even making it to the door. Maybe she was a little too paranoid, but after the last stunt they pulled, she had her reasons.

"Nah, we'll be fine Raxy!" assured Naxah, stirring the batter while Xanibus played with the remains of her last meal." If things get bad, we'll just call Axel! I mean, he said he'll be here until three."

Axel sneezed in his sleep, feeling his name being mentioned before he quickly rolled over to the left side, ignoring the loud sounds coming from the dinning area.

"Okay, but if things get bad, you know who to call, right?" questioned Raxis still suspicious.

"The Kingdom Busters!" shouted Xanibus, sharpening her claws with the bones of her last meal, snickering loudly after realizing that she would break them.

Sometimes, that Neko scared her to the point where she couldn't sleep at night. Poor Lenny, he was minding his own business before Xanibus pounced on him, his unsuspecting carefree self. Though, it was partially her fault for buying a pet mouse in the first place.

"Maybe I should buy a Lizard," muttered Raxis, placing a hand on her chin as she walked out of the kitchen, thinking about any possible pets that Xanibus wouldn't eat.

_Five minutes of laughter, more messes, and pet storming later…_

"Are you sure it's supposed to be on _Too Hot For Axel, and Too Sexy For Ya To Touch_?" requested Naxah, one more time as she placed the cake batter in the cake thingy into the oven, closing it quickly.

"Yeah, at least that's what it said," replied Xanibus, looking at the cookbook that Storm gave them, the gears in here head turning as they tried to decipher the words.

"Maybe it would help if you tried turning the book, right side up," advised Naxah walking over and grabbing the book from her grasp, turning it around so the words were easier to read.

"Oh," gasped Xanibus in amazement, giggling soon after wards." Thanks Naxy! What would I do without you and everybody else!? Anyyyyyy-way the book says the cake is supposed to be in a preheated oven for exactly twenty five minutes, or until it rises and is golden brown. Doesn't say anything about seaweed though….."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be just fine with it in it," assured Naxah, waving her hand dismissively." We can just let it cook, and come back in twenty-six-"

"Twenty-five," corrected Xanibus.

"Twenty-seven, minutes and it'll be fine!" assured Naxah, smiling with great confidence.

"O-quay, as long as you say so, but I have a feeling it isn't supposed to be that high in temp," remarked Xanibus, slowly a thought crossing her over her mind before she shrugged it off." But I'm sure it's nothing."

What is nothing always leads to something…

_Twenty-five minutes of nothing to worry about leading to something to worry about, and nearly a thousand rounds of Connect-Four later…._

Naxah cheered in glee as she won against Xanibus again in a game of Connect-Four, which was moved to the dinning area to keep watch over the kitchen that now had smoke seeping out from the cracks of the frame. Xanibus sniffed the air, finally noticing the smell of burnt food, reminding her of the smell of Larxene's cooking, which were one of the darkest times.

"Naxah, do you smell that?" asked Xanibus.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I mean, the smoke detectors not going off, or everybody is complaining about it anyway," remarked Naxah, shrugging as she marked the score down on the notepad next to her.

At that exact moment, the smoke detector quickly went off, letting out a loud siren that caused Xanibus to nearly jump on the table from having the courage scared out of her. The two rushed to the kitchen that was now in flames from the burnt, unattended cake that was on the newest temperature one could put it on.

"Ah, great!" shouted Naxah, pointing at the fire as if it was her greatest enemy." Now Xemnas is going to complain about the kitchen being a mess! Way to go, Xanibus!"

Xanibus meowed angrily in annoyance.

"Me!? You're the one who said that we would be fine with just leaving it like it was!" exclaimed Xanibus, her cat noises clearing visible.

"Yeah, but who was the one that agreed to what I was saying?" retorted Naxah, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Way to go, Xanibus!" shouted Xanibus, slapping her forehead as she became angry at herself.

"Xany, use the fire extinguisher!" shouted Naxah, pointing to the fire extinguisher conveniently located near the entrance to the kitchen.

Xanibus nodded in response quickly grabbing it, performing one action of the P.A.S.S. method taught to them by Storm, in case of an actual emergency like this, before she threw it at the fire, but missed completely as it bounced off the wall; rolling onto the counter.

"It's not very effective!" shouted Xanibus while Naxah gave her the evil eye.

"What was that!? Storm didn't teach us that!" shouted Naxah.

"Really?! I could've sworn he said Pull Aim Extend Toss!"

Naxah slapped her forehead before quickly running out to find Demyx.

Meanwhile, Storm was busy having a Hammer Time duel between contenders that were trained in both the Hammering Timing Style, and the U Can't Touch Dis Techniques. So far, he managed to beat everybody, but the current champion who was harder to hit than himself, but he wasn't untouchable. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance after the break-it down part, and turned his head in the direction of the disturbance.

"Wait," replied Storm after it reached the wait before the chorus ended." Something's wrong! Somebodies making a mockery of my recipe! I must quickly repair this paradox!"

He then quickly ran off in that direction like the wind, causing everybody, including his opponent, to become confused at what he was doing; before he teleported back to the area grabbing the trophy off the table.

"U Can't Touch Dis!" shouted Storm, blasting his opponent with lightning before vanishing like the wind to wherever he was needed.

"Go, Demyx, go!" cheered Xanibus and Naxah as Demyx tried his best to contain the flames, not realizing that water on a kitchen fire like this was ineffective.

Demyx howled as loud as he could possibly could, his battle cry causing the water to become stronger and stronger along with the flames. It wasn't until a strong wind blowing through the kitchen, swirling around it like it was a mini-tornado, slowly tearing the apart the flames like they were nothing before he managed to put out the fire.

"Man….outta…..shape," heaved Demyx, hunching over gasping for air, before he fell face first onto the floor, sleeping sounder than a baby.

The two watched as the wind finally died down, revealing the aftermath of a devastating kitchen fire, and an annoyed Storm with a trophy in hand; groaning loudly at the two who stared at him blankly.

"If there's a fire burning on the dance floor, what do you do?" groaned Storm, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Call Sean Kingston who will-" began Xanibus, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Why do I even bother?" questioned Storm, more to himself than the two before he vanished like the wind, reappearing shortly after wards." You call 911."

"As if we needed him, anyways, right Xan-" began Naxah, turning around to Xanibus, her voice slowly trailing off as Raxis was looking at her like a scorned Mother would do their disobedient children.

Xanibus' ears dropped in sadness as Naxah slowly chuckled, trying to get Raxis to laugh with her. Raxis merely sighed, shaking her head while looking around at everything that was in the room.

"Said you had everything under control, didn't you? Who did you think you were when you thought that?" asked Raxis, seeing no point in arguing as she exhaled deeply.

"You?" replied Xanibus, smiling weakly." I think, though all you ever do is complain how stupid the people that are involved are for not-"

"Shut up, Xanibus," sighed Raxis.


	65. Chapter 65 Blow It Up!

"Storm, what's in the box?" asked Raxis, waling up to Storm who was busy putting the finishing touches on his newest creations.

"Well, since Mother's Day is tomorrow, and I'm away from home, I have to send a package to my friends to let them know that I'm doing fine," replied Storm, grabbing the ductape, and measuring a reasonable amount." Since I did promise them that I would still celebrate the holidays with 'em, and all that jazz. Plus, one of my friends will have my arse if I didn't tell them how I'm doing once in a while, since I did promise her that before I left."

"Is that why you occasionally come back with your clothes ripped to shreds like Xanibus was-" began Raxis, smiling sharply.

"Please, don't remind me of the horrors I endure just to make that kitty happy," groaned Storm rolling his eyes while putting numerous stamps on his package." But yes, that's why I come home like that sometimes. Sometimes, I'm lucky if she doesn't kill me or something for being away for so long."

"Gosh, she sounds like a sadistic, cruel, brutal woman," replied Raxis.

"You have no idea," muttered Storm, spinning the box around on his left fingertip, making sure that his creation had no mistakes on it."Anyway, I'm off to go mail this, so good luck with…...what is it you're supposed to do?"

"XANIBUS COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHORTS!" shouted Roxas somewhere in the castle, chasing down Xanibus who had his shorts in her teeth like a dog.

Raxis sighed loudly as Storm quickly ran out of the room, Xemnas walking into the room moments later, still trying to fix his tie. The sight of their leader struggling to make his own self look decent was enough to bring Raxis to the brink of laughter, but she had to force herself not to. After all, he was doing this for his Mother, and the thought was too sweet to mock. Unless you were drunk, and hated people that loved their Mother's half to death.

"Blasted tie!" shouted Xemnas, fumbling to put the tie through its loop that he prepared for it, slapping his forehead once more in the struggle to get it through." Why won't it go in the hole!?"

"That's what she said!" shouted Axel, Larxene fixing his tie for him after he decided it best to give up on the task.

"Xemnas, just wear a damn clip on! Nobody will know the difference!" shouted Raxis, shaking her head in shame at the leader." And what kind of leader are you if you can't even fix your own tie?"

"I was never one to prepare for something like this, Raxis," replied Xemnas, exhaling loudly as he gave up on the endeavor completely, letting the tie stay unfinished." I wore my causal outfit to prom, and wore pajamas to my friends Mother's funeral. We haven't spoken since."

"Your date or your friend?" asked Raxis, curiously.

"Both," sighed Xemnas, the tie hitting his chin as Storm came back, a gush of wind rushing behind him.

"Just got the reservations to that restaurant ya wanted, Xemnas, though I had to fight a Father-Son and Pregnant Mother trio for the last spot," replied Storm, rubbing his lower back." Wasn't pretty."

"Why, the Father-Son duo almost kicked your butt?" asked Raxis.

"Nah, the Mother nearly beat me half to death! She wouldn't stop hitting me with her iron clad pocketbook," replied Storm." Nearly pulled my hair off on top of that! Haven't endured a beating like that since Scrappy Grandma, which I deserved."

"Xemnas," announced Lexaeus walking in with his Mother, who was dressed in a peacock outfit, complete with actual peacock feathers on the back." Your Mother."

Ulimecia stared at Xemnas, who stared at Storm who started at Raxis, who in turn stared at Ultimecia; completely the dreaded and rare clockwise stare down in the movies.

"SERIOUSLY XANIBUS! GIVE MY BACK MY SHORTS!" roared Roxas still chasing Xanibus.

"Mother," said Xemnas finally, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you brave enough to let her show you her peacock?" asked Storm, quickly blocking a left hook from Raxis, who caught his joke.

"Xemnas," returned Ultimecia, sighing loudly at what he was wearing." I see that you're still incapable of fixing your own tie, let alone make yourself look decent for a special occasion like this."

The three looked down at Xemnas' shoes, Storm shaking his head trying his best not to laugh.

"Yes, Mother, I know," remarked Xemnas, forcing himself to acknowledge his own failure.

"And here I though I was the one bad at this," muttered Storm to Raxis, who nodded slowly.

"So where are you taking me on this fine, evening? I'm sure it will be a real _killer_!"

"Oh, it sure will!" muttered Storm, quickly being slapped by Raxis.

"Yes, well, yes I shall show you-Why don't we just go?"

The two left, the other two watching them intently like aliens, while Roxas still screamed at Xanibus who still had his shorts.

It was the best restaurant that Xemnas knew existed, with enough class to make a hooker look like a slob, and so fancy that even Kings and Queens would dine there. Fancy paintings, roman architecture, a beyond heavenly crew that would ensure that one would have a good time, and even live music to make it a tranquil atmosphere. Well, almost peaceful.

"I'D LIKE TO DECIATE DIS TO A BABE THAT TWICKLES MY PICKLES AND MAKES MY HORNY FUNNY! THIS IS FOR XEMNAS AND HIS MOTHER EVERYOEN! NOW LET'S GET FUNCKED UP IN HERE!" slurred Demyx, somehow on the stage before the opening act, believing he is in fact at a concert, burping into the microphone before beginning his song.

"Dear, Marluxia, not now,"muttered Xemnas, shaking his head in disbelief, burying his hands in his face as Demyx started to ruin every bodies time.

"I got this," sighed Storm walking past them.

Demyx burped loudly, playing the beginning of _Uptown Funk _by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars, before Storm quickly shoved him to the side; clapping loudly before grabbing the mic off its stand.

_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle __Pfeiffer, __that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls_

_Them good girls straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Got to kiss myself, so pretty_

He spun the stand over his left leg, planting the mic back on it.

_I'm too hot (Hot Damn!)_

_Call a police and a fireman!_

_I'm too hot(Hot damn!)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot! (Hot Damn!)_

_Say my name you know who I am!_

_I'm too hot (Hot Damn!)_

_And my band 'bout that money!_

_Break it down!_

_Girls hit your hallelujah! (woo!)_

_Girls hit your Hallelujah! (Woo!)_

_Girls hi your hallelujah! (Woo!)_

_Cause Uptown Funk Gonna Give it to ya!_

_Cause Uptown Funk Gonna Give it to ya!_

_Cause Uptown Funk Gonna Give it to ya!_

_Saturday Night, and we in the spot!_

_Don't believe me just watch!_

"How about we check in?" asked Xemnas, looking at Ultimecia who shrugged.

After checking in, the Mother-Son duo made their way to their table, the song fading away as everybody clapped, relieved that the opening act was coming on instead. They sat in silence, Xemnas occasionally opening his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it after wards.

Finally, Ultimecia said," You know, I've always wondered why you act like a moron in certain situations. Maybe it's because you're crazy, or maybe because you believe that you don't have a heart."

"Well, everybody's different, Mother," replied Xemnas shrugging.

"So, how is Naxah these days? It's been a while since I last saw her," replied Ultimecia shrugging.

"She's doing well, though I can't say that about the rest of the organization," remarked Xemnas."Though, it has been much more lively with her there. I am wondering what surprise she was in store for us today."

"Naxah, I'm pretty sure that doing this is, in fact, stupid," countered Storm, finally finding the power source for the entire city, while the two members of the Chaos Duo stood behind him.

"And I'm pretty sure that it's a great idea!" countered Naxah, crossing her arms over her chest." Right, Xany!"

"Yeah! It will like totally work!" exclaimed Xanibus, agreeing with whatever Naxah said.

Storm knew it was impossible to argue with the two together, and he really wanted to get something to eat, so he went along with whatever they had in store. No matter how dangerous the consequences may be.

"Whatever she's doing, I have no doubt it will be crazier than the last action she took," remarked Xemnas."Anyway, how are you doing Mother?"

"I'm doing fine, but I am still confused why you kicked me out in the first place," remarked Ultimecia.

"Mother, must we go over this once more, especially-"

"I didn't understand it, to be honest, since you are clearly a psychopath who clearly needs to be more active-"

"Mother, it was my house, and you were intervening in my affairs-"

"What affairs! The affairs that happen behind closed doors in your office when you have to fulfill your-"

"MOTHER!"

By now, they had attracted the attention of everyone in the restaurant, some people dropping their forks on their expensive dresses and suits; one waiter nearly dropped the plate he was carrying while another was letting a customer's glass overfill to the brim, the beverage pouring out onto the table.

"MOTHER I WILL NOT LET YOU EMBASS ME IN PUBLIC, AND I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF! YOU CAN TAKE MY LIFE, YOU CAN TAKE MY CARDS, YOU CAN TAKE MY VIDOES, YOU CAN EVEN TAKE MY TIE-" He ripped off the unfinished tie, throwing it on the table angrily."BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY MY DIGNITY!"

She shrugged," Why take something that you never had in the first place?"

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker before Xemnas could respond, causing everyone but the duo to dive under the table in fear of the aliens coming to Earth and abducting them.

Then they blew up, marking the end of the richest restaurant.

"Xemnas, I'm really sorry, but I lost the last spot to a Father-Son and Pregnant Mother tiro," remarked Storm, walking into the Grey Area, taking a minute to rub his lower back." Damn woman nearly beat me half to death with her iron clad pocketbook. Sorry, but we're gonna have to go with Plan B."

"YES I CAN GET RID OF THIS TIE!" shouted Xemnas, quickly ripping off his tie, throwing it on the ground before running out of the room, screaming in glee.

"Aren't you supposed to be half-demon, Storm?" questioned Raxis, raising an eyebrow at him." And you lost to a pregnant woman?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't hit pregnant woman," replied Storm walking over to one of the couches." No matter how much they PMS or whatever."

"Hey, guys did you hear!?" exclaimed Demyx running into the Grey Area, his sitar in hand." The restaurant Xemnas was supposed to go to with his Mom just blew up!"

Raxis blinked twice in confusion while Storm merely laid back in his seat, enjoying how awesome he was at times like these.

"ROXAS! TRY THE TRCIK NAXAH USES!" shouted Storm.

_Happy Mother's Day, from Naxah, Nstorm and friends everybody! Hope you got something awesome planned for your Mothers! See ya!_


	66. Chapter 66 Catnapped!

**Finally, back in my usual, crazy train of-you know what, just enjoy!**

* * *

"It's still spring, right?" asked Storm raising an eyebrow at the sight of Demyx using the sun to cook his eggs."Or is it already Summer?"

"No, it's still Spring," replied Raxis still working on sewing a sweater,"it's just starting to get really hot-it always does."

"Yeah, you do have a point," replied Storm remembering how the seasons would shift uncontrollably." One minute it's cold as death outside, the next it's hotter than hell or somethin' along those lines. Luckily, Xemnas didn't forget to pay the cooling bill, otherwise we'd all be swimming in our own sweat."

"You know I've always wanted to do?" asked Raxis placing her extremely late, unfinished project to the side." I've always wanted to go to the beach, or something close to that. But every time I ask Xemnas says-"

"AIN'T NOBODY GOT ENOUGH MONEY NOR TIME TO GO ON A TRIP TO THE LIGHT SIDE!" bellowed Xemnas somewhere in the castle, enraged at whatever member said what Raxis was getting to." I KNOW THEY HAVE CAKE BUT DO THEY HAVE MILK AND COOKIES!? NO NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE TEDDY!"

"Well, isn't he in the summer spirit?" asked Storm crossing his arms over his chest, shaking his head." You guys can travel to any world you wanna go, yet ya'll can't even go to the beach? Why not go to Destiny Islands or somethin'?"

"Xemnas isn't well liked in many worlds, along with half of the organization, so the only people who could actually go there are Axel, Roxas, Xion, somehow Demyx, Naxah, Xanibus, Selena, and myself. And if Xemmy can't go, nobody can."

"Well, that's gonna change!" He stood to his feet, holding his fist in the air as a heroic aura passed over him, only to vanish seconds later." Eventually, but in the meantime, I know of a place where it's summer all year long!"

"Really!?" Her eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky at his comment." You can-"

"Of course not, but I'm just saying that for future references, and foreshadowing events that may or may not happen later on; thus breaking the fourth wall in a complicated, sophiscated way."

"Now if only you could say that word correctly."

"Storm, we've got another problem," said Lexaeus walking into the room with a jug of ice cold water in his large hands.

Storm eyed him with great annoyance," And this involves me how?"

"GUESS WHO'S BARCKAY!?" shouted a familiar voice, jumping from behind the Giant, smiling brightly in victory.

The first thought that crossed both of their minds was something they would have desired to yell at the person, if they weren't curious as to why he was in their castle. It's been a while since they have lost saw him, and that was when Axel burned his place to the ground like his dignity being destroyed by their last attack against him. There was no doubt there were evil intentions in his unicorn agenda, but for now they acted as if he was the worst nemesis they knew, and had. Which was true since he was their only nemesis. Next to Naxah's clone.

"Whaddaya want Barry?" groaned Storm rolling his eyes at the ceiling after catching the mere sight of him.

"And what's with the lame catchphrase?" added Raxis, equally annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just here to gloat in the victory I have achieved in your pitiful-" began Barry.

"I'ma stop ya right there cause this is sounding _way_ too familiar to me," interrupted Storm, a chill working its way down his spine." Go back to the gloating part minus the whole _Grand and Worthy Nemesis _persona that you achieved just now."

"What I'm trying to say is that I've captured one of your pets, and shipped her off to the zoo in Twilight Town," replied Barry, shrugging as he sounded more casual and natural." You know, for burning my place to the ground and all that jazz."

"Wait, what?" asked The Three bewildered at what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, the 'jazz' that I'm referring to is the demise of my-" began Barry.

"No, back up to the part about capturing one of our pets," corrected Raxis, leaning forward nearly falling off the couch." And the shipping part."

"Yeah, I just found one of your abnormal, weird pets running around like an uncaged animal, and I thought, _Hm this may be a gift from Lady Luck herself, _before I caught her, beat her-I actually had to fight her since she wouldn't stop biting me, and shipped her off to some random zoo in a random world. Then I came here to gloat about it."

"Which pet was it?"

"Well, she wasn't really a pet, more like a human with animal qualities and smelled like the aroma of a fish market-which nearly made me throw up my lunch-"

"You moron, that wasn't an animal that was a human!" shouted Lexaeus opening the jug, and pouring it over his body, the water flooding the area where he stood." And yes, I'm hot!"

Storm looked at Raxis who looked at him with the same look he had before the two quickly ran out of the room, and to whatever place the wind would take them.

* * *

Despite having a crisis in the organization that involved the entire organization, everybody but Naxah and Tim and Naxah's newest friend, Larry The Talking Parrot, actually joined the duo in the hunt for Xanibus' whereabouts. It didn't help that Xemnas was telling them that they can just get another cat at the Cat House, since cats were free and didn't cost a lot of money at all. His mind was as twisted as Barry's who believed a half cat, half human hybrid was an actual animal. It also didn't help that there were about twenty zoos in the entire town, a little more over the average in Storm's eyes, and that half of those zoos had people who spoke some made up language. Back-Alley, Walk-Willie, New-Deli-even the infamous Shaka-Baka-Lacka which was somebody talking about Shaka, Baka, and Lacka as if they were actual people. And they said it with the flow of an experienced rapper.

Even though the odds weren't forever in their favors, the group never gave up-even when Backa-Shaka-Lacka somehow became a global epidemic within an hour after finding it existed, and somebody who spoke it wouldn't stop following them for whatever reasons they had. Finally, after nearly five whole wasted hours and a thousand made-up language speakers, they finally found the zoo where she was held captive in. Ironically, it was the first zoo that said they weren't a zoo, but in fact a doughnut shop and tried to sell them something they didn't even need; one of the items of which was in Naxah';s possession the entire time. A poster was right next to the entrance, entitled _Eighth Wonder of The World! Is it a cat or a Woman or perhaps a Wocataman!?_ Which had the picture of Xanibus in a strange robe printed on it.

"Why does this feel familiar to some show I've seen on television before?" muttered Storm, shaking his head in disbelief over the entire situation.

"More importantly, doesn't it bother any of you that despite having something like Xanibus in their possession for not even a day, they already have plush dolls, action figures, and who knows what of their mascot in their gift shop?" inquired Raxis eying the picture oddly.

"Yes, rather strange!" squawked Larry, fluttering in the air briefly before resting on Naxah's left shoulder again.

"It does tickle one's fancy, however, making it seem that-" began Tim.

"That son of a she-wolf planned this whole thing all along!" shouted Storm, directly his electricity at a nearby mailbox, blasting it into the sky." And that he was gloating about how he came up with such a well thought out plan!"

"Shaka-Backa-Lacka-Wacka-Tacka-Lacka!" shouted The Man named Billy, quickly throwing down his rap-like language in the mix, causing the group to eye him like the outlier in a crowd of similar people.

"What are you saying!?" shouted Storm.

"He's saying that-" began Naxah.

"Anyway, putting this entire thing aside, we should probably investigate this as there are still some unanswered questions lingering in the air," interrupted Raxis, waving her hand in front of her face, a disgusted expression crossing over it.

"Yeah, though it smells…...a little….foul," agreed Storm slowly nodding his head as he wrinkled his face at what Raxis wasn't trying to convey." Like the inside of an elephant's ass mixed in with the foul stench of a thousand waste plants in one area."

"Sorry, I had some spicy Spanish rice topped with seven different cheeses while we were searching," said Naxah smiling weakly.

"She's rude, she's rude!" squawked Larry, earning a well deserved pluck from Naxah.

Loud annoyed groans were exchanged among the two as the group walked head first into the eighth wonder of the world.

* * *

"Oh my god! She's so cute! Mommy, can we buy her!?"

"Twenty five dollars for a t-shirt of The Eighth Wonder of The World!? That's highway robbery!"

"Shaka-Backa-Lacka-Lacka-Baka-Shacka-Lacka-ka!"

"Support the cause! Fight against the cruel, and deeming torture that is being inflicted to one of nature's most gentle creatures! Let her go! Let her go!"

Those were the first things they heard when they walked into the zoo, a swarm of people surrounding the middle habit like moths to a light; amazed at the otherworldly creature behind the cage. This caused the other animals to become envious to the new one, yet sad as most of them were like that when they first came. Raxis was the first to run to the gift shop to check out the fabled highway robbery prices of the souvenirs, leaving Storm alone with Naxah, her annoying parrot, a robot, and a man who spoke a made-up language. The more he listened to him, the more he thought that he was speaking in some sort of made-up dialect, but shrugged the idea off as he went to go investigate.

"Like toddlers they flock to whatever thing can occupy their minds for the meantime," muttered Storm in disgust." And this is why we're-"

"Excuse me, sir, but there's no cutting!" shouted A Man who noticed that Storm was doing something wrong.

He turned slowly to him, a blank expression in his face before he crossed his arms over his chest." Wha?"

"You heard me! You have to wait in line like the one hundred and twenty-three of us!" shouted The Man pointing to the back of the line, where Naxah made its caboose.

The line stretched about the length of half a football field, and was wrapped all the way around the zoo, stopping at the entrance from which they came from. Somehow, he felt the line materialized out of no where in an attempt to stop him from doing what he was doing, but that would be crazy.

"I'm not waiting in that line, man, and what are you like eight?"

"Yes, and you should know there's no cutsies, so why don't you take your-Hey! Don't you walk away from me! I know a lawyer, and I'm not afraid-"

The other attractions were ignored, and were seemingly close to what the main was, but this whole thing was odd. Why would one zoo keep an alignment of mythical, magical creatures for the pleasure of the public, or better yet, themselves? And why did this all feel like a children's show he saw? And since when was the mood this thick in intellect?

"Storm, I've found out why they cost so much!" shouted Raxis running up to Storm with a notebook filled to the brim with notes about the economy of the gift shop."It has something to do with-"

"Say, Raxis? Why would a zoo have a mermaid, a merman, and a mythical juggling sea-lion who can walk like a human?" asked Storm looking at the aqua attraction.

She blinked twice as she looked at the same thing he was looking at," Well, that's strange haven't seen something like this since-"

"LET GO OF MY HAT YOU CRAZY GIRL!"

They watched in amazement as a small, petite, eight year old girl was beating up a man that was equally petite, and small; their parents trying to pry her off of him. He was something of a cross between a small, bald evil genius and a sly entrepreneur who cheated his way to the top, wearing a tall purple hat like Abraham Lincoln; dressed in the clothes of a noble. Then there was the wide, yellow colored mustache that was on his face making them believe he was wearing a really long Caterpillar on his face. By the looks of it, he already did something to anger the girl, but they were unsure what it was.

"LET GO OF MY HAT! IT COSTS MORE THAN WHAT YOUR PARENTS COULD MAKE IN A YEAR!" shouted The Man doing nothing, but screaming at the girl who had the grip of a tart.

Storm walked into the fray, merely pulling the two apart like he would do a doughnut, stopping the fighting. The Father picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms while The Man merely turned his back to them, straightening his top hat and his clothes.

"Let me guess, highway robbery?" asked Storm raising an eyebrow, effectively causing the family to walk away. He turned lazily to the man who barely went above his knees." Guess not."

The Man turned to him, outstretching his arms giving a warm yet sly smile at him, a hint of happiness in his eyes." Ah, my friend, I must thank you for saving me and my outfit! Surely, if you hadn't pulled me apart from the clutches of that vile fiend, we would have suffered-"

"Ah, no, you're one of those guys aren't you?" interrupted Storm rolling his eyes.

The Man looked at him in confusion as Raxis joined the group, placing her hand on her left hip, shifting her weight to the right.

"You're the owner?" asked Raxis, trying her best to take in all of the boy that was actually a man.

"Ah, yes, madame, I am!" exclaimed The Man quickly turning around to Raxis, smiling at her in glee." My name is James Montrey The Third, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He tried to reach for her free hand so he could plant a kiss on it, but it was too far for him to grab without it being too awkward.

"Yeah, I have a question-if your richness still notices I'm here, and isn't too much of a ladies….man," said Storm raising his hand, reminding them of his presence, The Man turning to him.

"Yes, yes, what is it boy?" asked James raising an eyebrow, before taking a quick glance at his watch." I don't have all the time in the world."

At times like this, Storm wished he wasn't so much of a nice guy for not yelling at the person directing an insult at him." Yeah, why do you have so many exotic creatures, cause quite frankly, I don't see why a zoo should have such a fine selection like the one you have."

"Ah, yes, yes I see that you're not the average run-of-the-milk male who is too caught up in his own filthy possessions, to notice a fine selection as this. Yes, we have many creatures-all of which are not your average animals-in fact, they're rare and priceless; housing more wealth than you or I could own at one time. These animals may be, in fact, the last of their kind and as the kind, and considerate-" A quick glance and smile was directed at Raxis, who rolled her eyes afterwards." Wealthy man that I am, I have gone to great lengths to make sure that their beauty, and species, live a long and brilliant life. After all, they need to reproduce to keep their offspring going, correct?"

"Yeah, ya gotta point there, but I wantcha to tell me more about your attractions-" He tilted his head back toward the middle one." More specifically, the one everybody's crowded around like moths to a flame."

"Ah, that one! Yes, she's a fine creature, wouldn't you agree? A cross between a human and a cat, a purfect product, yes? I found her in the holds of a cruel animal catcher, who was considerate enough to give it to me-for free, even, so being the wealthy man I was and still am, I had to repay him back ten-fold. So, I gave him enough money to keep him out of trouble for centuries, enough for his offspring to inherit when he passes. Quite generous, and quite the steal, no? But that beauty-that she-wolf, is a thing of mystery and a thing that is priceless! Sure, she may be scared, and feisty and angry that we took her away from her family and whatnot, but soon she will trust us. In fact, once I gain her trust, I plan to gain her love and after that we shall have babies upon babies of pure beauty that will bring us great joy, no?"

James was a psychopath, but he also had a comedic side as he was too short to even kiss her without climbing up her, or using a stepping stool.

"You don't say? Well, I'd hate to break it to ya, but she's ours-in fact she's our friend, and we want her back."

James blinked twice before he laughed loudly, for a good twelve minutes before he realized that the two were not joining in. He cleared his throat loudly, a business like aura rising over him once more.

"I am terribly, sorry to disappoint you two, but I'm afraid she's not for sale," replied James straightening his tie while ignoring the look of confusion from the two.

"Wha?" questioned The Two together, both giving a dumbfound look at the half man below them.

"Yes, I am sorry to disappoint the two of you, but I'm afraid she's too fine of a creature to let go easily-even for all the money in the world," translated James." But I could interest you in some of the merchandise regarding the new-"

"Look, listen here, man-er, boy? Listen you crazy man-child, she may be just another one of your pets that you keep here in this…..abnormal zoo, but she's our friend, and if you know what's good for ya then-" began Storm.

"She may be your friend, and she may seem like a pet that I keep here at the zoo, but she's more than that to me," replied James smiling brightly, making Storm groan in annoyance of the look he had in his eyes.

"Please, no, please tell me you-" began Storm, looking at the sky while his entire body slouched down.

"She's the love of my life, and I plan to make her my wife!" shouted James at the sky." Just like the others I promised to marry, but disposed of them after finding the next one. So, I bid you two, ado as it is starting to get terribly late and I have to plan out tonight's dinner for the two of us."

James quickly turned around, winking at Raxis whose left eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the gesture, walking to where place he was needed next.

"Storm, are you just going to let him walk away like that!?" shouted Raxis, pointing at the man walking away, with thoughts of reproducing with a different race." Storm, are you listening-"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya," groaned Storm watching the man walk away." Just a little disturbed at his plans for Xany, though I can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Storm, we have to-" began Raxis.

"You talk way too much, and fail to notice the obvious sometimes, Raxis. Don't you think I know that?" replied Storm slowly turning around to the large cage she was in." We'll get her back-even if it takes all night, and even if we have to blow up the entire-"

"What is with you and your obsession with blowing things up?" asked Raxis, raising any eyebrow.

"Eh, I like doing that, calms my destructive nature-ya know?" replied Storm.

"The line was way too long to wait in," said Tim walking with Naxah and Larry, with Billy in tow behind them, muttering something that wouldn't be understood anyway." Estimated time until we reached the front…...Four hours of pure annoyance."

"O-kay, that's good to know Tim," remarked Storm rubbing the back of his head while Raxis walked up to Naxah.

"So, what's the plan, oh great and powerful, Storm?" asked Raxis." Shall we figure out a way to get rid of the-"

"No need for flattery, but I'ma need a while to come up with a plan, ya know," replied Storm." Can't pull out miracles like that-no matter how hard I try. Give me time to assess the situation."

"But we need to get-" began Naxah.

"Ya know, I wonder how hollow that skull of yours is, Naxah, cause I don't understand why you respond to half the things I say when you're supposed to be mad at me. Charge into things like this head first, and ya might get your head chopped off after the heat gets to ya. Anyway, yes, I know how….creepy this is, but if James is smart enough, he wouldn't leave his money out in the open for us to snatch 'em up like hawks do with their prey. Pretty sure he transports 'em to a super secret hideout, somewhere between the worlds, and I need to find that place so we can work out a plan that'll be fool proof."

"Full proof, Storm, full proof," corrected Raxis earning a loud groan from him.

"I made that-you know what, let's walk and talk before this gets weird," replied Storm.


	67. Chapter 67

"How long until you actually create a plan that we can carry out?" asked Raxis, crossing her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at Storm who was busy taping his shoes with duck tape.

"Raxis, you talk way too much since you've asked me the same question within the past few hours, and I've given ya the same answer," replied Storm, grabbing the dagger she placed on the counter using it to cut the tape." It takes time to come up with a plan that may actually work, since Rick McRichPants over at the zoo won't be stupid to leave his pets out in the open for a band of us to steal. Haven't you read any movies like this?"

"Of course not as I prefer romance, and drama over action, chaos, mayhem, and just plain stupid," replied Raxis." Though, something tells me that there's more to this whole thing than what it seems."

"Which is why-" began Storm, placing the knife on the table, grabbing a pair of sunglasses next to them, putting them on his face very slowly." We're gonna bust this egg wide open."

Raxis gave a puzzled look at Storm." What egg?"

"The Zoo-I swear, we've got to get you addicted to action movies," replied Storm, quickly taking off his sunglasses, throwing them to the side as he turned his attention to his duct-tape wrapped shoe. He pointed at it while looking at Raxis." Why did I-"

"I don't know, Storm, I honestly don't know."

Storm leaned back in his seat, ignoring the sounds of gagging from Naxah who was busy trying to break the World Record for Most Hot Dogs Swallowed Whole Within A Minute. Tim was cheering her on while Billy was busy making a theme song to convey the struggle between woman and pork, all in his unique made-up language.

* * *

Within five minutes of being locked in a prison cell underneath a castle very similar in design to Castle Oblivion, Xanibus managed to befriend a friendly Mermaid named Merry who was sleeping in a pool filled with sea water moments before she was placed in the cell with her. Despite being a cell made for prisoners like them, they were well cleaned and the walls were painted an array of different colors so that they wouldn't go insane looking at white walls all the time. There were even rats running around the cells, so Xanibus wouldn't go hungry over the very small portions they were given on a regular day basis; but Merry insisted on not even eating a dead rat raw, let alone any meat. The only bad side to this was that there was no Storm, or any of her other friends with her, but they were devising a plan to get her out as she was playing a tune on an Ocarina that Merry made entirely out of her shedding scales, and the rubbery meat they gave them.

"Yo Neko-Girl!" shouted Barry, knocking on the bars of their jail cell with a metal cup, causing Xanibus to hiss a little at the sudden change in sound.

"Hey, I was in the middle of playing!" puffed Xanibus like a little girl, turning her head towards Barry." That's rude!"

"You know what else is rude? YOUR VOICE!" countered Barry, his eyes suddenly becoming bloodshot red." It sounds like a three year-old girl with a squeaky voice! And do you think I care, no! Now, the Landlord wants to have a special word with you."

Xanibus tilted her head at his statement."Landlord? Is that the name of a type of dish?"

Barry rolled his eyes while taking out his keys," No, Mister Montrey wants to see you."

"Monterrey Jack? I could sure eat some high quail-i-ty cheese right about now!" exclaimed Xanibus, smiling brightly as Barry unlocked their cell door.

"Not cheese, you rat! James Montrey The Third!" shouted Barry, beckoning Xanibus to come to him.

"Hey, I'm no rat!" shouted Xanibus, angrily stomping toward Barry before standing up on her tippy-toes just so she could get up to his level." I'm a cat, and not the one wearing a hat! And who's James Mottery The Third? Is he a magician?"

"You honestly-" Barry slapped his forehead before sliding his hand over his hair, feeling his blood pressure the longer he talked with this moron reincarnated into Neko form." Never mind, you'll learn who he is in due time, but follow me for now. He's waiting for you."

Barry walked away from Xanibus who turned to Chris The Gorilla, waving at him." Bye Chris! Hope you get your bananas back from Christina! And Christina stop hogging all of the bananas as Chris will-"

"COME ON YOU MORON OR DO I HAVE TO GET THE WATER!?"

Xanibus quickly shivered before running after Barry, only to run back and wave at Merry, who returned the favor.

"Bye, Merry! I'll be sure to play _Stairway To Heaven _when I get back!"

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THE WATER!"

With one final wave good-bye, Xanibus ran after Barry and the two walked up to James Montrey The Third's room that was at the top level. Barry knocked twice on the large, golden doors before opening the door, being greeted by the scent of gourmet food that made Xanibus' mouth watery. James was sitting at the long, large, rectangular shaped tabled filled to the brim with many different types of dishes, holding a golden goblet in his right hand sitting on a very large throne that made him look like a toddler.

"Sir, your….Hyperactive Beauty," replied Barry, looking Xanibus up and down before quickly, and quietly, shuffling out of the room.

"Ah, Missouri, it is a pleasure to be welcomed by your heavenly presence!" exclaimed James with a dramatic flourish of his arms, the goblet in his hand shinning brightly.

"Misery? I'm not sad," replied Xanibus, slowly walking toward the table with anticipation, taking her seat while shaking violently with held in excitement.

"Ah, your humor knows no bounds, my sweet little Onheld!" replied James, the French in his accent becoming heavier." As for your beauty, it is something out of zhis world, yes?"

"Well, my friend always told me I smell like fish sticks, so I guess that's something else I have going for me."

James bellowed with laughter so much, that the goblet in his right hand almost fell onto his small lap, but it wasn't as if he was going to have children in the first place with his attitude, and humor. After he finally gained control of himself, and after taking a quick sip from his goblet, he waved his free arm at the food in front of him.

"Please, help yourself to whatever looks well to your liking as you are my guest after all."

Xanibus meowed happily in delight before quickly digging her claws into whatever item of food was closest to her, forgetting everything but the primal desire to feast on everything in plain sight like an animal. Nothing was safe from her hunger, not even the Coconut Cream pie that was actually Pumpkin Pie, but one of James' personal chefs mixed up the order completely. She didn't really care though, as long as she could fill her stomach to its maximum capacity without any fear or being told to slow down; no matter how much food was smeared over her face, or fell on her lap in the process. Normally, guys would be disgusted at the mere sight of a woman "pigging out" like them, unless they were complete slobs themselves, but James was unfazed by her animal like behavior and her discarded table manners. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying seeing his beauty gore herself in government food without hesitation or fear of being told to slow down, or even be made fun of because she was acting like peasants who haven't eaten within a couple of days.

"Are you enjoying the food, my love. Is to your liking?"

Xanibus looked up from her eating, smiling brightly as she showed James the massed up food in her mouth; some of which dripped onto her food and the table." NOM!"

James chuckled a bit at her remark as she began to continue her attack on the food."Eat as much as you like, my love, as there is nothing more attractive than a woman that can eat like a man. At least, in my eyes, but wouldn't you agree?"

Xanibus nodded happily before swallowing her food in one large gulp that could be heard all the way in Twilight Town." Totally! Can I bring something down to Merry, Mister Mottery? She's too good for Raw Dungeon Rats!"

"As you wish, I shall tell the guards to feed _both _of you food, but no more of the dungeon scraps they've been feeding you! I shall not have my love eating food that is not to her liking!"

"Really!?" The twinkling excitement in her eyes was like staring at the stars." Thanks Mister Mystery!"

"Please, call me James, Xanibus since after all we _are _close friends, no?"

Xanibus nodded in approval, returning to her gorging while James watched with hearts in his eyes, occasionally sipping from his goblet.

* * *

"Shaka-Lacka-Baka! Wacka-Lack-Backa!" shouted Naxah, singing karaoke with Billy after Tim managed to decode his language.

"Wacka-Lacka-Backa-Backa-Lacka-Shaka! Shacka-Wacka-Lacka-Lacka-Wacka-Shacka! Shacka! Lacka!" shouted Billy, the enthusiasm in his voice enough to kill Demyx's.

"WACKA!" shouted The Two in union." LACKA! SHACKA! LAAAAAACCCCCAAA-"

"SHUDDAUP!" bellowed Storm, firing a burst of electricity at the machine, blowing it to smithereens."Gosh, the two of you sound like a bunch of dying cats-only in a made-up language!"

"Anyway," remarked Raxis calmly as Storm turned to face her again." We have to come up with a plan to get Xanibus-"

"And the animals, can't forget them," interrupted Storm, raising his hand slightly, smiling sharply at the annoyed look Raxis gave him.

"I was getting to that, but thanks for making me feel like an idiot," snarled Raxis rolling her eyes, looking at the map laid out on the table." Anyway, we have to be careful as to what we do, since one mishap could lead to a failed mission. We could attack from the rear-"

"But that would be near impossible since the cooks and whatnot are in that one area," replied Storm, drawing a line from the front to the middle." A direct attack could be the best choice, but that leaves us with getting the animals out of there without any harm coming to 'em." He then drew a second line, this time from the middle to the lower parts." Unless Naxah and Billy act as decoys, so that we could slip in undetected, but problem is-"

"Cameras, regular guard patrols, not to mention the animal becoming excited once figuring out we're part of the rescuing team." Raxis then circled each possible location the guards, patrols, and cameras with a black pen."Seems like the most patrols go through the dungeons, then to the middle, then front, and ending at the east section of the stronghold. If we are to get them out safely, then we have to be quick, quiet, and deadly-all at the same time."

Storm smiled sharply, leaning back in his seat, placing his hands on the back of his head smoothly." No problem 'bout that, Raxis, I'm know for hittin' 'em fast, yet deadly. Though getting the animal to the Garage located near the Guard Outposts on the West Side, will be hard unless-"

"Way ahead of you on that one, Storm, as I'll have Tim to take care of the guards. But we'll need communication devices, and a way to tell Xanibus about our plan, so that we can time it right."

"Yeah, got that covered, but once the guards find out about the plan it won't be long until the heavy machinery comes in."

"How long?"

"Give or take a few minutes-six or seven at the most, so we have to get the animals out in at least four or five. Maybe even ten with enough time to get to the trucks, and hightail it outta there. We'll carry it out at nine o'clock at night on the dot two days from now. Till then-"

The two became to carry a bigger, electricity resistance Karaoke machine into the room, causing Storm to groan loudly at the sight of this.

"We're stuck with The Wacko-Backa-Lacka singing duo."

* * *

A day had passed since Xanibus met James Montrey, and her wishes were fulfilled as there was no more scraps being fed to them, instead only the finest of the fine food she had a day ago. Merry had an unusual craving for chocolate seaweed wrapped in thinly sliced pasta that Xanibus couldn't quite explain, and Xanibus would occasionally eat half of the food before sliding the plate over to The Gorillas that would distribute it to the other animals, so that they wouldn't starve to death at least. Xanibus did play _Stairway To Heaven _for Merry, who never heard of Zeppelin before, or even The Offspring for that matter as she was about one-hundred years old. Mermaids lived for a long time, depending in the right conditions as did Fexienels, so she assumed that was something they had in common at least. Unless they counted the fact that both of them were lonely in the past before they finally were united with friends, but for Merry it was more boyfriend than real-friends. To make matters worse, her lover, Oscar, was in another cell with the Jugging Sea-Lion Lemmy and they would always talk about Merry which would turn into singing a song to each other that would be foiled by the occasional guard. At least, she had Xanibus and Xanibus had her.

"Neko-Reko," snorted Barry, walking up to the cell and unlocking the door." James wants to see you yet again."

"My name's Xanibus!" snarled Xanibus, walking after Barry while saying good-bye to everybody else." Can't you use it!?"

"Eh, too long of a name, and too much of a hassle for me, but what do I care anyway? After we get rid of your friends, nothing's gonna matter anymore," replied Barry, smiling evilly at Xanibus." Did you also know that after we take over the worlds, James' gonna get rid of all of your animal friends like useless insects? In fact, I've heard that somebodies gonna get trashed tonight."

"That will never happen in like a million, gazillion years!" countered Xanibus, huffing out her chest while crossing her arms." Naxah will never fall to somebody as weak as you! And Mostery isn't cruel like you said he is as he would never do anything to upset me!"

Barry chuckled softly, shaking his head as he tapped the door twice, before pushing it open and letting Xanibus walk into the room herself; the sweet scent of roses erupted through her nostrils. James was sitting at the usual long table that was completely desolate of any type of food, which caused a little bit of remorse in Xanibus, but she still took her seat.

"Ah, Xanibus, it is a pleasure to be blessed by your presence as always!" exclaimed James happily, ding his usual dramatic arm flourish." There is something I need to talk to you about, as I find comfort in your presence. See, it gets lonely living in this castle all by my lonesome and I was wondering, if you mind, if you would be so kind as to stay up here with me."

"Oh, I would love to James!" exclaimed Xanibus happily, thinking of all the activities she could do once she got out of the dungeons." That would be awesome, since the dungeon's always dark and gloomy and smells like sewage all the time! Will I get a bed that smells like chicken!? I've always wanted one, but they always say that it would be a waste of chicken!"

James smiled brightly at Xanibus' request," Yes, everything you want and more, Xanibus. I shall fulfill every and any wish you may have!"

"Oh, can Merry come up here, and maybe Oscar and The Gorillas!? I wouldn't want them to miss out on all the fun I'm going to have!"

James slowly rubbed the palm of his hand, looking at his lap before looking at Xanibus."I'm afraid they cannot join us, Xanibus, as the fun will be too great for them to handle."

"Aw!" Her cat ears dropped in sadness as she looked at her lap before looking at James happily, her ears breathing life once more." That's too bad! I really wanted them to have fun too! Oh, well, at least we'll have a lot of fun!"

"Yes, we shall, my love, and the first game on our list shall be something a bit…...X-rated."

Xanibus titled her head to the left, the gears in her mind slowly turning a bit faster." X-ray-ted? Are we going to have an X-ray?"

"No, not all my love, we are going to do the Hookey-Pokie, yes? A fine, breath taking game of pure churning with nothing but our beating hearts! And it shall all be kept within the confines of this very room!"

"What're you saying? You're using words that make no sense to me."

"Ah, yes, I keep forgetting about your race and their rituals in performing intercourse. What I meant to say is that-"

"Is it true that you plan to get rid of one of the animals tonight?"

Suddenly, the scent of roses turned into the scent of lemons, but Xanibus could not smell the change as James rubbed the back of his head; confusion crossing over his face. She had him right where he didn't want her to have him, and it was only a matter of time before her feeble mind could figure everything out; foiling his entire plan. There was one last trick up his sleeve that he made for this exact moment.

"Xanibus, you must be confused as to what I mean. See, I only wish to let them go after they've endured so much pain and suffering within the dungeons; after all I can only endure so much before I finally have to release them to a better place. It's for their good, after all, I hope you can understand."

An invisible sweat drop rolled down his face as Xanibus' gears stared to slowly return to their normal speed, her mind never once questioning his compassion."Oh, do they go to a place where they can have all the fun in the world!?"

"Yes, you could say that they do."

"Can we go there one day!?"

"Yes, we could go there someday, Xanibus, but for now let us focus on the present, yes?

"Yeah!" The gears went into overdrive, causing her mind to warp back to a few moments ago." What did you mean about intercourse?"

"I meant to say we could…..fight together a little bit, maybe do some….wrestling or sparring so that we could-"

Suddenly, Xanibus' primal instincts, or her childish behavior finally became not so innocent as it seemed, managed to work their way into her brain causing her to growl loudly at his response." That's disgusting you perv! I would never ever in a million years do _that_ with you!"

James blinked twice."Come again?"

"You heard what I said, and-and you look like a baby Fexienel in that chair!"

James became even more confused at that, even though that Fexienels and the average human house cat were the same family." Did-did you just call me a cat?"

"Yes, and-and you're a big, fat dumb-dumb poopey faced man at that! And you smell like elephant dung!"

Immediately, he raised his arms to inhale the scent of his armpits to be sure that what she said was true."My darling, why are you so furious with me? I thought we had something special, no?"

"You're right we don't have something special, and if we did I would-I would run away and-and get some aerosol spray so that I wouldn't have to smell your stinky booty everyday! Then I would-I would call you Monterrey James everyday until you ran away, you dirty face! And I'm not your darling!"

"But we shared a meal together the other night, and you-"

"I only like you for your food! You're too dumb to look into our race!?"

"The Storm kid would-Xanibus, I know you're mad, but my intentions were good."

The claws in her left hand became visible, causing James to jump up as if a sword was about to be thrown at him." Okay, they were but I assure you that I would have given you everything you ever wanted!"

"Go and-and-and sit on a wooden stick, you poopey head!"

"GUARDS! HELP! HELP!"

* * *

"Wait here, Raxis, and keep the portal open," breathed Storm to Raxis as he stepped into the darkness of the dungeons, just as a guard was finishing up his patrol.

The dungeon was very stuffy, and smelled like a sewage waste dump, but that didn't bother him as much as it did the animals all of which were very quiet. In fact, it was almost as if something bad had happened to one of them, but it was unclear which one it was as they all were sad. Hopefully, nothing bad happened to Xanibus otherwise-

"Oscar….." sobbed A Voice in one of the cells, water splashing with every sob they took." Oh, Oscar."

Storm followed the sound of the sobbing, tracing it to the mermaid he saw at the zoo earlier, wearing a seaweed dress adorned with multicolored seashells, a red and black seashell comb that went through the bun on the top of her light, aqua colored hair with a green tail, sobbing loudly into the palms of her light sun kissed skin. His eyes darted from her, to the cell walls, to the ocarina near the pool of seawater she was in, and finally to the mangled corpses of former living dungeon rats. Xanibus.

"Hey, whatcha crying about?" asked Storm, looking down the hallway to ensure there were no guards about to creep up on him.

The Mermaid slowly turned her head toward him, a sorrowful expression crossing her already broken spirit that caused the sobbing to turn into soft, quick sniffling.

"Are….you here to end my suffering?"asked The Mermaid, a soft, feminine, broken voice coming from her in between sniffles.

"Nah, what makes ya think I would wanna hurt a gentle creature such as yourself?" asked Storm, raising an eyebrow." Sure, I may be considered evil because of my powers and whatnot, but that doesn't mean I'm still human. Besides, I'm here for a much bigger treasure than you anyway."

"Are…...you a thief?" asked The Mermaid, her voice slowly becoming calmer.

"Ya could say that, ya couldn't say that either, so in a way I guess I am," replied Storm, looking down the hallway once more." Hey, mind if I ask ya somethin' real quick? Kinda in a hurry."

The Mermaid nodded, wiping away tears from her eyes before sniffling one more time.

"Ya know of a girl named Xanibus? Hyperactive, always hungry, has big cat ears, and looks like a cute kitten after they've become naughty?"

"Yes, she was here about an hour or two ago summoned by The Landlord, but she hasn't been back since." Her eyes started to become filled with water again." I fear…...I fear the worse has happened to her, just like they did-"

"Hey, don't you cry now! Xanibus' not the one to just let somebody have their way with her! She's alright, I know it, but we just have to hope for the best. Anyway, we're leading a rescue operation tonight at nine, and I was wondering what would be the best place to mount a decoy?"

"I don't know, but maybe-"

He held his hand up, signaling for her to stop talking as he heard footsteps approaching from the darkness."Gotta go, can't get caught!"

"Wait!"

Storm stopped about halfway on his journey, Raxis begging him to hurry up through the portal as he looked at her.

"What is your name?"

Storm smiled sharply," Storm." He waved at her before running at the portal, and jumping in." See ya!"

The footsteps died down as the cells became silent once more.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about the party over at the East Hall?" asked One Guard as he waked with another Guard that was female." Apparently, somebody ordered pizza for the entire crew, since we've been on point with our jobs."

"Betcha it was the boss men, but they want it to be a secret so that we won't slack off," replied The Female Guard." You know how much money means to them."

"As long as I get a decent paycheck then I'm-" began The Male Guard.

Suddenly, the alarms went off as the entire building was shook to its core, causing the two guards to fall into the left side of the corridor they were in. Over at the East Side, Naxah and Billy accidentally somehow managed to drop Storm's handmade Epsilon Bomb that was able to destroy an entire part of a building in one blast,; before they were actually supposed to do. Naxah managed to open a dark corridor in time to save herself, but for Billy his fate was ambiguous.

"Nice going Naxah," complimented Raxis as she finished unlocking the last of the jail cells, while Tim guided the animals to safety."Way to blow our cover."

"Well, Billy was the one who wanted to detonate the bomb, and now he's buried underneath some rubble so yeah," replied Naxah shrugging, looking around." Wow, that was quick, and you did it all without Storm's help. Where is he anyway? Sleeping at home while we do all the work?"

"Not exactly," replied Raxis.

Storm was busy trying to clear out the entire garage in the castle in time for the next phase in the plan, or better yet Plan B if they managed to mess up the first part. So far, he managed to keep the bigger army trucks while throwing or destroying the smaller ones with ease. It was still a long way until he was going to be able to clear out the lot, but the worse part is that the alarms started blaring just as he was getting into the seventh to last truck. The timer on his stopwatch automatically went off, confirming that Raxis was finished with her part, but the timer was set to seven minutes or so, and as he got out of the truck it went down to six. Tim walked into the Garage hanger, the animals behind him unharmed, but frightened due to the blaring alarm.

"Tim, how much time do you need?" asked Storm, walking to the first truck that wasn't blocked by the debris." I can try to stall-"

"I can handle this, Storm, since the improvements to my body have been made,"assured Tim, patting Storm on his shoulder." Go and assist Raxis and Naxah. You came for Xanibus, and as such I am entitled to making sure that you carry out this plan."

"Right, Tim, and good luck!" shouted Storm, quickly running out of the garage and down the halls of the castle.

"NAXAH!" shouted Raxis, quickly running at Naxah, hugging her as she tackled her to the ground.

Immediately after, a giant robot came through the wall right side of the wall, destroying it in one fell blow kicking up dust and debris in its wake. Raxis and Naxah lied on the ground in front of the cloud of dust, only inches away from the silhouette of the figure that stood within it; their heartbeats increasing with each second.

"Raxis," said Naxah, looking at the silhouette along with Raxis who quickly rose to her feet, turning to face it.

"Naxah, do me a favor," replied Raxis slowly, summoning one of her knifes in her right hand."Go to the top floor, get Xanibus, and find Storm. I'll hold whatever this thing is off."

"Raxis-" began Naxah, slowly getting to her feet.

"Go now! Do as I say for once!" commanded Raxis, her voice returning to its usual tone." We don't have much time!"

Her mouth opened for a mere second, but was closed as quickly as it opened as she turned and ran down the hallway as fast as she could; leaving her sister to fight off what this being was. Raxis summoned the other knife in her hand, readying to defend against any attack the figure might have plan. The figure drew a large, sword from its back, pointing it at Raxis who took a step back in fear before quickly sidestepping to the right as the sword cleaved the place she was standing in half. Her feet moved on their own as she ran on the wall, pushing her left foot off the wall, lunging at the figure with both knifes held over her head causing the flow of time to slow down. The figure reached behind its back quickly, about to pull another weapon from seemingly no where before a gust of wind knocked it to the ground like a sack of bricks; also sending Raxis back to the ground only mere inches away from the large sword.

"Took you long enough," jested Raxis, swinging her knifes above her head before they vanished in a flash of light.

Storm merely grunted in what seemed to be a laugh as he turned to the cloud of dust that managed to form around the figure again, only this time a club was in its left hand.

"What's the plan, Storm?" asked Raxis, placing a hand on her hip.

"Go and join Naxah," replied Storm, not even bothering to look at her." She could use the extra hand."

Raxis nodded before turning around, on the mist of running when she suddenly stopped, and looked at Storm." Good luck, and be careful."

"You too."

She vanished into the distance as the electricity around Storm stared to dance violently, causing the ground to tremble in fear.

"Now, are you ready for the one, and only Storm?"

* * *

Xanibus was busy eating a tub of ice cream that she managed to find in James' mini-fridge with nothing but her bare hands, when suddenly the large, golden doors were knocked down with one swift and strong kick. They flew across opposite sides of the room, and if it wasn't for her cat-like reflexes she gained whenever she was startled, the left side of the door would have broken the entire left side of her body.

"Xanibus!" shouted Naxah, running into the room and embracing her." Oh I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be, I managed to find the kitchen!" exclaimed Xanibus happily, licking the ice cream off her fingers.

"Xanibus! Naxah!" called Raxis, quickly running into the room, heaving over.

The two broke the hug, turning to Raxis who was sweating and heaving like an exhausted dog after a long run.

"We've….gotta go…...now…...quickly," breathed Raxis, straightening her posture, placing her hands on the top of her head." Man, I should….really stop being…...so lazy…..out of…...shape."

"You shouldn't have eaten that much food before we got here," suggested Naxah, shrugging.

"Shut up, Naxah," snapped Raxis." Anyway, we gotta get going before we run out of time. Storm's holding off…..whatever that was, so we have to-"

"Merry!" exclaimed Xanibus, realization dawning on her once more." Merry, we've gotta save her!"

The two sisters looked at each other." Merry? Who's that?"

"My friend who's a mermaid, and apparently has a weird taste in food, and doesn't like dungeon rat."

"Dungeon…..rat?" asked Raxis raising an eyebrow." Should I ask?"

"The point is we have to save her! Otherwise, she'll die-"

"Xanibus, we don't have time for that! We've gotta get out of here before Storm manages to destroy the entire castle! Whether we're in here or not!"

"Raxis!?" questioned Naxah, confused as to what Raxis was getting at." What're you saying we don't have time!? There's always time!"

"Naxah, seriously let's be rational here, we came for Xanibus and the animals and not-"

"Yeah, all the animals including Xanibus' friend!"

"Yeah, I know-"

"So why aren't you-"

The sound of Storm screaming at the top of his lungs before a giant hit to a structure of the castle, caused the entire castle to shake violently before coming to a deadly silence; broken only by the sound of titles falling out of the ceiling.

"That's why," replied Raxis, smiling in victory.

_Raxis, come in Raxis, you there? _Asked Storm on Raxis' earpiece in her left ear.

"Yeah, Storm, I'm fine just found Naxah and Xanibus and we were-"

_Raxis, I've managed to knock that machine a round a couple of times, apparently it's something that James and Barry built in case of situations like these. The last hit I dealt to it was enough to temporarily disable its systems for a good seven or six minutes, so make sure there aren't any animals left before you leave. No exceptions, and no arguing as we don't have much time. I want every single animal alive, otherwise I will kill you for not doing what we agreed on. Storm, out._

Raxis growled loudly as the two smiled in defeat before the group ran to the dungeons.

* * *

_Storm, we've got the Mermaid, and we're making our way out as we speak though its kind of hard to do this since she's heavy, and all. What's more is that when we get everything that caused the darkness in this world to form, and actually become a world, it'll vanish as if it never existed in the first place, so whatever heroic fight you've been planning to do; forget about it and get to the truck in ten minutes or so. We can't stay long due to the fact that Merry can't be without water for at least ten minutes, and we're using a bottle of water to keep her alive. Raxis out._

"Got it, Raxis, ten minutes," replied Storm into his earpiece as the Robotic Version of James Montery recovered.

_Do you really think, that you can get away with this!? _Shouted Barry and James in union, pulling a giant, ten foot sword from their back, pointing it at Storm.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've done stuff like this before," replied Storm, shrugging." Shouldn't be a problem considering I'm fighting two of the most pathetic excuses for a villain I've ever met!"

_Why you little-_

They swung the sword down at Storm, who hopped off the ground, onto the edge of the sword, electricity surging around his body. He smiled sharply before disappearing in a flash of lightning, causing the Robot to abandon its sword and give chase.

"Where's Storm?" asked Raxis, looking around before checking the time." We're going to leave in like a minute."

The walls in front of the collapsed suddenly, a thick layer of dust engulfing the area before a gust of wind dissipated the cloud, revealing Storm quickly firing a blast of lightning at the same figure Raxis encountered earlier.

"Go!" barked Storm, waving his hand dismissively." I'll catch up later!"

"But-" began Raxis, shaking her head before giving Tim the order to sped up.

The truck sped off into the distance before Storm quickly gave chase….


	68. Chapter 68 Fishy Fridays

Since Merry had no where else to go, besides the ocean and she did not want to be a part of the world of Little Mermaid, and that Xanibus actually liked her as a friend; they decided to let her stay. Well, more liked forced her to say she would for reasons that even Zexion could not fathom. Everybody knew about how mermaids were unable to survive without having water twenty-four seven, yet they were unaware of the fact that some mermaids were able to lose their legs once their bodies, or legs, dry. Even looking at Storm's all knowing book of races, mystic beings, mysterious powers, spells, weapons, and about a thousand other things provided no answers to why that was possible. Maybe it was because Demyx was looking in the wrong spot, and accidentally lost the book which angered Storm a tad bit. Whatever the case, they were stuck with the Humanoid Little Mermaid who could become a human after drying up on land, who needed excess amount of water to survive. Salt water to be exact. Living with a mermaid couldn't be that hard, could it?

"All right, everybody, dinner is served!" exclaimed Storm with a dramatic flourish of his arms, bringing out the last of the food he had prepared to the extremely long table." Though, I feel as though the room gets bigger the more people we add to it….."

"Wow, Storm, I didn't know a lazy bum like you knew how to cook!" gasped Xigbar, smiling sharply causing Luxord to chuckle slightly at his joke.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm, cause if it is then you've fallen a little short there, buddy," replied Storm monotonously, rolling his eyes at his comment.

"I smell fish," said Xanibus, sniffing the air softly, the scent of rotten fish filling her nostrils.

Immediately, Merry very uneasy, queasy, and angry all at the same time while Storm merely smirked slyly at his creation.

"Yeah, I'm trying something new today," replied Storm, an air of confidence in his voice, placing his left hand on the edge of the table leaning slightly toward it." See, I'm trying to get a common theme going through all of the days by making food that corresponds to that day. There's Meatball Mondays, Tomato Tuesdays, Wingy Wensday-haven't figured out anything for Thursday though maybe something like Thagetti Thursadys-"

"I don't like it," interupted Merry, flatly.

He immediately gave a confused face," What, Thagetti Thursdays? Sure, it sounds weird, but I've only just begun doing the drawing board for everything such as this, so it may sound a little-"

"I meant the food today," corrected Merry, frowning while crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the fish? I didn't even get to the Tuna Fish Soup, or the Fried Fish Scales, or the-"

"Please, stop," groaned Raxis, already feeling her stomach churn from the mere mention of the dishes he had made." Why would anyone eat stuff like that anyway?"

"Tried them out myself, they're okay once you get over the fact that it's something totally bizarre, but then they become like Heaven on-"

"I believe Merry raises a fair point," agreed Xemnas, shrugging.

Storm turned his confused, flabber gasted face at Xemnas." 'Bout what? The fact that most of my dishes don't sound good? I mean, they may not be the best thing since Hot Wings, but they're still-"

"My, you are totally clueless," sighed Larxene, shaking her head in pity for him.

"Wha?"

Raxis cleared her throat, placing her hands flat on the table looking into Storm's soul." Storm, honey, are you aware that Merry is a mermaid correct?"

"Yeah, but did you just call me-" 

"And you know the legal detention of a mermaid is a woman that is half-human and half-fish, yes?"

"Well, who doesn't know?"

"So what can you conclude about everything I just told you?"

"That you're challenging my I.Q. level by asking me questions I already know the answer to, and that nobody knows what a mermaid is."

Everyone slapped their foreheads, groaning loudly at Storm's stupidity while Storm just looked around the room still confused.

"She's saying that eating fish, or vise versa, around Merry is like eating herself!" shouted Vexen, still calculating how long somebody could go without having to be told the obvious.

"But we're not going to eat her, or have her eat fish, so what's the-"

"Cannibalism, that is the problem," interupted Zexion, moving a strand of hair from his eyes." Like changing into a Might Tiger Morphing Power Ranger, Cannibalism is a disease that the mind tells the stomach to convey, so that Old McDonald may not have a farm with fishes that eat their own species."

"Um, Zexion, what are you talking about?" asked Roxas, confused at what the Bookworm was getting at.

"My point is you don't milk the cow before you get milk, you get milk before you milk the cow and it is the same with this situation."

Everybody stared at Zexion for a brief moment before turning their attention at Storm again.

"The point, obviously made into a crazy person talking about something that is irrelevant to the conversation, is that because we have a new person joining us that is a different race we should respect that person the best we can, otherwise-" began Raxis.

"Otherwise chickens can't swim without their young."

"Otherwise, we're going to anger that person to the point that they want to-"

"Blow us away with their best shot before firing away at our dish supply."

"Throw something out the window. Do you get what I'm say-"

Storm, having lost interest in the conversation, was about to open one of the pots that was filled to the brim with Tuna Fish Soup when Xion swatted his hand away. He looked at Raxis, who was about to throw daggers at him.

"Sorry, lost interest after you said somethin' about crazy talk."

"I'll call the pizza parlor," groaned Lexaeus, quickly walking away while muttering something under his breath.

"Did you know, that sloths can be owned legally in some parts of this world called the United States of America?"

"Did you know that this day's almost over, and that we will have to go on to the next one?" asked Naxah, raising an eyebrow at Zexion." Also, there's a large spider hiding in one of the couches, and I think it got Seleny."


	69. 69 Start of a New Problem

"Whaddaya mean another lap!? We've been running around here for at least a day and a half!" exclaimed Larxene, her cloak drenched in sweat.

Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow." So?" he replied, causally.

"_So_, we're tired!" exclaimed Larxene once more." I mean have you looked at the others?!"

Xemnas took a minute to gaze at the other members behind her, who where scattered like a bunch of leaves blowing n the wind on the grass of the Pride Lands. He was missing some, by which he meant Demyx, and the ones that didn't get lost where on their backs gasping for air like fish's out of water. Naxah was the only one who remained unfazed as she sat on the large, Lexeaus sized rock he carried up until now, fanning herself with a paper fan. She waved at him before smiling at Axel, whose cloak was charred and his air blackened from casting numerous fire spells on himself. Xemnas knew fire always did excite him, but not to the point where he would kill himself. The Superior turned his attention back to Larxene.

"Yes, I have seen the others," he answered, unfazed.

"And?" Larxene probed, tapping her foot impatiently while electricity danced across her eyes.

"And they are a bunch of COWARDS if they think acting like FISH is going to save them from doing another lap around the world WITHOUT ANY WATER!"

Everyone groaned in protest, rolling around on their stomachs in anger as Roxas prepared another fire spell to help Axel.

"And NO MAGIC!"

"Oh, come on!" groaned Axel, covering his eyes with his burnt sleeve.

"Magic tires you out faster than running anyway, so you're better off not having it," added Storm, shrugging.

Larxene glared at him." Aren't you going to say something about this?"

Storm looked at the sky, crossing his arms over his chest before he sighed loudly," I just came here so I wouldn't be bored. Don't care about what happens to ya, Sweaty." 

Larxene shook her head before she looked at the others, shaking her head in pity.

"Come on, people! Let's move! We have to find Demyx before he creates clones of himself to do the work for him!"

Everyone slowly got to their feet, moaning loudly and muttering silent death wishes under their breaths with most directed towards Xemnas. Storm sighed loudly, shaking his head in pity as he snapped his fingers causing their nerves to go into overdrive as they chased after Xemnas with increased vigor. He looked at Naxah, who was still busy fanning herself; perched on her rock like some sort of princess.

"You know, Xemnas isn't acting like this just because he wants too," he said, rubbing his forehead." I mean, he's a Super Freak-the one you definitely won't take home to your Mother, but usually he's in higher spirits."

Naxah looked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion." How do you know?"

"His pulse is usually faster rather than slower, since he's always ready to take on that next mission that'll get him closer to their goals," replied Storm, rubbing his knuckles together." Plus, he cares more about his members and won't work them to death. He's crazy, but not Heartless crazy."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Naxah, folding her fan as a gust of wind blew in.

Storm shrugged, smiling sharply." How should I know? I don't overhear him complaining about his old age in his room when he's alone, nor have I looked in his diary to see that his deepest, darkest thoughts are filled with bitterness over his decrease in muscle mass. Don't get me started on the talks we have about his fading youth."

Naxah titled her head to the left." But if you don't know, why are you-"

"Look, Xemnas' trying to reclaim his broken youth by proving to himself that old people can still do the same things as young people. That's what happens when you're in denial of reality-you convince yourself it's not true and go bat shit insane because you're running away from reality itself. Then you talk to a therapist or whatever and you're all good, or you try breaking a world record for most hot dogs swallowed whole in three minutes then choke on them. Then die."

Naxah's eyes widen in horror as she covered her throat.

"Relax, you're fine-"

"But won't that-"

"Point is, Xemnas needs help or the orgy's gonna die-and not in the fun way. And since I'm getting tired of listening to him, I've decided to let you handle this, since you somehow manage to do. Plus, you're gonna be pulled into this anyway and this is a cheap way to do it. Now, there's something behind you and it's about to touch you so hit the floor."

Within seconds, Naxah dives onto the ground covering her ears as a blast of lightning flies past the spot she was sitting in, hitting Demyx square in the chest causing him to shake violently. Storm smiles nervously, watching Demyx convulse violently before falling face first onto the rock, knocking him out cold.

"Whoops," chuckled Storm, rubbing his head sheepishly." Sorry, Demyx, thought you were a Heartless." He clapped his hands as Naxah got up." Anyway, I suggest you start running before they find out he's here."

He quickly disappeared into nothing, leaving Naxah alone with an unconscious Demyx. She looked at him briefly before quickly giving chase after the others.


	70. 70 Smell of Friendship Beginning

**All right, you're wondering why the other chapter's shorter or longer than the other, it's because I love spacing things out. I prefer doing things in pieces rather than fully doing it-at least, in this case. Anyway, I'm done rambling so enjoy!**

* * *

After thousands of days without proper shelter and air conditioning, the members were relived to find out that Xemnas decided it was time to go back home. Only to be further bombarded with exercises that only a mad man would come up with. From backwards handstand push-ups to the ever crazy Leap Frog Somersault, all exercises were enough to permanently shatter their morale. The only one who tried to stop the madness was Larxene, but ended up being sentenced to a week of shunning for disobedience and because nobody spoke up for her.

"Try to hang in there, everyone," comforted Raxis as she handed out water bottles in the Grey Area to the members who were too tired to move." It's only a week before Larxene will try to lessen our punishments."

"If we survive," mumbled Roxas under his breath, staring daggers at Storm." How come you get to skip all of this torment?"

"Eh, Xemnas knows I'll fry his insides if he tries to get me to do these stupid exercises," replied Storm, propping his feet on the table." Plus, I hide in the dumpster in Traverse Town with Demyx to avoid being caught."

"Take me with you when you go!" groaned Xion, trying to move her body from beneath a pool of ice.

"Find yer own dumpster, ya Grouch!" exclaimed Demyx, walking in with a pizza box.

"Hey, that's not nice!" exclaimed Raxis, marching over to Demyx.

"Yeah, and so is this," retorted Demyx rolling his eyes." It's taking a lot of work just to avoid doing work! Something that I don't like!"

Before he could even open the pizza box, Raxis angrily snatched it out of his hands causing him to stare at her with his mouth wide open.

"Pizza's bad for you, Demyx and you haven't done anything to help!"

"I've been helping in spirit, doesn't that count?"

Raxis threw the pizza box at Storm like a Frisbee, and he caught it faster than she could blink then handed it to Xigbar who smiled weakly. Demyx groaned in protest before Raxis grabbed a nearby apple, shoving it in his open mouth.

"An apple a day will get you into better shape for a week of torment. Retribution for not helping us in the first place."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Xemnas? I worry for our health and morale, troops," said Xaldin, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"We should try killing him and elect a new leader," said Axel." I mean, how hard can it be to run an organization?"

"Well, genius, do any of us know how to run an organization better than operating a microwave?" asked Roxas.

Slowly, everyone turned to Storm who was missing from his spot.

"Some help he is," replied Xigbar.

* * *

Naxah knocked at Xemnas' door, a bouquet of roses in her hands as she thought of all the things she would say to him. Or at least what Larxene said she should say so she wouldn't be forced to be exiled alone. From her extensive knowledge, and what she found from watching TV shows about friendship, the best way to do this was to be polite as possible and try not to make it as awkward as possible. She had a fool proof plan to begin the courtship of Xemnas' friendship or her bitter failure.

Xemnas answered the door, clan in a long, gray bathroom that smelled like it hadn't been washed in weeks which made her nose wrinkle in disgust briefly before she forced herself to smile. He belched loudly, rubbing his stomach afterward and she swore she went blind from smelling his breath that smelled worse than a raw sewage plant and a bathroom at a gas station combined.

"So, what brings you here on this fine-" began Xemnas, looking at his watch to make sure it was the right time."Night, here in The World That Never Was and Never Will Be."

She blinked twice in confusion before she thrust her flowers in his face, causing him to flinch briefly.

"Xemnas, your hair looks oh so lovely today and your breath does not totally smell like the worse thing on this planet and your charm has mesmerized me so much that I must ask for your hand in marriage," breathed Naxah, trying to get all the words on one breath so she could breath afterward.

She spent three days practicing what she would say, but the scent of his breath caught her off guard, so she went this route instead. Still, it had to work since it worked on Xanibus and Merry did say she thought it would be really sweet to do this. Hopefully, he won't exile her.

Xemnas smiled awkwardly." Why, uh, thank you Naxah for that…..interesting compliment and these very bright flowers," replied Xemnas, awkwardly wrapping his hands around the bouquet.

"Yes they are very lovely and they were free since I got them from Marluxia's garden and he always grows really pretty flowers that don't smell like a dumpster at all just like you," breath Naxah again, her hold on the flowers tightening as Xemnas tried yanking them from her hands.

"Yes, he does grow pretty flowers, now would you please let go so I can accept your gift?" questioned Xemnas.

"Sure thing since they do smell better than yo-I mean, not as better as you because you smell like a flower garden in a sewage plant," said Naxah letting go of the flowers.

Xemnas snatched them out of her hand and thew them over his shoulders, causing them to disappear into the blackness of the dimly lit room. He had no clue why she was acting so strangely, but he assumed she wanted something.

"So what brings you to my chambers, No. XV, since it's next to rare that you come to me without desiring some sort of item, or form of currency."

"Well I wanted to ask you if you were in the process of taking a shower to get rid of that horrid aura that is around you since it has caused the organization to smell like a sewage system in the middle of a hot ass desert."

Xemnas blinked twice in confusion, trying to process what she was trying say in the strangest way possible. Did she know he was not his usual self and took it upon herself to confront him about it, or was she actually insulting him? Meanwhile, Naxah was hoping he didn't think she was insulting him, since he did need some help in more than just his appearance. She hoped she didn't die from breathing in toxic gases.

"So, what you're saying is that since my attitude seems nastier than normal, the entire organization has been having a negative feel to it?"

Naxah mentally exhaled in relief." Yes and I wish to relief you of this nasty smell, since you usually smell better."

"Ah, so you are concerned about my well-being, No. XV?"

"Yes."

"I suppose I have been down in the dumps lately and have taken my anger out on the others, haven't I?"

_You also smell, _Naxah thought, rubbing her nose briefly.

"Yes and so I am asking you if you would like out to take your mind off your smell and hopefully cause you to smell better than now."

Hang out with Naxah? What kind of crazy dream was he in? What would the others think-actually, they hate his guts so what has he got to lose?

"Of course, No. XV, it would allow us to grow closer than ever before and let the waters of healing cleanse our dirty souls."

"Yes that would-"

Without warning, Xemnas quickly embraced her in a hug which almost caused her to inhale his musty scent. He smelled worse than that time Demyx forgot to use the air spray that was put in his bathroom, and caused the entire castle to smell like a sewage system in the middle of the desert for a week. Deep breaths and ignoring the smell was the only strategy Naxah had learned to get through that experience and possibly this one.

"No. XV, it warms my heart that you would be so kind as to think of us as friends."

"Well you've…..certainly done…...a lot for us…..that we…...feel…...grateful that you….are a good…..smelling leader."

"Yes, I am good, aren't I?"

Naxah sneezed loudly, snot flying onto his gray robe.

"But I think you should rest a little bit before we do, I don't want you to get sick."

_So please let me go!_

"Yes thank you Xemnas I shall take my leave."

Xemnas quickly let go of Naxah, walking back in his room leaving Naxah out of breath and nearly broken. Only when his door closed fully, did she began gasping and wheezing for fresh air as she went back to her room.

No wonder Storm hated talking to him. The man smelled like something that crawled up his butt and died there. At least, she would be safe from his smell in her room.

Until Xanibus used the bathroom.


	71. 71 Running out of Chapter Names

"Hey, I thought we said that there would be no boys allowed in our room at this time!" exclaimed Xanibus, pointing at Xemnas who walked in.

"Then why the hell did you beg me to attend your slumber party?" questioned Storm, sitting criss-crossed on a purple pillow next to the kiddie pool Merry was in.

"Because!" exclaimed Xanibus, turning and smiling at Storm before frowning at Xemnas.

"Xany, calm down!" assured Naxah, throwing a pillow at Xemnas." He's my guest and you know the rules!"

Xanibus sighed loudly as the three girls raised their left hands.

"All gals are allowed one guest regardless of sex, race, religion or relationship status as pur order of the Naxy Sleepover Organization," stated The Girls in union, Xanibus rolling her eyes.

"I hate these stupid rules, why didn't I add one?" muttered Xanibus, staring at her feet as Xemnas awkwardly stood at the door, the small pillow looking strange in his big hands.

Naxah motioned for Xemnas to come to her, patting the empty spot she reserved for him and him alone. Xemnas blinked twice before walking to the spot, resting the pillow next to Naxah and awkwardly sitting down on it. He looked around the room and saw that there was a pillow fort behind Storm and Merry. There was a tent made out of white and yellow bed sheets in the corner parallel to the fort. Everyone, except Merry, was wearing pajamas of corresponding color with Xanibus' being yellow, Naxah's being white and Storm's being purple. Xemnas never thought that Storm would wear such a color, but dispelled any idea of him being gay due to the fact he feared being fried from the inside out by one of his bolts. The Boy looked like he really didn't want to be here, but decided to stay due to obvious reasons-something that was hypocritical of his 'I don't care' attitude.

Naxah clapped her hands together, ignoring the negative aura that somehow filled the room."Anyway, welcome Xemnas to the Naxy Sleepover Organization-" began Naxah, smiling at Xemnas.

"Also known as the N.S.O. and many others that I can't recall," added Storm, rolling his eyes.

"The only sleepover party in this castle and/or the world!" exclaimed Naxah, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Yes, I can tell by the way the room has been…...redone," replied Xemnas, squirming in his seat."So, what do you do at these 'Sleepovers' anyway? I'm afraid I haven't been to one."

Storm chuckled."What? Ya never been to a guy's sleepover before, Xemmy?"

"No, no I have not…..I was never invited."

"Were you ditched?"

Xemnas sighed loudly, relaxing his shoulders."Yes."

"Aw, that's not nice! Right, Xany?"

"Well, you left me the last time we did this!" yelled Xanibus, her tail sticking up in anger.

"Xany, for the last time: We thought you were sleeping!"

"Who sleeps with their eyes opened!?"

"People in jail, people who are scarred, some crazy girl I know who wouldn't let me leave her room until I had sex with her," said Storm, counting on his fingers.

Xanibus hissed loudly, angrily getting to her feet and stomping to the door." I'm outta here!"

The door slammed loudly, causing Xemnas to flinch briefly. The room was filled with an awkward silence so thick, you could cut yourself a slice of it and eat it like a piece of cake. Naxah chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"She'll be okay, um, she gets like this sometimes." Naxah smiled brightly, but it was full of uncertainty." She'll-she'll be back…..eventually."

She began to twiddle her thumbs in silence, staring at her feet while the sounds of an angry animal snarling echoed throughout the castle walls. Storm sighed, getting to his feet and exiting the room on a quest to find and calm down Xanibus. Merry splashed the water with her hands, causing the water to fly onto the pillow fort's walls, joining the other water stains that were trying to seep into the fabric of them.

"So, Xemnas, do you know how to do nails?" asked Naxah, smiling at Xemnas who shook his head."Neither do I."

"So why did you ask?" asked Xemnas, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because it's too quiet and I should always break awkward silences by talking about something else," replied Naxah, shrugging.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

"I hereby announce the first ever Kill Xemnas meeting to be in session," said Raxis, sitting in the Dinning Area around the large table with the other members." Now, as you all know-"

"Who made you the leader anyway!?" exclaimed Demyx, slamming his hands on the table while getting to his feet.

Raxis blinked at him twice before sighing loudly.

"No one, but since I called the meeting I get to-" began Raxis.

"Actually, we were just there when you exclaimed that there should be a meeting to overthrow Xemnas' rule and bring back Larxene as well as elect a new leader," retorted Vexen, placing his coffee mug on the table." There's nobody in charge."

"_Yet_," countered Raxis, pointing at Vexen."Why do you think we're having this meeting anyway!?"

"Because we all have nothing else better to do," replied Xigbar, raising his hand.

Raxis slapped her forehead with her left hand, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yes, yes we do but if we can pull together and come up with a strategy to overthrow Xemnas then we shall-"

"Pizza's here!" exclaimed Zexion, holding the pizza boxes above his head in triumph alongside Lexaeus.

"ARE THERE ANY MORE INTERRUPTIONS BEFORE I CONTINUE!?" bellowed Raxis, throwing a knife at the wall behind her.

"Yes, can I please take a shower? I smell like a men's bathroom," asked Xion, meekly raising her hand.

"Yeah, can we eat before we talk?" added Axel, rubbing his stomach.

"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know we're human, too?" requested Xaldin.

"Fine, FINE! You all do whatever the hell you want while those of us that stay-" began Raxis.

At once, the members got out of their seats and began talking amongst themselves quickly walking out of the room leaving Raxis alone with Teddy, who ran in moments later. She sighed loudly, looking at the dog that sat at her feet wagging its tail happily as if waiting for orders.

"I don't suppose you want to help me kill Xemnas, do you?" asked Raxis.

Teddy barked once before running into the kitchen, dragging a large bag of doggy treats out with his teeth.

"Of course you do," sighed Raxis.

* * *

"So that's the story of how I lost my only toothbrush to a cactus with a gun," finished Naxah.

Xanibus was busy applying lipstick on herself, missing her lips completely and managing to make herself look like a clown who forgot how to use their make-up while Merry rested her head on the edge of the plastic kiddy pool, her eyes closed. Storm was busy mediating, his face covered with red scratch marks from trying to calm down Xanibus an hour earlier to Naxah's story. Xemnas, however, was trying to come up with a response to Naxah's interesting, but still all around crazy story, popping handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

"Did I tell you the story of how Larxene managed to lose her virginity to Axel?" asked Naxah, blinking twice in confusion at what she just said."What's a virginity anyway?"

Storm opened his eyes, glaring at Xemnas who quickly shoved the remaining popcorn into his mouth, some falling onto his abnormally small, gray pajamas. He quickly closed his eyes once he saw Naxah looking around the room, searching for somebody to give her an answer. Xemnas shrugged, wishing that the night would be over soon.

"So, who knows how to braid hair?" asked Naxah, causing Merry to wake up from her nap, her eyes filled with excitement.

_Please, tell me it's almost over, _said Xemnas through eye contact with Storm, who sensed he was looking at him.

_Not even close…..they haven't gotten to the horrible fashion show yet, _replied Storm, his eyes filled with anger.

"Yay! Hair dos that I don't want or need!" exclaimed Xanibus, throwing her lipstick at Storm who caught it with his teeth.

Xanibus laughed, bouncing over to Merry who was already going to Braid City on Naxah's long, brown sugar colored hair.

_I'm taking ya down with me, Silver Freaker, _said Storm through eye contact, lighting dancing across his eyes.

Xemnas gulped so loudly he could have sworn he swallowed his throat.


	72. 72 Sewers, Hiding and Titans

"Why do people call me by a ridiculous pet name again?"

"Dunno. We started calling Naxah 'Naxy" in an affectionate manner. Mainly because Naxah started calling Vexen 'Vexy' for some reason. Then, Ultimecia came and called you that and I guess we started calling you that to make fun of ya. Least, I think and hope."

"So it's derogatory, basically?"

"Ye-OW!"

Lightning quickly danced across his body for a brief moment causing Xanibus to nearly rip out the balled strand of his hair she held in her hands.

"Sorry, Storm!" exclaimed Xanibus, releasing his hair and rubbing the spot she tugged on gingerly.

"Listen, I know you're TRYING to apply dreads to my hair, but there's such a thing as being too rough," replied Storm, shaking his head." And are you even doing it right?"

"Of course I am!" assured Xanibus, smiling brightly.

Naxah shook her head as she cut off a rather generous portion of Xemnas' hair, sticking her tongue out when Xanibus shoot her a dirty look. Storm sighed, watching Naxah do a splendid job of wrapping her client's hair around in random areas acting like a professional.

"In any case, do you two even know what the hell you're doing?" questioned Storm, blinking as Xemnas' hair was being slowly reduced to nothing.

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Naxah, a confident air betraying her work. Her eyes then became as small as grapes." Ummm…. I shouldn't run out of hair to work with should I?"

Xanibus, Naxah and Storm grimaced together as Xemnas quickly rose to his feet, knocking No. XV flat on her back on her bed, scrambling to the other side of the room. The three watched as he marched like an angry slave master the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!" bellowed Xemnas.

"That's not good…" said Naxah, completely shocked and scarred.

"I'll say, he didn't even pay for the horrible job you did!" exclaimed Xanibus.

Storm turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised the other lowered." Why would he pay her, exactly?"

"You always pay somebody what they're due since we all have jobs that we are secretly good at-like Naxy's ability to ruin everything she touches."

"Naxy then proceeded to slap Xany-unless she apologized."

Xanibus stared at Naxah blankly, her mouthing recalling the words that her friend just said before Naxah quickly got up and walked over to her. Storm stood up, picked her up and slung her over his back like a piece of wood growling as she kicked and punched his body.

"Why do you always do this whenever you're mad at her?"

"BECAUSE I CAN! NOW PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN-"

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR HAS BEEN REDUCED TO A CHILD'S HORRENDOUS ARTS AND CRAFTS PROJECT!"

Without warning, Storm released Naxah who quickly landed on feet and marched toward the bathroom.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle….._

The screams of Xemnas and Naxah were so loud that they could be heard from the basement of the castle, where the majority of the members hid. Since Plan Alpha didn't work, Raxis and the other members whether they liked it or not threw caution to the wind and decided to hide in the basement. After all, Xemnas would search the entire upstairs of the castle before he check the basement or at least they all hoped. It wasn't really all that bad in the basement since there was nothing but research books and really bad statues of Xemnas and one of Namine and a year's supply of food. They didn't know how long they'd be down here, so they had best come prepared.

Until said supply actually ran out due to Demyx.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP PLAYING THAT INSTRUMENT!?" screamed Raxis, scooping up a large amount of water in a small bucket and throwing said water in bucket into a large pool.

"But I have too!" countered Demyx, bound like a pig next to a sleeping Lexaeus." Otherwise, the Titan Water Spirits will get all angry and beat us up!"

"Would you please stop talking about those mystical beings already!?" exclaimed Axel, banging the wall with a giant pickaxe." They don't exist and never will!"

"Tell that to them when they're ready to pound your brains out, bub!" exclaimed Demyx.

Lexaeus quickly brought his giant hand down on Demyx's head, knocking him out without further questioning. The others members stared blankly at the still soggy food that they recovered, their spirits low along with their hunger.

"At least it can't get any worse!" comforted Raxis, throwing the bucket in the pool of water.

"Yeah, the door's locked!" announced Xigbar, quickly running down the stairs.

"LOCKED!?" exclaimed The Others in shock.

"Yeah, apparently some moron forgot to take the key with him, and the other key is missing," replied Xigbar, shrugging." And there's a giant Water Spirit standing right by the door. I would fight it, but it seems pretty pissed."

"The one time when Demyx's stupid mind could actually come in handy, he's knocked out and tied like a pig," muttered Raxis, placing a hand on her head." Well, time to submerge him in water and hope he comes to."

"Or muster up the courage to unlock the door and fight our way out," advised Roxas, summoning his keyblade.

Raxis merely snapped her fingers, causing Lexaeus to knock him out with his hand.

"We have gone too far to change our minds! As soon as Demyx comes to-"

"WE'LL ALL BE DEAD YOU-" began Axel.

Xigbar quickly covered his mouth, pointing up the stairs. They all sighed, sitting down on the over flooded basement floor.

* * *

"So, now that you've been through the works of out lit party-" began Naxah, sitting on top of Xanibus, who was planking on the floor.

Xemnas groaned loudly, his face red and glowing from the slap marks applied to his face; his hair a bunch of random pigtails and hanging strands of hair heaving in annoyance.

"It's time to officially welcome you guys to the N.S.O Slumber Party Foo-Banza-nana!" exclaimed Naxah, pounding her chest with vigor.

"Yay!" croaked Xanibus, her back crunching loudly.

"Now you've lost your mind," muttered Storm, shrugging.

"What?" groaned Xemnas, confused.

"Glad you asked! This is the same trial Xanibus and I endured when we formed this here slumber party!"

"It's a trial to ensure that you guys can handle the mentality of Naxy and Xany," added Merry, yawning loudly." Not everybody can do it."

"As we have soon found out."

"We did it so that we could rule out the noobs that wanna crash our session-if you catch my drift."

"No, we don't and never will if you continue to talk like that!"

"Anyway, your challenge-"

"Should you choose to accept it!" wheezed Xanibus, her back continuing to crunch.

"Is to do something completely stupid! We'll send you the deets when you get there! Now, this room shall transform to the inside of a sewage plant in one word."

"Wait, wh-"

Before Storm could even finish his sentence, the room transformed into a sewage waste facility leaving them in a pool of green water. Lightning flowed through the water, causing Xemnas to come out of his confused state convulsing violently.

"I hate them so MUCH!" shouted Storm.

His cellphone rang, but he ignored it and climbed out of the water resting on the cement walkway above Xemnas.

* * *

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" asked Xanibus, dipping her tuna in a glass of hot milk.

"No, I believe that was what they called 'rational' in a sense," replied Naxah, stacking a large piece of meat on top of another piece of meat.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" asked Merry, yawning loudly.

"No, but it sounds smart!" exclaimed Naxah, turning her head to the right.

A giant, blue-colored man walked out of the kitchen with a frozen turkey in his enormous hand. The three raised an eyebrow, watching him march down the corridor without a word.

"Okay then," said Naxah, resuming her stacking.

"AH GET BACK TO THE BASEMENT!" screamed A Voice, followed by more screaming.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this? I mean, it seems utterly pointless and a waste of time," said Xemnas gazing around at the environment.

"Beats me, the least we can do is try our best to get out of here as quickly as humanly possible," replied Storm, shrugging.

"I agree," said Xemnas.

"Glad you agree! NOW GET OFF OF MY BACK!"

Xemnas stared down at the man who troded along the water angrily and he decided to make his designated savior. He frowned.

"I have to protect my hair."

_SPLASH! _He was submerged for a bit, then he quickly came up to the surface coughing and hacking violently. Storm rolled his eyes, groaning as he continued to walk ignoring the noise from his partner in crime.

"DAMN YOU STORM! I HAD MY MOUTH OPEN!"

"Serves you right for-"

He stopped abruptly, sensing danger coming around the corner in the form of sewage waste. And sure enough, a giant tsunami of water came rushing around the corner like a warhorse.

"Ain't this a big ol' fat bitch, huh Xemmy?"

"It was nice knowing you in my time of greatest distress-"

"SCREW THAT TALK I'M GOING TO RUN!"

And so, like God-fearing men running from divine judgement, the two men ran for their lives as if they were submerged there would be no way to get rid of the smell.

* * *

"Thank you SO much for rescuing us Naxy!" exclaimed Raxis, sneezing loudly." I don't know what we would have done if-"

"We would have drowned," said Roxas, wringing out his cloak while standing behind a large pole." And died knowing that we could have prevented our misery."

"I'll say!" exclaimed Demyx, lying on top of a heating vent." The Water Titan would have harvested our brains if we all drowned!"

"Glad to know that this entire night went downhill like a crazy stalker!" agreed Axel.

Xigbar sighed loudly.

"Say, where's Xemmy and Storm?" asked Xion, scratching her head.

"I dunno since they left by the time Naxy and Xany came down," said Xanibus, turning to look at Naxah who smiled at her nervously.

"Why did you respond to a question as if you were another person?"

Everybody gasped and pinched their noses, turning their attention to the duo who walked in clad only in their black underwear.

"Storm! Xemnas! You're back!" exclaimed Naxah, half in surprise and half in nervousness.

"That would be correct," replied Xemnas, sighing loudly." And in much higher-"

"And lower," added Storm.

"Spirits thanks to a life changing event in a sewage waste plant," finished Xemnas.

"Who in the what now?" questioned Raxis, confused.

"I have realized-much greater than usual-that I indeed have a great life filled with many downfalls, failures, annoyances-"

Naxah and Xanibus began whistling nervously.

"And many, many, many things wrong with both me and you guys. In my defense, I guess I just needed to blow off some steam on somebody since I realize that our days maybe getting shorter as this story we find ourselves in goes on. Painfully, yes, but still continuing whether we like it or not. I suppose I just wanted to be prepared for the worst since the time are getting crazier and the Heartless grow even more restless; I cherish you guys above all else including our goal and if something were to happen to any of you and I knew I could have prevented it-"

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANSEM HAPPENED TO YOU HAIR!?"

Screamed Zexion, pointing at Xemnas' mess.

Xemnas blinked twice, his entire face hardening." Larxene comes back and we are working double time in our missions."

All but Demyx groaned in annoyance as Xemnas turned to leave; the rest cheered happy the workouts stopped.

"Well, all's well that ends swell, ain't that right Storm!?" exclaimed Xanibus, smiling at Storm.

"I still hate you," sighed Storm, shaking his head." Now, if you'll excuse me I believe I have a long shower to take care of."

And so, ended another long night that would soon be forgotten by hard work and general overworking.


End file.
